Retos y Medallas (Parte 1)
by Vjwrite
Summary: Bella se enfrenta a un reto importante al decidir ponerse de nuevo en competencias, después de haber dejado su deporte 2 años atrás. Que le depara este nuevo camino donde debe dejar sus fracasos y miedos en el pasado?
1. Mi cotidianidad

Capitulo 1. Mi cotidianidad

Disclaimer: A todos mis lectores, este es un fanfic ambientado alrededor de la gimnasia, por lo tanto, les recomiendo buscar los términos técnicos en internet para que puedan entender de que se tratan algunas escenas.

Este día iba de mal en peor. Había pinchado una llanta de mi Audi y estaba llegando tarde al entrenamiento. Eran las 7 de la mañana, y sí, estaba llegando tarde. Emmett me iba a hacer pagar por ello. Había llamado a la triple A para que cambiaran el neumático y pudiera salir de este problema. Afortunadamente habían llegado rápido y estaban trabajando eficientemente en ello. Justo cuando la triple A estaba terminando, me fijé en el asiento trasero y solo vi uno de mis bolsos deportivos.

-Mierda-Dije abriendo la puerta trasera de un tirón. Oh genial, había dejado mi bolsa con las vendas, mis grips (agarraderas) y el polvo de tiza. ¿Para qué lo necesito? Simple, son mi puto día a día en el gimnasio y sin ellos tendría ampollas en las manos y muñecas inflamadas al final del día.

Verán, soy una atleta profesional. Gimnasta para ser más exactos. ¿Quién soy? Isabella Swan, pero la gente me llama Bella. Tengo 23 años y soy gimnasta olímpica representante del equipo de los Estados Unidos y ganadora de una medalla de oro en la categoría "equipo" en los juegos olímpicos de Londres en 2013, es decir hace 2 años. En realidad, tengo varias medallas de oro, plata y bronce, de varios campeonatos nacionales y locales, juegos de la liga nacional y campamentos de gimnasia, pero en nuestro mundo las que realmente cuentan son las de los Olímpicos y las del Campeonato Mundial. Oh bueno, también tenía medallas de Campeonato Mundial, pero aún no había sido campeona All Around del mundo, es decir, cuando ganas en todas las categorías existentes. Sin embargo, los reconocimientos individuales son importantes, suman puntos, aumentan tu nivel en la carrera y lo más importante, te hacen visible para el Comité Olímpico. Es así como en el 2012 fui convocada al campamento de las mejores gimnastas de Estados Unidos y a punta de sudor, entrenamiento arduo durante 3 semanas, pruebas, demostraciones y acumulación de puntos, pude llegar al equipo de 5 chicas que representarían a la nación ante el mundo en Londres.

Volviendo al presente, decidí ignorar mi bolsa faltante y acelerar al gimnasio.

-Bella el equipo empezó hace media hora-Dijo el entrenador Glen de la liga de Seattle.

-Lo siento Coach, mi auto se averió, le envié un mensaje a Emmett-Dije. El asintió y me señaló los vestuarios. No veía a Emmett por ningún lado. Emmett Swan, si ese mismo. El chico estrella de gimnasia masculina de USA solo unos juegos olímpicos antes de los de Londres. Emmett "el oso" Swan como le decían había sido campeón All Around del campeonato mundial durante dos años consecutivos en el 2009 y 2010. Le decían El Oso porque cada que aterrizaba limpiamente una acrobacia por fuera de la rutina de piso por supuesto flexionaba los brazos mostrando sus músculos y gritaba agitando la cabeza a todo lo que le daban los pulmones. La gente lo adoraba. Al ganar el All Around en el 2010 aseguró su cupo directo a los juegos olímpicos de Atenas en ese mismo año, en los cuales fue medallista de oro individual en 5 de las 6 categorías para hombres y medallista de oro en equipo para USA. Eso sin contar las medallas de bronce y plata que obtuvo en los juegos olímpicos de 2005 en categorías individuales. Una puta leyenda en la gimnasia que se retiró después de los juegos de Atenas a los 23 años, siendo un éxito del deporte. Ah, mi hermano mayor y ahora a sus 28 años, había decidido ser mi entrenador personal desde hacía dos meses y un dolor en el trasero permanente.

Tomé la bolsa que si recordé traer y me puse rápidamente la trusa seleccionada para ese día y unas lycras cortas de Nike pro. Vendé mis pies y recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta. Me miré al espejo.

Una chica de 1,60 metros y cabello rojizo me devolvió la mirada. Tenía ojos chocolate, cejas gruesas y curvas, piel clara, cuerpo atlético, piernas gruesas y definidas. Mis hombros y brazos eran un poco más definidos que los de una chica normal, evidentemente por todo el ejercicio en el tren superior que debía realizar, pero no me veía musculosa lo cual era un alivio. La gimnasia había hecho que mi pecho no creciera apropiadamente, por lo tanto, aún era una copa 32B, a los 25 años, sin embargo, el hecho de que mis brazos no parecieran dos bates de béisbol ultracrecidos, impedía que me viera como un chico. Respiré profundo y salí del vestuario.

Cuando salí Emmett me estaba esperando con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho que lucía una camiseta con letras grandes que rezaban USA GYMNASTICS.

Emmett medía 1,90 metros. Era apuesto y de piel clara, de ojos azules y vivaces, cejas pobladas, cuando sonreía lo hacía ampliamente mostrando sus con hoyuelos, tenía el cabello negro, aunque nunca lo dejaba crecer, siempre lo cortaba completamente. Tenía hombros anchos y brazos gruesos producto de toda su vida deportiva. Las chicas siempre susurraban cuando pasaba junto a ellas. Emmett aún hacía mucho ejercicio y practicaba algunas acrobacias de vez en cuando lo que lo hacía mantener en forma.

-Bella, este año es muy importante para tu regreso. No puedes perder tiempo valioso, son la 7.30- Dijo serenamente.

Oh sí, me había retirado de la gimnasia profesional durante 2 años. Nunca había dejado de entrenar, solo decidí mantenerme lejos de campeonatos y eventos. Un incidente personal después de los Juegos había afectado mi estado emocional de tal manera, que exponerme al nivel de presión exigido por el equipo nacional estaba fuera de discusión. Durante los primeros 6 meses Emmett me pidió que lo intentara, que no decidiera nada sin probar mi desempeño, sin embargo, mi concentración era la de un niño de 2 años, todas mis acrobacias terminaban en un mal aterrizaje, me caí numerosas veces de todos los aparatos, en piso no lograba clavar mis aterrizajes, tuve pequeñas lesiones aquí y allá, hasta que decidí que era suficiente prueba. Fue la pelea más larga y exhausta que tuve con Emmett. No entendía porque quería que siguiera si él sabía lo que había pasado y además había estado increíblemente decepcionado de ello y de mí. Al final nuestro padre, Charlie tuvo que interceder para que me dejara en paz.

Ahora, un año y medio después de esa tortura el equipo de Seattle me había recibido después de 1 semana de pruebas. Insistí en ello, no quería favores, no quería que Emmett pidiera esos favores. Supongo que al saber que Emmett había comenzado a entrenarme hace poco había jugado a mi favor. Emmett era muy querido por el equipo y los coaches, obviamente, pero pude ver mis puntajes, había ganado mi entrada. Estar en el equipo tampoco era algo determinante, solo tenías un lugar, pero no significaba nada, tenías que volver a ganar, a competir, para siquiera volver a figurar en el deporte, para tener otra oportunidad ante el equipo nacional.

-Emm vamos, te dije lo que pasó, no es como si hubiera pinchado el auto a propósito-Contesté. Emmett miro mis manos limpias y libres de vendas. Negó con la cabeza y señaló el área de entrenamientos.

-Empezaremos por barras asimétricas-Dijo ignorando mi falta de indumentaria. Ahí estaba mi castigo. Mi hermano me adoraba, lo sabía, pero para él la gimnasia no era un juego y había perdido 30 preciosos minutos de mi entrenamiento que ahora debía pagar con un ejercicio para el que no traía elementos apropiados. Eso y que hace 2 años había arruinado mi relación con el por algo que me había arruinado a mí.

-Ni siquiera he calentado Emm, vamos no seas duro-Contesté en voz baja. El suavizó el rostro y asintió.

-Bien, empieza la rutina, la sabes. Cuando estés lista vienes a las barras-Dijo. Asentí y me puse mis audífonos de diadema rojos Beats. Hice 20 minutos de cardio en la trotadora, cuando bajé de la maquina empecé los estiramientos normales, luego pasé a los más exhaustivos, llevando mi cuerpo a un Split, con la pierna derecha adelante y la pierna izquierda hacia atrás, sentada sobre mi zona pélvica. Luego cambie a Spagat, abriendo las piernas horizontalmente hasta quedar sentada sobre ellas y en posición completamente paralela al piso. Hice pino (paradas de mano) y caminé en esa posición durante un par de minutos, cuando perdía la posición la volvía a recuperar, todo para calentar mis músculos de la espalda y hombros.

-Bien Bella es hora-Llamó Emmett. Quité mis audífonos y miré el reloj. Llevaba hora y media calentando. La gimnasia requería demasiada disciplina y entendimiento de los sacrificios a la hora de escoger este deporte. Mis entrenamientos eran casi d horas diarias. Y eso era poco para lo que otras chicas entrenaban.

-Vamos, rutina entre barras, 3 o 4 giros de cierre en la barra superior, triple giro y aterrizaje limpio-Pidió señalando las barras. Asentí cogiendo un poco de polvo que dejaban para empolvar las barras ya que no había traído el mío. Esto permitía que no se resbalaran tanto las manos con el sudor.

En gimnasia para mujeres hay 4 categorías de competencia. Barras asimétricas, dos barras una más alta que la otra, separadas de 2 metros, entre las cuales debes hacer acrobacias sin tocar el suelo. Se empieza subiendo a la barra más alta (2,5 metros) y entre acrobacias te pasas a la otra barra (1,5 metros), esta rutina es de 40 o 50 segundos. Cuando vas a cerrar la rutina haces varios giros o acrobacias de preferencia en la barra más alta y luego el descenso que debe venir con una acrobacia final para el aterrizaje.

Luego está la barra de equilibrio, tiene 5 metros de largo y 10 centímetros de ancho. El ejercicio debes hacerlo desplazándote de pie durante 90 segundos a lo largo de toda la barra, agregando acrobacias de dificultad sin caerte. Finalmente haces el desmonte con una acrobacia de alta dificultad. Es extremadamente difícil y mi categoría fuerte.

El salto de potro es muy corto. Solo tienes que correr rápidamente por una pista de 25 metros hasta saltar al potro para impulso, hacer la acrobacia que prefieras y aterrizar. El aterrizaje o desmonte en el salto de potro es muy difícil y casi nunca se clava limpiamente por la velocidad que traes.

Finalmente se termina con una rutina de piso, también de 90 segundos, en la que demuestras tus acrobacias entre algunos pasos armoniosos, posiciones apropiadas, elementos o acrobacias de alta dificultad.

Emmett había empezado duro. Un triple giro previo al desmonte sin haber hecho ninguna acrobacia aún en piso. Bien, respiré profundamente y estiré mis brazos para que me ayudara a subir a la barra más alta. Comencé el balanceo y me solté brincando hacia la otra barra, di un giro y volví con el impulso a la barra más alta.

-Vamos Bella, pies en punta-Llamó. Lo ignoré, tenía los pies en punta. Era una de las posiciones permanentes de gimnasia que nunca podías dejar. Tomé impulso y me solté de la barra haciendo un mortal invertido y la agarré nuevamente, con el impulso hice 3 rotaciones sobre la barra y respiré profundo al soltarme haciendo el triple giro para luego caer sobre mis pies. Trastabillé un poco y luego alcé los brazos en símbolo de mi final o "limpié" la rutina como le llamamos.

-Bien Bella, volvamos-Dijo. Asentí y repetí la rutina varias veces. Tuve 3 aterrizajes limpios y trastabillé en otros 3.

-No estas siendo consistente. ¿Qué sucede con el desmonte? -Preguntó.

-Emm, lo estoy intentando. Aún estoy memorizando la rutina-Dije.

-No debes memorizarla Bells, la rutina debe verse natural, si estas siempre pensando que viene, no lograras hacerla fluidamente, tobillos quietos-Dijo refiriéndose a mi aterrizaje.

-Bien, otra vez-Dije frotando mis manos en el polvo. Así seguimos hasta que perdí la cuenta. Al final, después de no sé cuántas horas, mis manos dolían tanto que mis desmontes estaban siendo cada vez más estrepitosos.

-Bella, de nuevo-Dijo impaciente cuando caí con demasiada fuerza, salí de la zona demarcada y caí sentada. Limpié el sudor de mi frente y volví a empezar. Supe que algo pasaría desde que volví de la barra pequeña a la grande. Mis manos dolían, mucho. Cuando hice el mortal intermedio antes de las rotaciones debía agarrar nuevamente la barra, sin embargo, al sentir el dolor en las manos resbalé y caí con fuerza golpeando mis brazos y cuerpo en la colchoneta.

-Estas bien? -Preguntó Emmett. Me puse de pie y asentí.

-Bien, de nuevo-Dijo.

-Emmett no. Ha sido suficiente-Dije negando con la cabeza.

-Bella, no has logrado muchos desmontes limpios. Tenemos que buscar que no tengas deducciones en tu desmonte, es importante-Dijo en tono cansino.

-Lo sé, pero hoy no lo lograré. No así-Dije pasando a su lado. Emmett me tomó del brazo y me giré.

-Si quieres regresar a competir tienes que exigirte Bella, vamos-Pidió serenamente. Emmett nunca me gritaba, nunca me alzaba la voz, ni se irritaba conmigo. Lo que si hacía era usar un tono de voz que odiaba en él. Se escuchaba como si supiera que era un caso perdido.

-He dicho que no-Dije mirando la hora. Había estado 5 horas en el gimnasio sin siquiera comer.

-Has visto que hora es? Comer bien es tan importante como entrenar bien, déjame en paz-Dije soltándome del brazo. Esta vez me agarró de una mano y sisee soltándome.

-Mierda Emmett! -Me quejé. El me miró sorprendido y tomó mis manos delicadamente. Una mueca de arrepentimiento cruzó su cara cuando vio el estado de ellas. Llenas de sangre y con cortadas en las líneas de la palma.

-Bells, lo siento. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -Dijo hablando suavemente.

-Tengo que exigirme no? -Dije seriamente quitando mis manos de las suyas y yendo al vestuario.

Desde que había dejado de competir en el 2014 Emmett había cambiado conmigo del cielo a la tierra. Constantemente teníamos estos momentos, como si hubiera olvidado que era su hermana a la que antes animaba en todas las competencias y decía cuan talentosa era. Ahora solo insistía en decirme que hacía mal, en qué tendré deducciones y como no hacer las acrobacias. Supongo que lo entendía, lo había avergonzado y había visto lo enojado que había estado conmigo, aun cuando no había sido mi culpa, o toda por lo menos. Cuando salí con el bolso al hombro me esperaba con el rostro arrepentido.

-Lo siento, me he pasado. Es solo que, si quieres poder participar en los torneos del año, entrar al equipo nacional y participar en el All Around tienes que mejorar. ¿Has visto las chicas afuera? El mundo no se quedó quieto mientras tú te tomabas tu pequeño descanso-Dijo calmadamente.

-Emmett, con tu disculpa era suficiente. No tienes que decirme todo el tiempo que tengo que mejorar, ya lo sé. Me lo dices todos los días-Dije pasando a su lado. Emmett igualó mi paso.

-Es porque lo veo. Se supone que estoy entrenándote y solo veo cómo te rindes después de intentarlo pocas veces-Dijo caminando a mi lado.

-Eso no es cierto! ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que recordarme que es hora de hacer pausas porque me empeño en conseguir una acrobacia y perfeccionarla? No hay acrobacia mínima exigida en mi nivel que no pueda hacer y lo sabes, tu solo te empeñas en ver lo que hago mal Emmett y me lo dejas claro todos los días-Contesté enojada.

-Es eso lo que piensas? Bella soy tu hermano, por supuesto que debo decirte que hago mal para que lo mejores-Contestó alzando los brazos.

-Y qué hay de lo que hago bien? ¿Por qué eso no me lo dices? –Pregunté sin hablar del elefante en la habitación, nunca lo hacíamos. Emmett hizo una mueca.

-No te voy a vivir adulando y felicitando si eso es lo que quieres Bells-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Olvídalo. Voy a casa-Dije apresurando el paso y subiendo a mi auto. Emmett se había mudado de casa después de retirarse de la gimnasia profesional. Sus títulos y todos los patrocinadores, además de las innumerables campañas publicitarias, comerciales de televisión y apariciones en programas después de todo el éxito que tuvo tras su paso por los Olímpicos y que aún seguían sucediendo permitieron que pudiera tener una importante cantidad de dinero para vivir tranquilo por el resto de su vida.

-Mañana a las 7-Dijo. Lo ignoré y salí del aparcamiento rápidamente. Mis manos dolían y quería comer. Comer y dormir. Al llegar a casa mi padre se asomó desde la sala.

-Emmett te ha dado problemas? -Preguntó. Charlie era viudo. Nuestra madre había muerto cuando yo tenía 1 año. No la recordaba, pero Emm sí. Su muerte fue repentina, se había golpeado la cabeza en un accidente de coche y luego murió en el hospital. Charlie había sufrido y se había recuperado rápidamente al entender que nadie más cuidaría de Emm y de mí. Seguía sufriendo mucho tiempo después, pero no lo demostraba. Además, se había dado cuenta que un deporte de alto nivel como la gimnasia, exigía que Emmett estuviera altas horas ocupado y con vigilancia de otros adultos responsables. Mientras tanto se pudo ocupar de mí y cuando tuve edad para decidir si quería hacer las mismas piruetas que mi hermano, a los 4 años seguí sus pasos. Emmett ya estaba conquistando campeonatos locales para ese momento.

-Charlie, es insoportable -Contesté arrepintiéndome de inmediato, no quería que Charlie tomara partidos. Sin embargo, era en serio. Emmett era un oso cariñoso en el pasado. Vivía cargándome por todos lados en sus hombros, se burlaba todo el día de mis posturas y me ayudaba a mejorar con su motivación. Ahora solo me miraba como otra chica más del gimnasio.

-No entiendo por qué no lo deja en paz-Dijo el negando con la cabeza y quitándose el uniforme. Charlie era policía de Seattle, aunque estaba cerca de retirarse insistía que quería seguir trabajando. Él amaba ser policía.

-Olvídalo, debe ser el estrés de tener que volver a los juegos como entrenador-Dije sentándome a limpiar mis manos con antiséptico. Apreté los dientes y Charlie me ayudó a aplicar el ungüento especial para estas ocasiones. Luego las vendé. Charlie negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Lo llamaré, porque demonios vienes con las manos en ese estado? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero problemas, déjalo así-Dije. Charlie suspiró.

-Estas seguras de regresar Bells? Has estado tranquila hasta hace poco, te veo como los entrenamientos con Emmett te están afectando. Sin considerar el tema de la edad-Dijo sin preguntar directamente el tema que más lo preocupaba.

-La edad es lo que lo hace definitivo, es mi última oportunidad. La edad más alta para mujeres para participar en los olímpicos es 27. Estoy solo a un año de cumplir los 26, no me puedo rendir ahora. Y Emmett solo está siendo exigente, no te preocupes por el Charlie-Dije tratando de quitar la tensión que se había formado en sus hombros.

-Sea lo que sea, has tenido un alto desempeño en tu carrera Bella no es como si este fuera un chance para demostrar algo que no has logrado, no todos los deportistas pueden decir que tienen una medalla de oro olímpica-Contestó moviendo las cejas con emoción. Me reí.

-Charlie es una medalla en equipo, las otras chicas la comparten conmigo-Contesté. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Sigue siendo una medalla de oro, ¿quieres ver el partido conmigo? Hay un quarterback nuevo-Preguntó desechando el tema y señalando la pantalla. Negué con la cabeza. Charlie era loco por el futbol americano. Los Seahawks de Seattle eran su equipo favorito y estaban jugando en este momento.

-Iré a comer algo y dormiré Charlie, mañana debo volver a las 7-Dije.

-Buenas noches Bells, no olvides tomar la proteína y llevar comida al entrenamiento, hoy te has dejado tu bolsa más importante-Dijo.

-Lo sé, gracias Charlie, hasta mañana-Dije yendo a la cocina. Preparé una ensalada rápida y el batido de proteína y me senté a comer. Miré mi celular por un momento. Casi no era fan de usar teléfono. Había eliminado todas mis redes sociales hace 2 años y no quería volver a ellas, pero sabía que debía hacerlo eventualmente. Hoy en día todo lo que hacías era seguido por todos los medios posibles. Sabía que había chicas del equipo USA con el que competí en el 2013 que estaban anunciando sus próximas participaciones en campamentos y torneos a través de algunos comentarios que les había escuchado a las chicas del gimnasio. En Seattle era la única gimnasta nivel Elite, el resto de chicas eran buenas, había algunas en nivel 10 y otras que ya estaban en la mira del equipo USA en diamante y platino, sin embargo, ninguna Elite. En todo el estado de Washington solo habíamos 2, mi amiga Alice y yo.

Alice Brandon era una gimnasta que había conocido en los regionales y nacionales del 2012 y vivía en Olympia, ella había quedado en 4to lugar en nacionales y no fue llamada para el campeonato mundial ni para el equipo de USA. Era una lástima, la chica era excelente en precisión y pose. Alice había sido muy comprensiva y había sido la única amiga que había mantenido después de todo lo que pasó. También había figurado este par de años como una de las favoritas. La chica ya había logrado ir al Mundial el año pasado como una de las representantes del equipo nacional y había regresado con medalla de bronce en salto al potro. Impresionante.

Los niveles de gimnasia se dividían en dos programas. El programa junior olímpico con niveles de 1 a 10, siendo el 1 el menor nivel. Podías empezar a competir a nivel local cuando alcanzabas el nivel 6 en junior. Luego estaba el programa Excel, desde bronce, plata, oro, platino y diamante como categoría más alta. Una vez alcanzabas diamante dentro del programa Excel y eras seleccionado dentro del equipo nacional, te convertías en gimnasta Elite. Esta categoría no se perdía. Una vez Elite, siempre Elite a menos que fueras descalificado oficialmente por el equipo nacional. Emmett se había retirado siendo Elite por supuesto.

Hasta el momento yo había sido un miembro honorario del equipo USA, aparecía en revistas y algunas fotos dentro del gimnasio del equipo nacional, sin embargo, había temido perder mi posición Elite cuando todo pasó. Afortunadamente Emmett y Kate, mi manager pudieron hacer control de daños y evitar que tuviera una audiencia disciplinaria. Al fin y al cabo, el incidente sucedió después de los juegos y no durante. Alice decidió escribirme en ese momento al celular.

"_Bells! ¿cómo va el entrenamiento con Emmett?"_ Preguntó.

"_Hey Al, una tortura. Estoy arrepintiéndome de aceptar que me entrenara"-_Contesté.

"_No puedes, necesitas al mejor, resiste cualquier maltrato infundado y nos veremos en los nacionales, Emmett es un idiota"_-Dijo.

"_Suenas llena de seguridad_"-Respondí.

"_Ya lo sabes, es una lástima que hayas vuelto. Perderé mi campeonato nacional :p"-_Contestó. Me reí.

"_Oh vamos Alice, soy 2 años mayor que tú y estoy oxidada. No te lograré quitar ese título"_ Respondí.

"_Oh vamos tu Bella, eres de lejos la mejor y lo sabes. Las chicas que aspiran entrar al equipo nacional temblarán cuando sepas que regresas, no entiendo como no tienes ya la medalla de campeona Mundial_"-Texteó rápidamente. Alice me respondía en mucho menos tiempo que lo que yo tardaba en escribir una respuesta.

"_Sí? ¿Cómo es que no tengo medallas individuales en los olímpicos? -_Contesté devuelta.

"_Culpo al estúpido de Tyler, tu concentración estaba desviada_"-Devolvió simplemente. Mi humor se ensombreció al leer ese mensaje. Dejé el celular a un lado y realicé mi rutina antes de dormir. Estiramientos durante 20 minutos, 50 flexiones de pecho y 50 sentadillas. Lavé mis dientes y me acosté. Vi el mensaje de Alice.

"_Lo siento, yo y mi boca. Este será tu año Bells, descansa_"-Escribió.

"_Descuida Al, descansa"-_Contesté. Dejé el teléfono en la mesita junto a la cama y apagué la lámpara. Después de un día largo de entrenamientos siempre tenía una sensación extraña en las piernas, un hormigueo placentero que me ayudaba a relajarme. Al rato me quedé dormida.

Desperté a las 5.30 am. Estiré mis brazos y piernas levemente y tomé una ducha rápida. Me puse una camiseta del gimnasio y shorts de algodón. Empaqué una de mis trusas favoritas y tomé el bolso de respaldo donde tenía todas mis cosas importantes.

En la cocina Charlie estaba tomando una taza de café y había un bol de cereales, yogurt y frutas a su lado. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me senté a comer el desayuno que había preparado para mí.

-Gracias por el desayuno Charlie-Dije cuando terminé. Tomé una banana para el camino y cargué mis bolsos.

-Buen entrenamiento Bells, cuida tus manos-Dijo levantando la vista del periódico.

-Claro Charlie, gracias y adiós! -Dije cogiendo las llaves de mi auto y subiéndome a él.

Conduje hasta el gimnasio y aparqué bajando mis cosas. Llegué a las 6.30 y aproveché que aún no había nadie para comenzar a calentar. A diferencia de ayer no inicie con estiramientos, sino calentando acrobacias sencillas.

Empecé haciendo pinos cortos, caminando con las manos a lo largo de la colchoneta. Luego hice varias palomas (pino con impulso adelante). Cambie a remontadas que es el mismo movimiento que una paloma, pero hacia atrás.

Estaba calentando mis fic flacs cuando Emmett llegó. Fic flac es como una remontada, pero con una salida hacia atrás más agresiva y con la diferencia de que las piernas no van en tijera, sino que se trasladan juntas en el aire mientras el cuerpo se arquea y caen juntas al piso.

-Buenos días hermanita-Dijo Emmett alegre. Lo miré un poco extrañada.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué te sucede? -Pregunté.

-Tengo excelentes noticias, dentro de 2 meses será el campeonato estatal de Washington y te he inscrito-Dijo contento. Fruncí el ceño.

-Emmett, es demasiado pronto, el plan era esperar hasta los regionales clasificatorios para el nacional o al campeonato Visa-Dije envolviendo mis muñecas en vendas. Había campeonatos patrocinados por marcas que servían para que los deportistas obtuvieran patrocinios y fueran visualizados por entrenadores y los medios. El campeonato Visa era uno de esos.

-Los regionales son en 6 meses y el campeonato Visa en 7 meses, es demasiado tiempo para que estés fuera del radar, es importante que los reclutadores y jueces nacionales puedan poner el ojo en ti desde antes de eso y el estatal será pan comido para ti, Seattle es la ciudad más grande del estado, no habrá muchas competidoras de tu nivel-Contestó negando con la cabeza.

-No estoy lista para volver tan pronto-Dije en voz baja.

-Tienes 2 meses para estar lista. No dejaré que sigas con este escondite tuyo-Dijo negando con la cabeza. Todo rastro de sonrisa se había perdido.

-No me estoy escondiendo-Dije débilmente. Emmett se cruzó de brazos y me miro seriamente.

-Han pasado 2 años. Ha sido suficiente Bella, no me ofrecí a ayudarte para que te sigas aferrando a algo que está en el pasado-Dijo. Lo miré sorprendida, Emmett nunca me había hablado de este tema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Será que por fin hablaran Bella y Emmett del elefante en la habitación? Dejenme saber que les pareció este primer capitulo. Leo sus reviews!


	2. Malos recuerdos

Capitulo 2. Malos recuerdos

Disclaimer: Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

_-Han pasado 2 años. Ha sido suficiente Bella, no me ofrecí a ayudarte para que te sigas aferrando a algo que está en el pasado-Dijo. Lo miré sorprendida, Emmett nunca me había hablado de este tema. _

-Si estuviera realmente en el pasado, ¿porque me sigues tratando de esta manera? Sé que estás decepcionado de mi Emmett, pero no fue mi culpa. Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo por avergonzarte de esa forma, pero si realmente estuviera en el pasado, no vivieras recordándomelo todo el tiempo con tu forma de actuar-Dije.

-Avergonzarme? ¿De qué estás hablando Bella? ¿Crees que la razón por la que todo esto me enfureció tanto fue por el estúpido video? Sé que fuiste la víctima de una situación, eres mi hermana por todos los cielos, se cuánto te pudo haber afectado lo que pasó. Me importa un comino lo que la gente piense, lo que me molestó fue que botaste toda tu carrera a la basura por ese imbécil. Lo dejaste quitarte todo por lo que entrenaste toda la vida. Fue muy fácil para ti colgar las vendas y darle la espalda a tu talento-Dijo acaloradamente. Lo miré con la boca entreabierta.

Supongo que es hora de explicar el contexto de toda esta situación de mierda. Hace 3 años, en preparación para las competencias y obviamente para Olímpicos conocí a un chico. Tyler Crowley. Suspiré. Tyler era de ensueño. Moreno, alto, de hombros anchos y figura del equipo nacional de Hockey. Nos conocimos en las competencias locales de Seattle, donde también jugaba para el equipo local.

_**Flashback**_

_Yo iba con mi meta clara, concentrada en mis rutinas, concentrada en obtener para lo que había trabajado todo el año. Un cupo a los mundiales. Obviamente mi entrenador y yo habíamos hablado de una posibilidad para los Olímpicos. Pero todo se definiría en los mundiales y estaba casi qu competencias de distancia de ellos. _

_Tyler llegó en un momento importante de mi carrera y sin embargo no dudé en abrirle espacio en mi vida de manera incondicional. Emmett en ese entonces como bicampeón mundial en la categoría masculina era figura del equipo de gimnasia y asistía como enviado del equipo nacional a asesorar a los competidores, recibir entrevistas y representar el equipo fuertemente como un Olímpico ganador de oro el mismo, aun cuando se había retirado oficialmente dos años atrás. _

_El romance fue tórrido. Me enamoré perdidamente de Tyler y aprovechaba cada minuto libre que tenía para pasarlo con él. Empecé a mostrar ansiedad para que los entrenamientos terminaran rápido. Cualquier minuto libre tenía el celular en mis manos para hablar con él. En ese momento yo no lo veía, pero comencé a mostrar esos pequeños rastros de poca concentración en competencia. Obtenía deducciones en aterrizajes, en rutinas que normalmente no representaban un problema para mí trastabillaba o me salía de las líneas del área, pero lo único que me importaba era que Tyler me veía desde las gradas cuando podía y me animaba como nadie._

_Emmett me había dicho que Tyler no le gustaba. Decía que yo estaba demasiado absorbida en él y que él no parecía querer ayudarme a enfocarme en mi carrera. Esto después de que un día en medio del entrenamiento Tyler fue por mí al gimnasio y yo me fui con él a divertirme sin mirar atrás. Obviamente Emmett supo de ello por mi coach. Yo ignoré a Emmett y le dije que todo estaba bien. Quiero decir, había ganado en 3 eventos en los regionales y tenía pase directo a los nacionales previo a los Olímpicos del 2012. No había nada de qué preocuparse. _

_Yo no había prestado atención a los detalles que ahora eran tan obvios. Tyler faltaba a sus propios entrenamientos cuando quería. Caminaba con una pose de chico que todo lo puede. Se burlaba abiertamente de otras personas que no eran tan talentosas como él y, sobre todo, nunca rechazaba a una fanática. Siempre se tomaba fotos con ellas, firmaba autógrafos y daba besos en las mejillas de todas las que lo esperaban fuera de los entrenamientos. Igualmente sonreía pagado de sí mismo cuando salíamos de alguna parte y nos esperaban cámaras. En ese entonces éramos la pareja estrella de los nacionales. La gimnasta en ascenso y el jugador de hockey que siempre marcaba goles. Yo pensaba en ese momento, ¿un poco de ego no le hace mal a nadie no? _

_Las cosas siguieron de esa manera, hasta después de haber ganado la medalla de oro en equipo de los Olímpicos. Había estado increíblemente decepcionada de mí misma. En ese momento estaba muy feliz, habíamos representado con orgullo la nación y habíamos traído el más alto honor para el equipo, sin embargo, todo lo que había trabajado para mis logros individuales se había ido al drenaje. Ni siquiera tenía una medalla de bronce, había quedado de cuarta o quinta en todos los eventos y todo por pequeñas deducciones aquí y allá. _

_Cuando volvimos de Londres al país, la federación nacional de deportes organizó una fiesta en honor de los deportistas que habíamos ido a los Olímpicos en Washington. Ese día Tyler y yo nos fuimos temprano. Él había estado actuando increíblemente romántico y desde que llegamos anunció que no se aguantaba las ganas de poner sus manos en mí. Ese día por fin tendríamos sexo. _

_Ahora entendía todas las veces que Tyler me había presionado y yo no estaba preparada, por lo que siempre usaba la excusa de los entrenamientos y de que no podía permitirme agotarme con más actividad física. No era virgen, quiero decir tenía 23 años, solo quería esperar y estar segura de que quería hacerlo con mi novio. Nunca entendí esto, ¿si estaba enamorada porque no me sentía lista? Ahora creo que era mi cuerpo advirtiéndome. Sin embargo, Tyler tampoco lo entendía y no tenía paciencia con ello, por eso cuando terminaron los Olímpicos se habían agotado mis excusas y no dudó en traer el tema de nuevo. Me dijo, ¿por qué no? ¿Él me amaba y yo lo amaba no? No pude refutar su argumento. _

_Esa noche entramos a su habitación del hotel e hicimos el amor. Después de un rato tuve que irme porque revisarían nuestras habitaciones para validar que nadie se hubiera quedado de fiesta. Me acosté con una sonrisa en el rostro, no tenía razón para haber esperado tanto, todo había salido bien. Sin embargo, al día siguiente supe que algo iba mal. Mi compañera de habitación me miraba con algo de recelo cuando le di los buenos días y no me esperó para desayunar. _

_Confirmé que algo estaba pasando cuando entré al buffet. Prácticamente todos me observaban y murmuraban entre ellos. Ignoré el sentimiento de sentirme observada y me serví el desayuno. Cuando me senté en la mesa Rosalie Hale se sentó a mi lado. Rosalie era compañera del equipo nacional, nunca habíamos sido muy cercanas, pero hacíamos buen equipo y eso era suficiente. _

_-Hey Rose-Saludé. Ella me miró con incertidumbre._

_-Bella, ¿has visto tu teléfono? -Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. Lo había cogido sin mirarlo y lo metí en el bolsillo de mi sudadera. _

_-Que ha pasado? -Pregunté sintiendo como una nube de preocupación se sembraba en mi cuerpo. Ella se estrujo las manos. _

_-Es mejor que lo mires. Hay un video… mmm creo que deberías verlo-Dijo. Fruncí el ceño y saqué mi celular. Tenía infinidad de mensajes. De mis otras compañeras de equipo, de amigos de otros deportes. De mi manager Kate. Preguntaban si era yo en el video, si estaba bien, otros eran directamente crueles. Kate me pedía que la llamara inmediatamente. Tragué saliva y abrí el video que me había enviado Alice. Alice, que no había ido a los Olímpicos, que no estaba en la fiesta de anoche y había recibido un video en el que aparecer yo salía. _

_El video empezó mostrando una habitación de hotel y dos personas entre sabanas, obviamente teniendo sexo. Una sensación helada corrió por mi espalda. Era la habitación de Tyler. El chico en el video era Tyler, por lo tanto, la chica era yo. Realmente no se apreciaban nuestros rostros con claridad. Pero yo sabía que era yo. No entendía cómo había sucedido esto. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mis ojos se nublaron. El video había llegado con una nota que decía "la dulce Bella Swan también hace acrobacias en la cama". _

_Me sobresalté en la silla cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Emmett. No, no. _

_-Bella, respira. Aquí no-Dijo Rosalie en voz baja. Entendí a qué se refería. Sentía mis ojos abnegados en lágrimas y mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando. Rosalie me tomó del brazo y me obligó a ponerme de pie y salir del restaurante. Cuando entramos a un baño me derrumbé y comencé a llorar estrepitosamente. _

_-No… no entiendo… ¿cómo pasó esto? -Dije entre sollozos. _

_-Bella por favor cálmate, tienes que serenarte, no puedes dejar que la gente te vea así, hay gente de la federación aquí-Dijo. Traté de respirar profundo y controlar mis emociones. _

_-Escúchame Bella. ¿Sabías que Tyler estaba grabando? ¿Te pidió permiso? -Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. _

_-No! Yo nunca dejaría que nadie me grabara Rose. Y estoy segura que Tyler tampoco lo sabía. Tuvo que ser alguien más-Dije negando con la cabeza. Rose me miró insegura. _

_-Bella… él está alardeando de ello. Dijo en el desayuno que había sido difícil entrar en tus pantalones pero que había valido la pena, dijo que había ganado una apuesta-Dijo con pena. Me llevé las manos a la boca y sentí mis ojos volverse a llenar de lágrimas. _

_-No… tiene que haber un error-Dije entre sollozos. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Emmett de nuevo. Emmett había ido de los juegos directo a casa. Rechacé la llamada._

_-Gracias por contarme. Yo… voy a hablar con Tyler-Dije. Ella asintió. _

_-Quieres que te acompañe? -Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. Si todo era verdad no soportaría la humillación o la lastima. _

_-No Rose, estaré bien-Dije. Salí del baño y corrí hasta el ascensor. Me bajé en el piso de Tyler y toqué la puerta. Mis manos temblaban así que me obligué a respirar profundamente y me limpié el rostro. Ben Cheney abrió la puerta. Cuando me vio sonrió. _

_-Vaya Bella, que bueno verte-Dijo en tono socarrón. _

_-Donde está Tyler? -Pregunté. Escuché risas dentro de la habitación. Decidí empujar a Ben y entré. Tyler estaba en una de las camas mostrando su celular a otros dos chicos del equipo de Hockey. Cuando entré ellos silbaron provocativamente. Sentí un nudo en el estómago._

_-Es cierto? ¿Tu hiciste esto? -Pregunté sacando fuerza de donde la tenía. Tyler me miró sin rastro de cariño. Solo sonrió. _

_-Tenía que hacerlo Bella. Una apuesta es sagrada-Contestó. Con esas palabras me destruyó por completo. Di dos pasos atrás con el rostro pálido y por un momento la sonrisa de Tyler decayó. Luego se compuso y se encogió de hombros. Di la vuelta y salí corriendo. Me encerré en mi habitación y decidí llamar a Kate. _

_-Bella por todos los cielos. ¡He estado llamándote toda la mañana! ¿Tienes idea de lo que he tenido que hacer para evitar que ese bendito video siga circulando? -Dijo acaloradamente. Suprimí un sollozo. _

_-Kate sácame de aquí, por favor-Imploré. _

_-Oh por Dios. ¿No sabías? -Preguntó cambiando el tono de voz. _

_-Por supuesto que no. Nunca dejaría que me grabaran así Kate-Dije. _

_-Lo siento cariño, pensé que había sido un descuido y había caído en manos equivocadas. En media hora te recogerá un auto. Pediré un vuelo privado para ti. Te veré en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Bella… Emmett está furioso-Advirtió. _

_\- ¿Papá lo sabe? -Pregunté. _

_-No Bella, hasta ahora no sabe nada-Dijo._

_-Bien… te veo en 2 horas-Dije tomando mi maleta. _

_Fueron las 2 horas más largas de mi vida. Estaba asustada de la reacción de Emmett. _

_Cuando llegué al aeropuerto Emmett y Kate me esperaban en el auto. Afortunadamente no había cámaras. El regreso de las delegaciones estaba para mañana, no para hoy, por lo que me había salvado del escrutinio. Rezaba que el video no llegara a los medios. _

_Subí al auto en silencio. Emmett iba conduciendo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Me hundí en el asiento intentando evitar que la tristeza me consumiera. Llegamos a casa y todos bajamos del auto. Afortunadamente el carro de Charlie no estaba. Nos sentamos en la sala, ni siquiera intente evadir la situación, sabía que tenía que afrontarlos. _

_\- ¿Bella que ha pasado? -Preguntó Kate. Suspiré evitando que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. _

_-Tyler lo ha hecho. Ha sido una apuesta-Contesté. Emmett apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada. Dios, estaba tan enojado._

_-Bien, lo demandaremos. Esto es claramente un atentado contra tu imagen y eres una figura pública. Ganaremos-Dijo Kate. La miré y asentí. No me importaba, haría todo lo que me dijeran con tal de que Emm dejara de mirarme de esa manera. _

_\- ¿Que hay con el video? -Preguntó Emmett. _

_-Ya mismo enviaremos un comunicado a la Federación Nacional notificando que el video fue tomado sin tu consentimiento. Pediremos oficialmente la prohibición de la circulación del video ya que tomaremos medidas legales contra quien lo distribuya-Dijo ella. _

_-Bien. Eso evitará que se siga esparciendo. ¿Y los medios? -Preguntó Emmett. Entendía porque hacia esas preguntas. Su imagen se vería afectada si esto salía en las noticias. Aún era Bella Swan, la hermana de bicampeón mundial Emmett Swan. _

_-No es legal difundir información privada de una persona sin que esa persona lo autorice. Para poder difundir la noticia tendrán que llamarnos primero y ya tendremos nuestra respuesta preparada. Eso no evitará que sea una noticia a voces entre los que lo vieron, pero Bella no saldrá en ningún medio de comunicación-Dijo ella con seguridad. Eso no evitará que sea una noticia a voces, repetí en mi mente. No resistí más y comencé a llorar metiendo mi cara en mis manos. _

_-En las redes sociales es más lento el proceso. Tendremos que pedir a cada cuenta que lo ha reposteado que lo elimine. Ya tengo a mi equipo en eso-Dijo Kate sentándose a mi lado y poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros. _

_\- ¿Qué pasara con el equipo nacional? ¿Ella tendrá algún castigo? -Preguntó Emmett sin inmutarse de mi llanto. _

_-No lo sé Emmett. Lo más probable es que la llamen a verificar como sucedió todo después de que hagamos la denuncia. Para protegerla debemos hacerle llegar toda la información a la Federación. Si ellos ven que ella es víctima de esto no debería tener repercusiones en la próxima temporada-Dijo Kate. _

_-No quiero oír probabilidades Kate, quiero hechos. Quiero saber cómo nos afectará esto-Dijo Emmett seriamente. Cuando dijo "nos", sentí un dolor en el pecho. Kate era manager de Emmett y por asociación, mía. Emmett era quien indirectamente había llevado mi carrera toda la vida. Emmett a quien ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos de la vergüenza que sentía. _

_-Bien, tengo que hacer llamadas. Contactaré al abogado para comenzar con la denuncia y blindarla de todo esto. Los estaré llamando pronto con hechos. ¿Qué harás con Charlie? -Pregunto Kate mirándome. Yo no me sentía capaz de hilar dos pensamientos juntos, muchos menos sabía que debía hacer con Charlie. _

_-Ella le dirá-Contestó Emmett por mí. Lo miré rápidamente. _

_-Emm…-Comencé._

_-No Bella, Charlie debe saber lo que ha pasado. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá donde se entere por otro medio? -Preguntó. _

_\- ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá de todos modos? Es su hija la que está dando vueltas en un video de ese tipo-Dije de vuelta con voz temblorosa._

_\- ¿Serias capaz de no contarle nada? -Preguntó. Me quedé en silencio. _

_-Eso pensé. Gracias Kate. Estaremos esperando-Dijo. Kate asintió me dio una palmadita en la espalda y se fue sin decir más nada. Emmett se puso de pie. _

_-Tengo que hablar con Jasper-Dijo. Jasper Whitlock era un amigo de Emmett del equipo nacional que ahora trabajaba en la Federación como entrenador. El chico también había sido medallista olímpico y tenía buenas conexiones. Justo como Emm. _

_-Emm… lo siento-Dije sin saber que más decir. _

_-Ese imbécil pagará por esto. Volveré luego-Dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose. _

**Fin de flashback**

Emmett y Kate habían logrado que saliera inmune de toda la situación, aunque como antes había dicho, estuve a punto de ser llamada a una audiencia. Emmett usó sus influencias y me ahorró más vergüenza de la que ya había vivido. Kate tenía razón, habíamos demandado a Tyler y habíamos ganado. Ante la ley, Tyler había tenido que conciliar económicamente con mi abogado ya que lo autoricé para que me representara. Ante la Federación, había perdido su lugar en el equipo de hockey nacional y en el equipo local y lo habían vetado de competir por 2 años. Ahora jugaba para otro estado, o eso había escuchado.

Emmett había estado furioso al principio. Él quería que Tyler quedara vetado por siempre. Pero tampoco es que hubiera sido un delito mayor y no habían podido lograr más nada. No imaginaba lo que sus amigos y colegas le habrían dicho a mi hermano. Lo avergonzado que lo había hecho.

Yo quedaba satisfecha de no tener que verlo, pero me di cuenta que el daño llegaba más allá de lo que Tyler pudiera decirme. La gente dejaba comentarios en mis redes sociales aun cuando ya no había video rodando. A veces me etiquetaban en algunas fotos que le habían tomado al video, seguía sin verse nada, pero no dejaba de recordarme toda esa situación. Así que puse privadas mis redes. Comencé a posponer mi regreso a los entrenamientos, no soportaría las miradas y los comentarios, sin embargo, Emmett insistió que volviera y lo intentara.

Así terminé entrenando en solitario en el gimnasio durante los siguientes 5 meses. Entrenaba en la tarde, después de las sesiones que hubiera en la mañana. Le estaba huyendo a la gente como a una plaga.

Un día iba entrando y estaba mirando mi celular cuando me tropecé con Jessica Stanley. Jessica había estado en los nacionales, pero no había avanzado a los Olímpicos porque no había obtenido suficiente puntaje para entrar al equipo, ni en ese entonces ni después. Murmuré un saludo y pensé que ahí había quedado el asunto. Luego encontré mis redes sociales llenas de mensajes, odiaba que aun siendo privadas eso no evitara que llenaran mi teléfono con mensajes. Jessica había regado a todo el mundo donde y a qué horas entrenaba, por si alguien quería filmar una película caliente conmigo. Al día siguiente, pensando que la situación no pasaría a más de acoso virtual volví en mi horario usual y encontré un grupo de chicos del equipo de hockey local esperándome para decirme todas las razones por las cuales era una perra y que gracias a mi Tyler había tenido que cambiarse de ciudad y de equipo. Me habían quitado mi bolso, habían roto mi leotardo, arrojaron mis grips a la basura, me habían quitado mi teléfono y lo habían estrellado contra el piso y dejaron todas mis pertenencias en el suelo. Me monté nuevamente en mi auto sin decir una palabra y hui con lágrimas en mi rostro.

Ese día no dije nada en casa. Charlie había estado lo suficientemente taciturno y no sabía cómo tratarme después de que le confesé lo que había pasado. Obviamente había estado de acuerdo en perseguir acciones legales en contra de Tyler y había estado igual de insatisfecho con el resultado como Emmett. Sin embargo, era como si caminara sobre cascaras de huevo a mi alrededor. La incomodidad era palpable.

Después de eso tomé la decisión. Cambié mi teléfono celular, eliminé todo el contenido de mis redes sociales para luego eliminarlas y pedí favores a un amigo para que me permitiera entrenar en su gimnasio. Jacob lo hizo con gusto, diciendo que tenerme allá era buena publicidad al ser una medallista olímpica. Ante esto le rogué que no dijera nada y usé el dinero de la compensación para pagarle por reservar solo para mí la zona de entrenamientos Elite. Luego vino la pelea con Emmett cuando le dije después de 6 meses que definitivamente no competiría y el resto ya lo saben. Pase otro año y medio entrenando en solitario y pagándole a un nuevo coach que había conseguido Kate, ya que el anterior tenía que buscar atletas que estuvieran interesados en competir.

El regreso a entrenamientos con el equipo local no había sido tan tormentoso. Dos años habían sido suficientes para que los rumores desaparecieran. Volver al gimnasio del equipo local había sido una condición de Emmett cuando le dije que quería hacer mi regreso a competencias, y ahora me daba cuenta porque, esas habían sido sus intenciones desde el principio, pensando en que quería que compitiera en el campeonato estatal para generar algo de atención, ni siquiera eran clasificatorios, pero podría volver a ser vista por jueces y gente importante.

Y ahora estaba aquí, mirándolo como una estúpida por unos sólidos 5 minutos antes de que Emmett perdiera la paciencia y me sacudiera.

-Bella que te pasa? ¿Te has quedado sorda? -Preguntó irritado.

-Un momento qué? -Pregunté alzando las manos para pedirle más explicación. Emmett me miró como si me hubiera crecido una cabeza.

-Bella, ¿todo este tiempo has pensado que he estado avergonzado de lo que pasó? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? -Preguntó acusadoramente. Me encogí ante su tono.

-Qué más puede ser Emm? Estabas en un momento genial de tu vida y yo nos puse en boca de todos, incluyendo gente importante que podía quitarte todo lo que habías conseguido por estar asociado a mí-Dije. Emmett resopló y tomó los shorts que había dejado abandonados en una banca para luego arrojarlos a mi cara.

-Vístete, necesitamos hablar-Dijo. Le obedecí y tomé mi bolso.

-No entrenaremos? -Pregunté.

-Hoy no. No entiendo que está pasando por tu cabeza, en serio Bella-Dijo negando con la cabeza y señalando su auto. Subí a él pensando que luego volvería por el mío y salimos a un restaurante cercano.

Nos sentamos en un booth privado y Emmett pidió pancakes para ambos aun cuando yo no había abierto la boca desde que llegamos. Cuando el mesero trajo todo Emmett habló abruptamente. No voy a negar que no me sobresalté en el asiento como un pájaro mojado.

-No estoy avergonzado, nunca lo he estado. Lo que te hizo Tyler no fue tu culpa. Nadie que te conoce pensaría mal de ti solo por ese estúpido video. Mucho menos yo que soy tu hermano y te vi crecer-Dijo. Lo miré.

-Emm, estabas tan enojado desde el primer momento. ¡No me dirigías la palabra! Y le preguntaste a Kate en ese entonces como nos afectaría la situación. ¿Qué más querías que pensara? -Pregunté.

-Estaba cabreado y no quería tomarla contigo! ¡Y me refería a como nos afectaría como familia! ¡Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que te quitaran tus títulos o tu carrera por esa estupidez! ¿Crees que si algo te pasaba con respecto a tu carrera no iba a sucedernos nada como familia? ¡Íbamos a ser desdichados, tu ibas a sufrir, yo iba a sufrir por ti, papá iba a sufrir por ti, la gimnasia había sido toda tu vida! Pero ni siquiera tuvo que ser la federación quien te quitara todo. Tu misma lo hiciste y puedes estar condenadamente segura que si estoy enojado contigo por eso, y lo seguiré estando hasta que me demuestres que quieres estar en el maldito podio-Dijo acaloradamente.

-Emmett en serio. ¿No pudiste haberme dicho todo esto antes? Ni siquiera me diste un abrazo de apoyo, no me preguntaste nunca como me sentía. Volviste de donde Jasper hecho una furia. ¡Creí que la habían tomado contigo tus amigos! -Dije alzando los brazos tratando de que viera mi punto. Emmett resopló sonoramente.

-Tienes una imaginación malditamente grande, si está bien tal vez maneje mal la situación, pero no por eso tienes que pensar lo peor de mi Bella. Cuando le conté a Jasper movimos algunos favores, nos enteramos que tu amiguito había adelantado el vuelo también y lo fuimos a esperar. Le di la golpiza de su vida por lo que te hizo y lo amenacé para que se mantuviera alejado de ti o lo hundiría-Dijo negando con la cabeza y metiéndose un trozo gigante de pancake. No entendía cómo podía estar tan enojado y comiendo a la misma vez.

-Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Emm? -Pregunté en voz baja. Estaba completamente sorprendida.

-Lo iba a hacer! Pero vi como estabas. Pasabas todo el tiempo llorando, no querías entrenar. No quería empeorar las cosas y el ambiente estaba insoportablemente tenso cada que iba a casa-Dijo.

\- ¿Y luego? -Pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Y luego decidiste muy estúpidamente renunciar al nivel competitivo y no pude no enojarme contigo. Fue increíblemente inmaduro y ni siquiera lo intentaste. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo hiciste antes de que fueras al gimnasio de Jacob? 5 meses Bella, lo dejaste todo antes de siquiera volver a competir y eso es lo que me ha enojado-Dijo. Miré mi plato intacto sin saber cómo contarle.

-Pasó algo. Algo que no pude soportar y decidí que ya había tenido suficiente humillación-Dije.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó.

-Alguien publicó a qué horas y dónde estaba entrenando con el propósito de que quien quisiera fuera a "grabar otra película caliente" conmigo. Unos chicos del equipo de hockey me estaban esperando y me dijeron… dijeron que era una perra, entre otras cosas desagradables y que por mi culpa Tyler había tenido que irse a otra ciudad… Destrozaron mis cosas Emm, rompieron mi leotardo y arruinaron mi teléfono-Dije.

Emmett soltó el tenedor con estropicio y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho Bella-Dijo.

-Estaba cansada de todo. No quería seguir viviendo esa situación Emmett. Dices qu meses no fueron tiempo suficiente. Pero si hubieras vivido siquiera un mes el acoso que yo viví me entenderías. Era una maldita tortura levantarme todos los días y ver lo que la gente estaba diciendo de mí, las fotos en las que me etiquetaban, lo que la gente decía a mis espaldas y a veces de frente en el gimnasio. Tuve suficiente-Dije.

Emmett suspiró y se puso de pie rodeando la mesa. Se sentó a mi lado y me metió en un abrazo. Un abrazo que no había sentido de esa manera en mucho tiempo. Que decía que estaba de mi lado. Que éramos otra vez él y yo contra el mundo. Ahora veo que siempre lo fuimos, solo que mis inseguridades sobre todo el asunto del video me habían hecho creer cosas que no estaban pasando. Que podía decir, parece que la comunicación no es la mejor habilidad en nuestra familia. El hecho de vivir separados había facilitado que se creara tanta distancia entre nosotros y sacáramos de proporción toda la situación.

-Lo siento por todo, debí respetar tu decisión aun sin saber todo esto-Dijo.

-Está bien, yo también lo siento, por decepcionarte- Contesté.

-Nunca lo harías. Debí preguntarte esto desde que viniste a mí con la idea de regresar. ¿Pero en serio quieres volver Bells? -Preguntó. Respiré profundo y asentí.

-La gimnasia nunca ha dejado de ser mi vida Emm, es solo que… necesitaba recuperar mi confianza. No podría tolerar haber regresado y que toda la situación hubiera afectado mi desempeño. Sabes lo que la falta de concentración hace. Estaría sintiéndome peor si además de todo fuera el hazmerreír… demonios has visto como no he logrado ser constante en los entrenamientos… todo este rollo contigo me abonó a mi inconsistencia-Dije.

-Nunca habrías sido el hazmerreír. Eres más talentosa de lo que piensas. Pero lo entiendo y… lo lograremos. Volverás y serás la mejor-Dijo con firmeza. Sonreí.

-Gracias Emm, eso espero-Dije. Emmett volvió a abrazarme, solo que esta vez empujó mi espalda y casi meto la cara en los pancakes. Ahí estaba él. Sentí mi pecho inflarse de alegría.

-Come tus pancakes o me los comeré yo-Dijo riéndose escandalosamente.

-Romperé mi dieta-Contesté.

-Hazlo. A partir de mañana entrenarás en serio-Dijo señalándome sin perder la sonrisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y esa es toda la historia de porque Emmett y Bella se estaban llevando tan mal. ¿Qué par de tercos eh? Parece que necesitan usar mas sus palabras. Cuentenme sus opiniones! Gracias a Damy Cyllen, catableu, Gnesis y Karenc2406 por su apoyo y sus reviews!


	3. Los planes

Capitulo 3. Los planes

Disclaimer: Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

_-Romperé mi dieta-Contesté._

_-Hazlo. A partir de mañana entrenarás en serio-Dijo señalándome sin perder la sonrisa. _

-Lo haré, lo prometo-Dije.

-Sé que lo harás-Contestó viéndome mientras comía. Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a casa de Charlie. Emmett sacó una colchoneta inflable alargada que me había regalado un patrocinador y la extendió por el patio. Luego encendió el motor que la inflaba y esperó a que estuviera perfectamente llena.

\- ¿Que harás? -Pregunté.

\- ¿Reto de aterrizaje limpio? -Preguntó moviendo las cejas. Sonreí y dejé mis cosas en la sala para volver al patio. Seguía en leotardo y shorts.

-Que hay para el ganador? -Pregunté.

-Más bien, el que pierda tendrá que pagar las entradas de todos al juego de los Seahawks el domingo-Contestó.

-Son pases de primera! Estas muy exigente-Respondí alzando una ceja.

-No seas llorona. ¿Por qué no has tocado el dinero de la demanda para nada serio? -Preguntó.

-Lo he tocado lo sabes. Con eso pagué mis entrenamientos y al coach-Dije. Emmett negó con la cabeza.

-Tu dinero está intacto. Kate sabe que todo tu entrenamiento sale de mi bolsillo-Contestó.

-Que? Emmett no puedes hacer eso! -Dije.

-Puedo y lo hice por 2 años… tengo más dinero que tu-Dijo. Lo abracé abruptamente.

-Eres el mejor del mundo-Dije con mi boca contra su pecho. Emmett se rio.

-Gracias hermanita lo sé. ¿Ahora, aceptas? -Preguntó. Asentí.

-Bien. Empecemos con lo sencillo-Dijo corriendo y lanzándose a un round up (rueda que lleva más vuelo que una rueda normal y que termina con los pies juntos) conectándolo con un perfecto mortal extendido. Emmett cayó con sus pies un poco separados, piernas flexionadas y brazos extendidos adelante. Limpio. Emmett alzó los brazos en victoria y luego hizo su famosa manía que lo tenía apodado como El Oso. Flexionó los brazos al frente y gritó como un loco.

-Emmett Swan todavía lo tiene! -Dijo riéndose. Me eché a reír y corrí imitando la acrobacia. Mi aterrizaje también fue limpio.

-Lindo Bella-Dijo alzando los pulgares. Luego corrió y con el impulso hizo un doble mortal adelante y cuando cayó trastabilló un poco.

-Ouch-Grité riéndome.

-Fue la brisa-Llamó al otro lado. Me reí. Un rato después Emmett iba ganando por dos puntos. Así que me fui por la difícil. Mi fuerte eran los mortales con giro en eje por mi poco peso. Emmett era demasiado grande y casi siempre caía muy bien, pero movía un pie adelante por seguridad, lo cual en calificación equivalía a medio punto de deducción. Esto era preferible a una caída completa que era deducción de un punto completo. De hecho, la gimnasia de piso era la debilidad de Emm por su tamaño, esa fue la única medalla de oro que no logró (el suertudo tuvo bronce). Así que corrí y me lancé a un round up, fic flac y conecté con un mortal de triple giro en eje. Caí perfectamente y alcé los brazos elegantemente.

-Wow Bells, excelente-Celebró Emmett.

-Eso debería otorgarme 2 puntos-Dije. Emmett se rió estrepitosamente.

-Te diré que. Te daré tus 2 puntos si yo no limpio el aterrizaje-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Hecho-Contesté.

Emmett corrió, hizo round up, fic flac, un mortal con triple giro perfecto, pero como pensaba con mucha fuerza. Emmett cayó con sus dos pies, pero por la fuerza que le imprimió al giro perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado.

-Sí! Esos son 3 puntos para mí por tu pequeña deducción completa querido Emmett-Dije con alegría. Emmett se echó a reír.

-Bien Bella, tu bolsillo quedara intacto. Jesús, eres una tacaña-Dijo quejándose. Escuchamos una risa escandalosa detrás de nosotros. Giré y Charlie nos miraba desde la valla de la entrada con una sonrisa gigante.

-Charlie has llegado temprano-Dije sonriendo.

-Ustedes también. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿El gimnasio se ha incendiado? -Preguntó alzando una ceja. Me reí, tenía razón, era muy extraño que perdiéramos un día de entrenamiento.

-Oh, me he dejado el auto en el gimnasio-Recordé.

-Mañana te recogeré. Y Charlie nos tomamos el día-Contestó Emmett. Charlie nos miró detenidamente y sonrió.

-Bueno, no es tan extraño después de todo si acá están saltando de un lado a otro-Dijo.

-Oh Charlie, Emmett tiene una sorpresa para ti-Dije entusiasmada. Emmett se echó a reír.

-Ah sí, iremos a asientos de cancha al juego de los Seahawks-Dijo Emmett. Charlie alzó los brazos contentos.

-Tu amigo te ha dado los pases? -Preguntó. Miré a Emmett sintiéndome traicionada.

-Eres un tramposo! ¿Me ibas a hacer comprar las entradas teniendo pases? -Dije alzando la voz y señalándolo acusadoramente. Emmett se rio estruendosamente.

-Por supuesto que no. Solo quería verte haciendo pucheros por perder-Dijo.

-Bueno he acabado de patear tu trasero. Apestas en aterrizaje-Contesté.

-Claro que no. Soy bicampeón mundial de gimnasia. Apestar no está en mi vocabulario-Dijo en tono engreído. Charlie se echó a reír.

-Eso fue hace 6 años. Tal vez ahora si existe. Junto con la palabra viejo-Dije. Emmett me miró ofendido.

-Tengo 28 años… cállate enana-Dijo empujándome contra Charlie. Charlie siguió riendo mientras Emmett y yo forcejeábamos para ver quien entraba primero a casa. Si, definitivamente ahí estaba el. No cabía en mí de la dicha.

\- ¿Que quieren almorzar? -Preguntó Charlie.

\- ¿Parrillada? -Preguntó Emmett.

-Emmett ya he comido pancakes. ¿Quieres engordarme? -Pregunté.

-La tuya puede ser al vapor, relájate enana-Dijo. Los hombres de la casa se pusieron manos a la obra con los utensilios mientras yo sacaba carne del congelador y la dejé en un recipiente. Saqué una porción y la preparé sin mucho condimento para después ponerla a cocinar en la olla de vapor. Corte patatas y maíz para llevarlos al asador también y los junté con unos hot dogs. Llevé todo afuera donde Charlie estaba encendiendo el asador y Emmett estaba chequeando el combustible.

\- ¿Quieren algo más? -Pregunté.

-No con eso es suficiente. Es más, llamaré a Jasper para agradecerle por recoger los pases y lo invitaré-Dijo Emmett. Asentí.

-Porqué Jasper tiene pases de cancha? -Pregunté-

-Un amigo que tenemos en común nos los ha pasado. Jasper también irá-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hace mucho tiempo no veo a Jasper. ¿Sigue con la Federación? -Pregunté. Lo último que supe fue que trabajaba en Washington.

-Ha preferido venir a Seattle. Hemos estado hablando y queremos montar una liga local privada. Pocos gimnastas Elite salen de esta parte de los Estados Unidos-Dijo mirándome significativamente.

-Qué? -Pregunté.

-Eres la única gimnasta Elite desde que salí de competencias-Dijo.

-Oh, eso-Dije.

-Sí, eso. Pareces no entender lo buena que eres Bella-Dijo.

-Tiene razón Bells. ¿Cuántas chicas llaman al equipo nacional? ¿Los tres primeros lugares de cada competencia? ¿Unas 20? ¿Cuántas realmente quedan en el equipo? 5? Son muy pocos cupos-Dijo Charlie.

-Si bueno, no he estado en el equipo en dos años-Dije.

-Una vez Elite, siempre Elite-Contestó Emmett señalándome con el tenedor con el que estaba asando la carne.

-Si… el titulo honorario no impide que tengo que ganar mi puesto nuevamente-Dije.

-Y lo harás-Dijo Emmett con seguridad.

Charlie alzó la cerveza que tenía.

-Brindo por eso-Dijo. Emmett chocó su cerveza con la de Charlie.

-Por Bella-Dijeron al unísono. Sonreí.

-Gracias chicos. Espero no decepcionarlos en el camino-Dije.

-Aun si no vuelves al equipo. Cosa que no creo que suceda. Estaremos orgullosos de ti-Dijo Emmett.

-No lo dudes Bells-Agregó Charlie. Me pegué al costado de Emmett y sonreí. Charlie parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad instantánea al vernos de regreso a la normalidad.

-Familia Swan! -Saludó Jasper desde la valla. Entró alzando un sixpack de cervezas y saludando con la otra mano.

-Eh Jazz! -Saludó Emmett chocando su mano libre.

-Hola Jasper-Dije sonriendo. Jazz entregó las cervezas y besó mi mejilla.

-Pero si es la futura bicampeona mundial! -Dijo emocionado. Me reí. Era increíble la cantidad de fé que me tenían las personas que me rodeaban. Que realmente me conocían.

-Tocaré madera por eso-Contesté sonriendo.

-Vamos B… Serás qué? ¿La cuarta gimnasta estadounidense en ganar un título mundial a los 25 y 26 años? No ha pasado en 20 años-Dijo alzando las cejas. Jasper siempre me había llamado B, en lugar de Bella. Ese chico era demasiado especial con nuestra familia.

-Jazz, paso a paso. Ni siquiera he competido en los estatales, en el próximo año y medio tendré que hacer cada competencia oficial 2 veces para lograr aspirar a eso antes de si quiera pensar en los Olímpicos-Dije. Como mínimo tendría que competir en regionales (para clasificar a los nacionales), nacionales y mundial. Este año y el próximo. Sin contar con los torneos menores como el Visa y la Copa Americana.

-Si eres campeona mundial All Around este año pasarás directo a los nacionales del próximo año. No entiendo cómo les ha funcionado el acuerdo de confidencialidad con el gimnasio local, pero cuando se sepa que estarás en el estatal, la gente se volverá loca-Dijo Jasper.

-Hablando de eso. Tenemos que hacer un comunicado pronto. Tu inscripción no será secreto por mucho tiempo-Dijo Emmett.

-Por qué piensan que será una novedad? Tal vez a nadie le importe-Dije.

-B… tu actuación en las competencias del 2012 fue muy mediática y brillante. Toda la nación esperaba que trajeras a casa medallas en el mundial. Y cumpliste, la otra chica estadounidense que logró cupo al mundial volvió con las manos vacías y tu ganaste medallas individuales. Y toda la nación esperaba que trajeras medallas de los olímpicos. También cumpliste-Dijo Jasper.

-Una medalla. Y es compartida-Dije. Jasper rodó los ojos.

-Hay miles de chicas que quisieran tener tu medalla compartida. No seas tonta. Fuiste muy extrañada en los campeonatos del año siguiente. Esto va a ser genial, ¡Bella Swan vuelve a sus 25 años por la gloria mundial y olímpica! Es un hecho sin precedentes-Dijo Jasper.

-Por qué estás tan entusiasmado? -Pregunté dejando que su emoción me contagiara.

-Emmett no te lo ha dicho? ¡Me uniré a tu equipo! -Dijo Jazz con alegría. Mire a Emmett que me miraba como si no se le hubiera olvidado ese detalle tan importante.

\- ¿Como que te unirás a mi equipo? -Pregunté.

-Emm me ha dicho que tienes problemas en algunos aterrizajes. Yo soy más liviano que él, por lo que sus técnicas son diferentes a las mías. Podemos equiparar mi técnica con la tuya y mejorarlos. Además, Emmett apesta en rutina de piso y necesitamos todos los puntos posibles para lograr tu All Around-Dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima, en lugar del título de campeón mundial.

-Hey, no apesto! ¡Tengo un bronce olímpico en piso! -Dijo Emmett. Lo ignoramos.

-Están pensando cómo se verá todo esto? He pasado 2 años huyéndole al foco de atención y ahora tendré a dos de las glorias del deporte como mis entrenadores. No sobreviviré al escrutinio-Dije tratando de evitar que me envolvieran los nervios.

-Lo manejaremos Bella. He estado pensando y después del estatal podemos volver al gimnasio de Jacob. Tendrás más privacidad allí, evitaremos a los medios a toda costa a menos que sea necesario-Dijo Emmett.

\- ¿Podemos hacer eso? -Pregunté tratando de ocultar mi esperanza.

-Solo necesitas pertenecer al equipo local para competir en el estatal de Washington, que lo necesitamos solo por este año para lograr un buen regreso para ti-Dijo Emmett. Estar en un equipo te permite tener mayor reconocimiento y más medios para ser visto por reclutadores. Cada equipo se encargaba de enviar toda la información de sus competidores y de hacer mucha gestión para que fueran vistos en cada competencia. Invitaciones a gente importante y conexiones que se necesitaban.

\- ¿Hablas de volverme independiente? -Pregunté incrédula.

-Créeme, después del estatal, tendrás patrocinadores detrás de ti que harán el trabajo de que seas reconocida como Pro en nivel competencia. ¿Porque no? -Preguntó Emmett.

-Será más difícil lograr entrar a los nacionales! ¿Quién me vendrá a ver si no hay nadie que respalde mi proceso de invitaciones y de reclutamiento? -Pregunté.

-Emmett y yo lo haremos. Confía en nosotros B. Desde ya estamos pensando cuales son los torneos apropiados para ti fuera de los obligatorios, para que obtengamos lo que queremos. Es mejor de esta forma. Podrás tener más tranquilidad y más privacidad en los entrenamientos-Dijo Jasper.

-Bells… los chicos saben lo que hacen. Mereces tu tranquilidad-Dijo Charlie por primera vez en toda la conversación.

-Hablando en serio chicos. ¿Creen que pueda hacerlo? Mi desempeño en los Olímpicos fue desastroso. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? -Pregunté pensando cómo había logrado arruinarlo tanto.

-Fácil. Había mucha más gente, no necesariamente más talentosa que tú. Pero que tal vez estaba más enfocada. Las deducciones hacen mucho daño y sabes en donde estaba tu cabeza en ese momento. Finalmente, tu desempeño no fue desastroso. Cuatro y quinto lugar en Olímpicos no es para nada desastroso-Dijo Emmett. Me miré las manos.

-Sabes además que pienso? Que es más increíble lograr medallas en el mundial que en los Olímpicos-Dijo Emmett. Lo miré.

-Totalmente-Dijo Jasper.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? -Pregunté.

-Vamos Bells, sabes esto. Al campeonato mundial solo pueden entrar 2 chicas y 2 chicos de cada nación para un total de 54 atletas por categoría. Todos siendo los primeros y segundos mejores gimnastas de su país. Terminas enfrentándote únicamente con las mejores de las mejores solo en 4 escenarios. Todos con el mismo nivel de dificultad y ejecución. Conseguiste una medalla de plata en barra de equilibrio y una de bronce en salto en potro. Tienes 2 medallas de las 12 disponibles para pelearse entre 54 chicas. Aquí no hay un equipo que te respalde, solo tú. Es un logro individual sumamente difícil -Dijo Emmett. Me quedé en silencio por un momento.

-Pero porque no aplica esto para los Juegos? -Pregunté.

-Demasiados competidores con diferentes niveles de dificultad, demasiados factores. No malentiendas, el sistema es el mismo, pero en el caso de los Olímpicos hay simplemente más margen para el error, por lo tanto, el mejor de los mejores puede ser desechado por una deducción simple, porque hay mayor cantidad de personas que entran a la suma de puntos aun cuando su dificultad sea inferior a la tuya-Dijo Jasper.

En gimnasia había dos formas de calificación. Por un lado, la dificultad (0-10) y por otro lado la ejecución (puntos adicionales). Entre más dificultad más puntos sumabas acorde a la calificación de cada acrobacia individualmente. Por eso era requerido cierto número de acrobacias mínimas por rutina. Lo que quería decir Jasper es que mi nivel de dificultad podía ser más alto que el de otra persona (por la habilidad de hacer acrobacias más complejas), pero si esa persona tenía mejor ejecución, es decir, pocos errores en los desmontes, ningún tropiezo, cero caídas, podía sumar más puntos que en la tabla general a diferencia de mí que había tenido altas deducciones. Entendía cómo podía suceder esto. Del equipo de cada país entraban con cupo fijo 2 personas por haber clasificado al mundial y los otros 3 miembros (5 para gimnasia artística) eran seleccionados con base a su desempeño a lo largo de las competencias del año, por lo tanto, podía haber niveles de dificultad en acrobacias inferiores con excelente ejecución. Por lo tanto, el riesgo de deducción y el número de ellas era mucho mal alto cuando tenías acrobacias de alto nivel de dificultad.

-De cierto modo. ¿Eso hace más difícil obtener medallas en los Juegos no? -Pregunté.

-Sí, pero no por las razones que piensas. Se trata de vencer más las posibilidades de azar que de talento. Hemos visto muchas veces que campeones mundiales de cierto evento no obtienen medallas en los Olímpicos en ese mismo evento-Dijo Emmett.

-Esperemos vencer el azar el próximo año entonces-Dije.

-Esa es la actitud. Además, fuiste a una competencia tan intensa como la del mundial justo antes de los Olímpicos, no todos los miembros de tu equipo vivieron tanto nivel de competencia como tú y ni siquiera ellas vinieron con medallas olímpicas-Dijo Jasper. Asentí.

\- ¿Tenemos un año y medio para dominar el mundo de la gimnasia femenina, lista para el reto? -Preguntó Emmett.

-Lista, tengo a los mejores conmigo-Contesté.

-Salud! -Dijo Charlie. Yo brindé con mi agua y sonreí.

-Gracias por el apoyo chicos-Dije.

-Acuérdate de nosotros cuando ganes tus bonificaciones-Dijo Jasper. Me reí.

-Hecho-Contesté.

-No le prestes atención Bella, ya le estoy pagando-Dijo mi hermano.

-En serio Emmett ¿cuánto ganas? -Pregunté.

-Eso es un secreto-Dijo sonriente.

-Y no me está pagando nada Bella, seremos socios en la idea que estamos trabajando, así que no hay paga por el momento. Y es mi mayor placer ayudarte a ganar-Dijo Jasper. Me reí.

El día pasó entre risas y comida. Yo mantuve mi dieta y comí la carne al vapor. Los chicos comieron sin problema los hot dogs y las hamburguesas.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irme. Mañana nos veremos a las 7 en el gimnasio-Dijo Jasper cuando había caído la noche.

-Está bien hermano, gracias-Contestó Emmett.

-Gracias por invitarme. Hasta mañana B, Charlie-Dijo saludando.

-Adiós Jazz! Nos vemos mañana-Dije. Recogimos todo y entramos a casa. Emmett y yo lavamos los platos y Charlie los secó y guardó. Di mis despedidas y subí a mi habitación. Estaba haciendo mi rutina de estiramientos cuando tocaron la puerta. Era Emmett.

-Emm, te vas?-Pregunté. El asintió.

-Mañana te recogeré-Contestó.

-Está bien, gracias-Dije.

-Bells, quiero pedirte algo-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Qué pasa? -Pregunté.

-Si algo te llega a suceder, si alguien te dice algo, si se meten contigo, quiero que me lo digas. ¿No más secretos está bien? -Dijo.

-Lo prometo-Dije. Lo abracé.

-Hoy fue el mejor día que tuve en mucho tiempo-Dije.

-Yo también. Descansa hermanita-Contestó.

-Hasta mañana-Contesté. Cerré la puerta y terminé los ejercicios para meterme a la cama.

Al día siguiente desperté contenta y con resolución. De hoy en adelante sería un nuevo comienzo. No más miedos, no más inseguridades. Regresaría a pelear por lo que tanto había luchado. Escogí una de mis trusas favoritas, de color turquesa y un short de algodón de Nike, mi ex patrocinador. Empaqué mis bolsas con lo necesario y até mi cabello en una coleta alta. Bajé a desayunar con entusiasmo y saludé a Charlie con un beso en la mejilla.

-Me gusta esta nueva Bella-Saludó.

-A mí también-Contesté tomando mi desayuno. En ese momento Emmett entró a la casa como si todavía viviera ahí. ¿Que no poníamos seguro a las puertas?

-Buenos días familia! -Saludó.

-Emmett son las 6.45 de la mañana. Despertarás a los vecinos-Dijo Charlie.

-Que despierten! ¡Hoy no está lloviendo! -Comentó robando mi banana.

-Hey, eso era mío! -Dije viendo como se la comía en dos mordiscos. Gorila.

-Bueno, ya no… vámonos-Dijo. Tomé otra banana y la guardé en el bolso. Nos despedimos de Charlie y subimos al auto de Emmett.

-Lista? -Preguntó cuando llegamos al gimnasio. Asentí sintiéndome renovada. Jasper nos esperaba saltando una soga.

-Buenos días chicos! -Saludó. El coach Glen estaba hablando con el de algunas cosas. Al verme me sonrió.

-Hey Bella, buenos días. Que armamento tienes a tu disposición eh-Dijo señalando a Jasper.

-No me lo creo Coach-Contesté sonriendo. Al pertenecer a la liga podías entrenar con el Coach o si eras de nivel más elevado podías tener tu propio entrenador. En la liga de Seattle era la única que tenía un entrenador, ahora 2. Jessica Stanley tenía uno a pesar de no ser Elite, pero entendía que se había trasladado a Spokane aquí mismo en Washington el año pasado. Probablemente vendría al estatal. Junto con Alice. Creería que las dos contendoras de más preocupación.

-Bien B, vamos a calentar-Dijo Jasper. Asentí y nos enfrascamos en una hora de calentamientos. Jasper se enfocaba mucho en la flexibilidad y fuerza del tren superior. Me había puesto a sudar en los primeros 15 minutos. Cuando terminamos estaba lista para comenzar a saltar.

Sacudí mis manos. Tenía una especie de tic cada que iba a iniciar alguna rutina, sacudir mis brazos y mis manos a mis costados, supongo que para aumentar el flujo sanguíneo. Emmett me ayudó a colocar mis vendas.

-Bien, entiendo que tu problema está en los aterrizajes, pero podemos empezar a fortalecer tus rutinas fuertes y practicar esos aterrizajes, estaríamos atacando dos puntos al tiempo. Tengo una idea sobre la rutina en barra de equilibrio. ¿Sé que la terminas con un doble mortal hacia atrás, que tal si la terminas con un mortal triple con giro como la que buscas en barras asimétricas? -Preguntó.

-Es completamente diferente. En barra de equilibro tengo menos espacio de maniobra-Dije. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Precisamente, perfeccionaras la acrobacia en condiciones más difíciles, lo mismo para el aterrizaje. Veamos cómo te va primero-Dijo. Miré a Emmett.

-No me veas a mí. Yo solo meteré mis narices en la técnica de ahora en adelante-Dijo. Rodé los ojos. Eran unos tiranos.

Empecé mi rutina en barra de equilibro. Subí a la barra con el resorte y caí de pie. Hice mi posición de inicio y comencé con el primer ejercicio de dificultad haciendo paloma adelante con giro del torso que me permitió quedar nuevamente dándole la espalda al resto de la barra, conectando con fic flac y terminando en mortal extendido con giro. Caí limpiamente y alcé los brazos continuando la rutina. Hice mortal adelante y empalmé con otra paloma para luego darme la vuelta y agregar un mortal de lado con giro. Agregué el elemento delicado haciendo una rueda pequeña con la que terminé sentada sobre la barra alzando los brazos y moviéndolos elegantemente. Repetí la rueda y terminé de pie girando sobre mi eje con una sola pierna mientras la otra quedaba extendida elegantemente llegando al punto de la barra que quería. Luego venia la parte más difícil. El desmonte. Respiré profundo, fic flac, fic flac, mortal hacia el vacío y…. cerré los ojos imprimiendo velocidad en los giros extendidos en medio del mortal. Luego caí con las piernas un poco flexionadas y pies firmes. Estiré los brazos al frente y luego me enderecé.

-No te lo dije? Ella es una máquina-Dijo Emmett a Jasper. Abrí los ojos y los vi sonriendo. Acababa de hacer el aterrizaje más difícil en barra de equilibrio, sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Mierda-Dije sorprendida. Ellos se echaron a reír y Emmett me alzó sobre sus hombros y dio vueltas riéndose. Luego me puso sobre mis pies.

-Bella eso fue genial! Ahora, por tener menos altura disponible abriste un poco los brazos. Controla la técnica durante el vuelo-Dijo Emmett.

-Y agrega un poco más de flexibilidad en la paloma con giro del inicio. Si extiendes más las piernas mientras estas en la paloma y pausas un poco el movimiento durante el giro agregaremos dificultad. Se verá más impresionante-Agregó Jasper. Asentí y volví a la barra.

Repetí varias veces la rutina hasta que los chicos estuvieron satisfechos. Mi aterrizaje fue limpio todas las veces. Atribuía esto a que me sentía libre de molestia hacia Emmett. Podía concentrarme más y estar tranquila.

-Esto será completamente arrasador, es la mejor rutina en barra de equilibrio que he visto en años-Dijo Jasper. Sonreí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He vuelto! Perdon por la ausencia pero he tenido vacaciones y bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo! Que lo disfruten !


	4. Nuevos enfoques

Capítulo 4. Nuevos enfoques

Disclaimer: Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

_-Esto será completamente arrasador, es la mejor rutina en barra de equilibrio que he visto en años-Dijo Jasper. Sonreí._

-Tú crees? -Pregunté.

-Estoy completamente seguro-Dijo.

-Bien, una menos. Sigamos con salto al potro-Dijo Emmett.

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia? -Pregunté antes de empezar.

\- ¿Cuál es tu elemento? -Preguntó Jasper.

-Medio giro extendido y triple mortal adelante-Dije.

-Wow, ultimo nivel de dificultad-Dijo. Asentí.

-Qué pasa si bajamos a un elemento de un nivel inferior, por el momento? No quiero empezar mostrando todos tus juegos fuertes desde el estatal-Dijo Emmett.

-Puede ser buena idea. Y es más peligroso si todas sus rutinas son con elementos de ultimo nivel, más riesgo de lesiones-Dijo Jasper.

-Que tal un medio giro y doble mortal extendido con giro? -Pregunté. Jasper silbó.

-Sigue siendo alta dificultad, pero podemos ir con ese, veámoslo-Dijo. Asentí.

Me ubiqué en el inicio de la línea de carrera. Comencé a correr cogiendo velocidad y cuando llegué al potro hice un round up, hice medio giro en el aire y toqué el potro para tomar impulso y realizar mi doble mortal extendido con giro. Caí sobre mis pies y adelante uno de ellos para evitar caerme ya que venía con mucha fuerza. Luego alcé los brazos.

-Cuida el aterrizaje Bells, menos fuerza en el potro-Llamó Emmett. Eso había sido media deducción.

-Okey! -Contesté de vuelta mientras regresaba al punto de inicio.

Repetí la carrera y esta vez cuando toqué el potro no use tanta fuerza en los hombros para impulsarme y ejecuté la acrobacia para luego caer con los pies levemente separados y las rodillas flexionadas. Alcé los brazos.

-Eso es! -Dijo Jasper. Sonreí.

-Creo que podemos hacer otras dos repeticiones y terminamos-Dijo Emmett. Asentí y me puse en ello. Cuando terminé los chicos se veían conformes y yo sentía que podía comerme el mundo. Este había sido el entrenamiento más consistente que había tenido en meses.

-Puedo intentar una última cosa? -Pregunté.

-Claro-Dijo Emmett. Me acerqué a mi bolso, tomé mi bolsa de polvo de tiza y metí las manos en ella. Luego fui a las barras asimétricas e hice mi rutina. Sin embargo, pensando que había usado el desmonte de esta rutina en la barra de equilibrio decidí a último minuto hacer doble mortal y medio con giro y con piernas encogidas, que era casi de la misma dificultad si no más elevada. Cuando caí firmemente, Jasper gritó.

-De eso estoy hablando! -Dijo alzando su puño en el aire.

\- ¿Por Dios Bella, iras con esa acrobacia en barras asimétricas? -Preguntó Emmett. Lo entendía, normalmente era un desmonte para salto en potro o un elemento de rutina de piso ya que se tenía más momentum para obtener el espacio suficiente para hacer el elemento completo. En barras asimétricas no podías imprimir mucho momentum porque podías salirte fácilmente de la zona de aterrizaje, por lo tanto, tenía que buscar más fuerza para ejecutar la acrobacia completa.

-Me gustó hacer el triple giro en la barra de equilibrio. ¿Podemos cambiar así? -Pregunté.

-Eso es absolutamente impresionante. Claro que lo podemos cambiar-Dijo Emmett.

-Estás loca? Claro que sí. No podrán contigo Bells-Dijo Jasper. Sonreí planeando algo para mostrar un frente unido.

-El lunes haremos el anuncio de tu regreso al estatal Bella-Agregó Emmett. Asentí un tanto nerviosa pero no dije nada.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana. ¿A qué horas es el partido? -Pregunto Jasper. El domingo era el único día que no entrenaba. Generalmente era el día para baño de hielo para recuperar mis músculos, además de los calentamientos normales y estiramientos diarios necesarios.

-5 pm, nos vemos allá-Dijo Emmett. Asentimos y nos despedimos.

-Almorzamos mañana? -Pregunté.

\- ¿Claro, paso por ustedes? -Preguntó Emmett.

-Hecho, haré mi baño de hielo por la mañana-Dije. Emmett asintió y nos separamos cada uno subiendo a sus autos.

Cuando llegué a casa Charlie no estaba. Me pareció extraño, Charlie casi nunca trabajaba los sábados. Me encogí de hombros y subí a mi habitación para dejar mis cosas y tomé mi celular llamando a Kate.

-Hey Bella, que tal el entrenamiento? -Preguntó.

-Bien, intenso. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? -Pregunté.

-Claro, te escucho-Dijo. Procedí a explicarle lo que quería para el lunes y como lo quería. Le encantó la idea y me prometió que estaría a primera hora en el gimnasio. Entré a ducharme y cuando salí escuché ruido en la sala. Me puse una sudadera del equipo USA y unos shorts de algodón. Dejé mi cabello secarse al aire y bajé las escaleras. Charlie estaba en la sala con una mujer.

-Oh, buenas tardes-Saludé. Charlie volteó a mirarme y se sorprendió.

-Bella! Has terminado temprano el entrenamiento-Dijo mirando el reloj en su mano.

-Nos ha rendido mucho hoy-Contesté mirando con curiosidad a la mujer.

-Bella, ella es Sue, Sue Bella mi hija-Dijo Charlie.

-Bella es un placer conocerte-Dijo saludando. Sonreí amablemente.

-Un placer. Charlie, estaba a punto de pedir algo rápido para almorzar, planean comer en casa? -Pregunté.

-Es un poco tarde. Recuerda almorzar en horas Bella-Dijo Charlie.

-Son solo las 2. ¿y bien? -Pregunté.

-Ya hemos almorzado, venimos del restaurante querida, muchas gracias-Contestó Sue. Miré a Charlie con una ceja alzada y el me ignoró.

-Oh bien, estaré en mi habitación-Dije retrayéndome mientras ordenaba la comida. Ohhhhh este era el chisme del universo. Charlie no había salido en citas en años. Le escribí rápidamente a Emmett diciéndole que Charlie tenía una cita en casa. Emmett mandó emojis de caras sorprendidas y dijo que llegaría en 20 minutos. Me eché a reír y ordené otra ensalada para él. Cepillé mi cabello mientras llegaba la comida o Emmett y prendí la televisión en el canal de deportes para pasar el rato. No estaba prestando atención cuando algo captó mi atención. Era un partido de hockey entre Spokane y Tacoma. Spokane iba en la delantera y estaban repitiendo una jugada sucia que había hecho uno de los jugadores de Spokane. Tyler.

¿Spokane? ¿Allí se había ido? Resoplé. Ni siquiera estaba a 4 horas conduciendo. Ahora entendía el enojo de Emmett. Él había seguido con su vida, aparentemente pasaron los 2 años de prohibición y había recuperado todo rápidamente. Ahí estaba en televisión nacional, figurando en un partido. Y yo, había dejado crear un obstáculo gigante en mi carrera. Era una estúpida. Hice un ruido de disgusto y pasé el canal.

El timbre sonó y me asomé levemente esperando que fuera Emmett. Charlie abrió la puerta y Emmett sonrió enormemente con un ramo de rosas en la mano. Llevé la mano a mi boca impidiendo reírme a carcajadas.

-Emm? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Charlie.

-Vine a conocer a tu novia-Dijo sin tapujos. Charlie comenzó a toser como un viejo. Emmett entró apropiándose del momento y se acercó a Sue que lo miraba un tanto sorprendida.

-Buenas tardes, soy Emmett, Emmett Swan-Dijo sacando pecho y teniendo la mano.

-Sue Clearwater-Contestó Sue descolocada tomando la mano que Emmett le tendía y sacudiéndola levemente. Emmett le entregó las rosas y eso pareció romper su estupefacción.

-Oh muchas gracias Emmett. No tenías porque-Dijo Sue.

-Claro que sí. Es educado-Contestó Emmett. Tenía el puño en mi boca aguantando la risa. Emmett era un caso. Charlie observaba todo con el rostro rojo. Justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre nuevamente y decidí bajar. Charlie me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y yo me hice la inocente. Le pagué al chico del domicilio y tomé los paquetes.

-Emm vamos, hora de almorzar-Llamé.

-Oh genial, muero de hambre-Dijo como si nada. Sacudió la mano en señal de despedida y me siguió escaleras arriba. Cuando entramos a mi habitación lo miré.

-Rosas? ¿En serio? -Pregunté. Emmett sonrió.

-Quería poner a Charlie en aprietos. Es evidente que Sue era un secreto-Dijo. Asentí y le tendí la caja con su ensalada.

-Ugh muero de hambre-Repitió abriéndola y comenzando a comer sentando en mi sofá. Me senté en la cama y lo imité.

-Emmett como es que nunca has tenido novia? -Pregunté. La última que le recordaba alguna novia había sido en la universidad y se había terminado muy rápidamente. Él se encogió de hombros. Tanto Emmett como yo habíamos hecho estudios en deportes, Emmett en preparación física y yo en alto rendimiento, en la universidad de Harvard y en modalidad a distancia.

-Con el nivel de nuestro entrenamiento es casi imposible. O por lo menos, yo no hubiera podido tener una novia y concentrarme en los campeonatos, además Irina echó mi trasero cuando le cancelé 3 citas seguidas por entrenamientos-Contestó refiriéndose a su novia de la universidad. Me reí.

-Saliste de competencias hace mucho tiempo. ¿Porque no has tenido citas y esas cosas? -Pregunté.

-Si las he tenido es solo que no ha funcionado. Las chicas son realmente interesadas Bella. Una vez se dan cuenta que tengo dinero y conocen quien soy pretenden que les compre cosas y las lleve a sitios realmente costosos y ese no es mi estilo, o por lo menos no me nace hacerlo con chicas que apenas estoy conociendo-Explicó. No imaginé que Emm estuviera teniendo ese tipo de problemas.

-Debes salir con chicas de nuestro medio-Comenté.

-Nah, 2 personas con alta disciplina y horarios estrictos? No creo que funcione-Contestó.

-Ni siquiera lo has intentado. No seas prevenido. Además, tu horario ha cambiado mucho desde que dejaste de competir, ahora solo me entrenas-Dije. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No realmente, los comerciales de televisión, los programas donde me invitan y la época de los mundiales siempre es apretada-Contestó. Cuando vio que iba a abrir la boca volvió a hablar.

-Además, me gustan las chicas con pecho. Las gimnastas no tienen-Agregó. Lo miré ofendida.

-No todas-Dije.

-Oh vamos Bella, no voy a hablar sobre tus pechos-Dijo. Rodé los ojos y dejé el tema en paz.

-Como sea, creo que debes salir con alguien. Ya estás en edad de tener una relación seria y esas cosas-Dije.

-Ya veremos-Contestó terminando su caja de ensalada.

-Crees que es serio? ¿Lo de papá y Sue? -Preguntó.

-No lo sé, es primera vez que la vemos. Ni siquiera habíamos oído de ella-Dije.

\- ¿Quiero decir, los adultos tienen relaciones pasajeras? -Agregó ignorando mi respuesta. Rodé los ojos.

-No lo sé Emm, déjalo ser. Merece tener compañía-Dije.

-Esto se pondrá tumultuoso si es en serio-Dijo, aunque podía ver que no le molestaba el asunto. Asentí. Este podía ser el momento para materializar algo que venía pensando hacía tiempo.

-Emm, me ayudarías a mudarme? -Pregunté. El me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-De donde salió esto? -Preguntó.

-He venido pensándolo desde hace unos días. Este año cumplo 25, y quiero independizarme un poco, solo necesito ayuda en cómo hacerlo-Expliqué.

-Bells claro que te ayudaré… tienes algo en mente? -preguntó.

-No realmente, solo debo empezar a buscar para identificar mi estilo… y quiero hacerlo yo, no que Kate haga todo como siempre… ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar-Dije.

-Supongo que tener a Kate ha hecho un poco de daño en tu independencia. La chica se encarga de todo-Dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Quiero tomar un poco las riendas-Contesté.

-Está bien, hablaremos con ella-Dijo.

-Gracias! De verdad Emm. me alegra muchísimo tenerte de vuelta y que estés dispuesto a ayudarme sin reservas-Dije.

-Eres tan obtusa Belli Bells…. Siempre he estado dispuesto a todo por ti. Eres mi hermana y te amo-Dijo sonriendo.

-Supongo que he estado demasiado abstraída regodeándome en la situación –Dije.

-Demasiado abstraída ¿En serio creíste que no te defendería de ese chico Tyler? ¿Qué te culpaba de todo? -Preguntó.

-No necesariamente, pero si asumí que estabas muy decepcionado de la situación y de mí-Dije. Emmett resopló.

-Debemos empezar a hablar más de las cosas-Dijo. Asentí y recordé lo que había visto en la televisión.

-Está jugando en Spokane-Comenté en voz baja.

-Con un demonio. Increíble-Dijo enojándose.

-No dejemos que vuelva a afectar nuestras vidas Emmett, es solo un mal recuerdo-Dije.

-Spokane está demasiado cerca. Si lo veo cerca de ti, lo golpearé-Dijo.

-Te meterás en problemas. Solo quiero dejar todo eso atrás y tiene sentido que esté cerca, su familia aún vive aquí-Dije.

-Como sea, espero que no se atraviese en tu camino. ¿Bien, quieres ver una película? - Preguntó. Asentí y nos acomodamos en la cama para poner una película. Escogimos una de acción y la inicié. Al rato Emmett estaba roncando. Me reí y llamé a Alice.

-Hey Al-Saludé.

-Bella! ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó con alegría. Alice era una bola de energía.

-Bien, estoy viendo una película. Emmett se ha quedado dormido-Dije.

-Emmett? ¿Desde cuando ves películas con Emmett? -Preguntó.

-Hemos hablado y arreglamos las cosas. Un montón de malentendidos-Dije.

-Me alegra muchísimo. Se estaba comportando como un patán-Dijo.

-Tenía razones para estar enojado conmigo. Solo que yo creía que eran otras-Dije.

-Oh bueno, me alegra que todo esté bien entonces-Dijo.

-Hey Al, te veré en 2 meses-Comenté.

-Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó confundida.

-Cambio de planes. No esperaremos a los regionales para mi regreso-Expliqué.

\- ¿Oh por Dios, entraras al estatal? -Gritó dos octavas más alto. Tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído.

-Quien está gritando? Jesús-Dijo Emmett con la voz patosa.

-Alice. Lo siento-Dije tratando de alejar la bocina.

-Oh por Dios! ¡Bella!-Gritó Alice de nuevo. Me reí.

-Alice, me dejaras sorda y acabas de despertar a Emmett-Dije.

\- ¡Al diablo con Emmett, esto es genial! ¡Estaremos compitiendo juntas todo el año!-Dijo emocionada. Si todo sale bien, pensé en mi mente.

-Te he oído enana-Dijo Emmett en voz alta. Alice se rio.

-Hola Emmett! ¿Entonces, ya estas inscrita? Oh esto será genial. ¡Te irá muy bien! -Dijo Alice.

-Esperemos que sí. ¿Lista para el reto? -Pregunté.

-Muy lista. Tendrás competencia Bells-Dijo sin perder el tono alegre. Sonreí.

-Eso espero. No me gusta lo fácil-Contesté. Alice se rio. Hablamos un rato más y nos despedimos no sin decirle que no dijera nada aún. Ella aceptó y se despidió.

-Creí que querías esperar al comunicado-Comentó Emmett estirando los brazos.

-Alice es una amiga. Quería contarle antes de que saliera a la luz-Dije. El asintió.

-La chica es buena. Te dará competencia-Contestó.

-Lo sé, cuento con ello-Dije sonriendo.

-Vaya Bella, te has vuelto una engreída-Dijo moviendo las cejas. Me reí.

-Quiero volver por mi cuenta Emm… quiero ganarlo todo de nuevo. No quiero atajos-Dije.

-Y lo harás. Charlie, Kate, Jazz y yo… solo te acompañaremos en el camino. Pero todo lo que ganes será tu merito Bells-Dijo. Me pegué a su costado.

-Que dices si esta semana buscamos un apartamento cerca? -Preguntó.

-Eso sería genial-Dije animada.

-Creo que hay una comunidad residencial cerca de la mía que tiene buena seguridad y buenos apartamentos-Dijo. Asentí.

-Suena bien. Muero por empezar-Dije.

-Bien, guarda energía enana. Iré a casa-Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Lo seguí para acompañarlo a la puerta. Charlie estaba en la sala viendo un partido.

-Oh Sue se fue sin despedirse? -Preguntó Emmett haciendo teatro. Charlie rodó los ojos.

-Bien lo sé, debí haberles dicho. Bella, gracias por compartir las noticias tan rápido-Dijo con censura.

-Hey! Yo solo comenté que teníamos visitas. Emmett decidió aparecerse por aquí-Contesté alzando los brazos.

-Bien como sea. Sue es una enfermera en el hospital central de Seattle, la conocí el otro día que tuve que hacer un papeleo de un arresto. Solo estamos saliendo-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué quieres decir con solo estamos saliendo? -Pregunté.

-Me has ganado la pregunta-Dijo Emmett riéndose.

-Primero no es su asunto y segundo, estamos conociendo un poco del otro. Es todo-Dijo.

-Charlie! No seas tan prevenido, date una oportunidad. Te quedarás viejo y solo. Sue es una mujer hermosa, tienes mucha suerte-Dije.

-Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con que tengo mucha suerte? Aún tengo lo mío-Dijo Charlie mordiendo mi anzuelo. Emmett y yo nos soltarnos a reír como un par de idiotas. Charlie resopló y abandonó la sala.

\- ¡Bueno no que te interese, pero te damos la bendición! -Llamó Emmett estirando el cuello y alzando la voz.

-Creo que te escuchó-Dije sobando mi oído derecho. Emmett se rio, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Subí a mi habitación e hice toda mi rutina de antes de dormir. Luego me duché y me metí a la cama apagando la luz.

Al día siguiente desperté a las 8. Hice algunos estiramientos y me puse una de mis trusas gruesas para luego llenar la tina con hielo. Sacudí mis brazos y manos a fuerza de costumbre y respiré profundo para luego meterme a la tina.

-Mierda-Murmuré sentándome y sumergiéndome hasta el pecho. Esto era una tortura, pero completamente recuperador para mis músculos. Me puse los audífonos y cerré los ojos tratando de relajar el cuerpo ante la sensación de frio penetrando mi cuerpo como cientos de agujas. A la media hora Charlie tocó la puerta y entró con otro cubo con hielo como lo hacía todos los domingos. No sé qué haría sin él. Era tan alentador con mi carrera, siempre había contado con su apoyo.

-Gracias papá-Dije cuando vació el cubo en la tina.

-De nada cariño. No olvides salir en media hora-Dijo. Asentí temblando un poco. Cuando se cumplió la hora del baño de hielo me puse de pie lentamente. Mi piel estaba algo roja. Salí de la tina con cuidado y me envolví en una toalla. Charlie prendió la calefacción del baño. Sonreí levemente.

Tenía que recuperar mi temperatura de a poco para poder ducharme con agua caliente. Así que me senté sobre la alfombra y realicé estiramientos para evitar que mis músculos se encogieran. Un rato después cuando sentí que mi cuerpo había dejado de temblar entré a la ducha y duré un rato largo permitiendo que el agua caliente me relajara nuevamente.

Cuando salí de la ducha apagué la calefacción y me vestí para continuar con mis ejercicios de la mañana. Me puse unos shorts y un top deportivo. Bajé al patio y extendí unas colchonetas para luego hacer estiramientos más extremos. Cuando me sentí lista comencé a hacer pequeñas acrobacias en la colchoneta. Palomas, fic flac, arcos. Todo en el espacio de una sola colchoneta para poder fortalecer mi control y precisión. Esto me ayudaba también a mejorar mi flexibilidad en la columna.

-Bells cariño, en un rato vendrá Emmett-Llamó Charlie desde la cocina.

-En un minuto! -Contesté extendiendo la otra colchoneta para practicar mis conexiones. Estaba practicando las conexiones con triple giro cuando escuché la voz atronadora de Emmett.

-Bells! ¡Hora de almorzar! -Llamó. Miré mi reloj, eran casi las 2.

-El ultimo! -Contesté volviendo al inicio y haciendo doble fic flac para luego conectar con un mortal triple con giro y rodillas encogidas. Cuando caí perfectamente Emmett silbó.

-Excelente aterrizaje hermanita. Ahora ve a cambiarte muero de hambre-Dijo. Me reí y entré para ducharme rápidamente y cambiarme de ropa.

-Estoy lista-Dije.

-Llevas chaqueta? probablemente del restaurante iremos al estadio-Dijo Emmett.

-Oh está bien, tomaré mi sudadera de los Seahawks-Dije. Abrí el armario de abrigos y tomé mi sudadera del equipo favorito de papá, y por transferencia de nosotros. Aún no sabía que amigo tenía Emmett en el equipo, no había estado prestando atención a la nueva nómina.

-Bien vamos-Dijo Charlie. Subimos al auto de Emmett y nos fuimos. Llegamos al restaurante favorito de Emmett que se especializaba en comida árabe y entramos. Pasamos el almuerzo entre charlas y risas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos sin que se generaran momentos incomodos o silencios forzados. Hoy todo estaba perfecto, incluso mi shawarma bajo en calorías. Emmett y Charlie tenían sonrisas gigantes en el rostro y podía imaginar que yo tenía una similar. No me sentía tan feliz y tan satisfecha en mucho tiempo.

-Eso estuvo delicioso-Dijo Emmett sobando su estómago con satisfacción.

-Muy delicioso-Contestó Charlie.

-Malteada? -Pregunté.

-Demonios sí! -Dijo Emmett. Me reí y ordenamos malteadas. La mía de chocolate, mi favorita. Obviamente sin azúcar. Lo que menos me gustaba de la época de competencias era que tenía que cuidar muchísimo mi alimentación, por lo tanto, todo debía ser medido, sin azucares, no grasas, no comida chatarra.

-Bueno chicos vamos, no me quiero perder nada-Dijo Charlie haciendo señas al mesero.

-Hey, yo los invito-Dije.

-Wow Bells, todo este tiempo pensé que eras una tacaña-Dijo Emmett. Me reí.

-Eres un idiota-Dije negando con la cabeza y sacando mi tarjeta de crédito. Charlie protestó, pero no dejé que hiciera mucho escándalo.

-Vamos Charlie ustedes siempre pagan todo, déjame contribuir-Dije. Charlie se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada. Sonreí y entregué mi tarjeta al mesero. Salimos del restaurante y subimos nuevamente al auto para ir al estadio. Ya había muchos fans afuera haciendo fila para entrar.

Nos encontramos con Jasper en el estacionamiento. Jasper lucía como modelo de revista recostado contra su auto, con gafas de sol y una chaqueta de cuero encima de su jersey de los Seahawks. Saqué mi celular y le tomé una foto.

-Hey! -Dijo ofendido.

-Que? Te veías todo lindo ahí parado… gritabas por una foto-Dije sonriendo. Emmett resopló y se situó junto el ajustando su gorra hacia atrás y subiendo una pierna para acostarla en el auto.

-Tómame una a mí-Dijo empujando a Jasper levemente. Me reí y tomé la foto. Jasper se rio y volvió junto a Emmett. Los dos posaron sin esfuerzo. Tomé otra foto. Dios mío, estos chicos eran guapísimos.

-Papá vamos, quiero una de los tres-Dije empujándolo. Charlie se situó junto a ellos a regañadientes y se cruzó de brazos. Listo.

-Bells ven aquí-Dijo Emmett. Me situé frente a ellos y Jasper estiró su brazo para hacer una selfie de los cuatro. Amé la foto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! No les da mucha emoción que las cosas pinten tan bien para nuestra Bella? Hasta la próxima!


	5. El quarterback

Capitulo 5. El Quarterback

Disclaimer: Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

_-Bells ven aquí-Dijo Emmett. Me situé frente a ellos y Jasper estiró su brazo para hacer una selfie de los cuatro. Amé la foto. _

-Oh quedó genial-Dije sonriendo.

-Vamos, nos esperan-Dijo Jasper.

\- ¿Quién nos espera? -Preguntó Charlie.

-Es una sorpresa-Dijo Emmett sonriendo. Miré a Emmett con curiosidad y él se encogió de hombros.

Cuando entramos al estadio no tomamos el camino hacia la cancha sino hacia los camerinos. Podía sentir a Charlie agitándose nerviosamente, pero permaneció en silencio. Si era lo que estaba pensando, Emmett oficialmente pasaría a ser el mejor hijo del mundo.

Llegamos a los camerinos y Emmett tocó la puerta. Un chico alto de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes abrió. Cuando vio a Emmett sonrió.

-Swan! ¡Gusto verte hermano, me alegra que pudieras venir! -Dijo saludándolo con un golpe en la espalda y una chocada de puños.

-Hey Cullen. Gracias por esto hermano, te presento a mi papá, Charlie Swan-Dijo.

-Eres amigo de Edward Cullen? -Fue lo único que dijo Charlie estrechando la mano del chico. Oficialmente había dejado de seguir la nómina del equipo. No conocía a este Edward Cullen ni sabía de qué posición jugaba.

-Jasper qué onda hermano! -Saludó a Edward Cullen a Jazz.

-Ed que hay? esta es la hermana de Emmett…-Comenzó a decir Jasper.

-Bella cierto? Te he visto competir, eres una máquina-Dijo Edward con voz aterciopelada. Lo miré un poco sorprendida. Un jugador de futbol americano sabía quién era.

-Sí, Bella, y muchas gracias-Contesté tomando la mano que me tendía.

-Bien Charlie, bienvenido… todo el equipo espera-Dijo Edward. Charlie comenzó a toser como un viejo. Emmett se rio y golpeó suavemente su espalda. Edward hizo algo impresionante, se quitó el jersey que tenía puesto dejando ver su armamento de protección debajo y lo firmó con un marcador. Luego se lo tendió a Charlie para que lo pasara entre los jugadores.

Charlie estaba extasiado. Le tomé fotos con casi todos los jugadores y al final acabó con varios jerséis oficiales, y el jersey de Edward, el número 5, había sido firmado por todo el equipo. Emmett y Jasper saludaron a varios de los chicos del equipo y se tomaron fotos. Incluso yo recibí un jersey de Edward Cullen.

-Este te lucirá mejor-Dijo sonriendo mientras lo firmaba.

-Oh, gracias Edward-Contesté animada.

-Esto es genial! Mira que feliz esta-Comentó Jasper sonriendo y señalando a Charlie.

-Emmett te has pasado-Dije sonriendo.

-Esto valdrá por todos los cumpleaños y navidades de aquí a 5 años-Contestó. Me reí.

-Bien chicos, los veremos en el juego-Dijo Edward despidiéndose.

-Muchas gracias en serio hermano-Dijo Emmett estrechando nuevamente su mano.

\- ¡Gracias Cullen, pateen traseros! -Dijo Charlie a Edward. Edward se echó a reír y nos alejamos hacia las graderías.

-Hey Emm, de donde conoces ese chico? -Pregunté.

-Es embajador de Nike, hicimos un comercial juntos hace un par de años, recientemente lo trasladaron a Seattle y estuvimos en contacto-Contestó. Extrañaba ser embajadora de Nike. Los comerciales eran geniales, y te daban mucha ropa divina.

-Oh… que posición juega? -Pregunté.

-En serio Bella, ¿que no ves televisión? Es el capitán y Quarterback-Dijo negando con la cabeza. Mi boca se abrió levemente.

-Tengo el jersey del Quarterback de los Seahawks? Cool-Dije con emoción.

-Mi jersey tiene firmas de todo el equipo-Dijo Charlie con tono engreído. Me reí. Cuando encontramos nuestros asientos me sorprendí de lo cerca que estábamos de la cancha.

-Vaya, estos asientos están geniales chicos-Dije. Jasper y Emmett se fueron a conseguir palomitas y bebidas.

-Bella? ¿Bella Swan? -Llamó una voz detrás de mí. Giré mi cabeza y encontré a Rosalie Hale detrás de nosotros.

-Rose! Que sorpresa, ¿cómo estás? -Pregunté inclinándome y abrazándola.

-Bien! Estoy visitando a mis tíos, había olvidado por completo que vivías en Seattle-Dijo señalando a una pareja a su lado. Ellos alzaron la mano educadamente.

-No sabía que tenías familiares en Seattle-Comenté. Rose era de New York si no recordaba mal.

-Ellos se han mudado recientemente. Mi primo juega para los Seahawks-Dijo señalando la cancha vagamente.

-Quien es tu primo? -Pregunté.

-Edward Cullen, es el nuevo Quarterback-Contestó ella. Vaya, que coincidencia.

\- ¿Bella, quien es tu amiga? -Preguntó Emmett ruidosamente y un poco a la defensiva. Venia cargando una bandeja con palomitas, hot dogs y bebidas.

-Emm, ella es Rosalie, una ex compañera del equipo USA de 2012. Edward Cullen es su primo-Dije elaborando un poco más. Emmett me miró buscando aseguranza y asentí dejándole saber que la chica estaba bien.

-Oh bueno. Emmett Swan, no sabía que Edward tenía una prima gimnasta-Dijo el tendiéndole una mano.

-Se quién eres. Soy Rose Hale-Dijo ella sacudiéndola levemente. Emmett sonrió.

-Ellos son mis tíos Carlisle y Esme Cullen-Agregó Rose presentando a sus tíos. Seguimos en las presentaciones con Charlie y Jasper y luego estábamos todos nuevamente en nuestros asientos. En ese momento salió el equipo y Rosalie comenzó a gritar como loca animando a su primo. Edward miró sonriendo donde nosotros y agitó la mano saludando a su familia. Los chicos y mi padre también le hicieron mucho ruido.

-No sabía que tu hermano conocía a mi primo-Comentó Rose.

-Yo tampoco, apenas me enteré hoy, de hecho, no sabía que tenías un primo que jugaba futbol-Dije sonriéndole. Nos enfrascamos en ver el partido. Edward era realmente bueno. El chico tenía una velocidad impresionante. Los Seahawks estuvieron muy pronto en la delantera. El estadio se sentía ruidoso y lleno de emoción. La gente gritaba el nombre de Edward como un cantico, definitivamente era la estrella del partido. La atmosfera era impresionante. Emmett, Jasper y Charlie no habían dejado de gritar y yo estaba pasando el momento de la vida disfrutando la experiencia con mi familia. Cuando el partido terminó, los Seahawks ganando 17 – 4, el estado rugía de emoción. Los compañeros de equipo sacaron a Edward cargado en los hombros y Edward sacudía su casco en el aire.

-Wow, eso fue genial-Dije entre el bullicio. Emmett asintió agitando sus puños en el aire.

-Bella! ¿Vamos a ir a celebrar con Edward a la Langosta Roja, quieren venir? -Preguntó Rosalie. Repetí el mensaje a Emmett y ellos asintieron, así que salimos a esperar a Edward en el estacionamiento, donde los hinchas salían en filas y filas de bullicio y alegría.

-Un partido impresionante-Dijo Charlie sonriendo. Carlisle y Charlie se pusieron a conversar de las jugadas mientras Edward salía. Y Rose se acercó a mí.

-Bella, no supe que pasó contigo después de los Olímpicos-Dijo. Me miré las manos.

-Me retiré-Dije.

-Eso es evidente, ¿pero por qué? Tenías mucho camino por recorrer y estabas dentro de las mejores-Dijo.

-Todo ese asunto de Tyler se salió de proporción. Quise recuperar el control de mi vida y respirar tranquila por un tiempo. ¿Qué hay de ti? Supe que tú también te retiraste-Dije cambiando de tema.

-Oh sí. Después de los juegos decidí que había tenido suficiente. Quería estar tranquila en casa y descansar. Es una vida muy estresante, descubrí que no era lo que quería para mi futuro-Comentó. Asentí.

-Y que haces ahora? -Pregunté.

-Estoy modelando, ropa, trajes de baño, cosas aquí y allá… estoy pensando en pedir a mi agencia que me traslade aquí-Dijo Rose.

-Qué hay de tus padres? -Pregunté.

-Siguen en New York, pero… no es una ciudad para mí. Llevo mucho tiempo buscando algo más de tranquilidad y en New York todo es muy…. Ruidoso-Dijo. Me quedé un poco sorprendida. Rosalie no se veía como la chica que buscaba algo tranquilo.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estoy. Seria genial tenerte en Seattle-Dije. Ella sonrió.

-Gracias Bella, por el momento estaré un par de semanas. Debemos salir a ponernos al día-Dijo. Asentí. Se aburriría muy rápido de lo que mi vida había sido por los últimos dos años.

-Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haces ahora? -Preguntó. Dudé si contarle.

-Mmm sigo entrenando-Dije.

-Pro? -Preguntó alzando la ceja.

-Volveré a competir este año… -Contesté. Ella sonrió.

-Bella eso es genial! Oh por Dios, dejarás a todos con la boca abierta. ¡Serás la mejor! -Dijo Rose animada.

-Gracias Rose, mañana anunciaremos mi regreso oficial. Hasta ahora nadie sabe nada-Dije. Ella asintió.

-Tienes un equipo brillante. Te perdiste del radar y nadie supo nada de ti. Eso es casi imposible estos días-Comentó.

-Eso es porque Bells tiene un hermano increíble-Dijo Emmett apareciendo de la nada y poniendo su brazo en mi hombro. Me reí.

-Emm ahora es mi entrenador y maneja con mi manager toda mi carrera-Dije. Rosalie asintió mirando a Emmett evaluadoramente.

-Hola chicos! Perdón por hacerlos esperar. Ha habido mucho movimiento de periodistas en la salida-Dijo Edward alcanzándonos.

-No te preocupes cariño. Estuviste brillante-Dijo Esme abrazándolo. Edward puso su bolsa en un auto deportivo que estaba cerca y sacudió su cabello con una mano. Lo miré un poco sorprendida de lo guapo que era.

-Hey Bella, tómanos una foto con el jugador estrella! -Dijo Jasper. Asentí y los 3 chicos se abrazaron.

-Ustedes 3 podrían salir en la portada de una revista-Comentó Rosalie. Yo no dije nada, pero estaba de acuerdo con ella. Los chicos comenzaron a molestarse empujándose y riendo.

-Bien chicos, vamos andando. Perderemos la reserva-Llamó Carlisle.

-Seguro que no incomodamos? -Preguntó Charlie.

-Vamos Charlie, son bienvenidos-Contestó Carlisle. Nos repartimos en los autos y salimos en fila hacia la Langosta Roja. Cuando llegamos nos llevaron a una mesa apartada en un reservado.

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y Edward en el otro. Los chicos comenzaron a hablar del partido y de las jugadas que más les habían parecido impresionantes. Rose y yo nos enfrascamos en una conversación del estatal.

-Veo que Emmett está pensando correctamente. Regresar en el estatal será lo mejor para ti. Por lo que he visto, ganarás. Eres la única Elite junto con esa chica Alice Brandon-Dijo ella.

-Alice puede ganarme-Contesté.

-No lo hará. Tú tienes mayores elementos de dificultad Bella, solo tienes que concentrarte en hacer limpiamente las acrobacias-Contestó ella.

\- ¿Regresaras a competir? -Preguntó Edward. Lo miré y se veía genuinamente curioso. Me pregunté qué tanto sabia de mí.

-Eh si, este año. Mañana lo anunciaremos-Dije comenzando a sentirme nerviosa sobre mañana.

-Acabarás con todo Bella. Te recuerdo en los últimos Olímpicos, todos hablaban de ti-Dijo. Quedé un poco sorprendida por su comentario. ¿En serio había tenido tanto impacto? Lo único que recuerdo es como no gané medallas individuales.

-Gracias, eso espero. Sera bastante difícil, llevo 2 años sin competir-Contesté.

-Lo lograras enana-Dijo Emmett.

-Estoy de acuerdo Bella, también te recuerdo. Tu gimnasia era absolutamente elegante. Seguro que será un reto que lograrás superar-Dijo Esme amablemente.

-Muchas gracias Esme-Contesté sonriéndole. Ella asintió.

\- ¿Entonces Bella, volverás a otro partido? -Preguntó Edward en voz baja.

-Oh, no lo sé. Supongo que a partir de mañana mi régimen se intensificará-Contesté un poco distraída.

-Bueno, ya sabes, los domingos son día de futbol por defecto, por si quieres volver con Emmett y tu padre-Comentó.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta-Dije sonriéndole.

-Que dicen si mañana celebramos el regreso de Bella? -Preguntó Emmett a todos y a nadie. Sentí mi frente enrojecer.

-Emm no es necesario. Todavía me quedan 2 meses para competir-Dije.

-Tonterías, es un acontecimiento tan importante como otro, mañana marca el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en la familia Swan. Están invitados familia Cullen-Dijo Charlie.

-Hey! ¿Qué hay de mí? -Se quejó Jasper.

-Jasper, vas incluido en el paquete Swan ya deberías saberlo-Contestó Emmett riéndose. Jasper sonrió.

-Muchas gracias. Nos cuentan donde y allá estaremos-Dijo Esme.

\- ¿Qué tal una parrillada? -Preguntó Emmett. Rodé los ojos. Emmett solo ofrecía parrilladas como idea.

-Oh suena genial-Dijo Rosalie. Emmett la miró sonriente.

-Bien les enviaré la dirección-Dijo Emmett. Rodé los ojos y lo dejé ser.

Al rato salimos del restaurante y nos despedimos. Rosalie se fue con sus tíos, Edward se subió a un convertible y Jasper en su jeep. Emmett nos llevó a papá y a mí a casa.

-Gracias Emmett estuvo genial-Dije.

-Me alegra que te divirtieras hermanita, descansa mañana viene un día duro-Dijo Emmett. Asentí y le di un beso. Me despedí de Charlie y subí a mi habitación. Calenté rápidamente y estiré mis músculos para luego acostarme.

Al día siguiente estaba despierta a las 5 am. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa. Hoy mi vida dejaría de ser mía enteramente y volvería a ser objeto de escrutinio público. La gente podía ser increíblemente despiadada, es por eso que todo dependía de mi comportamiento. Si me mostraba como una chica fría e indiferente, irían por mí. Si me mostraba como una chica muy cariñosa, irían por mí. No había asidero por lo que tendría que jugar cuidadosamente el juego de las redes sociales.

Salí de la cama y me duché buscando relajarme. Me puse unos tops cortos deportivos y una lycra de Nike pro. Empaqué una trusa y mis cosas para el entrenamiento. Bajé para desayunar, aunque aún era temprano. Lo comprobé cuando vi que Charlie no se había despertado. Me preparé un bol de frutas y cereales con yogurt y empaqué un batido de proteína para el camino. Comí despacio y lavé todo lo que utilicé. Eran las 6 cuando terminé. Suspiré y salí de la casa subiendo las cosas a mi auto.

Cuando llegué al gimnasio todo estaba oscuro obviamente. El cuidador, Harry, encendió las luces para mí. Le agradecí y le tendí unas galletas que había llevado empacadas. Me agradeció en voz baja y me dejó ser.

Emmett y Jasper me encontraron a las 7 am sudando completamente, aún en top y lycra, haciendo mi rutina de piso. Me había caído sentada varias veces.

-No pudiste dormir? -preguntó Emmett abrazándome.

-Desperté muy temprano-Contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

-Harry dijo que estabas aquí a las 6 de la mañana. Bells, no te excedas-Dijo Jasper. Asentí.

-Lo siento. ¿Quieren ver lo que llevo? -Pregunté. Ellos asintieron y se sentaron.

Comencé mi rutina de piso. En total tenía 90 segundos y 4 elementos de alta dificultad que hacer. El resto eran saltos elaborados en Split y Spagat, giros floreados y algunos elementos de piso sencillos. En esta rutina el elemento más complejo era 2 mortales extendidos sin mano y conectando con un doble giro y medio extendido. Había logrado casi todos los elementos cuando llegué a este. Aterricé terriblemente mal y golpeé mi cabeza.

-Bella! -Llamaron alarmados. Los sentí llegar donde mi rápidamente.

-Estoy bien-Murmuré sentándome.

-Segura? ¿Me ves bien? ¿Nos escuchas? -Preguntó Emmett pasando sus manos delante de mí. Asentí.

-Emm, solo fue una caída-Dije.

-Bella, no pusiste los pies para la caída, has caído del giro directo al piso ¿qué pasó? -Pregunto Jasper ayudándome a poner de pie.

-Ugh, he estado cayéndome toda la hora. No sé qué me sucede-Dije aceptando su mano.

-Vamos enana. Relájate-Dijo Emmett viendo como apretujaba mis manos.

-No es tan fácil Emmett. Me están matando los nervios-Dije. Él tomó mis hombros.

-Si esto no es lo que quieres solo dilo. Me has dado un susto tremendo Bella-Dijo.

-Lo siento, me concentraré. Claro que quiero esto-Dije.

-Estas bien? ¿te duele algo? -Preguntó Jasper. Negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Quiero hacerlo de nuevo-Dije.

\- ¿Bella, estaremos aquí… todo el camino, lo que sea que pase, estaremos contigo está bien? -Dijo Emmett abrazándome. Me quede respirando su aroma por un momento. Sentí como Jasper se unió al abrazo y frotó mi espalda imprimiéndome algo de tranquilidad.

-Vamos B, lo tienes. Aquí estamos contigo-Agregó Jasper. Respiré profundo.

-Gracias chicos-Murmuré. Me ubiqué nuevamente en la pedana para rutina de piso y sacudí mis manos y mis dedos. Esta vez me sentía más en control. Hice cada elemento limpiamente, cada giro, cada paso, con seguridad. Cuando llegó la hora del último elemento sacudí mis brazos y corrí pensando solo en el resultado, un aterrizaje perfecto. Abrí los ojos cuando caí perfectamente.

-Eso es B! -Dijo Jasper golpeando el aire con su puño. Emmett silbó emocionado.

-Que? ¿Que hice? -Pregunté sorprendida por su reacción. Emmett se echó a reír.

-Adicionaste un giro al último elemento. Hiciste tres giros y medio extendidos-Dijo Emmett. Lo miré con la boca abierta.

-Con tan poco momentum? ¿Mierda como lo hice? -Pregunté. Ellos se echaron a reír.

-B, eres de otro mundo-Contestó Jasper simplemente.

En ese momento llegó Kate. Sonreí al ver que traía en las manos un paquete.

-Hey Kate, no sabía que venias-Dijo Emmett.

-He traído el comunicado para que lo revisemos y un paquete para Bells-Dijo Kate.

-Oh está bien-Dijo Emmett tomando el papel que Kate tendía. Yo mientras tanto tomé el paquete y esperé pacientemente.

-Lo veo bien. ¿Bella que te parece? -Preguntó Emmett. Era breve "El equipo de Bella Swan, anuncia con gusto que Bella regresará en el año 2015 a competir, empezando por el torneo estatal de Washington en representación del equipo de la ciudad de Seattle, al cual ha sido inscrita en semanas anteriores". Me encogí de hombros.

-Está bien-Dije.

-Bien, lo enviaré a las redes sociales importantes, sin embargo, es importante que tú misma lo publiques Bella-Agregó. Asentí. Ya lo había pensado. La noche anterior había habilitado mis cuentas de Instagram y twitter por el momento. Estaban limpias, esperando la primera publicación.

-Lo haré a mi manera-Dije sonriendo y sacando las sudaderas del paquete. Había una para Jasper, una para Emmett, una para Charlie y una para mí. La de Charlie se la daría después. Las sudaderas eran azules con líneas rojas y blancas en la parte del abdomen y decían "Swan-Whitlock Team". Cuando les enseñé a los chicos se volvieron locos.

-Esto esta genial Bella! -Dijo Jasper poniéndosela suya rápidamente. Emmett y yo lo imitamos.

\- ¿Bien Bella, como lo quieres hacer? -Preguntó Kate.

-Publicaré una foto. De Emm, Jazz y yo. Ese será mi anuncio. No necesito decir más nada si tu enviarás el comunicado a todas partes-Dije. Ella me miró con la ceja alzada.

-Bien, dame tu teléfono. Yo les tomo la foto-Dijo. Yo tenía las manos llenas de polvo de tiza y estaba en shorts Nike pro y tenía mis pies envueltos en vendas. Me pareció apropiado. Que mejor manera de anunciarme que mostrando que ya estaba en entrenamientos.

Les dije mi idea a los chicos. Jasper y Emmett me cargaron en sus hombros e hice un Split, ubicando una pierna en el hombro de Jasper y otra en el hombro de Emmett, los 3 alzamos los brazos como flexionando los músculos de los bíceps y haciendo visible la sudadera sonriendo enormemente.

-Oh vaya. Es genial-Dijo Kate. La miramos y no pude más que estar de acuerdo con ella. Bella Swan volvía, y con las glorias del deporte Emmett Swan y Jasper Whitlock en su equipo, esta parte no estaba en el comunicado, pero con la foto todo quedaría público, la gente se volvería loca.

-Bien, enviaré el anuncio, haz tu parte-Dijo Kate. Asentí y respiré profundo. Subí la foto etiquetando a Jasper y Emmett y solo puse una pequeña leyenda. "Power Team". Eso éramos. Dejé mi celular a un lado y volví a los entrenamientos.

Repetí la rutina de piso varias veces y descubrí que podía hacer fácilmente el cambio de 2 giros y medio a 3 giros y medio. No lo fallé ni una vez. Emmett y Jasper estaban emocionados. Ya eran todas las rutinas con movimientos completamente ganadores. No creía que había nadie con ese nivel de dificultad en ninguna acrobacia.

Cuando estaba tomando agua vi a los chicos mirando sus celulares.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté acercándome. Emmett me había grabado haciendo el último elemento. Se veía completamente genial.

\- ¿Quieres subirlo? -Preguntó.

-No sé si sea buena idea. Envíamelo de todas maneras-Dije tomando mi teléfono. Mis notificaciones estaban estallando. Rápidamente mi contador de seguidores estaba llegando a 3 millones. La única foto que había subido tenía más de 2 millones de likes. Kate me había enviado noticias web que habían salido desde mi foto y el anuncio. Todas parecían positivas. Todos esperaban verme pronto en competencias y ver mi desempeño, alababan mi súper equipo de entrenadores también. En mi Instagram habían logrado colarse comentarios ofensivos. Que ya estaba muy mayor para volver y que si me había retirado para que regresaba. Ignoré esto y me enfoqué en los positivos, había niños que me admiraban y me querían ver volver, que prometían verme en el estatal. Había chicas babeando por mis entrenadores y me reí ante esto.

-Ya tienen fans en mi Instagram-Comenté.

-Por supuesto que los tenemos-Dijo Emmett. Me reí.

-Creo que tenemos 4 eventos completamente sólidos. Solo hay que perfeccionar-Dijo Jasper. Asentí.

-Sin embargo, para el estatal debemos bajar un poco tu dificultad Bells, no queremos mostrar todo desde ya-Dijo Emmett.

-Oh bien… es mala idea subir el video del triple giro y medio? -Pregunté.

-Por supuesto que no, eso les dará de que hablar-Dijo Jasper. Emmett asintió.

-De que hablar? No hay nadie que pueda hacer 3 giros y medio, quedaran aterrorizadas-Dijo Emmett.

-Vamos chicos, Alice y Jessica son muy buena competencia-Dije.

-No están a tu nivel, así de simple-Contestó Jasper ayudándome a recoger mis cosas cuando terminamos de entrenar. Me puse la sudadera encima de mi top y armé mi cabello en un moño alto.

-Hey Bells, iremos a tomar algo con Edward antes de la parrillada, quieres venir? -Preguntó Emmett.

-Oh bueno. ¿No importa que no me haya bañado? -Pregunté viendo mis piernas y brazos llenos de tiza. Emmett resopló.

-Probablemente Edward huela a zorrillo, el también viene de entrenar-Dijo. Me reí. Subimos a nuestros autos y seguí a Emmett hasta un pequeño bar. Edward nos esperaba en una mesa, viéndose increíblemente impecable. No olía a zorrillo tampoco.

-Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? -Preguntó estrechando las manos de Emm y Jazz y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Puse mi bolsa gigante junto a Emmett que se había sentado a su lado y me senté al lado de Jazz. Ordenamos batidos para todos.

-Excelente, Bella es una máquina-Dijo Jasper.

-No lo dudo. Mis padres quieren ir a verte al estatal Bella, espero que no te moleste-Dijo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y esta empezando a ponerse la cosa interesante para Bella, ahora que ha conocido a nuestro amado Edward! ¿Que les ha parecido? Cuentenme con sus reviews.


	6. Nuevos caminos

Capitulo 6. Nuevos caminos.

_-No lo dudo. Mis padres quieren ir a verte al estatal Bella, espero que no te moleste-Dijo Edward. _

-Oh eso es muy amable de su parte, por supuesto que no me molesta, le diré a Kate nuestra asistente que les consiga entradas, aunque está muy lejos aún-Dije.

-Puedes conseguir una para mí también? -Preguntó curioso.

-Claro hermano, entre más mejor-Dijo Emmett antes de que pudiera contestar. Sonreí y asentí, Edward me caía bien, era un chico tranquilo y de energía positiva. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con todo el "entre más mejor", esperaba no sentirme más nerviosa de lo normal con tanta gente conocida viéndome.

-Dos meses no son nada Bells-Contestó Jasper. Mi teléfono vibró en ese momento. Alice.

"No me habías dicho que Jasper "hottie" Whitlock sería tu entrenador! Estoy ventilándome dramáticamente en este momento" Me reí. No lo recordaba, Alice moría por Jasper cuando estábamos en el equipo nacional. El chico y Emmett movían masas de una manera impresionante cuando pasaban por el gimnasio a hacer alguna diligencia.

"Es cierto, ¿todavía crees que será tu esposo?" Pregunté. Alice siempre decía eso.

"Por supuesto, ahora hay más posibilidades. ¿Me ayudarás?" Escribió.

"Alice no necesitas mi ayuda. Ahora que has superado la pubertad, el caerá a tus pies" Escribí riéndome.

"Ya no te invitaré a nuestra boda" Contestó.

-Bells, con quien hablas? -Preguntó Emmett quitándome mi teléfono.

-Emmett devuélvemelo! -Me quejé.

-Vaya Jazzie tienes una admiradora-Dijo en voz alta leyendo MI conversación con Alice. Rodé los ojos.

-Eres un chismoso! ¡No es de tu incumbencia lo que esté en mi teléfono y mucho menos puedes contarlo!-Dije alzando la mano y arrebatándoselo. Edward se reía y Jasper miraba a Emmett con curiosidad.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó Jasper.

-Alice Brandon está enamorada de ti-Dijo Emmett.

-Emm! Alice me matará!-Dije.

-No lo hará, yo seré su celestino-Dijo Emmett. Edward estalló en risas y Jasper lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Alice Brandon? ¿No tiene como 17 años? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Fruncí el ceño de vuelta.

-Tiene 23, compitió conmigo en los nacionales del 2012-Dije.

-Oh cierto. Es linda-Contestó sonriendo.

-Cómo crees que puede tener 17 si va a competir conmigo en los estatales? -Pregunté.

-No lo sé. Lo olvidé-Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. Los hombres eran obtusos.

-Bueno Jasper, en 2 meses te conseguiré novia-Dijo Emmett golpeándolo en el hombro amistosamente.

-Emmett no necesito que me consigas novia. Yo puedo conseguirla. La esperaré-Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Hermano ni siquiera la conoces-Dijo Edward.

-No necesito conocerla. Es amiga de Bella, y Bella no soporta las chicas fastidiosas, eso es suficiente filtro. Además, esta buena-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

\- ¿Creí que pensabas que tenía 17, ahora esta buena? -Pregunté.

-Bueno, antes no podía decirlo, sería raro. Y vamos, la chica es excelente gimnasta. ESO es sexy-Dijo Jasper asintiendo.

-Las gimnastas no tienen pechos-Dijo Emmett como si fuera un dato importante para Jasper. Edward casi se ahoga con su batido y comenzó a toser. Luego me miró y miró mis pechos. Crucé mis brazos y lo miré con mis ojos entrecerrados. Edward subió la mirada y cuando descubrió que lo había pillado mirando y se echó a reír.

-Mierda lo siento, no lo pude evitar-Dijo tratando de parar de reír. Emmett nos miró.

-Que ha pasado? -Preguntó.

-Edward estaba comprobando si los pechos de gimnastas son pequeños-Dije. Emmett casi se estalla. Se rio tan fuerte que la gente nos comenzó a mirar.

-Emmett, menos ruido-Dije. Mi hermano se puso rojo del esfuerzo de tratar de reír menos escandaloso. Edward golpeó su espalda suavemente.

-Y deja de decir eso que no aplica a todo el mundo. ¿No has visto a Rosalie? Tiene un cuerpo de infarto-Dije. Emmett me miró como si fuera un ejercicio de matemáticas.

-Oh es verdad. Rose es medallista olímpica-Dijo como si lo hubiera descubierto justo ahora.

-Eres un retrasado Emmett-Dije negando con la cabeza.

-Hey estas imaginándote a mi prima en ropa interior? -Preguntó Edward.

-No me puedes recriminar. Tu acabas de mirarle los pechos a mi hermana frente a mí-Dijo Emmett.

-Está en sudadera! Apenas pude ver nada-Dijo Edward alzando los brazos.

-Oye!-Dije quejándome. Edward me miró apenado y Emmett y Jasper se rieron.

-Bien vámonos ya-Dijo Emmett haciendo señas al encargado para pagar. Nos subimos a los autos y salimos en fila hacia mi casa. Se suponía que nuestros padres ya debían estar allí.

Efectivamente cuando llegamos la luz de la terraza estaba encendida y se escuchaba ruido desde el patio. Yo decidí subir a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa y los chicos siguieron hacia donde se suponía que estaban preparando la parrilla. Me puse una falda de jean corta y un top gris de mangas largas, me calcé unos tenis y dejé mi cabello secándose al aire. No me aplique maquillaje al fin y al cabo no pretendía pasar mucho tiempo en la dichosa parrillada, mañana tenía que madrugar de todas maneras. Decidí tomar mi teléfono y subir el video de la acrobacia que Emmett había tomado. Los chicos tenían razón, ¿por qué no mostrar un poco que mi talento seguía intacto?

Bajé las escaleras y salí al patio.

-Bella que bueno que te nos unieras! -Dijo Esme saludándome calurosamente.

-Tenía que ducharme, estaba llena de tiza-Dije. Ella asintió sonriendo. Hice un escaneo por el patio y me sorprendí al ver a Sue junto a Charlie. Les sonreí y agité la mano ya que estaban ocupados en la parrilla y saludé a Carlisle que estaba junto a Esme.

-Edward me ha dicho que quieren ir al estatal. Les conseguiré entradas-Dije.

-Maravilloso querida, muchas gracias-Dijo Esme. Rose se acercó.

-Hey Rose, que hiciste hoy? -Pregunté abrazándola.

-Estuve en una sesión de fotos en la ciudad. Para una marca de maquillaje que estoy representando-Dijo Rosalie.

-Wow, genial-Dije. Emmett apareció de la nada y asintió con emoción.

-Eso le estaba diciendo! Es increíble-Dijo Emmett sonriéndole. Rosalie sonrió de vuelta y me miró.

-Tu cuenta de Instagram está creciendo sin parar Bells, ese video que acabas de poner esta espectacular. Creo que nadie puede hacer esa acrobacia-Felicitó. Sonreí.

-Espero que cause el efecto deseado-Comenté.

-Que recuerden de que estas hecha? Por supuesto que lo hará-Dijo ella. Le sonreí y eché un vistazo a mi cuenta. El video tenía miles de reproducciones y comentarios de admiración, mi sonrisa incrementó leyendo algunos. Vi que tenía muchas solicitudes de mensajes privados sin embargo uno de ellos llamó mi atención. Jessica Stanley. Abrí el mensaje y me congelé. Era una foto del video entre Tyler y yo con un mensaje que decía, "ningún video que subas superará este".

-Que, ¿qué pasa? -Preguntó Emmett al ver el cambio en mi expresión. Le mostré mi teléfono. Emmett frunció el ceño con enojo.

-Esa chica no sabe con quién se está metiendo. Reenvíame eso-Dijo.

-Es una perra-Dijo Rosalie negando con la cabeza.

-Emmett no quiero que hagas nada-Dije.

-Bells, no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados cada que alguien traiga a colación ese video-Dijo. Hice una mueca.

-Que ha pasado? -Preguntó Edward apareciendo de la nada y viendo nuestras caras. Le rogué a Emmett con la mirada que no dijera nada. No sabía si Edward había visto el video y no quería tener que relatar todo lo que había pasado. Todavía era muy vergonzoso para mí.

-Nada, Bella esta algo agotada-Dijo Rosalie antes de que alguien pudiera contestar.

-Lo puedo imaginar, ¿7 horas diarias? Como dice Jasper, eres una máquina Bella-Dijo Edward alzando las cejas con algo de sorpresa. Sonreí levemente, aliviada de desviar el tema.

-Hey chicos, Bella, ¿has visto tu perfil de Instagram? ¡Llueven las reproducciones del video! ¡La página de la federación lo ha reposteado, le han llamado "el Swan" ya que no hay nadie más que lo haya hecho! -Dijo Jasper emocionado.

-Que? ¿Oh vaya, tengo mi propia acrobacia? Esto es genial! -Dije sonriéndole a Jasper.

-Te has vuelto famosa en redes sociales Bella, desde que subiste la foto con nosotros mis seguidores han aumentado de manera impresionante y eso que ya tenía una cantidad respetable-Agregó. Me reí.

-Admítelo, te encanta-Dije.

\- ¿Claro que le encanta, puedo ver el video? -Preguntó Edward. Asentí y le tendí mi celular poniendo el video a reproducir. Cuando hice la acrobacia Edward silbó.

-Es impresionante, ni siquiera puedo entender como tu cuerpo gira de esa manera mientras estás haciendo la acrobacia-Dijo.

-No has oído? Los gimnastas desafiamos la física-Dijo Emmett sacando pecho con orgullo y pasando un brazo por mi hombro.

-Eso veo. ¿Que hay de ti Rose, todavía puedes hacer eso? -Pregunto Edward.

-No lo creo, no he practicado en un par de años. Perder la habilidad es muy fácil para nosotros si no se entrena, además eso que está haciendo Bella en el video no es común… de ahí que ya tiene nombre propio-Dijo Rose.

-Oh vamos, Rose… estoy segura que mínimo puedes conectar un fic flac con un triple giro, mínimo-Dije recordando lo certera que era Rose cuando estábamos en el equipo nacional.

-Bells vamos, no he hecho ni siquiera una paloma en 2 años-Dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros. Emmett se fue sin decir una palabra y un par de minutos después traía la colchoneta en el hombro.

-Emmett no se te ocurra-Dijo Rosalie al verlo conectando el motor a la colchoneta.

-Oh vamos se me ocurrió una idea! Competencia de aterrizaje entre los cuatro. Eso te dará chance de empezar con elementos suaves y retomar tu confianza. Si luego de algunos intentos no te sientes cómoda, no intentas lo que Bella dijo-Dijo Emmett terminando de inflar la colchoneta.

\- ¡No es justo, ustedes tres aún viven en el gimnasio! -Protestó Rosalie.

-Rosé, tienes más agilidad para aterrizar que Emmett y Jasper juntos, son demasiado grandes-Dije. Los adultos se acercaron a ver con curiosidad.

-Hey no hables antes de tiempo Bells, peso mucho menos que Emmett-Dijo Jasper.

-Sigues siendo más alto que nosotras dos, tenemos ventaja-Dije.

-Bien veamos qué tan cierto es-Dijo Jasper frotándose las manos. Nos quitamos las zapatillas para no ensuciar la colchoneta y en medias era más cómodo ya que casi siempre entrenábamos descalzos.

-Bien chicos, 3 puntos por aterrizaje limpio, empecemos con mortal. Edward puede llevar la cuenta-Dijo Emmett. Edward asintió y se hizo a un lado.

-Yo iré-Dijo Jasper. Jasper tomó impulso y se lanzó hacia atrás en mortal. Aterrizó perfectamente.

-Ugh, caeré sobre mi trasero por culpa de ustedes-Dijo Rosalie reemplazándolo.

-Solo sal con seguridad Rose. Si titubeas perderás rotación-Dije. Ella asintió y respiró profundamente. Luego se lanzó al mortal y cayó con seguridad. Los adultos la aplaudieron.

-Te lo dije-Dije tomando mi turno. Hice el mortal sin problemas y gané mis 3 puntos. Emmett me siguió y también los logró. Después de un par de acrobacias sencillas todos seguíamos empatados.

-Chicos si no suben la dificultad estaremos aquí toda la noche-Dijo Edward.

-Bien… fic flac, extendido sin manos y doble giro-Dijo Emmett.

Rosalie trastabilló en su aterrizaje al igual que Jasper. Emmett lo logró y yo también.

-Emmett y Bella van en la delantera-Dijo Edward.

-Rose quieres intentar la acrobacia con triple giro? -Pregunté.

-Está bien, pero es la última, siento que voy a terminar literal sobre mi trasero-Dijo Rosalie. Efectivamente Rose hizo la acrobacia completa, pero le imprimió mucha velocidad y terminó cayendo sentada. Emmett la ayudó a poner de pie.

-Estas bien? -Preguntó.

-Bien, creo que metí mucha rotación-Dijo.

-Fue exactamente eso, pero sigues teniendo la acrobacia a la perfección-Dijo Emmett. Ella le sonrió y bajo de la colchoneta.

Jasper hizo la acrobacia y logró el aterrizaje. Luego lo siguió Emmett y le pasó exactamente lo mismo que a Rose. Finalmente yo logré el aterrizaje también así que eso me ponía en delantera.

-Para el último, fic flac doble mortal extendido-Dijo Jasper.

-Oh vamos, pan comido-Dijo Emmett. Me reí.

-Bien, triple mortal extendido. Tu gran trasero caerá sentado, la colchoneta es demasiado pequeña para darte momentum-Dijo Jasper.

-Ya veremos-Dijo Emmett sonriendo. Los adultos animaron a Emmett y el corrió, hizo fic flac y realizó los tres mortales, sin embargo, venia tan rápido que cuando cayó trastabilló hacia atrás y se salió de la colchoneta cayendo de espaldas. Todos estallamos en carcajadas.

-Te lo dije Emmett! -Dijo Jasper. Emmett se puso de pie riendo y se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu turno Jazz-Dijo Edward. Jasper se lanzó y realizó la acrobacia aterrizando a la perfección.

-Bien Bella, si logras este aterrizaje ganas-Dijo Edward sonriendo. Respiré sintiéndome relajada de poder compartir con mi familia y divertirme con mi deporte. Sacudí las manos a fuerza de costumbre y corrí un poco para luego hacer el fic flac al cual le imprimí más fuerza con el fin de que me diera más momentum en el aire. Giré tres veces y caí perfectamente con las rodillas un poco flexionadas. Luego alce los brazos para limpiar mi aterrizaje. Todos aplaudieron y silbaron. Me reí.

-He ganado! -Dije sacudiendo los brazos en el aire. Edward alzó su palma y choqué la mía con la suya. Emmett me cargó y Jasper sacudió mi cabello. Rosalie me abrazó.

-Felicidades Bella! Chicos vengan a comer, ya está la carne-Dijo Charlie. Nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa de patio y nos sentamos a comer.

-Hey Bella crees que pueda entrenar contigo de vez en cuando? -Pregunto Rosalie. La miré un poco sorprendida.

-Quieres competir? -Pregunté.

-No no, en absoluto. Pero me parece un poco triste que algo que podía hacer con los ojos cerrados ahora me cueste tanto-Dijo Rosalie.

-Vamos Rose, es normal. A nosotros nos pasa, y seguimos entrenando de vez cuando-Dijo Jasper.

-Si bueno, no quiero dejarlo del todo como pensaba. Me divertí mucho hoy-Dijo.

-Bueno por supuesto, creo que Emmett puede hablar con el entrenador del gimnasio de Seattle para que te permitan entrenar con nosotros-Dije.

-Oh sí, no será problema ya que no es con fines competitivos, me deben un par de favores-Dijo Emmett.

-Genial… ya estaba pensando establecerme en Seattle definitivamente de todas maneras, poder entrenar es un plus-Dijo Rosalie.

-Suena genial querida. ¿Qué te ha dicho la agencia? -Preguntó Esme.

-Siempre y cuando pueda viajar a New York para algunas reuniones no ven inconveniente, ya está en mis manos confirmarles, supongo que debo buscar apartamento-Dijo Rosalie.

-Siempre puedes quedarte con nosotros querida-Dijo Carlisle.

-Lo se tío, pero prefiero tener un poco de espacio para mí, puedo buscar algo cerca de ustedes-Dijo Rose.

-Oh Rose, llevaré a Bella a buscar apartamentos, puedes ir con nosotros-Dijo Emmett. Llevé una mano a mi cara. Emmett y su bocota.

-Que? ¿Bella? ¿Porque buscas apartamento? -Preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño. Miré a Emmett con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Oh mierda-Dijo él. Rodé los ojos y miré a Charlie.

-Papá solo estoy buscando… no he decidido nada, pero hace tiempo vengo pensando que me gustaría tener un poco más de independencia-Dije.

-Oh… ya veo… bueno, debo aprobar este apartamento que escojan-Dijo con advertencia. Asentí y respiré con alivio. Eso fue fácil.

-No te preocupes Charlie, los que tengo en mente son buenos-Dijo Emmett. Rodé los ojos. Emmett no podía mantener un secreto.

-Mañana podemos ir, tengo la tarde libre-Dijo Rosalie.

-Genial, salgo de entrenamiento a eso de las 3-Dije.

-Hecho-Contestó Rose.

-Rose también podrías vivir conmigo-Dijo Edward.

-Y ver el desfile de fans regaladas salir y entrar de tu apartamento? -Preguntó Rosalie haciendo una mueca. Edward comenzó a toser y Emmett y Jasper rompieron en risas. No me imaginaba a Edward como un mujeriego, pero podía ver la facilidad con la que podía conseguir chicas cada que quisiera con toda la fanaticada que había visto en el partido.

-Edward eso es cierto? -Preguntó Esme escandalizada.

-Mamá no le prestes atención-Dijo Edward mirando a Rose con ojos entrecerrados. Supongo que tenía algo de cierto entonces.

-De todas maneras, Edward, prefiero vivir sola, gracias primito-Dijo Rosalie ignorando las dagas que Edward le estaba echando por los ojos.

-Por qué no se mudan ustedes dos chicas juntas? -Preguntó Carlisle. Vaya estos adultos sí que sabían insistir con el tema.

\- ¿Creo que ambas han dejado claro que quieren vivir solas, cual es el problema? -Preguntó Jasper en tono relajado antes de que pudiéramos responder.

-Si vamos, podemos cuidarnos solas… no se preocupen por nosotras-Dije. Rose asintió.

-Además tío Carlisle, en algún momento tendré que vivir sola y no quiero tener que mudarme de nuevo. Es estresante-Dijo Rose.

-Bueno en eso tienen razón. Está bien, las ayudaremos en lo que necesiten-Dijo Carlisle. Me sorprendí un poco de verme incluida en esa oración, sin embargo, sonreí. Los padres de Edward eran muy amables.

-Gracias, en serio. Los mantendremos al tanto-Dije.

La cena terminó tranquilamente. Me despedí de todos cuando vi la hora. Si quería estar entera en el entrenamiento tenía que dormir pronto.

Al día siguiente el entrenamiento se pasó rápidamente. Estaba arrasando mis rutinas. Solo tenía que pulir algunas cosas aquí y allá. Jasper y Emmett estaban emocionados. La posibilidad de los nacionales era cada vez más latente. Pronto llegó la hora de ir a ver apartamentos con Rose y Jasper nos acompañó. Yo dejé mi auto y Jasper nos siguió en el suyo.

Para mi sorpresa Edward nos esperaba en un complejo de apartamentos que fuimos a visitar.

-Hey chicos-Saludó sonriendo aun en ropa de entrenamiento y con un bolso colgado en el hombro.

-Edward, vives aquí? -Pregunté. El asintió.

-Llegué temprano de entrenar y recordé que Emmett dijo que querían venir a ver apartamentos al complejo-Dijo Edward.

-Porque no has descargado tus cosas? -Preguntó Rose.

-Hoy no fui en mi auto. Riley acaba de dejarme, justo iba a entrar-Dijo Edward.

-Quien es Riley? ¿Es lindo? -Preguntó Rose.

-No te presentaré ningún chico del equipo Rose. He visto cómo se comportan-Dijo Edward.

-Oh vamos, nadie dice que no me pueda divertir-Dijo Rose alzando las cejas.

-Rayos no Rosalie-Dijo Edward negando con la cabeza.

-Qué hay de mí? ¿Me presentaras a alguien? -Pregunté bromeando. Lo menos que quería era "divertirme" con un atleta.

-Oh bueno… no lo sé-Dijo Edward mirando a Emmett nerviosamente.

-Diablos no… no puedes divertirte en temporada de competencias-Dijo Emmett.

-Estaré en competencias todo el año! -Dije quejándome aun cuando no estaba interesada, bueno a corto plazo. Emmett estaba loco si creía que me abstendría de sexo durante un año completo.

-Vaya, yo moriría-Dijo Jasper.

-No estas ayudando Jazz-Dije.

-Bells, Edward no te presentará ninguno de sus amigos del equipo. Vamos, debemos empezar-Dijo Emmett. Rodé los ojos y miré a Edward, que me miraba curiosamente. Me encogí de hombros y le guiñé un ojo gesticulando "Esto no ha acabado". Edward se rio y siguió a Emmett.

Recorrimos uno de los condominios que estaba de muestra. Era precioso. De dos habitaciones, amplias ventanas, luminoso y con un toque moderno espectacular. La segunda habitación podría ser perfectamente un área de entrenamientos para fortalecimiento muscular. Además, tenía un pequeño patio en el cual podía perfectamente acomodar una colchoneta.

-A mí me encanta-Dije.

-Oh no lo sé. Es demasiado simple-Dijo Rosalie.

-Simple? Rose, cuesta 3000 dólares al mes-Dijo Edward.

-Puedo ver que es costoso, solo creo que le falta algo más…-Dijo Rose.

-Está bien, bajando la calle hay otro cerca de mi condominio. Esa era nuestra segunda parada-Dijo Emmett.

-Voy a dejar mis cosas y los alcanzo en la entrada-Dijo Edward.

\- ¿Oh Edward, puedes prestarme el baño? -Pregunté.

-Claro vamos-Dijo señalando el camino. Curiosamente estaba cruzado la calle de la casa que acabábamos de ver. Amoblado el apartamento robaba el aliento. Este era igual al del frente, solo que en su patio había una enorme piscina.

-Wow, es precioso-Dije observando las lámparas que había instalado Edward dándole un toque más sofisticado al condominio.

-Gracias, el baño esta junto a la habitación que tienes a la izquierda-Dijo descargando su bolso. Asentí y caminé al baño. Cuando terminé me lavé las manos y negué con la cabeza al ver mis piernas llenas de tiza. Tenía que por lo menos llevar sudaderas para no andar como una loca por la calle.

Salí del baño y me quedé congelada al frente de la habitación que asumía era de Edward. Él había dejado la puerta entreabierta y estaba cambiándose el jersey. Pude ver su espalda musculosa mientras se sacaba el jersey del equipo y la arrojaba a la cama. Luego giró sacando otra camiseta del closet y pude ver su abdomen marcado. Dios, el chico está que arde.

Negué con la cabeza y caminé por el pasillo saliendo nuevamente a la sala esperándolo. Definitivamente Emmett estaba loco si creía que no tendría sexo en un año. Tal vez debería volver a tener citas. O divertirme como había dicho Rose. Eso sería más fácil y no involucraría sentimientos.

-Hey, ¿estás lista? -Preguntó saliendo por el pasillo. Lo miré por un momento y asentí. Diablos, definitivamente Edward era un hombre que robaba el aliento. El frunció el ceño.

-Estas bien? -Preguntó. Sonreí saliendo de mi mente. No, Edward era amigo de Emmett. No podía pensar en el de esa manera si quería evitar complicaciones.

-Aparte de parecer un indigente, bien-Dije señalando mis piernas. Edward se rio.

-Ni siquiera envuelta en una bolsa de basura podrías verte como un indigente Bella-Dijo. Alcé una ceja sonriendo levemente. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho carraspeó y tomó su billetera de la mesa de la cocina.

-Vamos-Dijo ignorando mi expresión. Me reí silenciosamente y lo seguí.

-Ya sabía yo que debías estar cambiándote, eres una nena Edward-Dijo Emmett.

-Emmett solo me cambié la camiseta. Ni siquiera me bañé-Dijo Edward.

_-Como sea vamos, quiero comer-Dijo Jasper. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Y se pone interesante. Parece que Edward y Bella serán solo amigos o ustedes que piensan? _


	7. Mudanza

Capitulo 7. Mudanza

Disclaimer: Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

_-Como sea vamos, quiero comer-Dijo Jasper. _

-Es un enigma como mantienen esos cuerpos con todo lo que comen-Dijo Rosalie.

-Nuestros cuerpos te parecen sexys? -Preguntó Emmett. Rosalie rodó los ojos y lo empujó jugando.

-Eres un idiota-Dijo Rosalie. Emmett se rio y la abrazó por los hombros. Caminamos un par de calles hasta que llegamos a otro condominio. Rosalie sonrió y siguió caminando.

-Esto se ve tipo Hollywood-Dijo Jasper señalando el condominio.

-Exacto-Dijo Rose.

-Porque quieres algo tan ostentoso? -Preguntó Edward extrañado.

-No lo sé, me gusta la belleza obvia-Dijo Rose.

-Eres una loca Rose-Dijo Edward.

-Déjame en paz Ed, soy yo la que voy a vivir en el-Dijo ella. Entramos y buscamos el condominio de muestra. Era mucho más lujoso desde fuera. Sin embargo, podía entender lo que Rose decía. Su belleza estaba en los detalles adicionales que le quitaban la simpleza.

Por dentro era casi como un Loft, amplio y con una única habitación. Tenía dos baños lujosos, una cocina enorme al igual que la sala. Como el de Edward, tenía una piscina en el patio. Lo único que me gustaba era un pequeño desván que permitía subir a un pequeño segundo piso, podía imaginar una alfombra, cojines y una pequeña librería allí.

-Te gusta? -Preguntó Emmett.

-Es perfecto-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Que dices Bella? -Preguntó Jasper.

-Oh, yo me quedo con el otro. Es más práctico para mí-Dije.

-No quieren mirar más? Podemos seguir viendo toda la semana-Dijo Emmett.

-No es necesario. Además, no me gusta ir de compras, esto es muy similar-Dije.

\- ¿Bella eres una rara, como que no te gusta ir de compras? -Preguntó Rose.

-Mucha gente, no me gusta sentirme rodeada de mucha gente-Dije. Ella puso una expresión comprensiva.

-Cuando quieras vamos Bella para que compres tranquila, puedo pedir que nos atiendan en privado por unos momentos-Dijo Edward.

-Puedes hacer eso? -Preguntó Jasper.

-Desde que me mude aquí no puedo salir solo a sitios muy públicos. Es infernal. Mi manager, Heidi, se encarga de hablar con los encargados de las tiendas a las que quiero ir-Dijo Edward.

-Vaya, Edward la superestrella-Dijo Emmett.

-¿Porque crees que pido que vayamos a bares tan pequeños? menos chance de que nos arruinen la noche-Dijo.

-Pff ¿desde cuándo chicas tirándose sobre ti arruina tu noche? -Preguntó Emmett. Rosalie y yo rodamos los ojos.

-Cuando más de 10 chicas se están tirando sobre ti es imposible que escojas una, ni siquiera puedes concentrarte con todas hablando al tiempo, además no son solo chicas…-Dijo Edward.

-Pobre de ti Edward-Dijo Jasper con sarcasmo.

-Oh vamos, ustedes deben saberlo, no son unos extraños en Seattle-Dijo Edward.

-Es cierto. Salir con Emmett es una tortura-Dije.

-Tú no te quedas atrás. He tenido que botar más números de teléfono que envían para ti que los que obtengo yo-Dijo Emmett.

-Que? ¿Cuáles números de teléfono? Emmett Swan estas impidiendo que tenga una vida amorosa? -Pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Por supuesto que sí, cualquier chico que envíe su número de teléfono sin siquiera cruzar una palabra contigo es un golfo-Dijo Emmett. Rompimos a reír ruidosamente. No me importaba, pensaba lo mismo, pero Emmett debía dejar de meter sus manos en mi vida amorosa.

-Déjame decidir eso la próxima-Dije rodando los ojos.

-Bien como sea. No digas que no te lo advertí-Dijo Emmett.

\- ¿Disculpen, puedo ayudarlos en algo? -Preguntó la chica que suponía estaba encargada de las visitas al condo.

-Oh justo a tiempo. Quiero tomar un condo en esta unidad-Dijo Rosalie. La chica nos miró en silencio por unos minutos como procesando información, específicamente miraba a Edward. Emmett carraspeó ruidosamente y la chica se sobresaltó.

-Oh bien, claro. Tienes que llenar esta solicitud, una vez la solicitud sea aprobada deberás hacer un depósito de 7000 dólares para el primer mes de alquiler y podrás mudarte. El condo que está disponible esta justo al lado de este y es exactamente igual-Dijo la chica.

-Cuanto tiempo tarda la aprobación? -Preguntó Rosalie.

-Siempre y cuando tengas tus estados de cuenta al día, un par de días-Contestó.

-Y en cuanto tiempo podría mudarme después de eso? -Preguntó nuevamente.

-Una vez hagas el depósito, no habría ningún inconveniente-Dijo.

-Oh bien, gracias-Dijo Rosalie tomando la información que entregaba la chica. Cuando comenzamos a movernos a la salida la chica habló nuevamente.

\- ¿Disculpa, no eres Edward Cullen? -Preguntó. Edward se envaró levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Oh no, me has confundido-Dijo. La chica alzó las cejas y se echó a reír nerviosamente.

-Oh disculpa, eres increíblemente parecido. Es el quarterback de los Seahawks-Dijo la chica.

-mmm no he oído de él. Hasta luego-Dijo Edward saliendo como si estuvieran prendiéndole fuego al condo. Salimos detrás de él tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Oh por Dios Edward, esa chica era increíblemente sexy-Dijo Jasper.

-Créeme hermano, si es sexy y me ha reconocido, quiere decir que pasa demasiado tiempo buscándome en internet. Chicas así de sexys no son fanáticas de futbol americano-Dijo.

-Hey! -Dijimos Rose y yo.

-Ustedes son la excepción. En serio, esas chicas son las más locas-Dijo estremeciéndose. Me reí.

-Que te han hecho? -Pregunté.

-No quieres saberlo-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos a separar el tuyo Bella? -Preguntó Emmett

-Supongo. Charlie querrá verlo-Dije.

-Charlie solo está algo nervioso. No te preocupes por él. Yo te ayudaré-Dijo Emmett.

-Si Bella… ya eres un adulto. Puedes tomar tus decisiones tranquilamente-Dijo Jasper. Asentí mientras caminábamos de vuelta al condominio donde vivía Edward.

Cuando llegamos fuimos directamente a buscar la persona encargada de los alquileres. Los chicos se quedaron charlando afuera mientras yo entraba ya que no tardaría mucho. Encontré a una chica sentada en un escritorio.

-Buenas tardes-Dije. Ella alzó la mirada y me miró de pies a cabeza alzando una ceja.

-Si? -Contestó sin rastro de amabilidad.

-Estoy interesada en el condo que está en exhibición-Dije. La chica se rio.

-Oh querida. Es un condo de 8000 dólares al mes. Debes estar en el lugar equivocado-Dijo volviendo a mirarme de arriba abajo. La miré fijamente.

-Estoy en el lugar correcto. ¿Ahora puedes darme la información? -Pregunté seriamente.

-No me has oído bien. No aceptamos créditos bancarios ni pagos seccionados-Dijo petulante. Oh por Dios, estaba perdiendo mi paciencia.

-Y tú no me has oído ya que no estás haciendo tu trabajo apropiadamente. ¿Tendré que llamar a tu supervisor para que me entregues la maldita información? -Pregunté saliéndome de mis casillas. Ella se rio y se puso de pie.

-No voy a gastar mis folletos en ti. Te mostraré la salida-Dijo.

-La chica te ha pedido la información Mallory. ¿Tendremos que poner una queja? -Preguntó Edward detrás de mi haciéndome sobresaltar. Mallory se envaró.

-Oh señor Cullen. Solo está haciendo perder mi tiempo. Sabe que eso pasa a veces-Dijo ella sacudiendo la mano como si fuera una mosca.

-Y tu claramente no sabes hacer tu trabajo. Bella va a tomar el condominio que está al frente mío. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso o tendré que enviarte a buscar a Newton? -Pregunto seriamente. El reconocimiento llegó a los ojos de Mallory.

-Oh por supuesto. Usted va a hacerse cargo de la cuenta del condominio-Dijo dándolo por hecho y mirándome como si fuera una puta.

-Oh por amor a Dios-Dije entre dientes. Edward puso a mano en mi hombro y me miró tranquilizadoramente.

-Mallory, ve por Newton-Dijo Edward irritado. La chica se sobresaltó con el cambio en el tono de Edward y salió de la oficina mirándome como si fuera una mosca en su almuerzo.

-Cuál es su problema? Cuanta ineptitud-Dije.

-Edward? ¿Hay algún problema? -Preguntó un chico rubio entrando a la oficina. Mallory entró detrás de el con aspecto irritado.

-Bella lleva 10 minutos intentando obtener la información para alquilar el condominio al frente mío y Mallory se la ha negado-Dijo Edward.

-Mira su aspecto! ¡Como crees que piense que está hablando en serio! -Dijo Mallory. La miré con la boca abierta. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Ella estaba insultándome?

-Oh por favor. ¿No te enseñaron a hacer tu trabajo? ¿Crees que si no tuviera el dinero estuviera pidiéndote la información? -Pregunté.

-Hay personas que vienen solo a curiosear-Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es increíble la falta de respeto de esta chica por un cliente-Dijo Edward enojado.

-Mallory es suficiente. Cumple con tu trabajo inmediatamente. Edward, señorita, mis disculpas, supervisaré que todo se haga debidamente-Dijo Newton. Asentí sentándome de mala gana frente a la estúpida. Edward se sentó a mi lado.

-Debe diligenciar esta información y entregarla para que sea revisada por el departamento financiero, luego si su solicitud es aprobada deberá hacer un depósito de 2 meses de alquiler-Dijo Mallory forzadamente. Sonreí cruzándome de brazos.

-Puedes tomar mi información ya mismo. Quiero hacer la solicitud hoy-Dije alzando una ceja. Oh amé su cara cuando hablé. A parte de todo tendría que tomar mis datos ella misma. Mallory tomó un lapicero y sacó un formulario.

-Por supuesto señorita…-Preguntó Newton.

-Isabella Swan-Dije. El miró mi jersey y el bolso a mi lado con el nombre USA GIMNASTYCS.

-Isabella Swan, como Bella Swan gimnasta olímpica del equipo de Estados Unidos? -Preguntó Newton. Alcé una ceja.

-Eres fan del equipo americano de gimnasia…? -Pregunté dejando al aire que no sabía su nombre de pila.

-Mike, Mike Newton y mi hermana menor entrena en el gimnasio local, ella te ama, habla todo el tiempo de ti-Dijo sacudiendo mi mano.

-Oh, genial. Supongo que debo haberla visto-Dije sonriendo. Mallory me miraba con irritación renovada. Sonreí condescendiente.

-Puedes anotar eso en profesión querida-Dije repitiendo como ella me había llamado. Edward se rio entre dientes. Terminé de darle mi información a la estúpida y dejé mis datos para cuando el departamento financiero tuviera la aprobación.

-Oh, cuando reciba la aprobación voy a dar un depósito de 6 meses-Dije al final.

-Bells, estas segura? ¿Que si no te gusta? -Preguntó Edward.

-Porque no habría de gustarme? Además, Ed, pasaré todo el día en el gimnasio. No es mucho tiempo de todas maneras-Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Mallory apretó la mandíbula y asintió recogiendo los papeles. Mike los tomó de sus manos.

-Me encargaré de que esto llegue los más pronto posible para evitar retrasos-Dijo Mike.

-Eres muy amable Mike-Dije.

-Te importaría darme un autógrafo para mi hermanita? -Preguntó Mike. Mallory lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Te diré qué. Dile a tu hermanita que se acerque a mi mañana, firmaré su leotardo-Dije sonriendo.

-Oh ella me amará-Dijo. Me eché a reír. Edward carraspeó.

-Vamos Bella? Muero de hambre-Dijo.

-Ustedes están juntos? -Preguntó Mallory groseramente.

-Oh por Dios Mallory no seas chismosa. Has sido increíblemente irrespetuosa hoy-Dijo Mike reprendiéndola.

-No te preocupes Mike. Nosotros nos vamos-Dije colgándome del brazo de Edward y saliendo. No habíamos cerrado cuando se escuchó a Mike continuando su regaño.

-Ugh, casi la tomo del cabello-Dije. Edward se rio.

-Eres un engreída Bella, le restregaste el hecho de ser gimnasta olímpica-Dijo Edward.

-Por supuesto que se lo restregué. Me trató como a una indigente solo porque tengo un poco de tiza en las piernas, esa chica necesita modales. Además, pude hacer que la despidieran. Pero fui benévola-Dije. Edward se echó a reír.

\- ¿Que tardó tanto chicos?, ¡muero de hambre! -dijo Jasper.

-Solo una chica inepta. Vamos-Dije.

-Edward vienes con nosotros en el auto? -Preguntó Emmett.

-Si está bien. Me debes traer de nuevo-Dijo Edward.

-Hablando de eso, alguno de ustedes me debe recoger mañana ya que he dejado el mío en el gimnasio-Dije.

-Yo lo haré-Dijo Jasper. Asentí y nos subimos a los autos. Yo me fui con Jasper para hacerle compañía y Rose y Edward fueron con Emmett.

Elegimos un restaurante bonito en el centro, pequeño pero acogedor. Entramos y escogimos una mesa alejada. Cada uno ordenó rápidamente y esperamos pacientemente.

\- ¿Chicos, el juego del domingo es contra Washington State, quieren venir? -Preguntó Edward.

-Por supuesto amigo, allá estaremos-Dijo Emmett. Yo asentí, si Edward y su familia irían a apoyarme en los estatales yo bien podría hacer lo mismo.

-Genial, les enviaré los asientos-Dijo Edward. Llegaron nuestros platos y comimos entre charla agradable y risas. Estábamos pasando un rato genial cuando uno de los meseros se nos acercó.

-Disculpe molestarlos, pero afuera hay un grupo de reporteros. Creemos que es por usted señor Cullen-Dijo el chico.

-Oh genial-Dijo Edward.

-Puedo intentar sacarlos por la parte de atrás si alguno de ustedes trae el auto-Dijo el chico.

-Eso sería genial amigo… de verdad-Dijo Emmett.

-Bien, cuando estén listos-Dijo el chico yéndose.

-Como supieron que estabas aquí? -Preguntó Jasper.

-El dueño del restaurante tal vez, les trae buena publicidad-Dijo Edward irritado. Me removí incómoda en el asiento.

-Tranquila Bells, iremos por atrás-Dijo Emmett en voz baja. Edward me miró apenado.

-Lo siento Bella, sé que no te gusta la atención-Dijo.

-No te preocupes, sé que no es tu culpa-Dije. Terminamos de comer y nos pusimos de pie.

-Emmett puedo hablar contigo un momento? -Pregunté. Los chicos nos dieron un espacio.

-Que sucede Bells? -Preguntó.

-No puedo arriesgarme a que me vean con Edward, sería demasiado público. Estaría en todas partes y no de la manera que quiero Emm-Dije.

-No pasará nada. Nos iremos nosotros adelante, tú te vas con Jazz-Dijo abrazándome y evitando un ataque de pánico. No entendía porque me estaba poniendo así. Ya la gente estaba hablando de mi por mi regreso. Sin embargo, no quería exponerme a revivir mi relación con Tyler en los medios y que algo del video surgiera nuevamente. Y si alguien me veía con un chico diferente a Emm y Jazz lo primero que harían sería especular mi relación con él. Estaba siendo paranoica, digo Rose también estaba en el grupo, pero no quería dejar nada al azar. No hasta que estuviera más afianzada en competencias.

-Shhh Bella, cálmate-Dijo Emmett notando mi respiración errática.

-Qué le pasa? -Preguntó Edward llegando a nuestro lado.

-Solo está un poco ansiosa. No le gustan los paps-Dijo Emmett quitándole importancia y abrazándome más fuerte.

-Oh mierda Bells, de verdad lo siento-Dijo Edward. Salí del abrazo de Emmett y respiré profundo.

-No te disculpes Edward, estoy actuando tontamente-Dije negando con la cabeza.

-Vámonos adelante Ed, ella irá con Jasper en el otro auto-Dijo Emmett. Edward asintió y apretó mi mano para luego seguir a Emmett. Jasper apareció a mi lado, me abrazó por los hombros y besó mi frente.

-Tienes que dejar eso atrás-Murmuró.

-Lo sé-Contesté.

-Odio que ese imbécil te haya quitado tanto-Dijo.

-Emmett y tú me están ayudando a recuperarlo-Dije apretándome contra él. Realmente Jasper era como otro hermano para mi… Emmett y el eran tan cercanos que me conocía desde pequeña y siempre fue una presencia en nuestras vidas.

Había sido una suerte que nos quedáramos atrás. Un par de paparazzi habían cubierto la entrada trasera y había estallado flashes a los chicos. Nos quedamos un par de minutos más hasta que parecieron irse.

-Lista? -Pregunto Jazz. Asentí y esperé mientras fue por el auto y lo trajo por la parte de atrás. Cuando llegó sonó el claxon y subí. Jasper condujo hasta la casa y aparcó.

-Mañana a las 6.45-Dijo. Asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Jazz, no sé qué haría sin ustedes-Dije.

-Lo harías genial como siempre-Dijo sonriendo. Sonreí y salí del auto. Las luces estaban encendidas así que entre a la sala para encontrar a Charlie y Sue en una sesión intensa de besos.

-Mierda-Dije deteniéndome en seco. Ellos se separaron y me miraron aterrados. Me solté a reír.

-Oh por amor a Dios no tienen 15 años. Olviden que estuve aquí-Dije sacudiendo la mano y subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Le escribí a Emmett mi recibimiento en casa y me envió emojis con cara de vomito. Me reí. Le respondí "madura" y comencé a hacer mis estiramientos. Al rato tocaron la puerta.

-Hey Bells-Saludo Charlie incómodo.

-Hola Charlie-Contesté entre estiramientos.

-Lo siento por lo de allá abajo-Dijo.

-Charlie vamos, esta es tu casa, no tienes que disculparte. Honestamente es una de las razones por las que me mudaré. Mereces tener tu espacio ahora que estas saliendo con Sue y va en serio-Dije sonriendo.

-No tienes que mudarte porque tengo novia Bella-Dijo Charlie.

-No es solo por eso. Quiero hacerlo, tengo 25 Charlie-Dije. Lo vi suspirar.

-Supongo que siempre supe que llegaría el momento-Dijo.

-Llegará pronto, hoy hemos encontrado el apartamento. Es en la unidad de condominios donde vive Edward así que no tienes que preocuparte por la seguridad y todo eso-Dije.

-Tan pronto? Pensé que no sería hasta dentro de un par de meses-Dijo sorprendido.

-Oh Charlie, creo que saldré de tus cabellos en una semana-Dije.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías tanto afán de mudarte-Dijo Charlie haciendo una mueca.

-Papá no es eso. Piensa que llevo pensándolo hace un tiempo, no es una decisión de un día para otro-Dije.

-Está bien, supongo. Te ayudaré en la mudanza, tengo que ver este condominio-Dijo.

-Por supuesto, te diré cuándo-Dije. El asintió y se despidió. Me metí en la cama y me dormí rápidamente.

La semana pasó rápidamente. Entre entrenamientos y salidas con los chicos pronto me encontré empacando mi habitación en cajas. Rosalie se ofreció a ayudarme ya que su mudanza tardaría más tiempo mientras traían sus cosas de New York. Emmett, Jasper y Edward nos encontrarían en el condominio para armar los muebles que había ordenado con la ayuda de Esme que era decoradora de interiores.

-No puedo creer que hoy me mudo-Dije terminando de empacar mi ropa del armario.

-Es increíble que todo salió rápido Bells-Dijo Rose mientras cerrábamos las cajas. Emmett me había prestado su camioneta para cargar todo y papá me ayudó a montar las cajas a la parte trasera. Luego nos siguió en su patrulla.

-Lo sé verdad? Deberíamos celebrar-Dije.

-Suena genial, aunque nada loco. Mañana es el partido-Dijo Rose. Asentí virando por la calle del condo. Soné el claxon para que abrieran la puerta automática y aparqué fuera del condo que sería mi hogar tentativamente por los próximos 6 meses. El auto de Jasper estaba aparcado afuera pero no había rastro de los chicos.

-Deben estar donde Edward. Llámalos Rose-Dije. Rose sacó su teléfono y le marcó a Edward y lo puso en altavoz.

-Hey Rose-Saludó Edward.

\- ¿Ya llegamos, van a venir? -Preguntó Rose.

-Oh si, estábamos viendo un partido en la tele, en un minuto-Contestó Edward.

-Genial los esperamos-Dijo Rose. Nos bajamos del auto y comenzamos a bajar las cajas con ayuda de Charlie.

-Bien Bella, tu primera vivienda sola-Dijo Charlie cuando nos paramos frente a la puerta. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí sonriendo. Debo admitir que se siente malditamente genial.

-Felicitaciones Bella!-Gritaron los chicos saliendo de la nada. Casi dejo caer la caja que llevaba. Me reí.

-Me han asustado-Dije poniendo la caja en el suelo.

-Bueno mamá me ha dicho que el camión con los muebles debe estar llegando en 10 minutos-Dijo Edward.

-Genial, llevemos estas cajas a la habitación principal para comenzar a desempacar mi habitación-Contesté. Afortunadamente lo que más tenía era ropa por lo tanto todo lo pudimos subir en un solo viaje. Había una caja con todas mis medallas y trofeos que no sabía dónde poner, pero luego vería. Rosalie y yo estábamos sacando la ropa cuando se escuchó un camión aparcar afuera y los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra con papá para entrar los muebles. Entre Rose y yo organizamos el closet rápidamente. Colgando los leotardos por colores y mi ropa no deportiva en los cajones y estanterías.

-No puedo creer que todavía guardes los leotardos de los nacionales de 2012-Dijo Rose reconociendo uno de ellos y colgándolo en un gancho.

-Son buenos recuerdos-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No veo el que usaste en los olímpicos en las pruebas individuales-Dijo ella revolviendo entre los leotardos que faltaban.

-No está ahí. No clasifique en pruebas individuales-Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ese leotardo solo era la prueba de donde había enviado mi concentración durante los Olímpicos.

-Siguen siendo los Olímpicos Bella, no todos pueden decir que estuvieron en los Olímpicos-Dijo Rose.

_-Rose, ustedes chicas arrastraron mi puntaje en el equipo. Ni siquiera merezco esa medalla-Dije revolviendo de mala gana en otra de las cajas. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parece que los temores y pensamientos de Bella son mas profundos de lo que aparentan! Creen que la nueva rutina y sus nuevos amigos ayuden a que mejore? Dejenme leerlas!


	8. Una chica tiene que divertirse

Capitulo 8. Una chica tiene que divertirse.

_-Rose, ustedes chicas arrastraron mi puntaje en el equipo. Ni siquiera merezco esa medalla-Dije revolviendo de mala gana en otra de las cajas. _

-Bella… de qué demonios estás hablando? Tu evento en barra de equilibrio nos dio la medalla, ¿fuiste la última recuerdas? ¿Como pudimos haberte arrastrado si fuiste la última? -Preguntó.

-Estuve pésima en barras asimétricas, que fue antes de barra de equilibrio, la ejecución de todas en barra de equilibrio fue lo que permitió que subiéramos las deducciones que yo había perdido-Dije. Rosalie resopló.

-Es una forma retorcida de verlo. Es una medalla en equipo, todas la merecemos Bella-Dijo Rose. Me encogí de hombros y permanecí en silencio.

\- ¿Dónde está ese leotardo? -Preguntó.

-En la caja con mis medallas. Está en un marco de vidrio que papá hizo-Dije en voz baja.

-No entiendo porque todavía encuentras la forma de ponerle una sombra a uno de tus más grandes logros. Tyler afectó tu vida después de los Olímpicos Bella, no dejes que la afecte antes también-Dijo Rosalie con firmeza.

-Por culpa de mi estúpido enamoramiento arruiné mis eventos individuales Rose-Dije metiendo con enojo mi ropa interior a un gabinete recubierto en satín.

-Sí, estabas distraída, a todos nos pasa. Simplemente había gimnastas más concentradas que tú. Es genial que lo estés asumiendo como parte de culpa, pero tampoco debes quedarte haciendo el duelo sobre ello eternamente. Acéptalo y sigue adelante B, tienes una nueva meta y esta tontería puede crecer tanto en tu cabeza que te hará quedar paralizada cuando estés en pedana de nuevo-Dijo Rosalie. La miré seriamente.

-Lo sé. Me aterra Rosalie, lo menos que quiero es arruinar mi oportunidad por nervios-Dije. Ella tomó mi mano y la apretó.

-Solo deja eso atrás. Es una nueva oportunidad Bells, no todos pueden contar con una. Tómala como lo que es, tu última oportunidad, y verás que tu mente estará enfocada en lo que verdaderamente importa-Dijo Rose.

-Gracias Rose… significa mucho para mí-Dije. Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

-Muero por verte ganar el All Around-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Yo también-Contesté.

\- ¡Eh chicas, necesitamos ayuda aquí! -Llamó Emmett desde la sala. Cuando salimos encontramos la sala llena de cajas y muebles envueltos en plástico.

-Donde quieres las cosas Bella? -Preguntó Jasper.

-La cama en mi habitación obviamente. Estos dos muebles aquí, la alfombra en la mitad y la lámpara junto a ese mueble. Este otro mueble en mi habitación también-Dije señalando. Nos pusimos manos a la obra a ubicar las cosas.

-Necesitas implementos de cocina-Dijo Rosalie viendo la cocina desprovista de cosas.

-Oh Bella, Sue y yo tenemos un regalo para ti-Dijo Charlie sacando un papel de su bolsillo.

-Papá no debiste-Dije acercándome. Charlie resopló.

-No es nada-Dijo tendiéndome el papel. Era un bono de Kitchen and Beyond de 2000 dólares.

-Esto es genial! Charlie gracias! -Dije sonriendo y abrazándolo.

-Hay muchas cosas preseleccionadas solo tienes que decir si te gustan o no, o cambiarlas por otras-Dijo Charlie.

\- Charlie, en serio te has sobrado. Dale las gracias a Sue de mi parte-Dije. El asintió sonriendo.

\- ¿Que dices Bella, vamos de compras mientras los chicos organizan los muebles? -Preguntó Rose.

-Nos van a dejar haciendo el trabajo pesado? -Preguntó Jasper quejándose.

-No seas llorica, prácticamente tienes que desenvolver los muebles y listo. Todo está armado-Dijo Rose.

-Excepto la cama. Es gigante-Dijo Edward.

-Ustedes rechazaron la ayuda que venía con los muebles. Aguántense, vamos Bella-Dijo Rose. Me reí y sacudí la mano.

-Es un poco cruel-Dije encendiendo mi auto una vez Rose se subió.

-Nah, se les olvidará si traemos comida-Dijo Rose riéndose. Me reí y salimos del condominio en camino al centro comercial donde estaba Kitchen and Beyond. Cuando llegamos Rose casi se vuelve loca.

-Todo es precioso! -Dijo mirando la lista de cosas que Charlie y Sue habían seleccionado para mí. Dije que si a la mayoría de cosas. Demonios no me faltaría prácticamente nada para la casa.

-Atribuyo todo a Sue, Charlie no tiene gusto para nada. Le debo agradecer personalmente-Dije.

-De verdad quiere caerte bien-Dijo riéndose. Sonreí negando con la cabeza. Rose era un caso.

-Hey Rose. ¿Haz conocido a alguien interesante en Seattle? -Pregunté.

-No realmente, algunos chicos de la agencia, pero no pretendo involucrarme con gente del trabajo-Dijo ella.

-Deberíamos salir. Tu y yo sin los chicos, quiero divertirme-Dije alzando las cejas a lo Emmett.

-Vaya Bella, como has cambiado. ¿Quieres romance de una noche? ¿O algo más estable? Tal vez pueda presentarte un par de chicos-Dijo.

-No lo sé, solo quiero divertirme. Supongo que nada estable a largo plazo y muy discreto-Contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

-Hecho. Déjame ver que resuelvo. ¿Suena bien para hoy? -Preguntó.

-Supongo, aunque los chicos querrán salir con nosotras-Dije.

-Ya veremos, déjame enviar un par de mensajes-Dijo mientras registrábamos la lista final en la caja. La chica de la caja me informó que todo estaría en casa el lunes. Genial, no tendría utensilios por dos días.

-No te hará falta, vamos-Dijo Rose. Pasamos al supermercado y compramos algo de alcohol para los chicos y mucha comida basura. Emmett moriría de felicidad. Aproveché para comprar las cosas necesarias para mi dieta estricta y llenar mi nevera de cosas saludables también.

-Cuando llegarán tus cosas para entrenamiento? -Preguntó Rose.

-En un par de días también. Lo ordené por internet, el miércoles creo-Contesté.

-Muero por amoblar el loft-Dijo Rose.

-Podemos empezar antes de que lleguen tus cosas de todas maneras. El lunes te puedo acompañar-Dije.

-Oh suena perfecto. De esa forma cuando lleguen mis cosas estará todo casi listo-Dijo Rose. Asentí mientras llevábamos los paquetes al auto en un carrito de compras. Rose me ayudó a cargar el baúl y volvimos a casa.

-Hemos vuelto! -Dije en voz alta abriendo la puerta. Abrí mi boca sorprendida. La sala se veía perfecta.

-Oh chicos es genial! -Dije tirándome a los brazos de Jasper que era el más cercano.

-No tardaron nada-Comentó Rose.

-Donde esta Edward? -Pregunté.

-Lo hemos dejado armando la cama con tu papá-Dijo Jasper sonriendo maléficamente. Rodé los ojos.

-En el auto hay paquetes. ¿Puedes ayudarme a entrarlos Jazz? -Contesté. Jasper bajó los hombros.

-Bella no somos tus esclavos-Contestó caminando hacia la salida. Me reí.

-Eres una nena Jazzy-Dijo Emmett siguiéndolo. Rose y yo nos reímos y fuimos a mi habitación. Edward y mi papá estábamos terminando de ajustar la tv al frente de la cama. Mi habitación había quedado perfecta.

-Oh chicos muchas gracias. Quedó maravillosa-Dije. Edward me sonrió y papá suspiró.

-He hecho suficiente. Estoy tranquilo y es seguro. Me voy, tengo una cita con Sue-Dijo rápidamente.

-Gracias papá, por todo-Dije abrazándolo.

-Bueno hija. ¿Disfrútalo, nada de fiestas locas eh? -Dijo Charlie sonriéndome. Me reí y alcé la mano en gesto de promesa. Lo acompañé a la puerta y lo vi montarse a su auto para luego salir del condo.

-Bella donde quieres todo esto? -Preguntó Jasper cargando las bolsas de mercado seguido de Emmett.

-En la cocina Jazzy-Dije siguiéndolos.

-Estoy sudoroso. Voy a darme una ducha a casa-Dijo Edward saliendo de mi habitación.

-Ed, gracias por tu ayuda-Dije abrazándolo.

-Con gusto vecina. Nos vemos en un rato-Dijo Edward. Me reí y asentí.

-Quieren comer algo? -Pregunté.

-Obvio-Contestó Emmett sentándose en el mueble de la sala. Rose se sentó silenciosamente en uno de los banquillos de la barra de la cocina.

-Te ayudo Bells-Dijo Jasper.

-No que te estaba tratando como esclavo? -Pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Solo estoy molestando, estoy feliz por ti-Dijo. Lo abracé de costado y saqué los ingredientes para preparar sandwichs teniendo en cuenta que no tenía implementos de cocina.

-Cuando llegarán las cosas? -Preguntó.

-El lunes-Contesté. El asintió esparciendo mantequilla sobre los panes.

-Has hablado con esa chica Alice? -Preguntó de repente. Lo miré alzando una ceja.

-Jazz, ¿de verdad estas interesado? No te la presentaré si solo es para pasar el rato, es mi amiga-Dije.

-Yo no paso el rato Bells, sabes que soy un caballero-Dijo sonriendo. Entrecerré los ojos.

-Bien, veré que puedo hacer cuando venga-Dije pensando dentro de mí que todo ya estaba hecho. Alice estaba enamorada de Jasper desde siempre. El asintió. Pusimos los sandwichs en una bandeja y fuimos a la sala donde Emmett y Rosalie estaban hablando de su mudanza.

-Vas a volver a New York pronto Rosé? -pregunté.

-No lo creo. La reunión más pronta es en 2 meses-Dijo. Asentí dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro. Comimos entre charlas y risas. Me sentía realmente feliz. Este paso se sentía en la dirección correcta. Recé silenciosamente por un año perfecto. El timbre sonó y abrí la puerta. Edward con pelo mojado y ropa fresca me sonrió.

-Hey! Veo que ya está todo en su sitio-Dijo. Asentí dejándolo pasar.

-Sí, de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda Ed-Dije.

-De nada Bella, cualquier cosa que necesites, solo estoy al frente. Tengo una llave debajo de un florero junto a la puerta por si algún día te quedas sin azúcar-Dijo riéndose y dándome un apretón en el hombro, sentándose junto a Emmett y tomando un sándwich. La sensación de familiaridad de Edward y Rosalie en el que ahora era mi hogar me sorprendió gratamente. Habían entrado a mi vida para quedarse y se acoplaban perfectamente a la dinámica que Emmett, Jazz y yo llevábamos. Sentía una sensación de protección venir de ambos y eso me hacía sentir feliz y segura. Eran increíbles personas para tener cerca.

-Entonces que haremos hoy? -Preguntó Edward.

-Bella y yo tenemos noche de chicas. No pueden venir-Dijo Rosalie.

-Hey como que noche de chicas! ¿Nos van a excluir de sus planes, así como así? -Preguntó Emmett.

-Ya lo hicimos, busquen que hacer por su cuenta-Dijo Rosalie. Me reí mirando la cara de incredulidad de Emmett. Esos dos me sorprendieron, al principio pensé que había alguna clase de química, pero ahora se comportaban como un par de amigos más. No veía un futuro romántico ahí. No entendía porque Emmett no quería salir de su soltería eterna. Rose era perfecta para él.

-Bien como sea. No olviden que mañana es mi partido, no se emborrachen-Dijo Edward.

-Un momento en que consiste esta noche chicas? -Preguntó Jasper alzando una ceja. Rodé los ojos.

-Porque siempre quieren saber todo? Son unos chismosos-Dije.

-Eres mi hermanita menor, Jazz tiene razón, tengo que saber a dónde irás-Dijo Emmett. Antes de que pudiera contestar Edward respondió.

-Chicos, es una guerra perdida. Rosalie siempre hace lo que quiere-Dijo Edward negando con la cabeza.

-Eso es correcto y Bella tiene 25 años Emmett. Ese barco ya zarpó-Dijo Rosalie apuntándolo con su dedo y sonriéndole. Emmett se quedó mirándola por 5 sólidos segundos antes de resoplar.

-Yo seré quien decida eso-Contestó negando con la cabeza.

-Bien Bella, voy a arreglarme a donde mis tíos. Me recoges en una hora. Edward me llevas? -Dijo Rosalie. Asentí y miré el reloj. Eran las 8 pm.

-Te veré en un rato-Dije. Rose se despidió de los chicos y Edward dijo que volvía en un rato para ver un partido y tomar algo con los chicos en un pub cercano.

-Suena bien. Nos vemos en un rato-Dijo Jasper.

-Bueno, me voy a duchar. Están en su casa chicos-Dije dejándolos en la sala estrenando la televisión gigante que compré. No dudaba que Emmett me regalaría una consola para usar cuando estuviera de visita. Me quité la ropa y entré a la ducha. Me tardé un rato largo, necesitaba relajar mis músculos y el agua caliente era perfecta para eso.

Estaba un poco emocionada por la salida de hoy. Tenía meses que no tenía sexo. Meses. Emmett no tenía ni idea, pero había tenido un pequeño romance con Jacob cuando entrenaba en su gimnasio. Quiero decir, Jake es súper sexy. Ni siquiera en mi mente lo veía como un chico, aunque era mayor que yo solo un par de años, era un hombre. Sabía exactamente lo que quería, cuando lo quería y lo más importante sabia ser discreto. Un día simplemente decidí dejar de hacerlo, se estaba volviendo una costumbre para mi pasar por su casa después de un día especialmente difícil de entrenamientos o a veces me había quedado ayudándolo a cerrar y habíamos utilizado su oficina. No quería nada permanente, no hasta que no alcanzara mis objetivos en los próximos dos años, no quería distracciones. Tan solo recordar a Jake me ponía ansiosa y me temblaban las piernas. Nada mejor que un hombre que sabe lo que hace. Tal vez lo llamaría en estos días. Me reí y elegí una minifalda de cuero negra con una cremallera en la mitad y un top vino tinto de mangas largas. Me maquillé con efecto smokey y labios carmín. Me puse mis botas hasta los muslos y tomé mi abrigo peludo perfecto para el frio.

Cuando baje Jasper silbó. Emmett le pegó un zape en la cabeza.

-Bella esa falda está muy corta-Dijo Emmett con aspecto irritado. Rodé los ojos.

-Emmett déjame en paz, solo voy a dar una vuelta con Rose. Por favor cierran la puerta cuando salgan-Dije tomando las llaves de mi auto y besando la mejilla de cada uno.

-Nos iremos en un momento. Ten cuidado-Dijo Emmett. Asentí y salí de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me detuve al encontrarme a Edward de frente, que se había quedado congelado y me estaba mirando detenidamente. Luego su mirada viajó a mi pecho que esta vez estaba recubierto por el top y se podía ver claramente el tamaño de mis pechos. Le pegué con el bolso en el brazo y rodé los ojos. Edward se echó a reír.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Estas hermosa-Dijo sonriendo levemente. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Gracias y la próxima te golpearé más fuerte-Dije. Él se rio y espontáneamente besó mi mejilla para luego entrar a mi casa. Sacudí mi cabeza un poco sorprendida, me encogí de hombros y subí a mi auto enviándole un mensaje Rosalie avisándole que ya iba de salida por ella. Manejé con precaución al ver que estaba la carretera mojada. Había llovido mientras me duchaba. Hice una mueca, Seattle era un maldito cielo roto.

Cuando llegué a la enorme casa de los Cullen soné el claxon. Era una mansión prácticamente así que me tomé mi tiempo admirándola desde el auto mientras Rose salía. A propósito, la chica salió lista para matar en un minivestido que se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo mostrando su espectacular figura.

-Demonios, ¿en dónde vas a meter al chico que seguramente conseguirás con ese vestido? -Pregunté cuando ella entró al auto.

-Hotel amiga. Y hoy conseguiré un hombre no un chico-Dijo moviendo las cejas. Me reí y tomé el camino privado de la casa para volver a salir a la autopista.

-Tus tíos son ricos o qué? -Pregunté.

-El abuelo de mi tío Carlisle era una especie de magnate de la NFL. Creo que somos dueños de un par de equipos pequeños de futbol americano-Dijo Rosalie moviendo la mano como si no tuviera importancia.

-Bromeas? ¿Cuáles equipos? –Pregunté mientras conducía.

-Ugh Bella, realmente no le pongo atención a esas cosas. Creo que uno en Baltimore, algo con pájaros y otro en New York, los Jets-Dijo poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.

-Baltimore? ¿Los Ravens de Baltimore? ¿Bromeas? ¿Equipo pequeño? ¡Ganaron el Super Bowl en el 2013! -Dije incrédula.

-No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando, solo conozco los Jets porque viví en New York y los Giants porque Edward era su quarterback-Dijo.

-Edward era quarterback de los Giants? Eso es, putamente asombroso-Dije con la boca abierta.

-Cierra la boca te entrarán moscas. Edward lo odiaba, demasiada atención. New York es increíblemente tóxico para vivir. Él decía que sentía que todo el tiempo estaba trabajando, era asfixiante-Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Es la única manera de encontrarle sentido a que se haya ido de los Giants para venir a Seattle-Dije impresionada.

-Oh Bella, Edward ganaba millones en los Giants y sin embargo no dudó en saltar ante la oportunidad de otro equipo y otra ciudad-Dijo Rosalie.

-Es admirable… la calidad de vida es lo más importante. ¿De qué sirve ganar millones si no eres feliz? -Pregunté.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Edward dijo lo mismo. Voltea aquí-Dijo.

\- ¿Rose, es un sitio discreto? -Pregunté.

-Mi amigo es el dueño. Nadie sabrá que estamos ahí-Dijo. Asentí parqueando el auto.

-Quienes vienen? -Pregunté bajándome del auto.

-Un amigo de la agencia que es perfecto para ti y el trae un amigo que dice es perfecto para mí, espero que sea cierto-Dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo. Me reí y negué con la cabeza. Rose estaba loca. Mostramos las ID en la entrada y empezamos a atravesar el bar para buscar las escaleras al segundo piso. Había buena música y se estaba empezando a llenar.

-Mira allí están-Dijo Rose señalando una mesa apartada en el fondo. Nos acercamos y suponía que el amigo de Rose la vio venir porque le dio un golpe leve al otro chico en el brazo y se pusieron de pie.

-Rosalie! ¡Qué bueno verte! -Dijo un chico alto de cabello castaño y piel trigueña abrazándola. Rosalie sonrió y se separó del chico señalándome.

-Esta es Bella-Dijo presentándome. Sonreí y tomé su mano observándolo. Eso sí era una vista digna de apreciar.

-Un gusto conocerte Bella, soy Paul Lahote-Dijo mostrándome una sonrisa perfecta. Sentí mi sonrisa incrementar. Bueno, oficialmente la noche prometía y mucho.

-Este es Jared Cameron chicas-Dijo Paul señalando a su amigo, que tenía tez similar a la de Paul, un poco menos alto sin embargo era un poco más musculoso. Rose y yo nos presentamos y le dimos la mano. Ellos nos ofrecieron los asientos y nos sentamos. Paul a mi lado y Jared junto a Rosalie.

-Chicas que quieren tomar? -Preguntó Paul.

-Una soda con hierbabuena por favor-Dije.

\- ¿Oh Bella, nada de alcohol? -Preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Bella está en régimen, no seas mala influencia-Dijo Rosalie. Me reí.

-La soda está bien, gracias-Dije sonriéndole.

-Régimen? ¿Alguna dieta especial? -Preguntó Jared. Negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy en preparación física. Soy gimnasta competitiva-Dije simplemente.

-Oh genial-Dijo Jared.

-Oh de ahí se conocen? -Preguntó Paul señalando a Rose.

-Yo quiero vodka tonic y sí, Bella y yo competimos juntas hace un par de años-Dijo Rose brevemente presintiendo que no quería hablar mucho sobre mi vida pro.

-Perfecto, vamos por los tragos Jared-Dijo Paul.

-Pensé que les habías hablado de mi-Dije mirando a Rose.

-No tienes que decir nada si no quieres Bells… esta noche tú tienes el poder… haz lo que quieras-Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien, gracias por hacer esto por mí-Dije. Ella sonrió.

-Hay que vivir la vida Bells… no solo estas para entrenar, también puedes divertirte-Dijo riéndose.

-Trataré de tomar tu consejo más seguido-Dije.

-Eso es-Dijo ella.

-Aquí están señoritas, una soda de hierbabuena y un vodka tonic-Dijo Paul poniendo los tragos en la mesa.

-Que tomarás tú? -Pregunté mirando su vaso.

-Whisky en las rocas-Dijo él mostrándome. Asentí.

\- ¿Entonces Bella, eres de Seattle? -Preguntó Paul tomando de su trago.

-Si. Nacida y vivida… Go Seahawks-Dije riéndome.

\- ¿Vaya, te gusta el futbol americano? -Preguntó Paul.

-Mi papá y mi hermano lo aman. Entonces ha sido gran parte de mi vida-Dije.

-Genial… yo también son fan de los Seahawks, ya que de donde soy no tiene equipo propio-Dijo.

-Donde es eso? -Pregunté.

-Forks, a un par de horas en avión de aquí-Dijo.

-No lo conozco-Comenté.

-Es un pueblo pequeño. En realidad, nací en una reserva nativo americana al norte de Forks. Se llama La Push-Dijo.

-Oh, suena interesante. ¿Eres de alguna tribu? -Pregunté.

-Sí, Jared y yo. Somos Quileute-Dijo.

-Cool… y como terminaste en Seattle? -Pregunté.

-Tú sabes, buscando oportunidades. Hice mi universidad aquí y encontré este trabajo donde básicamente no tengo que hacer nada salvo lucir bien-Dijo riéndose. Me reí.

-Afortunado-Contesté.

-Realmente sí, es genial. Tengo la oportunidad de viajar algunas veces y la paga es excelente-Dijo.

-Suena bien-Comenté.

-Qué hay de ti? ¿Para que estas entrenando? -Preguntó.

-Para el estatal de Seattle. Quién sabe, tal vez sea buena-Comenté haciéndome la inocente. Escuché a Rose reírse. Paul me miró con curiosidad.

-Creo recordar que Rose compitió en los Olímpicos. ¿Tú también? -Preguntó. Miré a Rose y rodé los ojos en su dirección. Esta chica no se había guardado nada.

-Podemos no hablar de gimnasia? Es como mi trabajo y quiero despejar la mente un poco-Contesté.

-Oh claro, lo siento. ¿De qué quieres hablar? -Preguntó.

-Bueno, hasta hace poco vivía con mi papá, que es policía y tengo un hermano mayor que es entrenador de gimnasia-Comenté.

-Genial. ¿Irán al partido mañana? -Preguntó.

-Sí, el primo de Rose nos ha invitado-Contesté.

-Tal vez nos veamos allá. No he decidido si ir-Dijo.

-Oh bueno… tal vez nos veamos entonces-Contesté sonriéndole. Él sonrió de vuelta y puso su vaso en la mesa.

-Quieres bailar? -Preguntó. Asentí y dejé mi bebida en la mesa. Rose y Jared estaban enfrascados en una conversación de quien sabe que ya que no les había prestado la más mínima atención desde que Paul había abierto la boca. El chico hacía temblar mis piernas con solo mirarme. Tenía los ojos cafés más hermosos y sexys que había visto en mucho tiempo. Era de esos hombres que su mirada gritaba sexo sin intentarlo.

Paul y yo pasamos toda la noche bailando. Oficialmente estaba caliente por este hombre y no veía la hora de que me invitara a su casa. Miré el reloj después de una sesión intensa de baile sensual. Eran las 3 am. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo miré con toda la intención en los ojos, pero sin mencionar una palabra. Una chica tenía que hacerse desear.

\- ¿Entonces, porque no salimos de aquí? -Preguntó. Asentí sonriendo suavemente.

-Mi casa o la tuya? -Agregó con voz sexy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ohhhhh Bella se ha ligado con un chico muy sensual! Que pasará ahora con Edward? Muero por saber y ustedes?


	9. Pasión y juego

Capítulo 9. Pasión y juego

Disclaimer: Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

_-Mi casa o la tuya? -Agregó con voz sexy._

-Tu casa-Respondí. El asintió y volvimos a la mesa donde Rose y Jared estaban enredados en un apasionado beso.

-Rose, me voy. Jared te llevará? -Pregunté riéndome. Ella se desprendió del abrazo se arregló el cabello y asintió guiñándome un ojo.

-Llámame mañana-Dijo. Asentí tomando la mano de Paul y saliendo del sitio.

-Trajiste auto? -Preguntó.

-Sí, te sigo-Dije. El asintió y caminó a donde había una Range Rover. Alcé una ceja y me subí a mi auto siguiéndolo por toda la autopista. Doblamos por un camino antes de llegar al centro de Seattle y entramos a un edificio de apartamentos. Paul parqueó y se bajó señalándome donde dejar mi auto. Cuando me bajé tomó mi mano y me condujo hasta el ascensor, me apretó contra una de las paredes y me dio un beso ardiente. Vaya, sí que sabía besar.

-Toda la noche quise hacer eso-Dijo contra mis labios.

-Tardaste mucho-Contesté enredando mis manos en su cabello y devolviéndole el beso de igual manera. Demonios moría porque me desvistiera ahí mismo. El ascensor dio un pitido indicando que llegamos y Paul me cargó haciendo que mis piernas se enredaran en su torso. Miré a mi alrededor y estábamos en un penthouse. ¿Quiero decir, el ascensor era la entrada a su casa? Este chico era otro nivel.

De un momento a otro me encontré acostada en una cama King inmensamente cómoda, observando como Paul se soltaba los botones de su camisa de la manera más jodidamente sexy que había visto. Lo observé incorporada sobre mis codos disfrutando la vista de sus abdominales marcados y sonreí cuando se acercó a mí para sacarme la ropa. Primero el top, dándome besos por todos lados y luego comenzó a bajar la cremallera de mi falda lentamente.

-Dios Bella… tu cuerpo es increíble-Dijo mirándome con deseo. Mordí mi labio. La espera estaba matándome.

-No puedes esperar? -Preguntó besando mi abdomen. Él sabía lo que me estaba haciendo.

-No quiero esperar-Contesté. Sentí su risa silenciosa en mi estómago haciendo vibrar mi cuerpo.

-Hecho-Respondió quitándome la ropa interior. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar disfrutando las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Y Paul definitivamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pude sentir cuando estaba llegando al climax y apreté mis piernas en su cadera dejándome envolver por la sensación. Paul bajó la intensidad de sus movimientos dejándome recuperar y decidí devolverle el favor posicionándome sobre él. Él sonrió y me agarró de la cadera guiando mis movimientos. Pude ver que estaba logrando mi objeto por los gruñidos y la forma en que apretaba mi cadera.

-Demonios… tus piernas son de infarto-Dijo en voz baja acariciándolas. Mordí mi labio y me acerqué a él profundizando mis movimientos. No pasaron dos minutos cuando lo sentí aflojar su agarre y soltar una maldición. Lo dejé recuperar su aliento y me acosté a su lado.

-Wow, eso fue… increíble-Dijo en voz baja. Sonreí y cerré los ojos un momento disfrutando la sensación de relajación que recorrió mis músculos.

-Estas bien? -Preguntó besando mi hombro.

-Perfecto-Contesté mirándolo. Él me sonrió y se acercó para besarme lentamente.

-Debo irme-Dije en voz baja cuando nos separamos. El frunció el ceño y miró el reloj junto a su cama.

-Son las 5 de la mañana… a donde tienes que ir tan temprano? -Preguntó en voz baja enterrando la nariz en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Estaba increíblemente cansada.

-Apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos. No deberías conducir así-Dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

-Mmm-Contesté dejando que el sueño me envolviera.

Me despertó la sensación de calidez por la luz del sol en mi rostro. Sentí los brazos de alguien envueltos en mi cintura y abrí los ojos desorientada. El techo y las ventanas no me eran familiares. Lo primero que pensé fue "¿dónde demonios estoy?", luego los eventos de la noche y la madrugada se vinieron a mi mente y me relajé. Miré el reloj junto a la cama y eran las 11 de la mañana.

-Mierda-Dije incorporándome rápidamente y saltando al suelo recogiendo mi ropa. Sobresalté a Paul que se despertó mirando a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en mi sonrió levemente y se incorporó sobre sus codos. Luego frunció el ceño.

-Te vas tan rápido? -Preguntó con la voz ronca de sueño y dejándome ver un poco de su pecho. Sexy.

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer-Dije vistiéndome. Mierda, no había hecho mi baño de hielo ni mis calentamientos diarios y Emmett pasaría por mi dentro de nada para ir almorzar antes de ver el partido. Parecía que se había vuelto nuestra tradición. Mañana lo pagaría cuando mis músculos se quejarán por la falta de recuperación.

-No eres casada o sí? -Preguntó mirándome con las cejas alzadas. Me reí y suspiré sentándome junto a él. Le di un beso profundo y el me atrajo a la cama y se subió encima de mí.

-Por supuesto que no. Tengo un almuerzo con mi hermano y mi papá-Dije dejando que me volviera a besar y luego me soltó. Salí de la cama y me puse las botas. Él se quitó la cobija de encima y salió de la cama en toda su gloria. ¿Ya dije que era sexy? Digo, sus abdominales, SU… Wow… ¿que estaba diciendo? Pensé perdiendo toda la concentración. Demonios, tal vez podría cancelarle a Emmett. Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi teléfono. Hablando del rey de Roma. Rodé los ojos.

-Hey Emm-Contesté viendo como Paul se ponía su bóxer.

-Donde demonios estas Bella? Estoy afuera de tu condo y no abres-Dijo dos octavas más alto de lo normal. Mierda.

-Emmett no estoy en el condo. ¿Porque demonios fuiste a buscarme tan temprano? -Pregunté ignorando su pregunta.

-Papá me ha cancelado. He invitado a los chicos a almorzar con nosotros y quise venir por ti-Dijo irritado.

-Bien, no tienes que ponerte todo enojado. Las llaves están debajo del tapete de la entrada. Iré en un momento-Dije.

-Mueve el trasero-Dijo y me colgó. Hice una mueca. Ahora tendría que aguantarlo dándome sermones.

-Tu hermano? -Preguntó Paul abrazándome por la cintura. Bien este chico era casi perfecto. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado si lo vería de nuevo. Cosa que no sabía aún.

-Sí, y está enojado porque no estoy en casa-Dije.

\- ¿Vaya, son muy unidos? -Preguntó.

-Es mi entrenador, prácticamente vivimos pegados de la cadera-Dije. Él se rio y me besó.

-Bien, te dejaré ir solo esta vez. Tenía en mi mente otra idea de cómo pasar el domingo-Contestó.

-Lo siento. Tal vez otro día-Contesté.

-Tal vez? ¿Quiere decir que no es seguro? -Preguntó alzando una ceja. Me separé de él.

-Mi horario es un poco apretado en estos momentos. He dejado de hacer cosas hoy solo por dormir hasta tarde contigo-Dije.

-Bueno, es bueno hacer espacio para cosas que valen la pena-Contestó. Alcé una ceja.

-Estas muy pagado de ti mismo. ¿Quién dice que valió la pena? -Respondí sonriendo dejándole saber que estaba bromeando.

-Creo haberte hecho producir sonidos que me dieron esa respuesta-Dijo. Me reí y golpeé su brazo.

-En serio tengo que irme Paul-Dije tomando mi bolso y sacando mis llaves del auto.

-Te acompaño a la puerta-Contestó guiándome con su mano en mi cintura. Me dejé llevar y el presionó el botón del ascensor y lo vimos subir. Cuando se detuvo en el piso de Paul se abrió la puerta y entré y me giré para mirarlo. Él se apoyó en el marco y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho viéndose increíblemente sexy.

-Solo para aclarar. Valió totalmente la pena-Dije presionando el botón del parqueadero. Él me obsequió una sonrisa enorme y la puerta se cerró. Sonreí y esperé que el ascensor se detuviera. Accioné la alarma de mi auto y cuando lo localicé me dirigí a él para luego montarme y salir a toda velocidad hacia mi casa. Saludé al vigilante cuando llegué a la entrada de la unidad de condos, aparqué mi auto en la entrada y me bajé caminando hacia mi puerta.

-Bella? -Llamó Edward a mis espaldas. Mierda. Me giré.

-Hey Ed -Dije sonriéndole. El me miró y alzó una ceja.

-Acabas de llegar desde anoche? -Preguntó. No le dije nada y alcé una ceja en respuesta.

-Buenos días para ti también-Dije ignorando la pregunta. El hizo una mueca.

-Buenos días, Emmett me invitó a venir-Dijo en tono neutro y señalando la puerta. Lo miré extrañada por un momento sin embargo Emmett abrió la puerta de par en par distrayéndome.

-Por fin, estoy esperándote hace una hora-Dijo mi hermano irritado.

-Emmett no es mi culpa que hayas decidido venir sin avisarme-Contesté ignorándolo y entrando a MI casa. Pero Emmett quería aparentemente buscar una pelea.

-No me respondiste por teléfono. ¿Dónde estabas? -Preguntó. Edward entró detrás de él y nos observó en silencio.

-Oh apuesto que te encantaría saberlo-Dije alzando la ceja y dejando mi bolso en el mueble.

-Con un demonio que sí. ¿Dormiste en casa de un chico? -Preguntó cruzándose brazos.

-Oh vamos Emmett. No estoy para ventilar esas cosas contigo. Si aún quieres almorzar conmigo debo ducharme-Contesté dispuesta a no soltar nada. Emmett hizo una mueca de irritación y se sentó en el mueble sin decir una palabra más. Edward lo imitó en silencio. Esos dos estaban actuando rarísimo. ¿Que tenia de escandaloso pasar una noche fuera? Era joven y soltera, tenía derecho a divertirme. Rodé los ojos y me fui a duchar.

Cuando salí de la ducha decidí ponerme unos jeans negros que se adherían a mis piernas, unas botas negras de tacón alto y un buso de lana verde oscuro. No tenía ánimos de ponerme el jersey de los Seahawks. Sin embargo, tomé la gorra del equipo y la metí en mi bolso. Me maquillé suavemente y dejé mi cabello suelto. Tomé mi celular lo metí en el bolso y salí.

-Estoy lista-Dije.

-Rose y Jasper nos encontraran allá. Vamos-Dijo Emmett seriamente.

-Emmett si harás mala cara todo el almuerzo prefiero quedarme-Contesté cruzándome de brazos. Emmett resopló.

-Está bien, no haré mala cara. No puedo creer que hayas pasado la noche con un chico-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Porque te parece tan escandaloso? ¡Tengo 25 años! -Dije comenzando a irritarme. Edward nos veía sin comentar nada.

-No lo sé! Supongo que pensé que te habías vuelto célibe después del imbécil de Crowley-Contestó sin darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo.

-Emmett!-Grité abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta. El me miró sorprendido y miró a Edward cayendo en cuenta de su metida de pata. Miré a Edward. Pude ver reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. Edward sabia de Tyler? Decidí ignorarlo y descargué mi rabia hacia mi hermano.

-Porque no dejas el tema en paz y nos vamos de una maldita vez? -Pregunté de mala gana.

-Mierda, lo siento-Dijo Emmett pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Como sea-Dije saliendo de la casa y esperando fuera del auto de Emmett. El desbloqueó el seguro y vi como Edward sacaba de su auto una bolsa deportiva gigante y la metía en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Emmett. Supongo que vendría con nosotros. Me monté al auto todavía de mala gana y Edward se subió en el asiento delantero. Emmett encendió el auto y salimos hacia nuestro restaurante favorito de comida india. Cuando aparcamos Emmett le hizo gestos a Edward de que se adelantara y me detuvo cuando pretendía entrar sin decirle nada.

-Bells lo siento. No debí presionarte con el tema, ni decir lo de Crowley-Dijo mirándome con arrepentimiento.

-Emmett no quiero que nadie más se enteré de lo que pasó. Por favor ten más cuidado. Y tienes que dejarme vivir mi vida. Yo no te pregunto sobre tus cosas intimas-Dije. El hizo una mueca.

-Bien… lo prometo-Dijo. Aunque podía ver que moría de ganas de agregar un par de cosas, permaneció en silencio. Excelente elección Emmy. Entramos al restaurante y nos acercamos a la mesa donde Edward, Rosalie y Jasper nos esperaban. Rosalie tenía unas gafas negras gigantes adornando su rostro. Me reí.

-Resaca? -Pregunté saludándola. Ella se frotó las sienes.

-Ugh… no me hagas empezar-Dijo. Jasper se rio.

-Ustedes chicas soltaron las riendas anoche eh? -Dijo alzando las cejas.

-Yo no tomé alcohol, así que no tanto Jazzy-Dije.

-Bella no me llamaste esta mañana-Dijo Rose.

-Lo siento, me he despertado tarde-Dije. Emmett se veía con ganas de comentar sobre la situación nuevamente, así que me dirigí a Edward.

-Listo para hoy? -Pregunté con entusiasmo. El asintió.

-Debo ir a precalentamiento antes del partido-Respondió.

-Patearas sus traseros-Contesté. Él se echó a reír.

-Están listos para ordenar? -Preguntó un mesero. Todos ordenamos y conversamos mientras llegaba la comida. Moría de hambre, ni siquiera había podido desayunar por culpa de Emmett.

-Hey Bella, no trajiste tu jersey? -Preguntó Edward en voz baja.

-Oh no Ed, preferí el buzo por si llueve más tarde-Dije. El hizo un ruido de decepción.

-Quería verte usando mi número-Dijo guiñando un ojo. Me reí y le di un golpe en el hombro. Parecía haber regresado a la normalidad.

-Para el próximo lo prometo-Contesté. Al rato llegó la comida y el tiempo se nos pasó entre risas y bromas entre los chicos. Cuando salimos del restaurante decidimos llevar a Edward al estadio y esperar la hora del partido en un pub cercano.

-Hey Bella, como te fue con Paul? -Preguntó Rosalie sonriendo picara y apartándome de los chicos. Le devolví la sonrisa e hice un ruido de satisfacción.

-Ugh Rose, fue la noche más placentera que he tenido en meses… repetiría encantada-Dije. Ella se rio.

-Sabía que sería perfecto para ti. Es un bombón-Dijo Rose.

-Bombón se queda corto. Besa delicioso, Ugh su cuerpo Rose… podría quedarme disfrutando de ese hombre por horas-Dije poniendo ojos soñadores.

-Y dormiste allá? Imaginé que te irías a tu casa-Dijo ella.

-Me quedé dormida. Fue tan malditamente placentero que mi cuerpo se relajó completamente y me desperté a las 11 de la mañana. Emmett estaba furioso-Dije. Rose se rio.

-Emmett necesita dejar de entrometerse en tu vida privada. Es tu derecho hacer lo que quieras por fuera del gimnasio-Dijo ella.

-Lo sé. Hey Rose, sabes si Edward supo del vídeo? -Pregunté. Ella frunció el ceño.

-No lo creo. Nunca me dijo nada, además solo supieron unos pocos Bella. ¿Como se iba a enterar? -Dijo ella. Asentí aliviada. No sé por qué me importaba que Edward no supiera sobre ello. Pero me encargaría de que así siguiera.

-Hey chicas. Conseguimos una mesa en el fondo. Vamos-Dijo Jasper llegando por nosotras. Asentimos y nos sentamos hablando y haciendo tiempo mientras empezaba el partido. Los chicos tomaron cervezas y yo pedí una soda de sandía.

-Emm porque no vino papá? -Pregunté.

-Dijo que iba a ver el partido en casa con Sue y unos amigos de la Estación y harían una parrillada de almuerzo-Contestó.

-Oh genial. Me alegra que se esté divirtiendo-Dije. El asintió.

-Sabias que Sue tiene otro hijo? -Preguntó Emmett. Alcé las cejas.

-Creí que solo tenía una hija. ¿Como supiste? -Pregunté.

-Estaban hablando de él esta mañana que pasé a saludar-Dijo.

\- ¿Vaya, va en serio no? -Dije.

-Por supuesto que va en serio. Ya está dejando sus traseros plantados por pasar más tiempo con Sue-Dijo Jasper. Nos reímos.

-Bueno, esperemos que Charlie planee algo para que nos conozcamos-Dije. Emmett asintió.

-Ya es hora chicos, vamos yendo-Dijo Jasper mirando el reloj. Recogimos nuestras cosas, saqué la gorra de los Seahawks y me la puse. Rosalie se rio y se puso un pasamontaña guardando las gafas en el bolso. Me reí.

-No sé por qué no sentí ganas de usar jersey. Edward nos matará-Dijo.

-Me pasó lo mismo. Pero Hey, estamos mostrando el apoyo-Dije señalando nuestras cabezas. La atraje a mí y junté nuestras mejillas riéndome, sentí la risa de Rose. Un flash se disparó y Emmett sonrió bajando su teléfono.

-Se ven hermosas chicas. Vean-Dijo empujando el celular por nuestras narices. La foto estaba genial.

-Envíamela Emmett-Pedí. Recordé que tenía una foto del último partido con los chicos y tomé las dos fotos y las subí en álbum con el hashtag "Seahawks lovers".

-Creo que tenemos asientos separados. Ustedes chicas tomen la primera fila, estamos detrás de ustedes-Dijo Emmett entregándonos los boletos.

-No quieren estar adelante? -Pregunté.

-No, está bien-Dijo Jasper. Asentimos y fuimos a nuestros asientos.

-Carlisle y Esme vendrán? -Pregunté a Rosalie.

-Están de viaje. Carlisle tuvo que hacer una operación en Washington ayer-Dijo Rosalie. Oh cierto, Carlisle era cirujano plástico.

El partido empezó con mucha energía. Los Browns de Cleveland eran buenos. Estaban encima de la defensa de los Seahawks y Edward había perdido varias carreras sin anotar. Hasta ahora iban 7-7 y los ánimos estaban caldeados.

-Se está acabando el tiempo-Comentó Rosalie. Asentí apretando mi gorra de los nervios. Mierda. De un momento a otro se produjo una jugada a favor de los Seahawks y Rose y yo nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a gritar cuando el balón cayó en manos de Edward y este empezó a correr a toda velocidad. La defensa de los Browns estaba en persecución sin embargo Edward corría tan rápido que avanzo 40 yardas en segundos. El estadio rugía y cuando Edward marcó el touchdown que le dio victoria el ruido fue ensordecedor.

Rose y yo gritamos como locas y el ruido del público incrementó al ver que Edward se acercaba corriendo en nuestra dirección. Por un momento pensé ¿Qué está haciendo? Vi cómo se quitaba su casco lo tiraba a un lado y oh sorpresa, se subió al separador, me alzó gritando con una sonrisa enorme y me lanzó a su hombro derecho para luego abrazar fuertemente a Rose con el brazo libre. Usé mis brazos para apoyarme y me reí a carcajadas por su locura, luego alcé los brazos agitando los puños gritando también en celebración. La gente celebró mi celebración y vi cómo nos proyectaron en la pantalla grande. Edward me bajó y lo abracé nuevamente.

-Eso estuvo malditamente impresionante-Dije gritando a través del bullicio.

-Gracias se siente malditamente impresionante! -Contestó riéndose. Estaba increíblemente feliz. Los chicos se saltaron a la primera fila y cargaron a Edward en celebración dándose golpes y abrazándose.

Nos quedamos esperando que el estadio fuera desocupándose para evitar que emboscaran a Edward a la salida. Edward nos narró emocionado la repetición de la jugada y como se preparó para recibir el pase y nosotros escuchábamos como si no lo hubiéramos visto de primera mano. Los chicos comentaban emocionados desde su perspectiva y nosotras solo escuchábamos y reíamos. Decidí sacar una foto con mi celular.

-Hey chicos. Selfie! -Dije alargando la mano. Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza quitándome el teléfono para que pudieran salir sus cabezas ya que yo no alcanzaba. Luego tomó una foto perfecta de los 4. El aún en uniforme con hombreras y alzando el casco en modo de celebración. Nosotros con sonrisas gigantes señalando el número en su jersey.

-Es genial-Dijo Rosalie. Se las compartí a los chicos.

-Voy a cambiarme ya vengo-Dijo Edward. Asentimos y nos sentamos esperando.

-Bella? -Llamó alguien a nuestras espaldas. Volteé y me sorprendí al ver a Paul un par de filas arriba de la nuestra.

-Oh Hey Paul! -Saludé. Rosalie le hizo señas para que se acercara a nosotros.

-Quien es ese? -Preguntó Emmett.

-Es un amigo nuestro. Trabaja conmigo en la agencia-Dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

-Bella no tiene amigos chicos-Dijo Emmett como si no estuviera ahí. Lo miré irritada.

-Hey chicas. ¡Qué bueno verlas! -Dijo Paul saludándonos. Sentí un cosquilleo en las piernas cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla y descansó su mano en mi cadera.

-Este es Emmett, hermano de Bella y este es Jasper-Presentó Rosalie.

-Un placer. ¿Increíble partido eh? -Preguntó con amabilidad. Vaya, apuesto y además con buenos modales.

-Asombroso. ¿De dónde se conocen? -Preguntó Emmett con agresividad mirando la mano de Paul que descansaba en la parte baja de mi espalda.

-Emmett… no seas entrometido-Dijo Rosalie. Emmett resopló y Paul me miró algo incómodo.

-Como nos encontraste? -Pregunté desviando el tema.

-Te vi en la pantalla grande-Dijo alzando una ceja. Me reí.

-Vamos saliendo o qué? -Preguntó Rose tratando de darme espacio.

-Ya los alcanzo-Dije. Lo único que Rose consiguió fue que se alejaran un par de pasos, pero nada más.

-Disculpa, mi hermano es bastante sobreprotector-Dije. Él sonrió.

-Pude notarlo. Me alegra haberte encontrado aquí, ya que esta mañana quedó en duda si nos volveríamos a ver-Dijo Paul quitando un mechón de mi cabello.

-Bella? ¿Estás lista? -Dijo Edward saliendo de la puerta de vestuarios detrás de Paul y mirándonos con expresión neutra.

-Hey! Si, ¿tú estás listo? -Pregunté cuando se detuvo frente a nosotros. Edward asintió y miro a Paul sin decir nada.

-Paul Lahote. Estuviste genial en el partido-Dijo Paul extendiendo su mano. Edward acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro y la estrechó.

-Edward Cullen. Y gracias-Contestó Edward de manera corta. Okey… esto se había hecho incómodo y no tenía idea por qué. ¿Era costumbre de los chicos hacer concurso de testosterona a todo hombre ajeno al grupo o qué?

\- ¿Bueno Bella, te veré después? -Preguntó Paul con tono esperanzado.

-Claro, nos vemos Paul-Dije dándole un abrazo corto y alejándome con Edward.

-Ya era hora, muero de hambre-Dijo Emmett cuando nos vio llegar.

-Emmett que pasa con tus modales? -Pregunté.

-Que? Ni siquiera lo conozco-Dijo alzando las manos a la defensiva.

-Con mayor razón! Es un amigo y fuiste completamente grosero-Dije.

-No entiendo porque tu amigo estaba invadiendo tu espacio personal-Dijo Emmett.

-Empezarás de nuevo? -Pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Vamos chicos, no de nuevo-Dijo Edward poniendo un mano en mi espalda e incitándome a caminar.

-Como sea. Vamos por alitas picantes-Dijo Emmett. Rodé los ojos y salimos juntos en busca de un restaurante que ofreciera comida variada para todos. Terminamos un poco lejos de la zona de condos donde vivíamos, pero todos queríamos algo diferente así que encontramos un fast food que parecía ofrecer posibilidades.

Edward se bajó de la camioneta y lo seguí. Los chicos se adelantaron y de alguna manera Edward y yo nos quedamos un poco regazados. Lo miré y el acortó la distancia entre nosotros agarrándome por la gorra y tirando de mi suavemente hacia él.

-Crees que puedas prestarme esto? -Preguntó sonriendo.

-No creo que te ayudé mucho a esconderte, pero está bien-Contesté. El me la quitó y se la puso para luego pasar su brazo por mi hombro y comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia el restaurante. Edward se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un amigo muy cercano. Podía ver que se sentía igual de cómodo conmigo como yo me sentía con él. Se sentía genial estar en confianza con un chico diferente a Emmett y Jasper.

-Ustedes chicos están en todas partes en Instagram-Dijo Rosalie cuando nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Que? ¿De qué hablas? -Pregunté.

_-Bells… cuando Edward te cargó durante la celebración te volviste el centro de atención de la sección de chismes-Contestó Rose. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Que tal? Nuestra chica Bella sabe como divertirse eh? Que les pareció Paul? Les gusta como interés romántico de Bella? Y Edward? Esta un poco raro no? Quedo super pendiente de sus reviews.


	10. Vida publica

Capitulo 10. Vida publica

Disclaimer: Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

_-Bells… cuando Edward te cargó durante la celebración te volviste el centro de atención de la sección de chismes-Contestó Rose._

-Oh mierda, supongo que debí imaginarlo. No pensé que fueran a hacer tanto escándalo-Dijo Edward mirando las publicaciones que le mostró Rose. No habían tardado nada en identificarme. Se rumoraba que Edward y yo estábamos juntos. Que Rose nos había presentado gracias a nuestra amistad desde el equipo olímpico de gimnasia. Que no faltaba a ningún partido desde que Edward comenzó a jugar para Seattle. Quiero decir, habían tomado fotos de mi Instagram del partido anterior, del Instagram de Emmett donde el salía con Edward y Jasper en otra foto y habían atado cabos que esta no era la primera vez que Edward nos guardaba asientos de tribuna, haciendo un alarde gigante de que mi hermano el bicampeón mundial All Around de gimnasia masculina era además muy buen amigo de su "cuñado" junto con el otro chico estrella del equipo nacional Jasper Whitlock. Usaron hashtags como #PowerCouple e incluso tomaron mi propio hashtag #PowerTeam para referirse a todo el grupo usando la foto que nos habíamos tomados los 5 hacia una hora.

-Por Dios no pierden el tiempo-Dije sintiéndome un poco mareada. Luego seguía otra publicación de ¿Quién es Bella Swan, la chica en los brazos de Edward Cullen Quarterback estrella de los Seahawks de Seattle? Empezando con una foto del momento en que Edward me había cargado y luego mostraban mi foto con Emmett y Jasper del día que anunciamos mi regreso y fotos mías durante los olímpicos en el podio con mi medalla de oro en grupo y un ramo de rosas en las manos con las cuales relataron todas mis competencias y medallas.

Mi Instagram se estaba llenando de tags de gente extraña que me había tomado fotos en el partido después de que Edward hubiera hecho la anotación. Respiré profundo y apagué mi celular. Quería desaparecer. Esto era justo lo que quería evitar. Volver a ser foco de atención por algo ajeno a la gimnasia. Decidí salir un momento a tomar aire mientras la comida llegaba.

Sacudí mis manos y luego me reí de mí misma. Este tic se estaba saliendo de control. Sin embargo, el movimiento me devolvía la sensación de la sangre circular por mis dedos y el calor volver a mis manos. Un momento después Edward se unió a mí.

-Hey Bells… de verdad, lo siento-Dijo Edward con expresión preocupada. Lo miré.

-No te disculpes Ed. Estuviste genial en el partido. No tiene sentido que tengas que medir cómo y con quien celebras… como te dije esa jugada fue malditamente impresionante-Dije sonriéndole pobremente.

-No pensé que fueran a hacer tanto escándalo de verdad… Supongo que el que seas una atleta reconocida es un agravante-Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Hey… está bien, es solo que no me gusta esta clase de atención. No he tenido buena experiencia con ello en el pasado-Dije sin entrar en detalles. Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Bells… no sé si sea un buen momento para decirlo, pero… supe lo que pasó con el jugador de hockey, Crowley… por alguna razón recibí el video en ese entonces…-Dijo mirándome con disculpa. Me quedé de piedra y di un paso atrás involuntariamente.

-Oh Dios…-Dije llevando una mano a mi cara sintiéndome supremamente avergonzada.

-Siempre pensé… el que le hizo eso a esa chica es un idiota. Y luego conocí a Emmett y supe que era tu hermano… siempre hablaba de ti con orgullo y admiración, nunca traje a colación el tema por respeto hacia ti y porque Emmett partiría mi cara por entrometido. Nunca había visto nadie que protegiera con tanta intensidad a otra persona…-Dijo Edward en voz baja. Me quedé mirándolo un poco impresionada.

-Porque no me lo habías dicho? Todo este tiempo estuve tratando de que no supieras nada, quiero decir, eres la única persona nueva en mi vida en estos momentos y quería que no tuvieras esta idea preconcebida de mí y resulta que sin conocerme ya me has visto desnuda y teniendo sexo… Dios… nunca me dejará en paz ese video-Dije sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Edward me tomó por los brazos.

-Hey Hey Bells… Shhh… no tenía ninguna idea preconcebida de ti solo por el simple hecho de que sé que nadie querría que un video intimo estuviera rondando por ahí. Aunque no estuve ahí sé que debió ser horrible para ti y no tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte por eso. Y no te lo dije antes porque para mí no tiene importancia. Te lo digo hoy, porque quiero que sepas que entiendo tu reacción a esta situación de Instagram, pero quiero decirte también que tú eres quien tiene el poder de decidir si esto te afectará o no… -Dijo tratando de calmarme.

-Qué quieres decir con que yo tengo el poder? Por supuesto que me afectará Ed… se supone que es mi regreso y lo menos que quiero es que la gente que sabe del video ahora vea esto como otra oportunidad para entrometerse en mi vida y eclipsen lo que intento hacer en competencia…-Dije.

-Bells… las redes sociales son basura… claro que tú decides… la mitad de las cosas que están en ese artículo son falsas y lo sabes… lo único real son tus triunfos, de resto tu y yo sabemos que pasa en realidad… si significa tanto para ti puedo dar una declaración desmintiendo todo sin embargo creo que eso tendría el efecto opuesto-Dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño y poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas y limpiando mis lágrimas. Lo miré, tal vez tenía razón, eso solo haría que la gente se empeñara más en nosotros.

-No… está bien, no debí hacer tanto alboroto-Dije.

-Hey, te entiendo perfectamente… se lo que se siente perder la sensación de seguridad sobre tu vida privada… Te han quitado algo en el pasado, pero tú tienes el poder hoy de recuperarlo y no volver a perderlo… A través de la gimnasia podrás retomar tu confianza y demostrar lo buena que eres sin que lo otro tenga importancia-Dijo. Asentí y metí mi cara en su pecho. Edward me abrazó y puso su barbilla en mi cabeza.

-Eres un buen amigo Ed-Dije con la voz camuflada por hablar contra su camiseta. Él se rio.

-Tú vales toneladas Bells, vamos a comer-Dijo conduciéndome dentro del restaurante. Los chicos no comentaron nada de nuestra larga conversación, sin embargo, Emmett estaba comenzando a meter su mano en mi ensalada.

-Emmett deja en paz mi comida-Dije sentándome. El alzó las manos y siguió comiendo sus alitas.

-Chicos mañana comenzaré a amoblar el apartamento… me encantaría si me pueden ayudar-Dijo Rose.

-Tiene que ser mañana? Emmett y yo tendremos que ir una reunión preparatoria para el estatal por la tarde-Dijo Jasper.

-Tan rápido? -Pregunté. Bueno, ya solo quedaba un mes.

-Solo quieren repasar las reglas con los coaches y comenzar a generar ruido en el campeonato… sabes que es más publicidad que otra cosa, tal vez vayan algunos patrocinadores-Dijo Jasper. Asentí.

-Yo tengo entrenamiento… Puedo ayudarte el martes con las cosas que lleguen de New York-Dijo Edward.

-Oh está bien… ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos Bella y yo-Dijo Rosalie. Asentí. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a casa. Jasper se encargó de llevar a Rose y Emmett nos dejó a Edward y a mí en la unidad de condos antes de irse a casa.

-Gracias por ir al partido Bells-Dijo Edward acompañándome a la entrada.

-Hey, siempre que me invites ahí estaré-Dije sonriendo.

-Hecho… ten una buena noche-Dijo apretando mi mano. Asentí y entré a casa. Vaya, el día se me había hecho increíblemente largo. Solo esta mañana había despertado en casa de Paul. Decidí darme una ducha rápida y hacer mis estiramientos para evitar un poco de resentimiento mañana teniendo en cuenta que no había hecho mi baño de hielo. Al rato me acosté y sonreí al sentir las sabanas frescas y la cama nueva. Al rato me quedé dormida.

A las 6 AM me desperté con energía renovada. Decidí apresurarme para salir a buscar desayuno ya que no tenía utensilios con que prepararlo. Me bañé rápidamente y me vestí con un leotardo rojo con rayas blancas en las mangas y unas lycras Nike Pro... me puse encima la sudadera del equipo Swan-Whitlock y tomé mis cosas pensando en parar en un Starbucks.

Cuando abrí la puerta me detuve al ver una bolsa de papel junto a un vaso portable con café humeante en el piso fuera de mi condo. La bolsa tenía una nota.

-Una oferta de paz por lo de ayer… feliz entrenamiento. Ed-Leí. Sonreí, Edward era una lindura. Poniéndolo en perspectiva que me asociaran con él en redes sociales no podía ser tan terrible. Quiero decir, Edward estaba buenísimo… tener un amigo sexy tenía sus ventajas, tal vez así podría estar un poco más tranquila con respecto a con quien podrían asociarme en el futuro ya que supuestamente estaba "tomada". Con seguridad alejaría citas indeseadas.

Tomé el desayuno y me subí a mi auto poniendo el café en el soporte de vasos junto a la palanca de cambios. Fui mordisqueando el delicioso croissant integral con hojuelas de avena y tomando sorbos del café light. Edward había acertado a la perfección con mi desayuno. Además, había una banana en la bolsa de papel. Cuando aparqué fuera del gym decidí escribirle y agradecerle por el desayuno y aproveché para preguntarle que hacía despierto tan temprano.

"Corro todos los días 10 kilómetros, entre más temprano mejor"-Contestó.

"Chico juicioso, gracias de nuevo, estaba delicioso"

"De nada B… hablamos luego" Guardé mi teléfono y me bajé del auto.

Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados discutiendo algo emocionados.

-Buenos días chicos. ¿Qué ha pasado? -Pregunté dejando mis cosas a un lado y quitándome la sudadera.

-Nike nos ha contactado. Quieren que vuelvas como embajadora-Dijo Emmett emocionado. Mi boca se abrió de golpe.

-Que? Ni siquiera me han visto competir de nuevo-Pregunté sin poder creerlo.

-Nos han dicho que amaron tu foto con nosotros cuando anunciaste tu regreso y el video con la acrobacia los dejó impactados. En ambos estas usando los Nike pro que tanto amas y que prefieres para andar por la calle. Eso les encanta-Dijo Emmett riéndose. Lo miré confundida. Emmett me mostró una foto donde él y yo estábamos caminando por la calle con Edward y Jasper detrás y yo aparecía con mis piernas llenas de tiza y nuestra sudadera, sin embargo, era indudable que mis shorts eran Nike Pro. Me reí.

-Estamos en todas partes-Dije negando con la cabeza.

-Nos han llamado para hablar de las condiciones hoy en la reunión. Querían darnos tiempo de ventaja para pensarlo-Dijo Jasper.

-Oh por Dios. ¡Es genial! -Dije tirándome a abrazar a los chicos.

-B, ¿esto es lo que quieres? Tendrás que hacer algunos comerciales y posters-Agregó Jasper.

-Por supuesto que es lo que quiero. Esto nos ayudará inmensamente a largo plazo-Dije sonriendo.

-Esa es nuestra chica… luego de la reunión te contaremos todo-Dijo Emmett. Asentí y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

El entrenamiento pasó rápidamente. Tenía razón en no querer perderme el baño de hielo. Me dolía absolutamente todo. Tendría que hacerlo hoy de alguna manera. Emmett me estaba dando un rato difícil ya que Jasper tuvo que masajear mis piernas porque no soportaba lo tensos que estaban mis músculos.

-No estoy en desacuerdo que tengas citas ni nada de eso, pero tienes un régimen que seguir Bella… no puedes saltarte la recuperación con hielo, tu cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a ella-Dijo con irritación.

-Lo sé Emmett… no volverá a suceder-Dije para callarlo.

-Por supuesto que no, tenemos un mes para la primera competencia y hay más ojos puestos en ti. No más amanecidas en casa de chicos si no vas a sacarle el tiempo a tu régimen-Dijo Emmett. Rodé los ojos y Jasper se rio.

-Hey, por lo menos no es un no rotundo-Dijo alzando las cejas. Me reí y golpeé su brazo.

-Creo que está bien por hoy, no quiero atrofiar algo-Dijo. Asentí y me puse de pie tomando mis cosas.

-Iré por Rose para comprar algunas cosas. Haré el baño de hielo hoy Emmett-Dije para darle paz de mente. El asintió.

-Te llamaré más tarde, nos vemos mañana-Dijo despidiéndose y yéndose con Jasper. Escuché bullicio cuando me acerqué a la salida y Emmett y Jasper volvieron a entrar apresurados.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté.

-Paparazzis-Dijo Emmett. Me sentí palidecer.

-Ugh, supongo que ya no es un secreto que entreno para la liga de Seattle-Dije haciendo una mueca.

-Ponte la capucha de la sudadera y ve detrás de mí. Jasper irá detrás de ti, te llevaremos nosotros donde Rosalie para que no te sigan en tu auto-Dije. Asentí obedeciéndole y escondiendo mi cara en la capucha.

Cuando salimos comenzaron a hacer preguntas estúpidas al tiempo tratando de meter la cámara por mi cara. Hace cuánto tiempo salía con Edward, como me sentía para la competencia del próximo mes, que había pasado con Tyler Crowley. Ante esa última pregunta casi vomito. No puedo creer que ese imbécil todavía salía a colación aun después de dos años de no salir con él. Ignoramos las preguntas y esquivamos el tumulto. Jasper me tenía fuertemente agarrada por una mano y Emmett por la otra. Los dos me bloquearon de la vista mientras me subía a la camioneta de Emmett y puse mis manos en mi cara cuando se acercaron con los flashes a las ventanas del auto. Emmett se subió rápidamente junto con Jasper y salimos a toda velocidad.

-Vaya B, eres un foco de atención-Dijo mirándome por el retrovisor.

-Lo odio-Dije cruzándome de brazos y hundiéndome en el asiento.

-Solo queda decir que ya sabes qué significa esto. Tienes que cuidar lo que haces y no dejarte ver en situaciones que den más de qué hablar. Tratemos de usar la atención para enfocarla en tu carrera-Dijo Emmett.

-Entiendo Emm… solo que, esta parte no la extrañaba-Dije.

-Lo se enana. Te ayudaremos, creo que el traspaso al gimnasio de Jacob tendrá que ser un poco antes de lo planeado-Dijo Emm.

-Veamos cómo sigue en el transcurso de la semana… no quiero anticipar tanto el traslado-Dije. El gimnasio de la liga quedaba mucho más cerca y de esta manera no estaría tan aislada desde tanto tiempo antes. Estar en la liga era bueno para mi imagen. Estaba segura que si comenzaba a entrenar en solitario la prensa encontraría una manera de hacerme ver como una gimnasta snob que no se juntaba con nadie.

-Bien… hemos llegado. Llámame si pasa algo-Dijo Emmett dejándome en la mansión de la familia de Edward. Toqué el timbre y Esme me abrió.

-Bella que sorpresa querida-Dijo abrazándome.

-Hola Esme, he venido por Rose para ir de compras-Dije.

-Eso he oído, debe baja en cualquier momento-Dijo. Asentí y me senté en un sofá apenada nuevamente de estar solo en shorts y con las piernas sucias. Esta vez había sido totalmente accidental.

-Hey Bells. estoy lista-Dijo Rose bajando las escaleras.

-Tengo un problema… había paparazzi esperándome fuera del gym. Emmett me ha traído y he tenido que dejar el auto-Dije.

-Oh… pueden llevarse el mío chicas. Rose, tu madre dijo que tu auto debe llegar esta semana-Dijo Esme.

-Gracias tía. Lo traeré sano y salvo-Dijo Rose. Salimos en su auto y llegamos a mi mall favorito. Rose seleccionó varias cosas y otras las ordenamos para llevarlas de una vez. Había un servicio que permitía contratar un pequeño camión si las cosas eran pequeñas y ya venían armadas. La cama y muebles si debían esperar, pero Rose escogió la televisión, ornamentos de la sala y algunas cosas más.

Condujimos al condo indicando el camino al camión con las cosas. Luego cuando todo estuvo descargado en el loft nos pusimos manos a la obra con las cosas que podíamos hacer entre las dos. Digo, ambas teníamos mucha fuerza. Ubicamos las alfombras, unos banquillos de cuero y unas sillas peludas en la sala. Rose tenía gusto de estrella de Hollywood. Dejamos la televisión en las cajas para que los chicos nos ayudaran a colgarla y desempacamos los ornamentos de la sala y la habitación principal. Solo faltaba la cama y unos muebles más grandes que Rose quería en el desván.

-No falta mucho-Dije sentándome en uno de los banquillos.

-Gracias Bells… mañana será el turno de Edward con el resto de las cosas-Dijo. Hablando del rey de roma. Edward me estaba llamando.

-Hey Ed… todo bien? -Pregunté extrañada.

\- ¿Me he enterado de los paps… estaban afuera de mi entrenamiento también, estas bien? -Preguntó.

-Si Ed, fue un poco molesto, pero Emmett y Jasper me ayudaron a salir. ¿Tu estas bien? -Pregunté.

-Si… fue un poco más intenso de lo normal, pero nada que los de seguridad del estadio no pudieran resolver. ¿Estás en el condo? -Preguntó.

-No, estoy en el loft de Rose, terminando de organizar sus cosas. Dice que mañana es tu turno-Comenté. Él se rio.

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde-Dijo cortando la llamada.

-Mi primo está caliente por ti-Dijo Rosalie mirándose las uñas. Me reí.

-Rose, solo somos amigos-Dije.

-Edward no es así de especial con una chica. Quiero decir, hasta podría decir que es un jugador. Tantas chicas a su disposición lo hicieron perder el interés por una relación. Pero contigo, es diferente-Dijo Rose.

-En que es diferente Rose? Solo estaba chequeando como estaba por lo de los paps-Dije.

-Los vi ayer Bella… como salió a hablar contigo, como te limpió las lágrimas… como te abrazó-Dijo alzando las cejas.

-Eres una chismosa y Edward solo me apoyó en una situación de estrés, como un amigo normal lo haría-Dije.

-Bien, niégalo todo lo que quieras. Hay algo ahí-Dijo ella con voz de sabelotodo. Rodé los ojos.

-Bien, debo irme. Prometí hacer un baño de hielo hoy-Dije.

-Te llevo-Dijo Rose. Asentí y nos fuimos disfrutando de música en la radio. Rose me dejó en el condo y siguió a casa de sus tíos.

-Mañana me mudaré oficialmente, creo que puedo sobrevivir unos días sin mi auto-Dijo Rose.

-Genial Rose. ¿Mañana irás a entrenar? Te puedo recoger-Dije.

-Oh, suena genial. Es hora de retomar y te puedo acompañar si se aparecen de nuevo los paps-Dijo Rose. Asentí, me despedí y me bajé. Preparé el baño de hielo y tomé el control de la calefacción para tenerlo cerca.

Siseé cuando me metí en la bañera y me recosté tratando de relajarme escuchando música. Demonios, papá me hacía falta para esto pensé saliendo de la bañera por el otro cubo de hielo. Entrar de nuevo fue el esfuerzo mental más grande que tuve que hacer durante el día. Cuando pasó la hora salí de la bañera y me acosté en el piso como de costumbre dejando que la calefacción me envolviera. Cuando sentí que estaba aclimatada me metí a la ducha y me bañé con agua caliente sintiendo mis músculos más relajados. Me cambié a mi pijama y decidí desempacar los implementos de cocina que habían llegado hoy para prepararme algo antes de dormir.

Un ruido afuera captó mi atención y me dirigí a la ventana corriendo el blackout levemente. Edward estaba afuera de su casa dándole un beso apasionado a una chica rubia que no paraba de reír como una estúpida entre besos. Un auto la estaba esperando aparentemente.

-Espero que se repita Eddie! -Dijo la chica en voz chillona antes de montarse al auto. Edward le guiñó un ojo y sacudió la mano para luego meterse a su condo. Alcé una ceja y le envié un mensaje a Rosalie.

"Creo que estas equivocada con lo de Edward. Acabo de verlo practicándole RCP a una chica rubia con senos gigantes"-Escribí.

"¿Eso no cambia nada amiga… además, no pasaste tú la noche con alguien? ¿Eso quiere decir que no puedes estar caliente por Ed?"-Contestó.

"No estoy caliente por Ed. No sé de dónde estás sacando esa historia Rose, pero tu primo está muy feliz siendo un mujeriego"-Escribí de vuelta.

"Claro, hasta que tú le prestes atención"-Contestó. Rodé los ojos y volví a la cocina para prepararme una ensalada. Puse la televisión y me senté a comer.

"Bella Swan? Edward Cullen? Tenemos todos los detalles aquí en TMZ Sports". Alcé la mirada y fruncí el ceño. El video de Edward y yo en el estadio estaba reproduciéndose. Realmente habían tomado todo. Edward cargándome, yo celebrando como una fanática en su hombro, justo cuando hice eso fue que pudieron ver mi rostro, la gorra lo había evitado hasta que la alegría del momento me pudo y levanté los puños en el aire. Luego mostraron como nos abrazábamos y le gritaba lo genial que lo había hecho. Esto no se oía claro, pero yo sabía que le estaba diciendo obviamente. Honestamente, pasábamos por un par de enamorados, ya entendía todo el ajetreo. Luego salieron un chico y una chica discutiendo sobre una foto que tenía la chica en una mano. Era anoche afuera del restaurante. Le subí el volumen a la TV y llamé a Edward.

-Hey que pasa? -Contestó como si no hubiera estado besándose con una chica hace 2 minutos.

-Estamos en TMZ Sports-Dije.

-Oh espera-Dijo. Escuché un ruido en el fondo y luego el ruido de la televisión. En las fotos aparecíamos hablando, yo me veía alterada, Edward limpiaba mis lágrimas y luego me abrazaba.

-Oh tienes que estar bromeando-Dije en voz alta.

-Mierda, ni siquiera los vi-Dijo Edward.

"No están discutiendo! Claramente se ve que ella está alterada y él la está consolando. Esto no se ve como una pelea"-Decía la chica señalando las fotos.

"Oh por favor. Es obvio que es una discusión. ¿Ustedes que dicen señores? Déjennos su opinión en nuestras redes sociales".

"No olviden escribirnos. ¿No se ven tiernos? ¡Él tiene la gorra que ella tenía en el partido! A eso le llamo yo una linda pareja. ¡Hasta otra oportunidad chicos!". Luego pasaron a comerciales.

-Eso fue una estupidez del tamaño de Asia-Dijo Edward al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ugh, me veo en un ataque de llanto Edward! De esto era de lo que te estaba hablando ayer. Ahora me verán como una chica patética que le llora a su novio afuera de restaurantes para que el mundo pueda presenciarlo-Dije enojada.

-Bella estás haciendo un escándalo por nada. Ya se olvidarán de eso-Dijo Edward. Rodé los ojos.

-Si claro. ¿Por eso estaban esperándome hoy fuera del gimnasio? -Dije sarcástica.

-Que quieres que haga al respecto? No es como si yo los hubiera enviado, digo Bells… tu eres famosa por tu propia cuenta-Dijo Edward.

-No es lo mismo Ed, esto es mucho peor que un pap ocasional. Estamos en TMZ Sports por amor a Dios-Dije viendo mi teléfono. Alice me estaba escribiendo como loca y estaba recibiendo tags de mucha gente que había visto el episodio.

-La única opción que encuentro es poner distancia entre nosotros y no me parece justo darles esa clase de poder. Esto no te debería importar tanto, ya lo hablamos-Dijo con voz suave al otro lado de la línea.

-Tienes razón… te dejaré en paz… hasta mañana-Dije. Él se despidió y colgué la llamada. Decidí llamar a Emmett.

-Hey enana… Lo se… Kate me ha llamado, estaba a punto de llamarte. ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó.

-Las noticias vuelan rápido. ¿Que todo el mundo ve TMZ Sports? -Contesté mientras le enviaba un mensaje de texto a Alice calmándola y diciéndole que todo era un error estúpido de las cámaras.

-Bueno en este caso, es su trabajo. No me di cuenta que estabas llorando ayer. Bells, que paso? -Preguntó.

-Edward sabe del video Emm, lo ha sabido desde antes de conocerte. Ayer me estaba diciendo que entendía porque reaccionaba así cuando se trataba de mi vida privada y me lo confesó…-Dije.

-Oh mierda… nunca me preguntó nada… eso habla muy bien de él…. Y lo de TMZ Sports realmente no se ve mal B, ¿qué importa si la gente cree que tienes una discusión con tu novio? Los que te conocemos sabemos que es un montón de basura y que en un mes demostrarás que estas hecha de plomo. Eres una máquina Bells, no le des importancia a nada de lo que salga en redes de aquí en adelante. No será fácil, pero tu decidiste volver. Es parte del viaje-Dijo Emmett.

-Lo sé Emm… gracias, que pasó en la reunión? -Pregunté.

-Por ese lado muy buenas noticias, te han ofrecido un contrato de 2 millones de dólares por el patrocinio el resto del año, renovables el próximo año si todo sale bien. 4 posters y 2 comerciales de nuestra parte… y de su parte, todos los leotardos de las competencias, bolsos para tus cosas, grips y Nike pro shorts y tops… tú sabes todo lo que usas…Oh y una cosa más, quieren rehacer nuestra sudadera obviamente con su patrocinio-Dijo Emmett. Chillé emocionada.

-Emmett qué? 2 millones de dólares? ¡No lo puedo creer, ni siquiera he competido!-Dije.

-Básicamente quieren robarte antes de que todos los otros grandes te vean con mayor atención… Adidas y Under Armour se nos acercaron y nos dieron sus tarjetas antes de nuestra reunión con Nike, eso los puso un poco nerviosos y fueron directos con nosotros… No quieren perderte y cito "Bella es de la familia Nike, es hora de que vuelva"-Dijo. Tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-Entonces? ¿Qué dijeron? -Pregunté.

-Que les daríamos respuesta mañana. Quiero saber qué piensas-Preguntó Emmett.

-Emm... Siempre he preferido a Nike, es mi estilo. No creo que quiera otro patrocinador para mi ropa deportiva-Dije.

-Eso pensé. Mañana lo haremos oficial entonces. Creo que tienen planeado algo antes del estatal para darte un poco de impulso, te estaré contando. Estoy orgulloso de ti hermanita-Dijo Emmett. Chillé nuevamente y colgué emocionada.

Las próximas dos semanas se pasaron volando. Rosalie estaba entrenando con nosotros así que prácticamente manteníamos los 4 juntos gran parte del día hasta que Edward se nos unía al final de la tarde. Rose a veces se ausentaba por compromisos con su agencia, pero el resto del tiempo estaba comprometida a recuperar su ejecución por completo. Emmett había aceptado el contrato con Nike como mi representante y un par de días después habían llegado cajas con una cantidad gigante de prendas, bolsos, tulas, termos y lo más espectacular, leotardos para entrenar. Todos eran preciosos. Los paparazzi habían bajado en intensidad ya que habíamos encontrado formas de evadirlos, sin embargo, aun aparecían de vez en cuando. Afortunadamente no en nuestro condo, era una bendición que no supieran donde vivíamos porque además de mi tan valiosa privacidad, Edward tenía un desfile de chicas salir y entrar cada par de días, no entendía cómo lo lograba, pero siempre era una chica diferente a la anterior. Prefería que esto no saliera a la luz porque mi noviazgo ficticio se vería afectado y yo estaría más en boca de todos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La vida se volvió un poco agitada y publica para nuestra Bella… Tener un amigo famoso tiene sus desventajas no? Y que onda con Edward y el desfile de chicas? Al parecer nuestro chico estrella es un mujeriego! Dejenme sus reviews! Estos días de cuarentena tratare de publicar mas seguido!


	11. De vuelta al ruedo

Capitulo 11. De vuelta al ruedo

Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

_Los paparazzi habían bajado en intensidad ya que habíamos encontrado formas de evadirlos, sin embargo, aun aparecían de vez en cuando. Afortunadamente no en nuestro condo, era una bendición que no supieran donde vivíamos porque además de mi tan valiosa privacidad, Edward tenía un desfile de chicas salir y entrar cada par de días, no entendía cómo lo lograba, pero siempre era una chica diferente a la anterior. Prefería que esto no saliera a la luz porque mi noviazgo ficticio se vería afectado y yo estaría más en boca de todos._

Hoy estaba en el gimnasio a puerta cerrada preparándome para grabar mi primer comercial y hacer unas fotos para un poster. Había varias cámaras, luces y paneles para reflejar la luz. Estaba vestida con un top negro con el símbolo naranja y una lycra negra con el "Nike Pro" escrito en naranja. Mi cabello estaba sujeto en un moño alto. Vendé mis pies como normalmente lo hacía y usé polvo de tiza para darme un look más real en las piernas y brazos.

-Bien Bella… queremos hacer un video más real de la acrobacia que publicaste el otro día. La idea es darle fuerza a nuestro lema "solo hazlo", entonces quisiéramos escuchar que piensas antes de lanzarte a la acción, que te motiva, en que te enfocas antes de una acrobacia de este nivel, para que este mensaje se reproduzca mientras pasamos la acrobacia en cámara lenta junto con algunos momentos preparatorios de tu día a día… básicamente ese sería el comercial… queremos que inspires a tu público...-Comentó el representante de Nike, Eleazar Grand.

-Suena bien…-Dije sonriendo.

-Bien… cuando quieras-Dijo comenzando a grabar. Inicialmente hice algunos estiramientos complejos, algunas acrobacias sencillas y luego volví donde ellos para contarles lo que había pensado.

-Antes de hacer una acrobacia siempre trato de despejar la mente y enfocarme solo en ese movimiento especial que requiero hacer mientras estoy en el aire para lograr la acrobacia que quiero. Mientras corro solo pienso, "solo hazlo", y me imagino lo que haré en el momento siguiente, en esos segundos en los que estaré en el aire y en mi mente veo claramente lo que estoy haciendo con mi cuerpo, luego… cuando termino y registro que tengo los pies en el suelo, sé que lo logré…-Dije pensativamente.

-Perfecto… una cosa más, ¿cuál es tu momento favorito? -Preguntó Eleazar.

-Eso es fácil… justo cuando estoy en el aire, hay un silencio en el público, que observa la acrobacia como si fuera en cámara lenta y está a la espera de que aterrice para ver si lo logré, justo en ese momento después de que puse los pies en el suelo y clavé el aterrizaje, puedes escuchar una aguja caer y luego la gente estalla en jubilo… ese es mi momento favorito-Dije sonriendo.

-Genial Bella… creo que tenemos suficiente para el voiceover… cuando te sientas lista-Dijo señalando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Bella, con que irás? -Preguntó Emmett teniéndome un recipiente con tiza. Impregné mis manos y apreté mis grips golpeando mis manos entre sí para deshacerme del polvo residual.

-Salto de potro-Dije sorprendiéndolo. Salto de potro no era mi mejor evento, pero quería que tuviera coherencia con el momento que acababa de describir y eso casi siempre sucedía en salto de potro, los otros eventos tenían música y evitaban que pudieras escuchar al público.

-Ok… triple giro y medio en salto de potro… seguro dará de que hablar-Dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía a qué se refería, era una acrobacia con demasiado control y en salto de potro se cogía demasiada velocidad que hacía mucho más difícil tanto la acrobacia como el aterrizaje limpio.

Hice un par de saltos de calentamiento con acrobacias sencillas… cuando me sentí lista me ubiqué nuevamente en el inicio para el salto real. Sacudí los brazos a fuerza de costumbre y comencé la carrera hacia el potro, cuando llegué cerré los ojos, tomé impulso con mis hombros y realicé el triple giro y medio en el aire para luego caer sobre mis pies con las rodillas un poco inclinadas luego alcé los brazos y sonreí.

-Wow, eso fue genial… creo que tenemos todo-Dijo Eleazar.

-Perfecto cuando lo puedo ver? -Pregunté.

-Al final de esta semana, queremos que se emita antes del estatal la próxima semana… hará mucho ruido Bella, prepárate-Dijo Eleazar.

-Bella, con respecto a tus leotardos para el estatal… Tengo algunos diseños preliminares… necesito que escojas los que más te gusten y reduzcamos a 2, uno para los 3 eventos cortos y uno para piso… te enviaremos un repuesto de cada uno por si les sucede algo-Dijo teniéndome una tablet. Me senté con Kate a revisar y escogimos los 2 más preciosos. Uno vino tinto con brillantes y el logo pequeño a un lado de la cadera y en la parte superior de la espalda y otro negro con franjas doradas en los brazos y el logo a un lado de la cadera y en la parte superior de la espalda. Le devolví la Tablet con las selecciones y me dijo que estarían llegando la próxima semana.

Asentí y lo dejé hablando con Emmett y Kate que vino en su papel de manager. Estaba agotada. Había entrenado por la mañana, había hecho varias tomas por fuera del gym de manera causal y había hecho varias tomas aquí y allá en la tarde.

-Hey… estuviste genial, nunca había visto tu potro con tanta certeza-Dijo Jasper. Le sonreí.

-Estaba inspirada. ¿Vamos a buscar comida? -Pregunté.

-Suena bien… Le diré a Emmett que iremos a comer y te llevaré a casa-Dijo. Asentí y lo vi hablar con Emmett. Me puse mi sudadera nueva y un pantalón de algodón de los que Nike había enviado para que pudiera seguir representándolos en la calle con ropa más decente, aunque según Eleazar usar Nike Pro por fuera del gym se había vuelto mi marca personal. Me había dicho que era más real… algo que la gente amaba, sentirse cerca de los deportistas que seguían en televisión.

-Mi auto lo tiene Rose, lo quiero devuelta pronto-Dije haciendo pucheros. Él se rio mientras caminamos hacia su auto. Me subí al asiento del conductor y aproveché para decirle a Rose que necesitaba mi auto y para pedirle un favor. Ella me envió un emoji de diablo y el contacto que le pedí. Cuando llegamos al restaurante ordenamos, yo una ensalada por supuesto y Jasper una hamburguesa.

-Hey, entonces… ¿estas lista? ya quedan solo 2 semanas-Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Me siento lista. Voy por el oro-Dije alzando las cejas.

-Eso es… Lo lograrás… he visto competencias recientes de tus oponentes y Bella… eres la mejor de lejos, creo que tu competencia real podría estar mínimamente en nacionales-Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya veremos… solo me concentraré en lo mío-Dije.

-Buena chica… estás lista? -Preguntó al ver que había terminado mi plato. Asentí y Jasper hizo señas y pagó la cuenta a pesar de mis protestas. Luego nos fuimos camino a mi casa. Me despedí de Jasper y entré a mi condo. Moría por un chocolate caliente… estaba increíblemente agotada y quería relajarme antes de dormir. Busqué los ingredientes para prepararlo y me di cuenta que no tenía azúcar. Diablos, ni siquiera la usaba por eso no la había puesto en la lista de mercado.

Tomé el teléfono y le marqué a Edward. A esta hora estaba usualmente en entrenamiento, aunque no debía tardar. Pude ver su auto afuera de su casa, pero no contestó así que asumí que seguía en el estadio y crucé hacia su puerta para tomar un poco de azúcar. Saqué la llave que me había dicho que guardaba debajo del florero y abrí la puerta dejándola un poco entreabierta. Crucé el pasillo en dirección a la cocina, tomé el frasco de azúcar y cuando iba de regreso casi me muero de la vergüenza.

-Oh mierda! -Dije poniéndome la mano sobre los ojos. Edward estaba en el sofá encima de una chica comiéndole la cara, la cual lanzó otro grito al verme.

-Bella por amor a Dios que estás haciendo? -Dijo Edward escandalizado. Escuché ruido de ropas moverse y me intenté explicar aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Solo vine por azúcar, el otro día me dijiste que podía venir a tu casa si necesitaba algo-Dije mortificada.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-Dijo Edward. Le hice caso y pude ver que se había puesto su camisa sin abotonarse y la chica se estaba acomodando su vestido y me veía como si me quisiera matar. Oops.

-De verdad lo siento, pensé que estabas en el estadio-Dije ignorándola y hablándole a MI vecino. Edward suspiró y me hizo señas de que volviera a la cocina.

-No es necesario, debo irme de todas maneras-Dije intentando salir rápidamente.

\- ¿Bella… necesito hablarte de algo, puedes por favor esperarme en la cocina? -Preguntó sin darme lugar a reclamaciones. Suspiré y asentí esperando. Escuché una breve discusión en la que la chica le decía con incredulidad que era increíble que la estuviera sacando de su casa en esas condiciones. Edward murmuró algo y luego se escuchó un portazo y un carro salir. Ni siquiera había visto otro carro afuera de la casa.

-Hey… lo siento por eso-Dijo entrando a la cocina aun con su camisa desabotonada.

-No Ed, de verdad discúlpame tu a mí. No debí venir sin tu permiso-Dije avergonzada intentando no mirar su abdomen endemoniadamente marcado.

-Yo te dije que podías venir cuando quisieras… solo, la próxima vez tocar la puerta no hace daño Bells-Dijo riéndose suavemente. Llevé mis manos a mi cara. Claro, tocar la puerta. ¿Porque no pensé en eso antes? Asentí.

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque no debiste decirle a la chica que se fuera. Pudiste haberme dicho esto después-Dije.

-Y que estuvieras en tu casa muriéndote de la vergüenza y pensando mil maneras de disculparte? Vamos te conozco-Dijo sonriendo. Lo miré un poco sorprendida. Eso era exactamente lo que tenía planeado.

-Está bien, sin embargo, me siento terrible que tuvieras que despedir a tu… invitada-Dije. Él se rio.

-Solo es una conocida. Otro día la llamaré-Dijo desechando el tema. Vaya… Edward era un mujeriego en serio. Una sensación desagradable se asentó en la boca de mi estómago.

-Entonces que estabas haciendo que necesitabas azúcar tan urgentemente? -Agregó Edward al ver que no decía nada. No sabía si estaba haciendo una mueca desagradable al comprender la magnitud de sus andanzas, pero al parecer Edward vio algo que lo alarmó.

-Hey Hey… que ha pasado? -Pregunto acercándose y casi que invadiendo mi espacio personal. Claro, él no sabía que yo había presenciado cada vez que despedía a sus visitantes. Decidí recomponerme, tampoco entendía porque estaba reaccionando así. Digo, Edward estaba soltero, el chico podía disfrutar su tiempo libre como quisiera.

-Oh no, lo siento. Me desconecté por un momento. Estaba por hacer un chocolate caliente, pero creo que ya es hora de dormir-Dije huyendo rápidamente de la cocina.

-Bella… Bella… BELLA! -Llamó Edward yendo detrás de mí. La tercera vez me giró por el brazo y me miró a los ojos buscando no sé qué. Un momento después relajó el semblante y hablo en voz baja.

-La chica… no es nadie importante…-Dijo incómodo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Oh Ed, no. No tienes que explicarme nada, digo yo fui quien irrumpí en tu casa sin permiso…-Contesté zafándome de su brazo.

-Lo sé… solo quiero que lo sepas-Contestó. Okey, esto se estaba poniendo raro.

-Mmm bueno, vale… gracias por el azúcar-Dije sacudiendo el frasco que aún tenía en la mano y cruzando a toda velocidad hacia mi casa.

Cuando cerré la puerta me apoyé en ella regulando mi respiración. ¿Que acababa de pasar? Edward era mi amigo, solo mi amigo. ¿Porque había reaccionado de esa manera? Estaba segura de que no sentía nada por él. Ugh, tal vez todos los hombres que fueran unos imbéciles generaban ese rechazo en mí. Edward era un buen amigo y realmente me desagradaba su comportamiento de los últimos días. Digo, que diría la gente donde la prensa se diera cuenta de sus andanzas. Como decía Britney Spears, era un womanizer. Tal vez podría hablar con él si se presentaba la oportunidad. Por el bien de su carrera. Sacudí la cabeza. No tenía ningún derecho de comentar sobre su vida privada, así como él no tenía derecho de comentar sobre la mía. Simplemente dejaría el asunto en paz y que Edward hiciera lo que quisiera. Me encogí de hombros y abandoné la idea del chocolate por completo. Mañana le devolvería el azúcar. Dios que vergüenza.

Hice mis estiramientos y me metí a la cama para luego tomar el celular y marcar el número que me había enviado Rose.

-Hola Paul como estas? -Saludé.

\- ¿Con quién hablo? -Preguntó con voz gruesa.

-Soy Bella-Contesté sonriendo.

\- ¡Oh Bella, que sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó en tono animado.

-Bien… solo quería decirte que me gustó mucho conocerte y que me gustaría volver a verte-Dije.

-A mí también. No he pedido tu celular a Rose para darte tu espacio… pero moría por hacerlo si sirve de algo-Dijo Paul. Me reí.

-He estado algo ocupada… y el panorama no parece mejorar en las próximas dos semanas-Dije.

-Qué te parece si entonces te llamo en dos semanas, me encantaría verte de nuevo-Dijo Paul. Sonreí.

-Hecho… en dos semanas entonces-Dije.

-Te dejo descansar. Gracias por la llamada… ha sido una sorpresa muy agradable Bella-Dijo Paul.

-Me alegra… descansa-Dije cortando la llamada.

Las dos semanas siguientes se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era increíble el apoyo que había generado el comercial de Nike. Era impresionante. Primero había salido por todas partes un poster en escala de grises conmigo de espaldas entrando al gimnasio, con un bolso en el hombro, mi lycra Nike pro, mi sudadera del equipo SW y unas zapatillas Nike. Aparecía dando un paso, mirando hacia atrás y sonriéndole a la cámara con el logo "Solo hazlo" en el fondo. Era genial. Me veía elegante pero firme a la vez. Mi rostro se veía intimidante y femenino al tiempo.

El ruido que generó el poster, o campaña de expectativa como le había llamado Eleazar había sido gigante. Mis seguidores en todas mis redes sociales incrementaron considerablemente y todos los días recibía mensajes y comentarios en los posters donde me habían etiquetado. Sin embargo, cuando salió el comercial el ruido se triplicó si era posible. El comercial… demonios aun me impresionaba lo malditamente genial que había quedado. Iniciaba conmigo narrando exactamente lo que había dicho… que me imaginaba cuando hacia mis acrobacias… primero me mostraba chocando mis palmas para deshacerme del polvo de tiza residual en cámara lenta… el polvo volando en todas direcciones y luego pasaba a varias tomas de mi estirando… luego se escuchaba la pregunta de Eleazar ¿Cuál es tu momento favorito? Y me enfocaban sacudiendo mis manos e iniciaba una música de fondo genial que emocionaba y me hacía poner los pelos de punta, mientras yo corría se escucha mi voz respondiendo la pregunta y justo cuando quedaba en el aire haciendo el triple giro y medio se escucha mi voz diciendo "en ese momento puedes escuchar un alfiler caer" y la música se pausaba y se hacía un silencio… luego cuando aterricé se escuchó el ruido de una afición, cuando alzaba los brazos y sonreía aparecía "solo hazlo", y aparecía mi nombre, Bella Swan. Gimnasta.

Mis amigos y familiares se habían vuelto locos. Rosalie y Alice me habían enviado miles de comentarios de gente admirando el video. Emmett me había dado la maravillosa noticia de que el comercial había tenido efecto positivo y las acciones de Nike se habían elevado. El conjunto que había usado en el video era exclusivo y habían sacado solo un par de miles para la venta con mi firma, los cuales se habían agotado inmediatamente salió el comercial. En el gimnasio me habían hecho una pequeña celebración con torta y bombas. Y Edward… Edward me había enviado un ramo de rosas al condo. Suspiré mirando el celular… Paul también había hecho su parte. Cuando salió el comercial me envió un recorte de pantalla y un emoji de cara impresionada y otro de fuego. Le respondí con un emoji sonriente y agregué 5 días con un reloj. El respondió: no puedo esperar.

Ahora estaba en el gimnasio, que hoy estaba lleno hasta el techo de gente que venía a presenciar los estatales y me encontraba sentada en un rincón con unos audífonos bloqueando el sonido y poniendo mis vendas en mis pies. Me sentía cómoda y me sentía segura. Este era mi momento y nada podría quitármelo si me lo proponía.

Estaba ensimismada en mis estiramientos cuando sentí que alguien tocó mi hombro. Miré por encima de mi hombro y bajé mis audífonos justo a tiempo para el grito ensordecedor que salió de Alice. Le sonreí y me puse de pie envolviéndola en un abrazo.

\- ¡Oh por Dios Bella, ya era hora! ¡ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA! -Dijo 10 octavas más alto y volviendo a abrazarme.

-Ouch Alice, dañaras mi oído-Dije sonriéndole.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Estabas tan linda ahí sentada, pero moría por venir a saludarte. Además, un tipo por allá con una cámara impidió que viniera en cuanto te vi. Dice que es de Nike y te estaba tomando fotos-Dijo Alice señalando entre la gente. Pude ver al chico que había tomado mis fotos del poster y alcé la mando saludándolo. El me devolvió el saludo y sonrió concentrándose en su cámara.

-Ya sabes, con el patrocinio parece que me acompañarán en algunos eventos-Dije.

-Es genial Bella, estoy tan feliz por ti. Todo está saliéndote de maravilla-Dijo Alice aplaudiendo y saltando en el lugar.

-Diablos Al, no recordaba el nivel de energía que desbordas… Estas mareándome-Dije poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros para calmarla. Ella se echó a reír y se quedó quieta para luego sacar su celular y alzarlo para tomar una selfie de nosotros. Sonreí a la cámara y Alice tomó la foto.

-Quedó genial-Dijo subiéndola a Instagram inmediatamente y etiquetándome. Alice estaba divina. Tenía un leotardo rosado chillón, un pantalón negro de Under Armour su patrocinador y su cabello recogido en una cola alta con un montón de horquillas rosa alrededor de su cabeza.

-Estás divina Al, te luce el rosa-Dije. Ella sonrió.

-Tu estas hermosísima. Ese leotardo esta escandaloso-Dijo dramáticamente. Me reí. Alice y sus palabras.

-Vaya… Bella "estrella porno" Swan y Alice "duende chillón" Brandon-Dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas. Me tensé y tomé el brazo de Alice como reacción instintiva.

-Jessica… que coincidencia tan desagradable-Contestó Alice sonriendo angelicalmente. Jessica resopló y me miró.

-Te comieron la lengua los ratones Bella? -Preguntó haciendo un puchero desagradable.

-Oh… estás hablándonos a nosotras? Lo siento Jessica… tiendo a ignorar las cosas insignificantes a mi alrededor-Dije. Alice se rio entre dientes. Jessica hizo una mueca y se fue sacudiendo su cadera exageradamente.

-Bells... ya puedes soltarme-Dijo Alice. No me di cuenta que seguía tomándola del brazo y un poco más fuerte de la cuenta.

-Oh Al, lo siento. Esa chica me pone de los nervios-Dije.

-No debería. Sabe que perderá y está buscando la manera de sacarte de tu zona zen… no la dejes-Dijo Alice seriamente. Asentí.

-Hey Bella te estaba buscando… ya tenemos el orden de hoy-Dijo Jasper acercándose con una hoja en la mano. Se detuvo al ver a Alice a mi lado que parecía haberse quedado sin voz.

-Jasper ella es mi amiga Alice, Alice… Jasper mi coach-Dije presentándolos.

-Es un placer Alice… Bella me ha hablado maravillas de ti-Dijo Jasper teniéndole su mano caballerosamente y mostrándole una sonrisa arrolladora. Alice pareció salir de su estupefacción y tomó la mano de Jasper sacudiéndola levemente.

-Alice Brandon… También he oído muy bien de ti-Dijo Alice sonriéndole. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos y rodé los ojos.

-Jasper cuál es el orden? -Pregunté trayéndolos a la tierra.

-Barras asimétricas, barra de equilibrio, piso y potro. Estás de ultima, vienes luego de Alice de hecho-Dijo Jasper.

-Perfecto-Dije. No me importaba ir de ultima… este año había decidido no ver las rutinas de nadie y solo enfocarme en mi. Emmett apareció de la nada.

-Enana! -Dijo cargando a Alice y tirándola en su hombro.

-Oso! Bájame ya mismo-Dijo Alice sacudiendo sus pies. Emmett se echó a reír estruendosamente y la bajó.

-Bueno Bells… Rosalie, sus tíos, papá, Sue y Edward están en la tribuna. Te envían sus saludos y mucha suerte-Dijo Emmett. Sonreí y asentí. Alice se despidió y dijo que iba a terminar de cruzar unas palabras con su coach. Jasper se quedó viéndola como un estúpido. Negué con la cabeza y me volví a sentar donde estaba.

-Bien... cuando sea mi turno me avisan-Dije sentándome y volviendo a estirar. Me puse mis audífonos ahogando el sonido nuevamente. Una hora después Emmett me sacudió por el hombro. Lo miré.

-Alice está en barras… es hora de calentar-Dijo. Asentí, me puse de pie y volví a ponerme mis audífonos, me quité mi pantalón y comencé a saltar y sacudir mis piernas y brazos. Miré hacia donde estaba mi papá y lo vi sacudiendo sus brazos y gritándome. Me reí y sacudí mi brazo saludándolo. Eso llamó la atención de los demás y todos se pusieron de pie agitando sus brazos en mi dirección. No los escuchaba, pero podía sentir su apoyo. Todos habían recibido su sudadera del equipo SW y se veían increíbles mostrándome su apoyo de esa manera. Rose había llevado una pancarta que decía GO BELLA! Sonreí aún más y cerré los ojos tratando de aislar mis emociones y concentrarme en lo que venía. Emmett puso una mano en mi hombro y abrí los ojos quitándome mis audífonos.

-Es hora-Dijo. Asentí poniéndome mis grips escuchando el comentarista. "La sorpresa de este año Isabella Swan, medallista olímpica del equipo nacional en el 2012 se prepara para subir a las barras. Alice Brandon ha hecho una actuación impecable, sin embargo, hemos visto que Bella tiene un nivel impresionante y se proyecta como la competidora a superar este año. Ella buscará volver al equipo olímpico a como dé lugar". Sonreí con los ojos cerrados esperando que me llamarán oficialmente. Una chica le contestó "Tiene un equipo impresionante, Jasper Whitlock y Emmett el Oso Swan como sus coaches, vaya… no esperamos menos de ella en su regreso. Muchos están incrédulos por su edad, pero por lo que hemos visto la chica ha entrenado con ferocidad y se ve completamente lista para volver a tomarlo todo". Mi sonrisa se incrementó y luego escuché mi nombre ser llamado. Emmett me acompañó y la gente ovacionó cuando entramos a la pedana. Digo, ambos éramos de Seattle, casi que teníamos nuestro fanbase en el gimnasio.

Emmett se puso a un lado de las barras y yo al frente de la barra pequeña. Cerré los ojos y alcé a los brazos y sonreí y luego se escuchó un pitido indicando el inicio del tiempo. Me lancé a la barra pequeña concentrándome en mis movimientos, aislando el ruido a mi alrededor y sobretodo disfrutando la sensación de estar demostrando mis habilidades. Sentí a Emmett aproximarse cuando me lancé a hacer acrobacias entre las barras y cuando las hice sin problemas la gente ovacionó. Se acercaba el final inesperado. Doble mortal con giro y medio y piernas encogidas. Tomé impulso una, dos, tres veces y me lancé cerrando los ojos y esperando el momento que me encantaba. Cuando caí sobre mis pies la gente vitoreó.

"Este ha sido un evento limpio y espectacular para Bella Swan! La chica vino definitivamente para llevarse todo. Un elemento de alta dificultad en su desmonte y que nadie más tuvo en su rutina el día de hoy… definitivamente la experiencia se nota". Emmett me cargó en celebración y Jasper se acercó corriendo y agitó los brazos en celebración. Me reí y salimos de pedana para ver mi puntaje. Sentía las cámaras observándome, pero yo solo me enfoqué en la pantalla frente a nosotros. Esta fue la primera vez que me permití ver el listado general. Alice iba de primera con 15,1, otra chica que no conocía Angela Weber de segunda y Jessica de tercera. Cuando empezaron a salir los puntajes comencé a sonreír al ver la ejecución casi perfecta 9,6, apreté la mano de Emmett esperando la suma total con la dificultad. 15,9! Jasper me cargó esta vez y me alzó varias veces.

-Bella… tu primer oro de hoy! -Gritó. La gente ovacionó y yo comencé a reír y alcé los brazos en celebración. Bien, solo faltaban 3 eventos...

El resto del día repetí el mismo proceso. Me aislé de lo que pasaba en cada evento hasta que venía mi turno. Hasta ahora llevaba 3 oros… Alice iba detrás de mí con plata en todos los eventos y Jessica había logrado el bronce en piso, en lugar de Ángela Weber que había sido bronce también en barra de equilibrio. La chica era otra sorpresa del día, sin embargo, los comentaristas solo hablaban de mí en este momento. En cada evento había sacado el elemento de más alta dificultad, aun cuando habíamos bajado por lo menos un punto de dificultad para no mostrar todos mis elementos y los había sorprendido con el triple giro y medio en piso, el famoso "Swan", la ventaja entre Alice y yo era gigante. No había manera que no ganara el All Around estatal, a menos que aterrizara estrepitosamente en el siguiente evento y lo dudaba. Había sido increíblemente consistente el día de hoy.

El ultimo evento era salto en potro. Los comentaristas estaban diciendo que solo tenía que hacer lo que había hecho en el comercial de Nike y la gente rompió en risas. La atmosfera estaba increíble y sentía que podía comerme el mundo. Estaba frente a la pista de carrera y estaba moviendo los pies y saltando para mantenerme caliente. Cuando anunciaron mi nombre sonreí y saludé al público para luego respirar profundo y concentrarme. La pista estaba justo al frente de donde estaban los Cullen y mi papá, y estaban haciendo un ruido impresionante. Sonreí y sacudí los brazos y los dedos como costumbre. Luego corrí hacia el potro y me lancé hacia la acrobacia… el público se había quedado en silencio mientras estaba en el aire haciendo medio giro y doble mortal extendido con giro. Cuando mis pies cayeron al suelo firmemente y alcé los brazos juro que el silencio ensordecedor se extendió por 2 segundos y luego el comentarista gritó generando que la gente gritara después de el en celebración.

-Ohhhhh! Wow Bella Swan ha logrado su ultimo evento del día con una increíble acrobacia y perfecto aterrizaje! ¡Eso debería ser una 10 en ejecución! -Dijo. Sonreí y Emmett y Jasper corrieron hacia a mí y me cargaron entre los dos.

-Por Dios Bella! ¡LO HICISTE!-Dijo Emmett riéndose estrepitosamente.

-Esa es mi chica! -Dijo Jasper.

-Chicos vamos, quiero ver el puntaje-Dije riéndome. Me sorprendí al ver a Ángela de primera y a Alice de segunda ¿Oh vaya, que habría pasado?

-Alice se cayó? -Pregunté.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y que les parece? Nuestra Bella ya empezó oficialmente las competencias del año! Chicas, debo confesarles que creo que este pequeño fanfic se va a volver una precuela, llevo muchísimo escribiendo y no parezco llegar al fin, asi que quisiera saber sus opiniones de partir este fanfic en dos historias… Dejenme saber?

A propósito, Bella ha ganado el ultimo evento? Que creen?

Besos!


	12. Día de gloria

Capitulo 12. Dia de gloria

Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

_-Alice se cayó? -Pregunté._

-Media deducción, sacó un pie hacia atrás en el aterrizaje-Dijo Emmett. Hice una mueca.

-Su acrobacia fue completamente elegante, debió compensar por esa deducción-Dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza. Me reí y observé mi puntaje comenzar a salir. 9,9 en ejecución!

-oh por Diosssss-Grité comenzando a saltar. Emmett y Jasper se volvieron locos gritando y agitando los brazos ¡Ese era un puntaje increíble! Desde hace muchos años el sistema de puntaje había sido más estricto y era muy difícil obtener un 10, sin embargo, un 9,9 era malditamente impresionante.

-Aquí viene la dificultad-Dijo Emmett. Mi nombre empezó a subir en la lista y quedé de primera con 16.7… No lo podía creer. Ese el puntaje más alto que había obtenido hoy. La gente comenzó a gritar y yo… me dejé caer en el suelo cuando las piernas no me pudieron sostener.

-Bells! -Gritó Emmett arrodillándose frente a mí. Emmett sonrió al verme el rostro. Mi cara era de absoluta felicidad. Mi hermano me abrazó fuertemente.

-Estoy increíblemente orgulloso de ti. No tengo palabras Bella… saliste y… acabaste con todo-Dijo en mi oído. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Gracias a ti… te amo-Contesté metiendo mi rostro en su hombro. Jasper se arrodilló a nuestro lado.

-Bells lo lograste! ¡Eres una máquina!-Dijo sacudiéndome.

-Ustedes lo son. No podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes chicos-Dije sonriendo y limpiando mi rostro. Había un ruido impresionante. La lista general estaba saliendo. El All Around se estaba calculando. Teniendo en cuenta que los segundos y terceros puestos no habían sido consistentes todo se reducía a la sumatoria de puntajes. De un momento a otro salió el nombre de Angela Weber en el tercer lugar, Alice en el segundo, sonreí y respiré aliviada, había temido que el bronce de potro le hubiera afectado y obviamente salió mi nombre en el primer lugar.

Nos llamaron para la ceremonia de premiación en podio, que solo se aplicaba para el All Around y ahí mismo nos entregaban las demás medallas. Cuando localicé a Alice me apresuré donde ella y la chica al verme gritó como una loca y se colgó de mi cadera. Alice era mucho más pequeña que yo. Me reí.

-Alice felicidades! -Dije abrazándola ya que estaba enroscada encima de mí.

-Bella! ¡Felicidades a ti! ¡Arrasaste completamente!-Dijo sonriendo. Se bajó grácilmente y al ver a Emmett se colgó de él.

-Emm! ¡Felicidades hiciste un gran trabajo!-Gritó.

-Enana! ¡Tú lo hiciste!-Felicitó Emmett riéndose y poniéndola en el suelo. Jasper sonrió y abrazó a Alice.

-Felicidades Alice. Estuviste impresionante-Dijo Jasper. Ella le sonrió y se sonrojó.

-No tanto como Bella aquí presente. Pero estoy bastante orgullosa de mi-Contestó ella.

-Tienes que estarlo… Hiciste un gran trabajo-Dijo Jasper. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a la chica Angela Weber. No sabía de dónde venía, pero había hecho un gran trabajo también. Me acerqué a felicitarla.

-Hey Angela. Felicidades-Dije. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Oh Dios… eres Bella Swan! -Dijo con voz impresionada. Alcé las cejas y sonreí asintiendo.

-Y tú eres Angela cierto? ¡Felicidades por tu primer logro en All Around! ¡Estuviste impresionante! -Dije. Ella se veía como un ciervo frente a luces.

-No puedo creer que me estés felicitando. ¡Te admiro demasiado! -Dijo emocionada. Me reí.

-Me halagas… gracias Ángela… y de nuevo felicitaciones, nos sorprendiste a todos hoy-Dije. Ella sonrió y me abrazó sorpresivamente. Me reí y le respondí el abrazo. Alice llegó a nuestro lado.

-Chicas, nos llaman. ¡Hola soy Alice! -Dijo Alice efusivamente.

-Se quién eres! Yo soy Ángela, vengo de Spokane-Dijo ella.

\- ¡Bueno Ángela de Spokane, arrasaste! -Dijo Alice tomándonos de los brazos y llevándonos al podio. Jessica Stanley estaba parada a un lado haciendo mala cara y supongo que esperando su bronce individual. Cuando llegamos Jessica se acercó de manera agresiva.

\- ¿Ángela qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡Me has dejado en ridículo! -Dijo tomándola del brazo con fuerza. Ángela hizo una mueca y la miró sorprendida.

-Jessica suéltame… te lo dije, no voy a ayudarte saboteándome a mí misma-Dijo Ángela en voz baja.

-Jessica, ¿estás loca? Te ha dicho que la sueltes-Dije.

-Quédate fuera de esto puta… no es tu problema-Dijo Jessica groseramente. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sin embargo, no caería en su juego. Sabía que si la tocaría terminaría en problemas. En ese momento sentí mi mundo moverse bajo mis pies. Nada más y menos que Tyler Crowley llegó y pasó un brazo por el hombro de Jessica que finalmente soltó el brazo de Ángela. Ángela se frotó la muñeca.

-Que pasa cariño? -Preguntó mirándonos como si estuviéramos 3 pisos por debajo de él.

-Nada cariño, solo felicitaba a mis compañeras de competencia-Dijo Jessica sonriendo falsamente.

-Bella… que sorpresa tan agradable… todo oro, impresionante-Dijo Tyler mirándome con interés. No le respondí. Alice puso una mano en mi espalda como muestra de apoyo. Justo en ese momento llegó Emmett.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí? -Dijo Emmett llegando detrás de nosotros. Al ver a Tyler, Emmett cuadro la mandíbula y encontró la manera de enviarnos detrás de él.

-Jessica estaba agrediendo a Ángela porque le ganó justa y limpiamente-Dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos. Jessica resopló.

-Creí haberte dicho que no quería verte cerca de mi hermana Crowley-Dijo Emmett viéndose amenazante. Tyler lo miró e hizo una mueca.

-Ni siquiera la he tocado y estoy en un lugar público, no puedes hacer nada al respecto-Dijo Tyler con voz socarrona. Emmett entrecerró los ojos y miró a Jessica.

-Pondré una queja contra ti ante la Federación Jessica… y a ti… espero no encontrarte de nuevo o romperé tu cara-Dijo Emmett hacia Tyler para luego tomarme del brazo y alejarme de ellos. Alice y Ángela nos siguieron.

-Por fin, ¿dónde estaban chicas? -Dijo un delegado del campeonato cuando llegamos. El presentador comenzó a introducir el cierre del campeonato y nos llamó una a una. Ángela subió al podio del tercer lugar y recibió sus medallas individuales y un ramo de rosas además de la medalla de bronce AA. Luego Alice subió y luego fue mi turno. El gimnasio estalló en ruido y gritos. Sonreí y me agaché para recibir mis 5 medallas de oro y un ramo de rosas.

-Les presentamos a las medallistas del campeonato estatal de Washington! -Dijo el presentador. La gente estalló en aplausos y gritos de nuevo y nosotras nos juntamos en podio del primer lugar para una de foto de las 3. Traté de sonreír, pero ver a Tyler me había descolocado. Alice sintió mi incomodad y me habló al oído.

-Bells el no hará nada. Tranquilízate… puedo verlo en tu cara-Dijo Alice. Emmett me miraba con preocupación y Jasper se veía con ganas de matar alguien. Supongo que Emmett le había contado. Respiré profundo para las ultimas fotos y luego bajamos del podio.

\- ¿Al, lo siento… quiero salir de aquí, cuando te irás? -Pregunté.

-Mañana Bells… no te preocupes, podemos vernos más tarde-Dijo ella. Asentí, la abracé y salí en busca de Emmett que se estaba tratando de acercar a mi entre la multitud.

-Quiero irme-Dije en cuanto pudo escucharme. El asintió y Jasper apareció de repente con mis bolsos y mis cosas. Tomé mi sudadera y un pantalón y me los puse rápidamente.

-Gracias Jazzy-Dije. Emmett cruzó su brazo por mi hombro y comenzamos a esquivar periodistas y demás gente.

\- ¿Papá y los Cullen nos están esperando, quieres verlos? -Preguntó Emmett. Respiré profundo y asentí. No era justo con ellos dejarlos sin darles las gracias por acompañarme hoy.

-Les diré que nos vean en el parqueadero interno para evitar toda esta gente-Dijo Emmett. Asentí viendo como llamaba por el teléfono y cruzaba un par de palabras con alguien. Luego Jasper y el hicieron un escudo y me lograron guiar hasta la salida sin que nos interceptaran.

-Bella! ¡Felicidades! ¡Lo hiciste estupendo! ¡Fue impresionante! ¡Campeona Estatal! -Gritaron los Cullen, papá y Sue. Me vi rodeada de besos abrazos y muchas felicitaciones.

-Gracias chicos de verdad! Significa mucho para mí que hayan venido-Contesté sonriendo y devolviendo los abrazos.

-Bella estuviste maravillosa… magnifica! -Dijo Esme con emoción. Edward me cargó y dio vueltas conmigo en el aire.

-Eres una máquina… arrasaste completamente, las otras chicas no tenían oportunidad-Dijo Edward besando mi cabeza.

-Si bueno, era lo que esperábamos en el estatal, el regional será más difícil-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Esas 5 medallas de oro en tu cuello dicen lo contrario! ¡Vamos Bella, actitud! -Dijo papá abrazándome fuertemente. Me reí de nuevo.

-Claro querida, ¡y no dudes que te acompañaremos allá también! Eres un espectáculo digno de ver-Dijo Carlisle.

-Bella eres una estrella de rock! ¡Acepta la gloria amiga! -Dijo Rosalie.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias chicos! -Dije.

-Bueno, ¿dónde vamos a celebrar? -Dijo Charlie.

-Bella? ¿Quieres algo en especial? -Preguntó Esme.

-Vamos donde sea que tengamos privacidad por favor-Dije comenzando a sentirme aturdida de todo el nivel de exposición que tuve hoy. Además, quería alejarme lo más rápido posible de Tyler y Jessica. Ya entendía porque la chica me odiaba tanto y porque la tomaba tanto conmigo, quien sabe si estaba con Tyler y conmigo al mismo tiempo. No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo.

-Todo bien hija? -Preguntó Charlie observándome.

-Todo bien, solo quiero salir de aquí-Dije. El asintió y nos distribuimos en los autos para luego seguir a los Cullen. Al parecer Carlisle conocía un restaurante que cumplía con mi deseo. Le escribí un mensaje a Alice y le pedí que nos encontrara allí. Cuando llegamos al restaurante me quité mis medallas y las guardé en mi bolso. Emmett y Jasper me esperaban en la puerta y entramos buscando la mesa que habían elegido los Cullen que afortunadamente era la más alejada.

-Mi teléfono no para de sonar. Kate dice que nos han contactado varias personas importantes y que el lunes nos contará todo-Dijo Emmett. Asentí sin querer muchos detalles, sentía mi cabeza a punto de estallar.

-Bells estas bien? -Preguntó Emmett en voz baja.

-Supongo que estoy agotada, mi cabeza me duele-Dije. El asintió y me dijo que ya volvía para luego pararse de la mesa. Supuse que iba al baño.

-Bella? -Llamó Alice. Le sonreí. Alice se había puesto un vestido floral y había soltado su cabello.

-Vaya te has cambiado rápido. Chicos ella es Alice Brandon, subcampeona de hoy-Dije señalándola. Todos la saludaron y Jasper le hizo un asiento a su lado y Alice se sentó.

-Disculpen irrumpir. Vine con mi coach y el decidió irse a Olympia esta misma noche-Dijo Alice.

-Oh Alice tonterías, eres bienvenida. Celebraremos por ti también entonces-Dijo Esme. Alice sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Bella me la puso difícil-Dijo Alice. Me reí.

-Ya déjalo, lo hiciste estupendo-Dije.

-Concuerdo con Bella-Dijo Jasper. Alice le sonrió. Emmett regresó con tylenol y un relajante muscular. Ow mi hermano era lo más lindo.

La noche pasó rápidamente entre conversaciones y comida. Me sentía drenada y moría por dormir.

-Hey Bells… caerás sobre el plato en cualquier momento, quieres que te lleve? -Preguntó Edward.

-Suena bien Ed, estoy apaleada-Dije.

-Oh Bella, esperaba que me llevaras a conocer un poco Seattle-Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero. Miré la hora, eran casi las 9 de la noche.

-Al, de verdad, creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme-Dije.

-Alice yo te puedo llevar… luego te llevo a tu hotel por supuesto-Dijo Jasper.

-Oh suena genial! -Dijo Alice juntando las manos en jubilo.

-Listo, asunto arreglado, puedes ir a dormir Bella… nos vemos mañana en el partido-Dijo Jasper. Me despedí de todos y le pedí a Alice que me contara todo en voz baja.

Recogí mi bolso en la camioneta de Emmett y Edward lo cargó por mí para luego abrirme la puerta de su deportivo.

-Gracias Ed-Dije sentándome en el asiento del pasajero. Un momento después sentí un movimiento en mi hombro y abrí los ojos.

-Te has quedado dormida-Dijo Edward sonriéndome.

-Oh lo siento. Que mala pasajera-Contesté. Él se rio.

-Si yo hubiera hecho la mitad de lo que tu hiciste hoy, me hubieran tenido que recoger con arnés del suelo-Dijo. Me reí.

-Tus partidos son bastante intensos-Dije.

-Bells… el estado mental que debes tener para una competencia como esa…. Vaya es admirable, y más cuando te tocó de ultima… tenías que esperar a todas en cada evento para luego seguir tu… controlar tu concentración durante tanto tiempo es más agotador que correr 100 yardas durante un par de horas, sin contar todo el esfuerzo físico-Dijo Edward.

-Fue bastante agotador-Acepté.

-Estuviste brillante-Dijo Edward. Le sonreí ampliamente.

-Gracias Ed. Por estar ahí y por todo tu apoyo-Contesté abrazándolo. Me bajé del auto y el me siguió para acompañarme a la puerta.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -Preguntó. Me reí.

-Claro-Dije.

-Que paso allá? Un minuto estabas saltando y gritando y al otro… algo en tu expresión cambio-Dijo. Arrugué la frente. No creí que nadie de mi familia se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Tyler estaba allí-Dije. Edward frunció el ceño y cuadró la mandíbula.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo? -Preguntó con enojo.

-Solo dijo que era una sorpresa muy agradable verme y que era impresionante lo que había hecho hoy… Pudo no haberme dicho nada y hubiera tenido el mismo efecto en mí… es una persona que me causó mucho dolor-Dije bajando la voz ante lo último. Edward hizo una mueca y me abrazó.

-No debes darle esa clase de poder. Este día, todo… fue gracias a ti… y nadie debería quitarte eso-Dijo Edward. Asentí contra su pecho. Me separé de él y lo miré. Edward era un chico realmente hermoso. Wow. Sus ojos y la forma de su rostro quitaban el aliento. Me quedé un poco atontada por un momento, pero el ruido de un auto me distrajo. Un auto que se aparcó justo al frente de nosotros. Una chica de cabello negro y cuerpo de infarto se bajó y miró hacia nosotros.

-Edward… que haces allí? -Preguntó con acento inglés. Me sentí increíblemente inapropiada al ver su vestido con brillantes y tacones altos.

-Alina… iré en un momento-Dijo haciendo señas hacia su casa. Lo miré y antes de detener mi boca mi curiosidad me pudo.

\- ¿Edward qué onda con todas las chicas? -Pregunté. El alzó una ceja.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó.

-Las chicas que entran y salen de tu casa… No las estas escondiendo exactamente-Dije riéndome. Edward frunció el ceño.

-Tú has?… mierda… no es nada Bella...-Dijo Edward pasándose la mano por el cabello. Alcé la ceja y me crucé de brazos.

-A quien quieres engañar? Eres un womanizer Edward-Dije. El hizo una mueca y luego sonrió, aunque parecía forzada.

-Solo me estoy divirtiendo. No soy muy bueno con las relaciones-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirándome fijamente.

-Puedo verlo. Ten cuidado, no vayas a contraer nada-Dije negando con la cabeza. Edward me miró un poco sorprendido, luego resopló.

-Claro… gracias-Dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la frente para luego irse a su casa donde lo esperaba la tal Alina. Ugh. Rodé los ojos y entré a mi casa. Estaba completamente exhausta y moría por una ducha.

Procedí a desvestirme y meterme a la ducha. Cuando salí mi celular estaba sonando. Miré la hora, eran las 10. Cuando lo tomé era Paul.

-Hey-Contesté.

-Espero no estar despertándote o algo así. Es solo, que… han pasado 2 semanas-Dijo Paul. Me reí.

-De hecho, estaba saliendo de la ducha-Dije sentándome en la cama.

-Bella… te he visto en ESPN, estuviste impresionante-Dijo Paul.

-Qué vergüenza, no puedo creer que hayan televisado el estatal en ESPN-Dije.

-Vergüenza! Destrozaste la competencia…. Bella… Wow… el otro día que decías que tal vez eras buena tenía la sospecha de que estabas bromeando, luego resulta que sales en un comercial de Nike… y luego en ESPN-Dijo al otro lado. Sonreí, de repente me sentía increíblemente despierta.

-Hey… quieres venir a mi casa? -Pregunté abruptamente. Él se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y casi cuelgo el teléfono avergonzada.

-Envíame la dirección, estaré allí en 15 minutos-Dijo antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer.

-Está bien-Contesté cortando la llamada, le envié rápidamente mi dirección y salté de la cama corriendo a mi closet. Solté mi cabello para que se secara y me puse un conjunto sexy de ropa interior negro, un vestido corto color vino que tenía varias tiras formando una X a lo largo de la espalda y me quedé descalza. Me maquillé suavemente y recogí la ropa que había dejado tirada al entrar a la ducha. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llamaron de la portería para informar que Paul Lahote estaba esperándome. Les dije que lo dejaran pasar y fui a la puerta. Respiré profundo y cuando el timbré sonó conté hasta 5 y abrí. Paul en toda su imponente estatura estaba parado fuera de mi puerta.

-Hey-Saludé sonriendo. Él sonrió y entró dándome un beso que me robó el aliento. Sus manos bajaron a mis piernas y me cargó haciendo que las enroscara en su cintura. Cerré la puerta con mi mano libre y luego las enredé en su cabello.

-La puerta del fondo-Murmuré entre besos. Sentí como caminó conmigo y llegamos a mi habitación. Cuando mi cama se atravesó en su camino Paul me dejó caer suavemente y se quitó su camiseta rápidamente.

\- ¿Estamos ansiosos? -Pregunté en voz baja y observándolo con deseo.

-No te he visto hace un mes… muero por besarte toda-Contestó para luego encontrar la tira que necesitaba para que todo mi vestido aflojara. Los hombres tenían una especie de poder para eso. Yo hubiera tardado más en quitármelo. Paul tomó las tiras desde arriba y comenzó a descender el vestido por mis hombros. Alcé mi cadera ayudándolo a bajarlo y rápidamente estuvo en los pies de la cama.

-Demonios Bella… puedo observarte por siempre-Dijo mirando mi ropa interior. Lo atraje hacia a mí y lo besé nuevamente. Poco a poco nos sumergimos en una noche apasionada. Este hombre era demasiado sexy para su bien… y para el mío.

Me despertó un hambre voraz. Miré el reloj encima de mi mesa y eran las 2 de la mañana. Creo que me había quedado dormida hacia media hora. Mi estómago rugió y saqué mis piernas de la cama, me puse una bata y salí a la cocina sin hacer ruido. Paul dormía. Comencé a sacar ingredientes de la nevera y preparé rápidamente un sándwich de pavo. Estaba rompiendo drásticamente mi dieta, pero moría del hambre, lo partí a la mitad para no comerlo todo o podría hacerme daño a esta hora.

-Hey… ¿estás bien? -Preguntó Paul con el pelo alborotado y la cara adormilada. Solo estaba usando boxers. Dios bendito. Este chico… en serio, debería ser ilegal repartir tanta sensualidad en un solo hombre.

-Lo siento, ¿te he despertado? Tenía mucha hambre-Contesté. Él se sentó en el mesón frente a mí y tomó la otra mitad del sandwich y le dio un mordisco.

-Está buenísimo-Comentó. Sonreí.

-Gracias… tenía tanta hambre que me despertó-Dije.

-No acostumbro quedarme dormido sin invitación… lo siento por eso-Dijo Paul un poco avergonzado.

-Yo también me he quedado dormida-Dije después de dar el último mordisco y evitando contestar realmente. Paul se rio y rozó sus dedos por el extremo de mi boca quitando migajas de comida.

-Gracias-Murmuré.

-Eres muy hermosa Bella-Dijo. Sonreí y luego me miré las manos.

-Paul yo… no estoy buscando que me conquistes… si viste la competencia, el resto del año tengo mínimo otras tres iguales y no quiero una relación que me distraiga y me aleje de mi objetivo-Dije en voz baja. El me miró fijamente.

-Otro día me contarás porque crees que una relación te distraerá de tus objetivos, pero por lo pronto no puedo concentrarme viéndote bajo esta luz con tu cabello así y tus labios enrojecidos… seré lo que tú quieres que sea Bella-Contestó para luego besarme suavemente. Cuando se separó me miró.

\- ¿Quieres me vaya? -Preguntó quitándome un mechón de cabello del rostro.

\- ¿Solo sexo? -Pregunté. Él se rio.

-Eres increíble-Dijo besándome fervientemente. Terminamos nuevamente en mi cama. Literal, no entendía como tenía energía todavía, pero este chico despertaba cada fibra de deseo en mí y definitivamente esta era una forma perfecta de despejar mi mente después del día que tuve.

Un ruido a lo lejos me despertó y abrí los ojos.

\- ¿Bella qué demonios? -Dijo mi hermano en voz alta y enojada. Me incorporé rápidamente y envolví la sabana sobre mi pecho. Paul se sobresaltó con todo mi movimiento y cuando vio a Emmett cubrió sus partes con una almohada.

\- ¿Emmett que haces aquí? -Pregunté saliendo de la cama y empujándolo fuera de mi habitación tratando de no soltar la sabana para darle tiempo a Paul de que se pusiera su ropa.

-Vine para almorzar! Son las 11 de la mañana. ¿Quién es ese tipo? -Preguntó.

\- ¿Porque te apareces en mi casa sin avisarme Emmett? en serio! ¡No irrumpo en tu casa sin tu permiso! -Dije enojándome también.

-Es domingo! ¡Almorzamos los domingos! ¿Y de dónde ha salido de todos modos? -Dijo alzando los brazos exasperado.

-Ya lo has conocido en el estadio! Ugh… ahora vuelvo-Dije irritada. Paul ya tenía su ropa puesta y estaba poniéndose los zapatos.

-Ya es la segunda vez que tu hermano nos interrumpe-Dijo riéndose.

-Lo siento de verdad. Emmett no tiene modales ni sentido de lo apropiado-Dije entrando al baño por mi bata. Me la puse y dejé la sabana en la cama. Paul se puso de pie y me abrazó. Repose mis manos en sus brazos.

-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, pero la dejaré para otro día. No quiero arruinar las cosas-Dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Creí que serias lo que quiero que seas-Dije.

-Lo seré, pero durante eso trataré de convencerte de abrir tu mente a otras cosas… Eres una chica hermosa Bella, y talentosa, además, estaría loco de no intentar conquistarte cuando te sientas preparada-Dijo.

-Paul… no quiero hacerte daño, de verdad no quiero una relación en este momento-Dije.

-En este momento no, pero tal vez más adelante sí-Contestó. No quise decirle que tal vez no dejaría que esto llegara a un más adelante. Por lo pronto disfrutaría de su compañía y luego tomaría decisiones. Ya lo había hecho con Jacob. Definitivamente no arriesgaría el paso tan largo que había logrado dar ayer. Y Paul podía hacerme retroceder fácilmente, digo podría involucrarme y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaría totalmente enamorada. El chico tenía todas las cualidades para lograr eso si así lo quería y no estaba presto a dejar que las cosas fueran solamente físicas.

-Bien… lamento sacarte de mi casa de esta manera, pero tengo que salir con mi hermano-Dije. Él se rio y asintió. Salimos de la habitación encontrando a Emmett sentado de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Rodé los ojos.

-Emmett, él es Paul, lo recuerdas del estadio? -Pregunté.

Emmett gruñó sin decir nada más. Paul carraspeó y murmuró una despedida cuando lo guie a la salida. Abrí la puerta y lo acompañé a su auto no sin antes mirar a Emmett ceñudamente por maleducado.

\- ¿Te veo pronto? -Preguntó. Antes de poder responder Edward cruzó la calle y se nos acercó. Genial, más público.

\- ¿Bella? Emmett me ha dicho que vamos a almorzar antes de ir al partido-Dijo mirándonos con el ceño fruncido. Por supuesto que lo hizo.

-Claro… solo necesito ducharme-Dije. Paul carraspeó, alzó una mano saludando a Edward y llamó mi atención tomando mi mano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ohhhhhhh encuentro incomodo! Que mala onda de Emmett aparecerse asi no? Yo le quitaría las llaves inmediatamente! Cuentenme que les parecio este capitulo? Como les parecieron Alice y Angela? Y el encuentro temido con Tyler?

Dejenme sus reviews!


	13. Revelaciones

Capítulo 13. Revelaciones.

Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

_-Claro… solo necesito ducharme-Dije. Paul carraspeó, alzó una mano saludando a Edward y llamó mi atención tomando mi mano. _

-Bella? -Llamó Paul haciendo que lo mirara.

-Eh si… nos vemos pronto-Contesté sintiéndome increíblemente expuesta. El asintió y sin previo aviso me besó. Delante de Edward. Paul claramente no entendía lo que era "solo sexo". Definitivamente las muestras públicas de atención no estaban incluidas. Me separé un poco incomoda y di un paso atrás. El pareció entender mi despedida, sonrió y se subió a su auto para luego irse.

\- ¿Quién es ese? -Preguntó Edward.

-Ya lo has conocido. Emmett y tu tienen la retentiva de un par de abuelos-Contesté negando con la cabeza.

-Oh si…el tipo del estadio. ¿Estas saliendo con él? -Preguntó un poco agresivamente.

-Aunque no es tu asunto, no estoy saliendo con él-Me crucé de brazos.

-Bien… se ve como un idiota- Alcé las cejas y sentí una ola de enojo.

-Creo no haber comentado sobre tu gusto en mujeres últimamente Edward-.

-Claro que lo hiciste… ¿no me estabas preguntado sobre eso ayer? -Contestó irritado.

-Solo te pregunté a que se debía… no dije nada sobre si son apropiadas o no para ti… y aunque no tengo que darte explicaciones, Paul no se compara con las groupies de poca autoestima que traes a tu casa para luego despacharlas-Caminé a casa.

-Vaya Bella… eso sonó un poco prejuicioso, viendo que tú estás haciendo lo mismo-Agregó con tono sarcástico. Me detuve en seco y me giré claramente ofendida.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Estaba aguantando las ganas de cruzar su cara de una bofetada.

\- ¿Si no estás saliendo con el entonces que estás haciendo? ¿No es lo mismo que yo hago? ¿Solo porque soy un chico tu si puedes juzgarme y mirarme como lo hiciste el otro día en mi cocina? – Claramente se había enojado también.

-No estas comparándome en serio contigo Edward… Yo no vivo entrando un hombre tras otro a mi casa…-Comencé, pero él me cortó.

-Da igual que sean dos o tres o el mismo… estas acostándote con el sin estar en una relación… así que no me vengas con ese rollo de "no es lo mismo" para hacerme sentir mal sobre mi vida privada… ¿Que pasa Bella? ¿Estás celosa? - Edward se acercó a mí.

-De donde te ha salido semejante idea? -Pregunté bajando la voz y sonando temblorosa del enojo que sentía. Edward estaba cruzando una línea a cuesta de su egocentrismo.

-Puedo verlo en tu rostro… ese día en mi casa… y ayer cuando vino Alina… te molesta que salga con otras chicas… Es una tremenda casualidad que ayer estabas muy cansada para salir con tu amiga que no has visto en mucho tiempo, pero no para invitar a ese idiota a tu casa… justamente cuando viste que yo tenía compañía- Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo.

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero no… me produce desagrado ver cómo te acuestas con una y con la otra simplemente porque es asqueroso ver como tratas a las mujeres… y prefiero tirarme de un puente que ser otro hoyo en tu cinturón... considera tu invitación al almuerzo arrojada a la basura… y espero que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino-Me di la vuelta entrando a mi casa y cerrando de un portazo.

-Hey, que ha pasado… ¿estabas discutiendo con el idiota? -Preguntó Emmett. Rodé los ojos.

-¿De modo que te ha vuelto el habla? Y no… Edward no irá con nosotros-.

-Que? ¿Por qué? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque no quiero compartir el mismo espacio con él. ¿Puedes lidiar con esa respuesta Emmett? - No quería que Emmett se peleara con Edward.

-Bella a veces eres muy mala… solo quiero saber porque tienes esa cara… Edward te ha hecho algo? -preguntó preocupado. Suspiré.

-Nada que te deba preocupar Emm… perdóname, no quise desquitarme contigo… ¿no tardaré en la ducha okey? - El asintió y me fui a la habitación. Me bañé rápidamente y me puse unos shorts y una camiseta de rayas. Me puse mis lentes de sol favoritos y tomé mi teléfono.

-No usaras tu jersey? -Preguntó Emmett.

-No iré al partido- Emmett alzó las cejas.

-Esperas que me quede tranquilo aun sabiendo que estas tan enojada con Edward que no iras al partido? ¿Qué te ha hecho Bella? -Preguntó.

-No me hizo nada Emm, en serio. Simplemente tiene opiniones que no comparto y hoy tuvimos una discusión sobre eso- Emmett resopló.

-Que diplomática… bien mueve tu trasero entonces, debo volver a traerte a casa antes del partido… Espero no tener que golpear a Edward-.

-No tienes que golpear a nadie Emmett… Quédate fuera de esto… y vamos entonces- Nos fuimos en su camioneta a un restaurante de comida mexicana en el centro. Aproveché el camino para mirar mi celular. Tenía miles de solicitudes de amistad y me habían etiquetado en un montón de fotos de ayer. Hubo una publicación que llamó mi atención y era una oficial de la página de Nike con dos fotos mías. En una estaba en mi momento de estiramiento con mis audífonos puestos, sentada en el piso y expresión de concentración, en la siguiente foto estaba en el podio saludando con una mano y sosteniendo las rosas con la otra sonriente. Decidí repostear ambas fotos de manera separada y guardé mi celular.

-Nike si sabe cómo tomarme infraganti- Emmett se echó a reír.

-Estas en todas partes. Va ser difícil salir en público de ahora en adelante- Afortunadamente encontramos una mesa alejada en el fondo y nos sentamos. Ordené una ensalada y un jugo de frutos rojos sin azúcar.

\- ¿Entonces Bella… la cosa con este chico Paul, es seria? – Preguntó mi hermano.

-No lo creo Emm… no por él, para que no creas que está aprovechándose mi… yo no tengo tiempo ni estado de mente para tener una relación-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con estado de mente? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero arriesgar mis objetivos por tener un novio. Sabes lo que me pasó con Tyler- Emmett alzó las cejas.

-Estás hablando en serio? Bella eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Creo que has madurado lo suficiente como para tener una relación sin que eso interfiera con tu carrera- Me encogí de hombros.

-Prefiero no averiguarlo. Ayer fue el primer paso para lo que estamos buscando… tengo que mantenerme concentrada… y si eso significa no tener una relación que así sea… no necesariamente significa que no me pueda divertir de vez en cuando-Agregué eso ultimo para molestar a Emmett moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-No hables así delante de mí. Es perturbador. Y espero que tengas cuidado con quien te diviertes-Dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca.

-Lo sé, lo haré-.

-Honestamente, pensé que tú y Edward tendrían algo eventualmente. Es evidente que se gustan- Casi me atraganto con mi ensalada.

-De donde sacas eso Emmett? -¿Okey, primero Rosalie, luego Edward y ahora Emmett? ¿Dónde estaba la evidencia que yo no estaba viendo?

-Vamos Bella… la forma en que te mira, las cosas que hace por ti, los detalles que te envía, no entiendo como no te das cuenta… Jasper, Rose y yo hemos hablado de eso, creímos que después del último partido por fin pasaría algo… creo que el pobre Edward ha estado despechado por tu culpa-.

-Estás loco Emmett…. Edward es un mujeriego, he visto entrar más de 10 tipas de poca clase a su casa desde que me mudé-. Emmett alzó las cejas y silbó por lo bajo.

-Definitivamente le gustas… está tratando de olvidarse de ti ya que te niegas a ver la verdad-.

-Esa es la lógica más ridícula que he oído en mi vida y de todas maneras a mí no me gusta- Emmett resopló.

-Ahora quien está siendo ridícula? Vamos… tú también lo miras como si fuera el único chico de la tierra, vives abrazándolo espontáneamente y lo más importante… te importó muchísimo cuando supiste que había visto el estúpido video, tanto que te hizo llorar… -. Lo miré con la boca un poco entreabierta. ¿Quién pensaría que Emmett era tan observador?

-Esas cosas no quieren decir nada. Lo quiero como a un amigo, es un chico especial… o era… hoy se comportó como un idiota-.

\- ¿Discutieron por ese chico Paul no es cierto? -Preguntó Emmett con interés. Decidí contarle para que dejara el asunto en paz.

-Primero insultó a Paul, luego dijo que mi estilo de vida era muy similar al de él solamente porque me estaba acostando con Paul sin que fuera mi novio, lo cual es ridículo y que la razón por la que lo juzgaba era porque yo estaba celosa de todas esas groupies de baja categoría, lo cual es mucho más ridículo… ¿celosa de qué? ¿Contraer VIH? -Dije irritada. Emmett me miró fijamente y estalló en carcajadas.

-Estaba celoso! Oh por Dios esto es jodidamente gracioso, tengo que contarle a Jasper-.

-Emmett! ¡Me ha insultado!-Dije ofendida.

-Vamos Bella… esas palabras provienen de un chico herido en su ego. Ver a Paul salir de tu casa evidentemente después de haber pasado la noche contigo debió ser irritante para él y por eso te dijo esas estupideces… no significa que no lo pondré en su sitio… pero yo no leería mucho más allá de acto de chico celoso-. Lo miré un poco sorprendida. ¿Podría ser cierto? Digo, Edward definitivamente se veía como el chico más sexy de la tierra, y era cierto que era muy especial conmigo… pero de ahí a que nos gustáramos… No lo sé. Su comportamiento de hoy fue increíblemente ofensivo y digo… se la ha pasado acostándose con chicas desde que vivo en el condo, pero tenía que admitir que su comportamiento parecía coincidir con la hipótesis de Emmett.

-Desde cuando te volviste tan chismoso? -Pregunté.

-No soy chismoso. Es bastante obvio realmente, y tengo que coincidir con Edward… cada que mencionas a las chicas que lo visitan te refieres a ellas con algo ofensivo y además… tu cara lo dice todo… estás celosa también-. Arrojé una servilleta sucia a su cara.

-No estoy celosa… Edward es un idiota… además así sea que me guste, que… debo admitir puede tener algo de cierto, quiero decir el chico no está nada mal… no saldría con él ni en un millón de años…. ¿Digo si su reacción al rechazo es acostarse con todo lo que se mueva… porque lo querría como novio? -

-Excelente pregunta. La respuesta es: los hombres tenemos algo de idiotas, todos. Vamos, debo llevarte-. Resoplé y lo seguí sin prestar atención por estar pensando en todo lo que habíamos hablado. ¿Edward me gustaba? Físicamente claro, desde el primer día. El chico es un bombón, ¿pero me gustaba, de verdad? Podía pensar en un par de veces que había sentido algo en el estómago con su presencia, pero siempre lo ignoré y decidí no prestarle atención. ¿Estaría ignorando las señales por mi insistencia en no enamorarme y en no tener una relación? Si era así me entendía, Edward se veía que podía poner mi vida de cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y eso era justo lo que quería evitar.

Decidí parar mi diatriba mental y resolver una duda que me había asaltado.

-Emm… volveré donde Jacob? -Pregunté.

-Estoy sorprendido de que tardaras tanto en preguntar, sabiendo lo mucho que odias entrenar en el gimnasio de la liga. Y si, ya he hablado con el-.

-Jacob es mi amigo, porque hablaste tú con él? -Pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Eres realmente cabezota Bella… porque quería asegurarme de que pudiéramos volver sin que eso generara mayor nivel de exposición para ti. Reservé un horario solo para ti y le pedí a Jacob firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, ya empezaremos a entrenar tus elementos fuertes… no podemos arriesgarnos a que se sepa algo antes de tiempo o a tener periodistas todo el tiempo acampando afuera-. Rodé los ojos. Tendría que pedirle disculpas a Jacob por el abuso verbal que seguramente sufrió a manos de mi hermano. Emmett era realmente desagradable cuando quería algo que era difícil de conseguir.

-Como sea… cuando empiezo? -Pregunté.

-Mañana… pensaba decírtelo en cuanto llegáramos. Supongo que te adelantaste por un par de minutos-Dijo aparcando fuera de mi casa. Me despedí de él y me bajé.

-Nada de sexo hoy! -Gritó por la ventana. Sentí mi cuello calentarse de la vergüenza y rodé los ojos. Emmett no tenía filtros. Alcé mi dedo medio y lo sentí reírse escandalosamente para luego salir del condo. Entré a mi casa y suspiré. Por fin tenía un tiempo sola. Este mes había sido increíblemente estresante y supongo que era mejor tener el resto de tarde para descansar y despejar mi mente antes de volver al ruedo mañana.

Me acosté en la cama y me envolví en una de mis cobijas peludas revisando mi teléfono. Tenía un par de mensajes de Paul. Decidí no leerlos. No me había gustado lo que había hecho hoy. Justamente anoche le había expresado mis deseos de no tener una relación y va y me besa en público. Delante de Edward precisamente. Me quedé pensativa por un momento. Definitivamente si hubiera sido un extraño quien nos hubiera visto no me hubiera molestado tanto. Me incorporé cuando mi cerebro se puso al día con la conclusión. Lo que me había molestado era que lo había hecho delante de Edward. Oh mierda. Edward me gustaba.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba dispuesta a tener algo con él? En este momento estaba furiosa. Pero sabía que si él se esforzaba lo suficiente eso podía cambiar. Mis manos temblaron levemente cuando mi cuerpo asimiló el entendimiento de lo que los demás habían visto antes. No estaba segura de perseguir ese sentimiento. Seguía firme con la idea de evitar que una relación se interpusiera en mi camino hacia los Olímpicos, sin embargo, Edward no parecía el chico que se agobiaba por compartir todo su tiempo con su pareja y hasta el momento como amigo entendía muy bien la dinámica de mi horario y además había sido increíblemente incondicional durante el último mes, sin contar con que su horario también era bastante apretado y nunca lo había visto faltar a una práctica. Edward era muy responsable y estaba segura que nunca intentaría interferir con mi régimen. Hice una mueca al recordar que eso no le impedía sacar tiempo para acostarse con tipas de vez en cuando.

-Ugh-. Definitivamente Edward tendría que esforzarse mucho para si quiera considerar que algo pasara entre los dos.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Paul. Hice una mueca y contesté.

-Hola-.

-Hey preciosa. ¿Cómo estás? - Ugh, odiaba esa palabra, me parecía excesiva y cursi.

-Bien, llegué de almorzar hace un momento-.

-Oh genial. ¿No irás al partido? ¿Quieres hacer algo? -.

-Paul escucha… no creo que sea buena idea-.

-Oh vamos Bella… si es por lo que dije esta mañana no me refería a un futuro inmediato-.

-No, escucha tu… no estas siendo coherente y creo que he sido muy clara en lo que quiero… esta mañana me besaste en público y eso es totalmente contrario a lo que habíamos hablado… no estas respetando mis deseos-.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Solo que, vi a Cullen y preferí despejar cualquier duda de su cabeza por si no sabía que estás saliendo conmigo… nos estaba mirando como un halcón-. Me puse de pie como reacción al enojo que sentí.

-No tenías ningún derecho y mucho menos si ese fue tu tren de pensamiento. Lo que más odio es que tomen decisiones que me afectarán sin tener en cuenta MI opinión y ten por seguro que no me sentí cómoda contigo besándome delante de mi vecino y quien sabe quién más… no puedo estar exponiéndome de esa manera sin saber quién está viendo y mucho menos con una motivación tan estúpida como esa…. Por si no te ha quedo claro, tú y yo NO estamos saliendo y definitivamente no habrá una oportunidad en el futuro-Dije cortando la llamada. Arrojé el teléfono a la cama de enojo y decidí hacer mi baño de hielo. Escuché el teléfono sonar incesantemente y lo ignoré. Precisamente ESTO era lo que quería evitar de las relaciones… que me quitaran la tranquilidad y el enfoque… las discusiones… y hoy había tenido DOS con dos chicos diferentes. Ugh.

Cuando salí del baño de hielo moría del frío y la calefacción no lograba calentarme. Me puse mi pijama más grueso y me volví a meter en la cama. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era Rosalie.

-Hey Bellie! ¿Dónde estás amiga? ¡Tu hermano dice que no quisiste venir al partido! -. Había un ruido impresionante.

-Hey Rose. Estoy en casa. ¿Qué pasa? -.

-Paul no hace sino llamarme. ¿Qué te ha hecho? -. Rodé los ojos.

-No te lo puedo creer. Le dije que no quería nada serio con él y hoy se comportó como un novio posesivo delante de Edward. Lo he cortado-. Rose soltó una risa.

\- ¿Es por eso que no estás aquí? ¿Edward y tu pelearon? -.

-No precisamente por eso, pero supongo que hizo parte de la discusión-.

-¿Cuándo dejarán de ser un par de estúpidos y se juntarán?-. Rodé los ojos.

-No me voy a juntar con tu primo. Se ha acostado con medio Seattle-.

-Sí y tú te acostaste con Paul, ambos están solteros y pueden hacer lo que quieran. Vamos Bella, no seas terca, Edward de verdad está de cabeza por ti-Dijo Rosalie.

-Si es así, tendrá que demostrarlo… estoy bastante molesta con él y no pienso dirigirle la palabra-. Rosalie resopló.

-Como sea, Emmett me ha dicho que mañana iremos a otro gimnasio. Te veré allá, ya se acabó el medio tiempo. Vamos perdiendo a propósito, Edward estaba furioso… agarró una pelea al inicio del partido y lo han banqueado por el primer tiempo, el suplente es un asco… ahora ya sé porque está tan furioso-. Alcé una ceja, me despedí y corté la llamada.

Puse el partido en la televisión de la sala justo a tiempo para ver como Edward volvía al campo. Estaban en desventaja con los Broncos, pero no por mucho. Edward se veía claramente agitado. Se movía de arriba abajo en la línea de defensa y cuando empezó la jugada corrió rápidamente hacia el área de anotación. De repente un jugador del otro equipo se acercó tratando de bloquear la jugada y Edward en lugar de evadirlo como normalmente lo haría lo embistió fuertemente. Llevé mi mano a la boca al ver como avanzaba rápidamente y anotaba el touchdown. Alcé los brazos en celebración silenciosa. La gente se volvió loca y celebró la anotación.

Edward se volvió más y más agresivo con cada jugada. Realmente estaba dejando poco espacio a la defensa para que hiciera su trabajo apropiadamente ya que el mismo estaba encargándose de taclear a quien se le interpusiera en su camino. Cuando había logrado recuperar el puntaje y estaban en empate hizo una embestida especialmente agresiva y recibió una advertencia por exceso de bloqueo. Edward alzó las manos en señal de protesta ya que perdieron 10 yardas de avance y se acercó al réferi para gritarle, sin embargo, sus compañeros lo alejaron para retomar la jugada y evitar que lo amonestaran nuevamente.

En el momento definitivo del partido Edward se abrió corriendo por el costado con la defensa protegiéndolo sin embargo nuevamente quedó atrapado por un jugador del otro equipo… pensé que iba a pasar el balón, pero usó su hombro para detenerlo y ambos cayeron al piso estrepitosamente. Pensé que ese iba a ser el final de la jugada y el partido quedaría empatado sin embargo Edward se puso de pie y retomó la carrera llegando al área de anotación. Edward alzó el brazo donde sujetaba el balón y el estadio completo vitoreó.

Edward había hecho una hazaña impresionante. Recuperar el partido en solo medio tiempo y darle la victoria a los Seahawks. Sin embargo, nunca lo había visto jugar de esa manera tan agresiva. Estaba seguro de que lo reprenderían, digo algún riesgo de lesión tendría que haber.

Apagué la televisión y me quedé recostada en el sofá. No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero alguien tocando la puerta me despertó. Fruncí el ceño. No había escuchado el teléfono de portería. ¿A quién habrían dejado pasar? Resulta que quien estaba detrás de la puerta no necesitaba autorización porque ya vivía aquí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dije cruzándome de brazos mostrando que no era bienvenido. Edward tenía el cabello mojado, una camiseta y pantalones deportivos de algodón.

\- ¿Sigues enojada? ¿Cómo es posible que tanto enojo quepa en alguien tan pequeño? -preguntó alzando una ceja y sonriendo pobremente.

-No estoy de humor Edward. ¿Necesitas algo? - Edward frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento Bella, no debí decirte nada de lo que dije. Soy un idiota egocéntrico que pensó que tal vez tenía una oportunidad contigo y te lo hice saber de la peor manera-. Decidí ignorar el hormigueo que sentí en mi estomago al escuchar su confesión.

-Si crees que esa ridícula disculpa logrará algo a tu favor estas equivocado-Dije procediendo a cerrar la puerta en su cara. Sentí como intentó detener la puerta con su mano y luego se quejó. Fruncí el ceño y la abrí nuevamente viendo cómo se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo.

-Que te ha pasado? -.

-Me he dislocado en el hombro en el partido-. Hice una mueca y abrí más la puerta haciéndome a un lado.

-Entra-Dije seriamente. Edward me miró inseguro y entró caminando a la sala aun sujetándose el hombro.

-Que te ha dicho el médico? -Pregunté yendo a la cocina.

-No le he dicho. Tendría problemas por la defensa que usé hoy-. Rodé los ojos y saqué bolsas herméticas de hielo para cuando estaba adolorida.

-Quítate la camiseta-Pedí. Lo observé tratando de quitarse la camiseta con una sola mano teniendo poco éxito y dejé el hielo en la mesa. Metí mi mano por debajo de su camiseta sintiendo su piel cálida y sujeté su hombro para evitar que se moviera su brazo cuando halé con la otra mano la manga. Edward soltó un gruñido de dolor y dejé de tocarlo.

-Lo siento-. Fruncí el ceño al ver el golpe extenderse desde su pecho subiendo a su hombro y bajando a su omoplato. Estaba entre morado y verde. Eso no me impidió ver los lunares y pecas que adornaban sus hombros y espalda, además de sus músculos. Además, tenía una pequeña cadena de oro que le daba un toque sexy a sus hombros anchos. Suspiré volviendo a mirar el golpe.

-Creo que deberías ir al hospital-Dije poniendo el hielo con delicadeza, su piel se sentía caliente y tirante.

-Solo es un golpe… he parado una jugada al final y me ha tumbado-.

-Lo sé, lo vi-Contesté.

\- ¿Has visto el partido? -Preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Solo el segundo tiempo. Rose me llamó en el medio tiempo y me puso al tanto… ¿qué pasó Edward? ¿Porque estabas jugando de esa manera? -

-Estaba enojado. Vi que no habías ido al partido encima de la discusión que tuvimos y un idiota de los Broncos dijo una estupidez para provocarme y me salí de mis casillas… Supongo que me estaba descargando-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y luego se quejó.

-Ya lo has encajado? -Pregunté viendo un bulto en donde debía estar el espacio entre su clavícula y el hombro.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. ¿Quieres que lo intente? -

\- ¿Estás segura? -Dijo mirándome por encima de su hombro.

-Se lo hice a Emmett dos veces-. El asintió.

-Trata de quedarte quieto o te lastimaré-. Agarré su mano y crucé mi brazo por debajo de su brazo para hacer de palanca, luego posicioné mi brazo libre en su hombro y subí mi rodilla a su pierna para asegurar que se quedara quieto. Conté hasta tres y presioné el brazo en su hombro mientras jalaba con la otra mano. Edward gruñó e imprimí más fuerza logrando escuchar un chasquido.

-No entiendo como duraste tanto tiempo con el hombro así-Comenté separándome levemente y soltando su mano. Sin embargo, Edward no me dejó alejarme y aún tenía mi rodilla en su pierna, ósea que estaba casi que encima de él. Apoyé una mano en su hombro bueno para no perder el equilibrio.

\- ¿Sigues enojada? -Preguntó en voz baja agarrando mi cintura. Bajé mi rodilla para no lastimar su pierna y suspiré.

-Sí, estoy enojada y ofendida. No sé qué quieres que piense Edward. Primero actúas como un amigo, solo un amigo. Estas ahí para mí. Nunca me has hecho un comentario que me indique que quieres algo más. Siempre me he sentido como parte de los chicos, porque nunca he sentido un trato diferente de tu parte. Luego empiezas a pasear estas chicas dentro y fuera de tu casa y de un momento a otro, esperas que yo vea señales que tal vez si están ahí, pero que son claramente opacadas por tu comportamiento de soltero empedernido-Dije tratando de no alterarme. El suspiró y me pidió que me sentara a su lado.

-Lo sé. Al principio fue así. Eres hermana de Emmett, no quería meterme en problemas con el o complicar las cosas y de verdad me caías bien. Pero de a poco te empecé a ver… a verte en realidad… tus expresiones, tus pasiones… me fuiste atrayendo Bella… digo eres bellísima y ahí es cuando empecé a hacer ciertos comentarios para que lo notaras, pero fallaste en hacerlo. Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres, lo talentosa que eres… recuerdo haberte dicho una vez que ni siquiera envuelta en una bolsa de basura podrías verte como un indigente…. Y vamos Bella, hemos tenido momentos… pensé que era evidente realmente-Dijo llevándose las manos al cabello con frustración.

-Momentos? -Pregunté tratando de redondear la cabeza en lo que me estaba diciendo y pensando yo misma en algunas situaciones en la que lo había quedado viendo como estúpida. Edward se rio sin ánimos.

-Si tengo que dibujarlo para ti, creo he estado equivocado todo este tiempo-

-Por favor, quiero escucharlo-.

-Ese día en mi cocina Bella, pude jurar que estabas molesta porque estaba con esa chica. Lo vi en tu rostro. Es por eso que quise dejarte claro que no era nadie para mi… sobre todo porque puedo entender que se vea mal, pero no me he acostado con todas ellas-. Preferí ignorar el "todas", porque no quería preguntar con cuantas si se había acostado.

-Entonces porque lo hacías? -Pregunté.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y por fin ha habido confesión. ¡Se ha destapado todo! Que les pareció la gran revelación. Ruvo un dia movidito Bella eh? Dejenme sus reviews.


	14. Oportunidades

Capitulo 14. Oportunidades

Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

_-Entonces porque lo hacías? -Pregunté._

-Para distraerme? Lo sé, sueno como un idiota, pero siempre estaba la duda… y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad… hasta esta mañana que lo conseguí sin siquiera confrontarte sobre lo que tu sentías-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Tú me gustas Edward. Sé a qué te refieres… puedo contar un par de veces en las que te he mirado más de la cuenta, claro que siento atracción… me he sentido especial por las cosas que has hecho por mí… el desayuno por la mañana en la puerta… las rosas… lo entiendo ahora, pero… no sé si sirva de algo reconocerlo porque no estoy preparada para tener una relación-. Me miré las manos.

-Y también se eso. He sido muy estúpido por simplemente no hablar contigo, ahora que veo que has reconocido algunas cosas que han pasado. Sé que no te sientes segura de tener una relación por miedo a que eso afecte tu carrera. Solo… quiero que nos demos una oportunidad de soltarnos un poco al lado del otro y conocernos un poco más, como algo más que amigos… no estoy pidiéndote que seas mi novia… o que te acuestes conmigo… abramos esa puerta que ambos sabemos que está ahí y que estúpidamente intente hacértelo de ver de la manera incorrecta… me disculpo de nuevo por lo de esta mañana. Fui ofensivo y desagradable… no te mereces eso de mí ni de nadie-.

-Fue muy ofensivo y eres un idiota-. Él se rio.

-Lo sé, lo siento de verdad-. Asentí.

\- ¿Entonces, que dices? -.

-No lo sé Edward… no se bien que propones… y honestamente me cuesta un poco verte de esa manera sabiendo lo que has estado haciendo, sería difícil confiar en ti-.

-No me acercaré a otra chica Bella, lo prometo. No si decides darme una oportunidad. Y realmente no soy la clase de hombre que no respeta a su pareja. Solo me he comportado así recientemente y estando soltero. Que dices si empezamos por algo diferente… ¿Una cita? ¿Quieres intentar ver si me soportas sin el buffer de tu hermano y los chicos? -Preguntó. Me reí.

-Una cita suena horriblemente a el inicio de una relación-.

-Tal vez… o tal vez decidamos que nos va mejor de amigos…-. Permanecí en silencio.

-Que es tan horrible de tener una relación Bella? Sabes que no haré nada que impida las cosas que quieres, te apoyaré incluso en todo el camino como amigo o como algo más… digo, no estoy muy seguro yo tampoco de que pasará… te he dicho la verdad… no soy muy bueno en las relaciones… pero por ti, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo- Quitó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro. Me derretí un poco ante su sinceridad. De verdad que estaba poniendo todas sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-No quiero arruinar todo por estar distraída… ya me pasó una vez… no quiero perder la oportunidad que tengo por tener mi cabeza en otro lado… y tú tienes muchas posibilidades de lograr eso así no sea tu intención-.

-Eso suena un poco estricto… estas dispuesta a pasar dos años cerrándote a experimentar cosas que pueden ser buenas para la otra parte de tu vida? Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero odiaría que mi vida solo fuera el futbol-Dijo Edward.

-Esa es la cosa… mi vida es la gimnasia hoy y lo será por el próximo año y medio… como puedo estar segura de que no pasará algo que me hará perder la concentración? ¿O me estresará? ¿O me hará descuidar mi régimen?… tengo miedo de mí misma, de no poder controlar las cosas… digo, esta mañana tuvimos una pelea que me dañó todo el día… y pude ver cómo te afectó a ti… eso es precisamente lo que no quiero… -. Edward suspiró.

-Si veo que estoy afectando tu carrera… seré el primero en hacerme a un lado, pero no puedes dejar de vivir Bella… es una manera muy corta de pasar la vida… suéltate un poco, no dejes que cosas que antes tal vez manejaste de otra manera determinen como vivir tu vida de ahora en adelante y no solo hablo de tu vida romántica, hablo de todo…-.

-Estas siendo increíblemente coherente hoy- Él se rio.

-Entonces? ¿Le damos una oportunidad a esto? -Preguntó haciendo un ademan entre él y yo.

-Debes demostrarme que puedo confiar en ti Edward ¿No más chicas? -.

-No más chicas. Lo prometo Bella, nunca te haría eso si decides darnos una oportunidad-. Suspiré y le sonreí. Edward me devolvió una sonrisa arrolladora y me abrazó metiendo su nariz en mi cuello. Luego soltó un quejido alarmante. Me separé de él.

-Creo que en serio debemos ir al hospital-Dije mirando su hombro que parecía estar más morado e hinchado.

-Bien… puedes llevarme? - Asentí y fui a mi habitación para ponerme ropa decente. Ayudé a Edward a ponerse su camiseta, sin embargo, fue imposible porque ya ni siquiera era capaz de mover su brazo. Temía que era una fractura. Fui corriendo a su apartamento y le traje un abrigo de botones para que no pasara frio, se lo ayude a poner dejando el brazo golpeado por dentro y subimos a mi auto camino al hospital. Cuando llegamos dimos los datos de Edward en la recepción y esperamos que lo llamaran. Teniendo en cuenta que era un jugador PRO y tenía seguro privado lo llamaron a los 10 minutos. Entré con él a la zona de examinación y una enfermera le ayudó a quitar el abrigo.

El doctor entró revisando una tabla de información y alzó las cejas al ver a Edward.

-Vaya… que día para recibir a Edward Cullen en mi consultorio. Excelente partido chico…-Dijo extendiéndole la mano. Edward le sonrió y la estrechó con amabilidad.

-Gracias doctor-.

-Puedo ver que esa última jugada te ha pasado factura-Dijo observándole el hombro. El doctor se puso unos guantes y se acercó a Edward tocando en algunos puntos.

-Y esta señorita? Edward Cullen tiene novia? -Preguntó en tono jovial. Edward se echó a reír.

-Estoy en eso doc-Contestó mirándome y guiñándome un ojo. Me reí.

-Edward… para-Dije sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer. El doctor se echó a reír.

-Bueno Edward, temo decirte que parece una fractura de clavícula, te enviaré a rayos X para confirmar y tendré que llamar al médico del equipo-Dijo quitándose los guantes. Edward hizo una mueca y asintió. El doctor salió y cerró la puerta del consultorio detrás.

-Te lo dije… como aguantaste 4 horas con una fractura? -Pregunté negando con la cabeza.

-Quería hablar contigo… sabía que era peor de lo que creía-.

-Si bueno… por descargarte en el partido te perderás un par-Dije con censura.

-Lo sé… lo siento, no volveré a comportarme así-.

-Llamaré a tus papás mientras estas en rayos X-. El asintió y salí de la habitación marcando el teléfono de Esme.

-Hey Bella! -Saludó.

\- ¿Hola Esme, como estas? -

-Bien querida… necesitas algo? -

-Esme, estoy con Edward en el Hospital Cedars Seattle, se ha fracturado la clavícula-.

-Oh por Dios, lo sabía. Ha jugado muy agresivo hoy. Ese chico… iré con Carlisle-.

-Él está bien… acá nos vemos-.

-Gracias querida, nos vemos-Contestó. Decidí enviarles mensajes a los chicos para avisarles y dejarles saber que les contaría cualquier cosa. Esperé mientras Edward volvía de rayos X sentada en la sala de espera. Esme y Carlisle entraron con expresión preocupada. Les hice señas y cuando me localizaron se acercaron. Los abracé a manera de saludo.

-Querida, gracias por traerlo, no entiendo porque no fue con el médico del equipo-Dijo Carlisle negando con la cabeza.

-Ya lo han llamado… debe estar que llega-Dije. Justamente un hombre con una chaqueta de los Seahawks preguntó por Edward en la recepción. En cuanto vio a Carlisle sonrió.

-Carlisle… que gusto verte-Dijo estrechando su mano. Luego saludó a Esme y luego estrechó mi mano.

-Señorita… un placer-Dijo amablemente.

-Marco… gracias por venir-Dijo Carlisle.

-Edward está en rayos X-Dije. El asintió… en ese momento Edward salió de otra habitación y atravesó el pasillo hacia el consultorio. El doctor se acercó a nosotros.

-Doctor Vulturi, gracias por venir… tengo los rayos X, confirmé fractura limpia de clavícula… el chico necesitará mucho reposo-Dijo alzando la radiografía. Carlisle y Marco observaron.

-Mínimo 2 semanas-Dijo Carlisle.

-Demonios… no sé qué mosca le ha picado a Edward hoy pero nunca lo había visto tan agresivo… tienes que tener una charla con tu hijo Carlisle… su trabajo no es ser Quarterback y defensa al tiempo… lo que hizo fue impresionante por supuesto, pero debe tener más cuidado-Dijo Marco.

-Cuanto tiempo tendrá que estar fuera de cancha entonces? -Preguntó Esme.

-Si vuelve antes de tiempo podría retrasar la sanación… como dijo Carlisle, mínimo 2 semanas… con un par de semanas más de reacondicionamiento… quedará como nuevo-Dijo Vulturi.

-Puedes hablar con el… están poniéndole el yeso-Dijo el doctor. Marco asintió y lo siguió al consultorio. Un par de minutos después salió.

-Bueno… esto golpeará un poco al equipo... Edward ha sido implacable hasta el momento… nos vemos pronto-Dijo despidiéndose.

Al rato Edward salió con el brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo sencillo y su saco puesto encima.

-Ya he recibido el regaño de Marco, mamá-Dijo al ver que Esme tenía intención de reprenderlo.

-Edward en que estabas pensando? ¡Una lesión en este momento no es buena para ti ni para el equipo! - Reprendió Esme. Carlisle se rio.

-Estupendo partido hijo. Arrasaste solo en medio tiempo… formidable-Habló Carlisle golpeando su hombro sano amistosamente. Edward se rio.

-Gracias papá… ya ven que no fue nada grave… puedes irse tranquilos, Bella me llevará-Contestó Edward. Yo asentí. Salimos juntos hacia los parqueaderos, sin embargo, en la entrada nos esperaba una cantidad de paparazzi bastante grande.

-Oh por Dios-Exclamé tratando de escudarme detrás de Carlisle. Edward estaba furioso ante la invasión… quiero decir lo entendía, estaba sin camiseta con un brazo en cabestrillo y un saco apenas cubriendo sus brazos y espalda. Estaba dando una buena vista de sus abdominales a la prensa y que decir del golpe.

-Hijo, iremos adelante, agarra a Bella-Pidió Carlisle. Edward agarró mi brazo y yo apoye mi cuerpo en el para evitar caerme y comenzamos a caminar tratando de salir de la horda de personas que nos estaban tomando fotos y gritando preguntas. Escuché llamar el nombre de Edward varias veces y definitivamente escuché que me llamaban también. Traté de ocultar mi cara con la capucha de mi chaqueta y caminar sin tropezarme ya que los flashes me tenían cegada. Sin embargo, hubo un momento que no vi por dónde íbamos caminando y me tropecé separándome de Edward.

Varias cámaras y flashes estaban en mi cara de repente y no podía ver las caras de los paps, pero si escuchaba sus preguntas. Llevé mis manos a mi cara y traté de seguir caminando sin embargo me tenían encerrada.

-Por favor déjenme caminar. No puedo ver nada-Pedí.

\- ¿Bella tú y Edward son novios? ¿Qué se siente ser campeona estatal de gimnasia? ¿Competirás en los regionales? ¿Qué tan grave es la fractura de Edward? –Preguntaron.

-No puedo ver nada, por favor déjenme pasar-Repetí desesperándome. De repente Carlisle y Edward hicieron a un lado a los paps y me tomaron de los brazos.

-Déjennos en paz-Pidió Edward abrazándome con su brazo sano. Cuando llegamos a nuestro auto me ayudó a subirme por el asiento del pasajero y me pasé al lado del conductor para que el pudiera entrar.

-Llámame al llegar a casa Edward-Dijo Carlisle por la ventanilla. Edward asintió y encendí el auto salí con precaución para no arrollar a nadie.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Edward.

-Eso fue un poco estresante, ¿tu estas bien? -Pregunté.

-Odio la prensa… Debí ir al estúpido hospital del equipo-.

-Dudo mucho que encuentren algo malo que decir Edward… estuviste impresionante hoy… digo te heriste haciendo ganar al equipo-.

-Me refiero a ti, se cuánto prefieres estar lejos del foco atención-.

-No te preocupes por mí… ya he lidiado con todo eso antes y como dijiste, tengo que vivir mi vida diferente. Simplemente no le demos importancia-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-. Le sonreí concentrándome en la carretera.

-Estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Quieres que pidamos algo de comer? -.

-Suena bien ¿ordenas mientras llegamos? -.

-italiana? -. Asentí. Lo escuché hablar por teléfono y pedir la comida a mi condo. Un par de minutos después entramos al condominio y aparqué fuera de mi casa.

-Voy a mi casa por una camiseta más grande-Dijo señalando su casa. Asentí abriendo mi puerta y dejando mi bolso en un sillón. Me saqué mi chaqueta y prendí la televisión. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Edward.

-Hey que pasa? -

-Estoy atascado-. Me reí y me puse de pie cruzando a su casa. Lo encontré en su habitación con la camiseta puesta en su brazo bueno y colgando de su cuello. Rompí a reír. Se veía extremadamente gracioso y un poco sexy con su pelo alborotado y la mayor parte de su torso expuesta. Me acerqué a él.

-Tenemos que quitarte el inmovilizador primero-Dije señalando el cabestrillo. Desabroché la correa del inmovilizador y tomé el extremo de la manga de la camiseta metiéndola con cuidado hasta que estuvo en el lugar correcto. Luego volví a abrochar el inmovilizador ajustándolo mejor para pudiera alcanzar el broche en una próxima ocasión.

-Gracias- Lo miré y sonreí.

-Vamos? -. El asintió y se acercó a mi mirándome con una mezcla entre seriedad y ternura.

-Cuando tendremos esa cita? -Preguntó tomando mi mano.

-Parece que tendrás mucho tiempo libre en tus manos… por qué no piensas donde quieres ir y me dices? Sabes que estoy libre todas las noches-Dije alzando mi mano y quitando el cabello de sus ojos. Sonreí.

-Necesitas un corte de cabello-Comenté en voz baja. Edward me miró intensamente y de la nada… me besó. Y Wow… sentí que todo dentro de mi dio un giro de 360 grados. Un cosquilleo me recorrió desde mis labios hasta la punta de mis pies. Reposé mi mano en su cuello y profundicé el beso cuando él me abrazó por la cintura con su mano buena y me acercó a él. Un momento después nos separamos y Edward reposó su frente en la mía.

-Wow-Dijo contra mi boca. Asentí sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Bella…-Murmuró rozando mi clavícula con su mano.

-Si? -Contesté tratando de alivianar mi respiración.

-Diablos… eso fue…-Dijo sin terminar y mirándome con mucha intensidad. Asentí sin decir nada y me puse algo nerviosa. Quería ir con calma con Edward, no quería arriesgarme ciegamente.

Una vibración en sus pantalones nos sobresaltó a los dos y nos separamos. Era su teléfono. Edward contestó.

-Oh gracias, ya iremos-.

-Ha llegado la comida-Dijo sonriéndome levemente. Asentí aún pensativa y tomé la mano que me tendía para salir de su apartamento. Edward le pagó al hombre que nos esperaba con la comida y entramos a mi apartamento.

-Hey… ¿qué estás pensando con tanta intensidad? -Preguntó dejando la bolsa en la barra de la cocina y acercándose a mí. Bajé la mirada.

-Podemos ir con calma? -Pregunté en voz baja. Edward puso su mano en mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo con delicadeza.

-Podemos ir con toda la calma que quieras. Perdóname si me salí un poco de control allá-Dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia su casa.

-Fuimos los dos… es solo que… ambos hemos estado saliendo con otras personas antes…-.

-Hey… te propongo algo, no más besos… vamos con toda la calma del mundo, te parece? -

-¿Estás seguro?- Él sonrió levemente y tomó la bolsa de comida.

-Quiero que te sientas cómoda Bella… y sé que tienes problemas para confiar en mi… no me importa esperar.

-Vamos a comer-Dijo entrando a mi cocina y abriendo la bolsa. Lo vi sacar con un solo brazo las cajas y ponerlas en la barra. Sonreí ayudándolo a sacar bebidas de la nevera y nos sentamos a comer.

-Esta delicioso-. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y vi que era Emmett.

-Hey Emm-.

-Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? -Preguntó Emmett rápidamente.

\- Estoy bien, ¿estoy en casa por qué? -.

-Acabo de verte en TMZ rodeada de paparazzi-.

-Eso fue hace un rato. ¿No recibiste mi mensaje? Llevé a Edward al hospital-.

-Lo acabo de ver, creí que todavía estabas allá-.

-No, ya estoy en casa-.

-Oh bien… dale mis saludos a Edward. No nos dijo nada en el partido. Lo hubiéramos llevado nosotros mismos… dile que mañana lo visitaré después del entrenamiento-.

-Le diré. Gracias Emm-. Nos despedimos y colgué. Tomé el control de televisor y pasé los canales buscando TMZ. Efectivamente, estaban pasando la imagen de nosotros en el hospital. Justo el momento en que nos separábamos y las cámaras me apuntaban a la cara.

-Dios, me veo como ciervo frente a las luces-.

-Un ciervo muy lindo-Contestó Edward. Le sonreí. Luego llegaban Edward y Carlisle y me sacaron del bulto de gente. Los paps nos siguen y enfocan en Edward y yo abrazados. El tipo de TMZ se estaba dando un festín diciendo que Edward estaba en el mejor momento de su vida deportiva y que además de todo parecía tener de novia a una de las mejores gimnastas del momento que acababa de poner el moño en el pastel a su regreso ganando el All Around en el campeonato estatal de Seattle. Otro tipo salía a comentar que Edward se había herido en el partido y habían mostrado su increíble jugada alabando lo excelente que había sido y luego de hecho pasaban a mi momento en salto de potro y luego en el podio y comentaban lo afortunado que era. Un par de chicas alababan mi maquillaje en la competencia y decía que esta vez Edward parecía haber elegido bien.

\- ¿Esta vez? -Pregunté riéndome.

-Puede que me hayan cogido aquí y allá con chicas distintas-Dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Ugh, horror Edward-. Él se rio y me abrazó.

-Te dejaré descansar B. Gracias por tu compañía-. Asentí y lo acompañé a la puerta.

-Buenas noches-Dijo besándome en la mejilla. Cuando nos separamos me sonrió y cruzó hacia su casa. Cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella respirando profundamente. Recogí las cosas de la cocina y me fui a mi habitación para hacer mis estiramientos antes de dormir. Me recosté en la cama y me puse las cobijas encima. Mi celular se iluminó con un mensaje de Edward.

"Una cosa menos de que preocuparse. Ese beso fue increíble… esperare con mucha paciencia, pero con muchas ansias él próximo". Sonreí y le mandé un emoji sonriente. Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida. Al día siguiente desperté con mucha energía, definitivamente quedarme en casa por la tarde había sido bueno para mí. Mis músculos se sentían relajados y listos. Me bañé rápidamente y me vestí con un leotardo verde botella de Nike y unos Nike pro. Me puse mis tenis y cogí mis cosas para salir. Le escribí a Emmett para que me llevara algo de comer y me subí a mi auto.

Reversé y salí del condo. Conduje hasta el gimnasio de Jacob que era un poco más a la salida de Seattle. Emmett y Jasper me esperaban charlando animadamente. Emmett sostenía una bolsa de papel gracias a Dios.

-Hey chicos buenos días-Saludé. Emmett tendió la bolsa y la tomé ávidamente.

-Olvidé que venía para acá y me he levantado a la misma hora. No tuve tiempo de preparar desayuno-Dije sonriéndole a mi hermano con todo mi amor. Emmett se rio.

-Eres una tragona-Contestó entrando al gimnasio mientras yo me metía los panecillos dietéticos a la boca. Jasper pasó su brazo por mi hombro y entramos detrás de Emmett.

-Hey chicos, buenos días-Saludó Jacob estrechando las manos de Jasper y Emmett. Le sonreí y él se acercó y besó mi mejilla.

-Bella que bueno que volviste-.

-Gracias por aceptar todas las condiciones de Emmett-. Él se rio y Emmett resopló viéndonos con el ceño fruncido. Emmett era un celoso.

-Vamos Bella… hora de calentar-Dijo Jasper tomando mi bolso de mis manos. Agité la mano hacia Jacob, me quité los tenis y me senté en el piso para vendar mis pies. Comencé los calentamientos y estiramientos con Jasper. Me encantaba porque no se quedaba solo viéndome, sino que prácticamente los hacia conmigo.

-¿Como te fue con Alice? -

-Genial… es una chica muy inteligente y agradable… pasamos un rato divertido-. Alcé una ceja ante su diplomacia y me crucé de brazos.

-Ugh bien… quedé completamente enamorado… lo cual apesta para mí ya que vive al otro lado del estado-. Me reí.

-Ya veremos que hacer Jazzy… no te preocupes, te ayudaré-. Él sonrió y asintió.

-Hey chicos, buenos días-Saludó Rosalie haciendo su aparición en lycras deportivas largas y la capucha del equipo SW.

-Hey Rose…-Saludé. Rose dejó sus cosas a un lado y se desvistió. Definitivamente su cuerpo había madurado mucho en comparación a como se veía en el 2012. El leotardo apenas y podía contener sus curvas. Razón por la que Emmett se la quedó viendo embobado. Me reí.

-Hey Emmett… te entrarán moscas-Dije en voz baja. Emmett me empujó casi cambiándome una costilla de sitio y me reí.

\- ¿Rose, tal vez quieras ponerte un par de Nike pro? -Pregunté rebuscando en mi bolso el par extra que siempre traía por si tenía algún accidente.

\- ¿Oh, es demasiado? Extraño como me veía antes en leotardos-Dijo haciendo una mueca y tratando de acomodarse la línea del bikini.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Extrañas ser plana? Da gracias que tus genes pelearon y ganaron-Contesté tendiéndoselos. Digo, yo no era plana. Pero Rosalie tenía curvas de reina de belleza. Definitivamente lo que hacía ahora era más apropiado para su cuerpo.

-Vamos chicas… es hora de entrenar en forma-Llamó Jasper aplaudiendo. Nos sumergimos en el entrenamiento. Rose había recuperado rápidamente su destreza. Era increíble.

-Eso es Rose… junta tus piernas durante los giros-Pidió Emmett sentado observándola. Jasper estaba trabajando conmigo en barra de equilibrio.

-Más limpio Bella… estas pausando en esa transición-Agregó Jasper. Asentí y repetí el segmento.

-Mucho mejor…. Vamos de nuevo-Pidió.

El resto del entrenamiento pasó rápidamente. Me puse mi sudadera y tomé mis cosas. Rose se me acercó sonriente.

-Entonces… TMZ me dejó muy pensativa ayer-Comentó. Rodé los ojos.

-No tengo nada que decir-.

-Oh, pero si lo tienes… Vamos, yo invito el almuerzo-.

-Genial-Dijo Emmett frotándose el estómago.

-Lo siento Emm, solo Bella… charla de chicas-Aclaró Rose. Me reí al ver la cara de Emmett.

Cuando íbamos saliendo Jacob me llamó desde su oficina y se puso de pie para alcanzarnos.

-Hey Bella podemos hablar un momento? -Preguntó. Rose se adelantó para esperarme junto a mi auto y yo entré a la oficina.

-Hey que pasa? -Dejé mi bolso en la silla.

-Solo quería saber si estábamos bien… la última vez simplemente dejaste de aparecer-.

-Oh… claro… lo siento Jake… Yo no estaba buscando nada serio, pensé que lo entendías-Dije un poco incomoda.

-Si claro, lo sé… es solo que dejé de verte y desapareciste por completo… creí que estabas molesta conmigo-.

-No, para nada… lo siento por no ser más franca-. El asintió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y por fin Edward y Bella entraron en razón! Digo era evidente que se gustaban! Esperemos que les vaya super bien… Que les pareció este capitulo? Dejenme sus reviews. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer de manera especial a las siguientes personas que desde el inicio han estado super pendientes de esta historia: catableu, angryc, .37, Damy Cullen, Melania, roberouge, y la incondicional Karenc2406!


	15. Contratiempos

Capitulo 15. Contratiempos

Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

_-No, para nada… lo siento por no ser más franca-. El asintió._

-Y ahora? ¿Quisieras… salir conmigo en serio? -. Me mordí el labio y la imagen de Edward se coló en mi mente. No éramos novios, no habíamos hecho ningún compromiso aún, pero simplemente no podía hacer eso. No quería.

-Jake… eres un gran chico en serio, pero estoy interesada en alguien más-.

-Oh claro, bueno Bella… es genial tenerte de regreso, estuviste impresionante en el estatal-. Le agradecí y me despedí.

-Que quería el moreno sexy súper crecido? -Preguntó Rosalie. Me reí.

-Se llama Jacob… quería invitarme a una cita-.

-Oh…. Bella todos quieren contigo-.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, de todas maneras, le dije que no-Dije subiéndome a mi auto. Fuimos a un restaurante de comida saludable cerca del gimnasio y cogimos una mesa en el fondo. Estábamos fallando en no llamar la atención y todo se debía a que Rosalie no había vuelto a ponerse su capucha. Ordenamos ensaladas y batidos verdes.

\- ¿Entonces, tú y mi primo ya cerraron el trato? -Preguntó Rose ignorando las miradas de las personas.

-Rose… ponte la capucha, no quiero que nadie nos reconozca y estas llamando la atención-. Ella rodó los ojos y me obedeció sin embargo me pareció ver a alguien apuntando su celular a nosotros. Ugh. Esto se estaba volviendo imposible.

-Entonces? ¿Qué pasó ayer? -Preguntó jugando con el pitillo de su batido. Procedí a contarle todo, desde la mañana con Paul y Emmett. La discusión con Edward, la discusión con Paul, las disculpas de Edward y como habíamos terminado en el hospital. Luego le conté sobre el beso y el trato que habíamos hecho después. Rose rodó los ojos dramáticamente ante esto.

-Edward estuvo espectacular en ese partido Bella… Al diablo lo que digan, fue su mejor partido de la temporada-.

-Se ha fracturado la clavícula-.

-Ya se recuperará… eso no cambiará el hecho de que todos lo quieren en sus equipos-. Alcé una ceja.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -.

-Tía Esme me ha contado que recibió una llamada de Edward. Lo han llamado de los Eagles de Philadelphia y le han ofrecido un contrato gigante… mucho más grande que el que tiene en este momento. Alcé las cejas.

-Eso es impresionante-.

-Lo es… es uno de los equipos más grandes de la NLF, ganaron el Super Bowl el año pasado-.

-Creí que tu conocimiento en la NFL era nulo-.

-Estoy repitiendo lo que me dijo tía Esme-. Me reí.

-Entonces… Edward tomará la oferta? -Pregunté casualmente. Rose se rio pillando mi acto.

-Está pensándolo… no quiere mudarse tan pronto… y mis tíos definitivamente se quedarían en Seattle-. Asentí.

-Realmente me gusta-. Rose rodó los ojos.

-Old news…. ¿Qué hay de nuevo que yo no sepa?-.

-Tendremos una cita esta semana… para ver qué pasa, para comprobar si nos va bien como algo más que amigos-.

-Ya se han besado y te ha encantado... lo vi en tu cara cuando me lo contaste. ¿Qué más quieres comprobar? Además, no entiendo ese estúpido trato, lo único que lograran será generar tensión sexual entre ustedes –Dijo alzando una ceja. Me reí.

-No lo sé Rose… ninguno de los dos quiere lanzarse a una relación… es más, esto que me cuentas seguramente lo ha puesto a pensar… es una gran oportunidad-Dije evitando el sentimiento de desazón que se estaba posando en mi estómago. Ella asintió.

-No puedes decirle que te he dicho. Vamos entonces… he quedado de ir a ver cómo está el enfermo-. Recogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos a pagar a la caja. La chica nos miró un poco apenada y señaló hacia la puerta.

-Hay fotógrafos afuera y creo que es por ustedes-.

-Ugh… ni siquiera podemos comer en paz? -Pregunté a la nada.

-Vamos, déjame manejarlo-Dijo Rose tomando mi mano.

-Rose no quiero salir-.

-Tu problema Bella es que te ves como un ratón arrinconado… Responde un par de preguntas y déjalos atrás rápidamente… así no sienten que pueden acorralarte todo el tiempo-Dijo subiendo los hombros y saliendo. Hice un ruido de irritación y la seguí poniéndome la capucha de mi chaqueta. Rose tenía las cámaras acaparadas.

-Rosalie volverás a competencias como Bella? ¿Qué pasó con el modelaje? -Preguntaban al ver su atuendo. Rose se puso las gafas dramáticamente y sonrió. Ignoré los que me estaban gritando preguntas y me situé junto a ella en silencio.

-Solo estoy entrenando en mis tiempos libres… sigo siendo modelo tiempo completo chicos, estoy feliz en Wilhelmina Models-Dijo riéndose elegantemente. Tenía a los paparazzi encantados.

-Como está tu primo Edward? ¿Bella y tu son amigas? ¿Qué piensas de su relación con tu primo? -preguntaron como si no estuviera allí.

-Él está muy bien chicos… Y por supuesto que Bella y yo somos amigas… Compartimos equipo nacional en los olímpicos del 2012…Ya nos tenemos que ir, gracias por su tiempo-Dijo Rose tendiéndome la mano. La tomé y caminamos a mi auto.

-Rose estás loca-.

-Disfruta un poco Bella… no siempre hay que actuar como si estar en el ojo público es lo peor que te puede pasar… Sobre todo, cuando sabes que no es lo peor-. Resoplé encendiendo el auto y saliendo hacia el condo.

-Gracias por no responder nada sobre Edward y yo-.

-No es mi asunto… esos temas se los dejo a ustedes chicos-Dijo riéndose. Me reí y aparqué cuando llegamos.

-Vienes? –

-Oh no, quiero quitarme esta ropa y bañarme-. Ella asintió y cruzó hacia donde su primo. Emmett y Jasper parecían estar también en casa de Edward. En realidad, estaba un poco nerviosa de ver a Edward. Seguramente me diría que no podríamos tener la cita después de todo ya que se iba al otro lado del país a jugar con el mejor equipo de la NFL. Digo, lo entendería, pero sería una pastilla difícil de tragar después de haber aceptado la idea de que después de todo me gustaba… y mucho.

Suspiré dejando mis cosas en el perchero y caminando a mi habitación. Me quité los tenis y me descambié para ponerme algo más cómodo. Los leotardos a veces se volvían extremadamente incomodos y este era nuevo por lo tanto no había estirado lo suficiente. Me puse un top deportivo y unos shorts de algodón holgados y me recosté en la cama. Me ducharía luego. Tomé los audífonos que estaban en mi bolso, me los puse poniendo música suave y cerré los ojos.

Alguien tocó mi hombro haciéndome dar un brinco y gritar. Edward estaba frente a mi sonriéndome.

-Edward! ¡Dios… que susto me has dado! -Dije llevándome una mano al pecho y bajando mis audífonos a mi cuello. Él se rio.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Toqué tu timbre varias veces… Rose me dijo que estaba segura de que estabas aquí-. Respiré profundo.

-Y tu gran idea fue entrar a mi casa? ¿Qué tal que estuviera en la ducha? -Pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Justamente esperaba que fuera eso-Dijo moviendo las cejas. Me reí incorporándome para quedar sentada en la cama.

-No tienes remedio-. Edward se sentó frente a mí y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo está tu hombro? -Pregunté en voz baja y con mariposas en el estómago.

-Duele un poco. Nada grave-Dijo acariciando mi mejilla de forma distraída.

-Oh… mmm, genial-. Vaya… Edward realmente era un chico hermoso. Sus ojos verdes y brillantes, su nariz casi perfecta, sus cejas pobladas, sus labios llenos y húmedos, sus hombros fuertes. Podía mirarlo todo el día.

-Bella… como quieres que no te bese si me ves de esa forma? -Preguntó suspirando con frustración. Le sonreí con disculpa y me recosté en el espaldar de la cama. Edward se removió dónde estaba y frunció el ceño.

-Pasa algo? -Pregunté en voz baja. Edward negó con la cabeza y se miró las manos. Me arrodillé en la cama y me senté sobre mis tobillos.

-Ed… estás molesto? -Pregunté viendo cómo se pasaba la mano por el cabello y me miraba con preocupación.

-No Bells… al contrario… es solo que, tengo que decirte algo-Dijo acercándose a mí. Oh, claro… se irá…

-Claro… dime-Contesté tratando de imprimir tranquilidad en mi voz.

-Los Eagles de Philadelphia le han hecho una oferta a los Seahawks… me quieren por el resto de la temporada jugando para la liga del este-.

-Oh…-Contesté brevemente. Al ver su cara me apresuré a hablar.

-Quiero decir… Ed! ¡Eso es genial! -Dije sonriendo. Creo que salió un poco pobre al ver como Edward fruncía el ceño.

-No voy a ir Bells-Dijo tomando mis manos. No lo voy a negar, un alivio me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Vaya, estaba más involucrada de lo que quería admitir. Respiré profundo y traté de disimular.

-No entiendo… no es como una gran oportunidad? -.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Pero acabo de llegar a Seattle y la gente… nunca había sentido una fanaticada tan apasionada e incondicional, es realmente genial… no quiero decepcionarlos yéndome a la primera oportunidad y… realmente ya gano mucho dinero aquí. Esto solo hará que los Seahawks quieran pagarme más para permanecer con ellos… pero por encima de todo, amo la sensación de pertenecer a este equipo, la gente de verdad ama el futbol de los Seahawks y los apoyan sin importar que, por eso empecé a jugar en primer lugar-.

-Wow Ed… estas bastante decidido… estas seguro? ¿Has considerado todo? -.

-Lo he considerado todo… incluyéndote…-Dijo sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño.

-No estarás decidiendo esto por mi Ed? -. Edward se vio preocupado.

-Creí que esto sería una buena noticia para ti Bells…-Comenzó.

-Si si! Claro que es una buena noticia para mí, perdóname Ed, solo… quiero que estés considerando tus opciones y que no dejes que yo influya en tus decisiones Edward… tu carrera es más importante que esto… sobretodo porque no sabemos si funcionará-Dije señalando entre él y yo.

-He considerado todo… La razón por la que me vine de New York tiene que ver con mi decisión, odio el ruido constante, la ciudad nunca duerme, sentía que todo el tiempo debía mirar sobre mi hombro, es diferente aquí, es más calmado… y mi familia también está aquí Bella… Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie… todos se han convertido en una parte importante de mi vida y me siento feliz… haberte conocido es solo otra cosa maravillosa que me ha pasado en Seattle… no voy a renunciar a nada de eso, quiero estar aquí-Dijo mirándome profundamente. Lo miré detenidamente y no vi una pizca de duda en sus ojos.

-En ese caso… me hace feliz que te quedes-Dije sonriéndole. Él sonrió y me abrazó.

-Bromeas? No me perdería tus regionales ni en mil años-. Me reí.

-Que dices si aprovechamos este mes que tengo libre? -Agregó.

-Que tienes en mente? -

-Pasemos un poco más de tiempo juntos. Ya sé dónde quiero llevarte en nuestra cita-.

-Puedo saberlo? -.

-Realmente no sabría cómo decirte… he ido allá trotando…mañana está bien? -.

-Claro… que harás durante el día? -.

-Algunos ejercicios en casa que me dejó el entrenador para no perder masa muscular… puedo pasar al gimnasio por ti? Podremos ir desde allí-.

-Claro… Te enviaré la dirección-. El asintió.

-Hey… ven conmigo a la sala-. Alcé las cejas.

-Hay alguna razón en particular? Estoy muy cómoda aquí-Dije hundiendo mis hombros en las almohadas y abrazándolo para que se situara a mi lado.

-Solo un momento, podemos volver aquí enseguida-. Lo miré y se veía como un niño pequeño a punto de descubrir un regalo. Me reí.

-Está bien-. Edward tomó mi mano y me guió por el pasillo. Cuando llegamos a la sala se hizo a un lado permitiéndome ver el vestíbulo. Me llevé las manos a la boca. Cada rincón de mi sala estaba lleno de bouquets de docenas de rosas blancas. Fácilmente habían más de 10 docenas.

-Oh por Dios… Ed-Dije en voz baja.

-No me había disculpado apropiadamente por lo de ayer. De nuevo, estuve completamente fuera de lugar. De verdad, lo siento Bells-Dijo abrazándome por la espalda. Me giré y lo abracé por el cuello.

-Gracias… es lo más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mi… y estas perdonado. Ed sonrió y beso mi mejilla. Cuando nos separamos agarré mi celular y tomé una foto de mi sala. Se veía bellísima en estos momentos.

-Hashtag Edward ha sumado puntos? -Preguntó. Me reí.

-Engreído. ¿No te molesta que la publique? La gente asumirá que fuiste tú-. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa lo que la gente piense Bells… la mitad de las cosas que creen están equivocadas, ya te lo he dicho… has lo que tú quieras con ella-Dijo abrazándome de nuevo. Creo que estábamos reemplazando los besos con los abrazos, pero no me podía quejar. Le sonreí y dejé el celular a un lado por el momento.

-Que dices? ¿Volvemos a tu cómoda cama? podemos ver una película-. Me reí y asentí caminando hacia mi habitación con el detrás de mí.

-Cuando te aburras de verlas enviaré a recogerlas-Dijo Edward cuando nos acostamos en mi cama y pusimos la televisión.

-Nunca me cansaría de verlas… son preciosas-. Él se rio silenciosamente.

-Después de un tiempo se verán marchitas… tu solo dime-. Asentí.

-Siento como si hubiéramos hablado de nosotros hace años… esto se siente demasiado natural-Agregó.

-Lo sé… me siento igual-. Estábamos en un silencio cómodo cuando el teléfono de la portería comenzó a sonar. Salí de la cama, caminé a la sala contestando y saludé al guardia de turno.

-Hey Dimitri-.

-Señorita Swan. Paul Lahote está aquí-. Me llevé una mano a la cara.

-No lo dejes pasar Dimitri. Dile que no estoy-Dije bajando la voz.

-Por supuesto señorita. Buena noche-. Me despedí y corté. Volví a la habitación y me acosté nuevamente junto a Edward.

-Quien era? -Preguntó.

-Una ropa de Nike… ya la recogeré mañana-. No sé porque le mentí, pero preferí hacerlo para no dañar el momento.

-Oh genial… te ves hermosa en esos leotardos-Dijo moviendo las cejas. Le pegué en el brazo y nos enfrascamos en conversaciones triviales. Se sentía realmente bien compartir solo con Edward sin los chicos de por medio. Me estaba riendo de una historia de Edward de uno de sus partidos de futbol universitario cuando el celular comenzó a sonar en la sala.

-Ugh… en serio? –Antes de poder levantarme Edward lo hizo.

-Yo lo traigo Bells, tranquila-. Sonreí levemente y esperé. Edward volvió con expresión seria y me tendió el teléfono. Era Paul. Lo dejé sonar y miré a Edward. Él se sentó a mi lado y no dijo nada.

-Lo he cortado. Solamente está siendo insistente-Dije agarrando su mano. Edward hizo una mueca y asintió.

-Es un poco tarde. Es mejor que te deje dormir-Dijo apretando mi mano y haciendo ademan de levantarse.

-No te vayas aún Ed… no ha terminado la película -Dije sonriéndole levemente. Él sonrió y reanudó la película. Nos enfrascamos en ver la película rozando esporádicamente nuestros brazos y hombros con cariño. No había una pizca de intención de su parte en llevar las cosas más allá y estaba satisfecha con ello.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero me desperté con el sonido de mi alarma. Miré a mi alrededor y mi cama estaba vacía y una nota en mi almohada.

"Te has quedado dormida y no quise despertarte, ¡recuerda nuestra cita mañana!" Sonreí ante esto y guardé la nota en la mesa junto a la cama.

Salí de la cama, me duché y me vestí con un top deportivo y Nike Pro. Agarré un pantalón de algodón recordando que hoy saldría a caminar y recogí mis cosas saliendo de la habitación. Preparé rápidamente mi desayuno y empaqué otras cosas para comer en el entrenamiento. Salí hacia mi auto y justo en ese momento Edward iba saliendo de su casa con ropa de entrenamiento. Me reí.

-Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así, nos matará el suspenso-. Él se rio y se acercó.

-Buenos días. No creo que eso suceda-Dijo besando mi mejilla y poniendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Creo recordar que el doctor te pidió reposo Ed-.

-Sabes que acostumbro a trotar a esta hora… no puedo quedarme quieto durante un mes Bells… ¿desayunaste?-Preguntó apoyándose en el auto.

-Si… debo salir ya… no recordaba lo lejos que queda el gym-Dije mirando mi reloj.

-Está bien… maneja con cuidado-Dijo volviendo a darme un beso en la mejilla. Luego hizo algo increíblemente tierno y apoyo su frente en la mía.

-Ten un buen día-Dijo en voz baja. Sonreí y asentí. Cuando se separó un ruido detrás de nosotros me sobresaltó.

Paul salió literalmente de la nada y se detuvo frente a nosotros. Hubo un silencio mientras los tres evidentemente procesábamos el momento cada uno desde su perspectiva. Edward debía estar pensando definitivamente qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí a esta hora, yo estaba pensando lo mismo y además cómo había entrado. Paul nos miraba con incredulidad y algo de enojo.

-Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado Paul? -Pregunté un tanto alterada. Este chico se estaba pasando y mucho. Edward aparentemente no tenía paciencia.

-Estas traspasando propiedad privada. Lárgate o llamaré a la policía-Dijo.

-Es por eso que anoche no quisiste abrirme? ¿Estas con este idiota? -Preguntó haciendo un ademan hacia Edward.

-¿Era el en la puerta anoche? -Preguntó Edward alzando las cejas. Mierda. Paul se echó a reír.

-Esto es ridículo. ¿Apenas tuvimos una pelea y no solo saltaste al siguiente chico, sino que ya dormiste con él? Que bajo de ti Bella…-Dijo Paul. Estaba demasiado abrumada con ambos hablando como para pensar en que responder o sacarlo de su error. Sin embargo, Edward no se anduvo por las ramas y cruzó la distancia hacia Paul en un par de zancadas, lo agarró por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo empujó con su brazo bueno.

\- ¡Lárgate, ahora! -Dijo alzando la voz. Paul trastabilló un poco y cargó contra Edward.

-Paul! ¡No! ¡Basta! -Grité al verlos forcejear. Edward evidentemente no estaba en condiciones de pelear, sin embargo, logró asestarle un golpe en la cara. Paul no se quedó quieto y lo empujó haciendo que Edward cayera sobre su hombro herido quejándose de dolor.

En ese momento llegaron corriendo los de seguridad del condo y agarraron a Paul.

-Señorita Swan, lo lamentamos, se ha colado cuando estábamos haciendo el cambio de turno. Volvió cuando no nos dimos cuenta. -Anunció el guarda.

-¿Por qué has regresado aun cuando no quise que entraras? No te vuelvas a acercar a mí!-Exigí.

-Oh no te preocupes… ya tengo motivos suficientes para alejarme de ti. Lo menos que quiero es estar con una chica que salta de un hombre al otro-Dijo escupiendo al suelo y dejando que los guardias lo sacaran. Me acerqué a Edward que se estaba incorporando y le tendí la mano. Sin embargo, no la tomó y se puso de pie sin mi ayuda.

-Ed? ¿Estás bien? -Pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-¿Me mentiste? ¿Era el en la portería? -Preguntó en voz baja mirándome con seriedad. Me pasé una mano por la cara.

-Si…-. Edward apretó la mandíbula y asintió.

-Es mejor que te vayas B. Llegarás tarde-Dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Ed!… espera, es solo que no quería que arruinara el momento…-.

-No aprecio las mentiras Bella… No tenías ninguna razón para hacerlo, de todas maneras, porque no me habría importado, yo confío en ti. Tienes todo este problema de confianza conmigo por las otras chicas, ¿pero vas y me mientes? Las cosas funcionan en doble vía -. Lo miré sin saber que decir. Tenía razón. Bajé la mirada y sentí como se iba y cerraba la puerta.

Suspiré y me subí al auto. Definitivamente estaba llegando tarde. Salí a toda velocidad reproduciendo los eventos de la mañana. ¿Cómo todo podía irse a la mierda tan rápido? Estaba segura que Edward estaba bastante decepcionado porque le mentí a la cara. Hubiera preferido que me gritara. Digo, yo lo haría. ¿Qué difícil era decir, es Paul afuera, pero no te preocupes, no entrará y no me interesa? Golpeé el timón sintiéndome increíblemente irritada conmigo misma.

Después de todo, lo que había dicho Edward era verdad. No tenía por qué ocultarle cosas. Si yo le pedí que me demostrara que podía confiar en él, yo debía hacer lo mismo. Nuestra primera pelea y ni siquiera habíamos tenido una cita. Cita que podía jurar estaba cancelada. Respiré profundamente y salí del auto preparándome para el reclamo de Emmett.

-Vaya, que bueno que te has dignado a juntarte con nosotros Bella-Dijo Emmett con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, al verme la cara se alarmó y se acercó rápidamente.

-Que ha pasado? -Preguntó poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada, siento llegar tarde Emm, me he entretenido con algo. Estoy lista, ¿Jazz? -Dije dejando las cosas en las gradas y poniéndome mis vendas en los pies. Jasper me miró y asintió inseguro ayudándome a terminar de poner mis vendas. Calentamos como normalmente lo hacíamos cada entrenamiento.

Estaba tremendamente distraída y frustrada. Las palabras de Paul se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. También tenía razón, había saltado de un chico al otro sin siquiera dudarlo. Tal vez no como él pensaba, pero, aun así, no había dejado que las cosas con el quedaran en paz antes de dejar que las cosas con Edward empezaran. Eso no quitaba que era un imbécil y que no sabía lo que era el espacio personal.

Tal vez que hubiera pasado todo eso esta mañana era una señal de que debía pensar mejor las cosas. La reacción de Edward tampoco ayudaba mucho a mi estado mental. Me sentía frustrada de haber cometido un error tan estúpido. Exigí que demostrara que podía depositar mi confianza en él, cuando yo no había demostrado que podía confiar en mí.

Salí de mi abstracción cuando Jasper me sacudió.

-Es hora de la rutina. ¿Estás bien? Pareces distraída…-. Asentí.

-Sí, lo siento. Solo estaba recordando algo-. Él no se vio convencido de mi respuesta sin embargo me señaló la pedana. Asentí iniciando mi rutina de piso. Quería sacudirme los pensamientos de la cabeza y enfocarme en cada movimiento. Estaba siendo muy certera, tal vez demasiado certera y eso me hacía más agresiva en la velocidad de mis acrobacias. Estaba rebotando o sacando un pie hacia atrás en todos mis aterrizajes de la fuerza con la que estaba imprimiendo todos mis movimientos.

-Vamos Bella! ¡Baja la velocidad! -Llamó Emmett cuando terminé un salto en potro especialmente agresivo que me hizo dar un salto gigante adelante después del aterrizaje.

-Emm… paciencia-Dijo Jasper poniendo una mano en su hombro y asintiéndome en reafirmación. La fe de Jasper estaba definitivamente mal dirigida hoy porque Emmett logró irritarme más. Mi entrenamiento estaba siendo cada vez más agresivo y Emmett había optado por sentarse y no decir una palabra, viéndose increíblemente gruñón.

-Bella vamos ¡Calma tu mente! -Llamó Jasper antes de empezar mi rutina en barra de equilibrio. Asentí tratando de relajarme y enfocarme en la rutina. No estaba funcionando. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la rutina, hice la acrobacia final y de la fuerza que imprimí en el último momento, trastabillé y golpeé mi cabeza y mi costado con la barra, caí duramente al suelo y perdí todo el aire de golpe.

-Mierda-Escuché a lo lejos. Podía ver puntos negros llenando mi visión. Me quedé inmóvil tratando de recuperar el aire y la vista. Me sentía en un pozo profundo del que no podía salir.

-Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? -Llamaron Emmett y Jasper al tiempo. Sus voces se escuchaban realmente lejos.

-Mierda… Emm, perdió el conocimiento-Dijo Jasper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ohhhhh que le habrá pasado a Bella?! Se ha puesto dramática la cosa chicos y chicas… ¿que les pareció este capítulo?


	16. Entre amigos y mimosas

Capitulo 16. Entre amigos y mimosas

Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

-Mierda… Emm, perdió el conocimiento-Dijo Jasper. Al momento sentí como un par de brazos me cargaron. Solté un quejido.

\- Oh mierda, ¿Bella donde te duele? -Preguntó Emmett.

-Mi costado y mi cabeza-Dije en murmullo.

-No volveré a dejarte entrenar así. Estabas dando tumbos por todo el lugar. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? -Dijo mientras sentía que me depositaba en un sitio acolchado.

-Emmett regáñala después. Vamos-Dijo Jasper. Sentí como todo se movía. Oh, estaba en la parte trasera de un auto. De repente me sentí increíblemente cansada y dolorida. Mi costado y mi cabeza palpitaban forzándome a apretar mi cuerpo para evitar que el movimiento del auto empeorara la situación. Apreté los ojos y me dejé llevar por la inconciencia.

De un momento a otro me encontré acostada en una camilla. Cuando abrí los ojos sentí como si miles de agujas se clavaran en mi frente. Alcé el brazo para evitar que la luz me hiriera la vista y me quejé.

-Bella? -Llamó Emmett con rostro preocupado.

-Hey… Emm, lo siento de verdad-Dije llevando mi mano a mi cabeza.

-Porque te estas disculpando? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-He sido un desastre hoy. Es mi culpa que estoy aquí-Dije señalando lo que asumía era un hospital. Emmett suspiró.

-Es mi culpa. Vi como estabas desde que llegaste y aun así te dejé entrenar-. Miré mis manos sin saber que decir.

-Que ha pasado? -Agregó. Traté de incorporarme ignorando su pregunta, pero un dolor agudo atravesó mi costado.

-Ugh-Me quejé y vi como una venda envolvía mi torso.

-Te has astillado una costilla con la barra de equilibrio. Has tenido suerte, la caída fue espantosa-.

-Podemos irnos? -Pregunté.

-Seguro, así me contarás qué demonios te ha puesto así-. Respiré profundo y me incorporé con la ayuda de Emmett.

-Cuando puedo volver a entrenar? -.

-En una semana. No ha sido grave…en serio has tenido suerte, ni siquiera tienes una contusión-. Asentí y lo seguí a la salida. Jasper nos esperaba con el rostro preocupado.

-Hey B, estas bien? -Preguntó acercándose rápidamente.

-Fantástica-Dije sonriendo levemente. Jasper se echó a reír.

-Bueno tu humor volvió a la normalidad. Vamos a buscarte algo de comer, has estado noqueada un buen rato-Dijo Jasper. Asentí y los seguí a la salida.

\- ¿Chicos, tienen mis cosas? -Pregunté. Jasper me pasó mi bolso y busqué mi celular. Tenía llamadas perdidas de Rose.

-¿Le han dicho a Rose?-Pregunté.

-Le hemos dicho a todos… nos has dado un susto de puta madre-Dijo Emmett. Me reí y luego me quejé llevando mi mano a mi costado. Aun llevaba solo un top y Nike pro, la venda adornaba mi torso desagradablemente. Podía ver un horrible moretón asomarse por mi costado derecho. Me estaba congelando y no había signos en mi bolso de mi capucha.

-Podemos pedir para llevar? Me estoy congelando-. Jasper se sacó la capucha por la cabeza y me la tendió.

-Gracias Jazzy-Dije poniéndomela con cuidado. Me quejé sonoramente y Emmett me miró por el retrovisor con preocupación.

-Es hora de que hables y no quiero que huyas a tu habitación en cuanto lleguemos-Advirtió. Rodé los ojos.

-No huiré…-Dije tratando de ignorar la palpitación en mi cabeza. Emmett asintió entrando al Drive Thru de Green Salad ordenando rápidamente. Cuando recibimos la comida seguimos en camino a mi condo.

Cuando llegamos al condo Jasper me ayudó a salir del auto. El dolor era insoportable. Entramos a casa y se hizo un silencio al encontrar las rosas por toda la sala.

-¿Bella qué demonios? -Reclamó Emmett.

-Podemos sentarnos? Deja de presionarme Emmett, ya voy a contarles todo-Dije en voz baja. Los chicos me ayudaron a sentar. Luego se sentaron frente a mí y esperaron. Rodé los ojos.

-Ayer Edward se ha disculpado conmigo y por eso las rosas… Hemos decidido tener una cita y ver qué pasa. Luego esta mañana nos tropezamos antes de salir y Paul apareció de la nada y creyó que Edward había dormido conmigo y se han peleado y Edward se ha enojado conmigo o eso creo. Todo el asunto me dejó muy irritada, distraída evidentemente y no sé qué pretendía hoy entrenando de esa manera, pero ya ven lo que ha pasado. Fin de la historia-Dije.

-Wow wow, se ha disculpado? ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Jasper sin tener ni idea de que estaba hablando. Me crucé de brazos dispuesta a mantener mi boca cerrada. Emmett me miró con enojo.

-¿Bella no acabas de cortar con Paul?-Cuestionó. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. La irritación del día pareció irse por la ventana.

-Evidentemente cometí un error de criterio Emm, no estoy lista para salir con nadie. No soy capaz de lidiar con ninguna situación compleja sin que eso afecte mi gimnasia-Dijo señalando vagamente mi torso. Emmett frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo nada-Dijo Jasper dejándose escurrir en el mueble.

-Estas siendo ridícula. Nunca te vi tan certera como hoy, casi que era imposible ver las acrobacias, solo estabas poniendo un poco más de velocidad de la necesaria-Dijo Emmett.

-Emm, de verdad. No quiero seguir hablando de esto. No puedo creer que haya dejado que algo así pasara-Dije.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando? -Preguntó Jasper.

-Bella estaba saliendo con Paul, lo ha dejado por Edward, y no sé qué ha hecho Edward que Bella está arrepintiéndose de salir con el-Recapituló Emmett. Jasper abrió la boca impresionado y me miró con sorpresa.

-No ha hecho nada, solo… toda la situación me ha hecho ver que no puedo manejar una relación mientras este compitiendo-Dije tratando de cerrar la conversación.

-¿No es un poco extremo? ¿Piensas dejar de salir con chicos durante dos años?-Preguntó Jasper. Me encogí de hombros.

-Es solo año y medio, y si es lo que tengo que hacer… lo haré. No voy a exponerme a perder lo poco que hemos logrado-Dije.

-Vamos Bells… no seas radical. ¿Piénsalo con calma bueno? El pobre Edward debe estar como un perrito esperando que le hables…-Dijo Emmett.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? -Pregunté.

-No, lo llamé y no contestó. Luego me ha respondido que estaba en chequeo con el médico del equipo porque se ha golpeado el hombro-Dijo. Asentí recordando la pelea de esta mañana. Se sentía increíblemente lejos.

-Bueno chicos, voy a dormir, ¿pueden comer y cerrar después? -Pregunté.

\- ¿No vas a comer? -Preguntó Jasper.

-No tengo hambre. Gracias Jazzy-Dije tratando de ponerme de pie por mi cuenta. Emmett se echó a reír y me ayudó. Me quité la capucha de Jazz y se la devolví. Hice un ademan con la mano en despedida y me encerré en mi habitación.

Me acosté con cuidado en la cama y miré el techo. No podía creer que una cosa tan tonta como lo de hoy había logrado acabar en esto. Literal nadie más tenía la culpa que yo y mi estúpida mente. Suspiré y traté de acomodarme para no sentir tanto la incomodidad en mi torso y saqué los zapatos de mis pies.

Me había quedado dormida. Un sonido a lo lejos me fue sacando del sueño y el dolor volvió con un poco más de fuerza. Hice una mueca y me intenté acomodar, sin embargo, el sonido del timbre me despertó por completo. Miré mi celular y eran las 10 pm. Fruncí el ceño y me puse de pie con una cantidad increíble de esfuerzo. Cuando llegué a la puerta la abrí encontrando a Edward con aspecto preocupado y un cabestrillo más robusto que el que tenía antes.

-Bells? ¿Qué ha pasado? Apenas pude hablar con Emmett-Dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo. Cuando se fijó en la venda que cubría mi torso frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Es grave? -. Lo miré apenas procesando lo que me estaba preguntando y negué con la cabeza un poco confundida.

\- ¿Edward? Creí que estabas enojado-Dije arrugando la frente. El bajó la mirada.

-No estoy enojado, solo un poco decepcionado de que hayas mentido en algo tan insignificante, sin embargo, no debí reaccionar así, debí quedarme y escucharte-Dijo haciendo una mueca. Asentí.

-Debiste quedarte y escucharme… me disculpé y te expliqué porque lo hice, pero no quisiste escuchar más– Contesté sintiendo algo de mi irritación volver. Edward respiró profundo.

\- Lo sé, no sé porque actué de esa manera, pero te juro que no volverá a suceder.

\- Tienes razón, no volverá a suceder. Es mejor que esto quede aquí Edward-Dije. Edward me miró con sorpresa.

-Bella, solo ha sido una discusión-Dijo frunciendo el ceño. La poca paciencia que tenía estaba agotándose y sentía que iba a caer dormida en cualquier momento.

-Hoy no puedo hacer esto Ed. Estoy agotada-Dije haciendo ademan de cerrar la puerta. El usó su brazo bueno para detenerla.

-Bells… hablemos si? -Pidió con tono preocupado. Suspiré.

-Creo que el dolor no me dejará dormir de todas maneras-Dije haciéndome a un lado.

\- ¿Puedes contarme? -Preguntó viéndome luchar para sentarme sin hacer muecas.

-Me he caído de la barra de equilibrio... Tengo astillada una costilla-.

\- ¿Cómo pasó? -Preguntó. Me miré las manos.

\- Edward, querías hablar? Hablemos-Dije ignorando la pregunta.

\- ¿Porque estás molesta Bella? No reaccioné bien, lo sé, cometí un error, al igual que tú al mentirme. Eso no quiere decir que todo esté listo para caer a la basura-Dijo con seriedad.

-No te mentí por alguna razón grave Edward, no es como si quisiera ocultarte que Paul estaba aquí porque descubrirías que seguía en algún romance con él. Solamente quería evitarnos un mal rato. Pero no me dejaste decirte esto, solo me enviaste lejos y te fuiste-.

-Y lo sé, solo… estaba irritado por la pelea, no tuve la paciencia para escucharte. Eso no significa que debemos tirar todo a la borda cuando ni siquiera hemos empezado-.

-Precisamente por eso, es mejor hacerlo ahora que no hemos empezado y evitar este tipo de situaciones-.

\- ¿Cómo te has caído? ¿Fue por la pelea no es cierto? Te ha afectado, por eso estas tomando esta decisión, aun cuando no nos has dado la oportunidad de ver a donde va esto-Dijo dándole al punto. Me miré las manos.

-Si hubieras visto mi entrenamiento hoy, entenderías Edward. He sido agresiva, demasiado veloz. Nunca había sido tan certera. Conecté todas mis acrobacias, pero no aterricé limpiamente ninguna por la velocidad que llevaba. Pude haberme lesionado gravemente. No quiero retroceder-Dije en voz baja.

-No creo que hayas retrocedido, solo te hizo falta un poco de control-.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -Dije ignorándolo y señalando el cabestrillo.

-Me lastimé cuando Paul me empujó… no es grave-Dijo quitándole importancia.

\- ¿Por qué te han cambiado el cabestrillo? -. Edward rodó los ojos.

-No busques más razones para salirte de esto Bella… estas optando por la vía fácil y no esperaba eso de ti-. Permanecí en silencio. Sentía mi mente dando vueltas a todos los eventos del día. Realmente había pasado mucho. Debí haberme quedado en cama y no salir, hubiéramos evitado muchas cosas.

-Ha sido demasiado… si una simple discusión desencadenó lo que pasó hoy, no sé qué más podrá pasar y no quiero averiguarlo -. Edward permaneció en silencio un momento.

-Tal vez… ¿deberías hablar con alguien? Hay algo extremo en tu forma de reaccionar a las cosas Bells… creo…, creo que lo que te pasó en los olímpicos te afectó un poco más de la cuenta… y no quieres exponer tu desempeño a como dé lugar… ese miedo que siempre has tenido a tener una relación por temor a que afecte tu carrera, no digo que no sea justificado, pero tal vez lo llevas un poco más allá-. Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero algo en mi quería rechazar la idea de que necesitaba esa clase de ayuda.

-Lo pensaré ok? No prometo nada-Dije sin resolver la pregunta más importante. El asintió y suspiró.

-Te dejaré descansar… seguiremos esta conversación después-Dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando en paz el tema por el momento. Intenté imitarlo rápidamente y solté un quejido al sentir el dolor punzando a través de mi caja torácica. Edward se apresuró a mi lado y me sostuvo delicadamente. Instintivamente me agarré de sus brazos y respiré fuertemente para alivianar el dolor.

-Estas bien? -Dijo en voz baja teñida de preocupación. Asentí con el ceño fruncido tratando de apartar el dolor de mi mente.

-Déjame ayudarte- Dijo guiándome a mi habitación con un brazo bajo mi cadera. Permanecí en silencio, estaba un poco aturdida todavía por el dolor y el top deportivo que tenía estaba haciendo más presión de la normal sobre mi torso. Supongo que cuando me quedé dormida no presté atención a la ropa que tenía puesta.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación Edward me ayudó a sentarme en la cama.

-¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?-. Me derretí un poco ante su preocupación. A pesar de lo obtusa que estaba actuando, Edward no perdía su caballerosidad.

-Puedes… ¿puedes ayudarme a cambiarme el top? Está presionándome el torso-Pregunté sintiendo mi cuello calentarse. Edward me miró como pidiendo aseguranza y asentí girándome levemente en la cama para darle la espalda y alcé los brazos. Sentí movimiento detrás de mí y vi como Edward registraba mi closet y sacaba una camiseta holgada para mí. Sonreí levemente y no dije nada. Luego se acomodó a mi espalda y escuché como respiró profundo. Sentí su mano en mi espalda y cerré los ojos ante su calidez. Luego sentí como sacaba con delicadeza el top por encima de mi cabeza.

Traté de no sentirme expuesta y evité mostrarme temblorosa al sentir el frio sobre mi pecho y espalda. Instintivamente bajé los brazos y esperé tratando de conservar la calma. Sentirlo detrás de mí no estaba ayudando a mis nervios.

Sentí el aliento caliente de Edward en mi cuello cuando pasó la camiseta por mi cabeza.

-Alza los brazos B-Pidió. Lo obedecí y sentí como encajó las mangas por mis brazos. Traté de ignorar sus dedos recorriendo mis costados y solté el aire que estaba conteniendo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -. Me giré y asentí mirándolo. Él sonrió levemente y alzó la mano en señal de despedida. Mi estomago se encogió y abrí la boca antes de procesar lo que estaba pensando.

-Ed? -Llamé antes de que saliera de la habitación. Él se giró con aspecto adorable y la pregunta en sus ojos.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte un rato más, como amigo? -. Edward sonrió levemente y se sentó frente a mí.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Contestó quitando un mechón de mi cabello. Asentí.

\- Lo siento… por lo que dije. Tienes todo el derecho de reaccionar como quieras. Yo fui la que mentí-.

-No demos más vueltas a esa tonta discusión. Creo que solo necesitas compartimentar algunas cosas para que puedas estar tranquila en los momentos que necesitas-Dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que eso me ayude? –Pregunté haciendo mala cara.

-Estoy 100% seguro. Yo tengo sesiones de vez en cuando. Hay momentos en los que inevitablemente nos desquitamos en el campo. Me viste en el último juego. Ganamos el partido. Si, tuve una fractura, pero eso no me hace menos buen jugador. Como a ti menos gimnasta equivocarte de vez en cuando-.

-De hecho, si lo hace Ed… a ti no te quitan puntos por golpear a alguien o que te derriben en el proceso-. Él se rió.

-Lo sé. Tienes que ser más flexible Bella… es una forma de verlo. Solo digo que tal vez puedes encontrar la manera de siempre despejar tu mente en competencia o en entrenamiento, dejar todo lo demás afuera. ¿No sería algo bueno? -.

-Por supuesto que sería genial. Me has comprado-.

-Genial. Te contactaré con el psicólogo del equipo. Es muy bueno-.

-Gracias Ed-Dije recostándome en el espaldar de la cama.

-De nada… has comido? -.

-De hecho, no-.

-Lo supuse, vi una caja de comida en la sala. ¿Quieres comer? -Preguntó mirando el reloj.

-Está bien, solo si comes conmigo, no tengo mucha hambre-. El asintió y trajo la caja en su brazo bueno.

\- ¿Se ha vuelto a fracturar no es cierto? -Pregunté recordando como las fracturas de clavículas eran propensas a reabrirse los primeros días. Tomé la caja de ensalada y comencé a comer de a poco.

-Limpiamente. Marcus me ha prohibido salir a correr los próximos días-Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Es lo mejor. Necesitas reposo-Contesté bostezando y tendiéndole la caja. Lo observé comer en silencio.

-Ahora si te dejo descansar B. Llámame si necesitas algo-Dijo poniéndose de pie cuando terminamos. Asentí y lo observé mientras recogía la ropa que había descartado y la dejaba en el cesto de ropa sucia. Luego se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla.

\- ¿Recupérate sí? -Pidió. Asentí.

-Tú también. Gracias por todo-Dije viéndolo salir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con dolor de cabeza y como si me hubieran dado golpes en todo el cuerpo. Me quedé recostada repasando los eventos del día. ¿Realmente quería alejarme de Edward? Fruncí el ceño ante la posibilidad. Parte de mi quería evitar cualquier tipo de riesgo sobre mi carrera, la otra parte quería ver a donde nos llevaría nuestro plan de conocernos más y compartir más. Quería ver que tenía para decirme el psicólogo. Tal vez podría ser la solución a todas mis preocupaciones. Sin embargo, no me sentía capaz de decidir qué hacer en este momento. El constante dolor en mi costado era prueba de lo que había pasado y primero debía solucionar eso. Decidí salir de la cama y ducharme.

Traté de ignorar el dolor al desvestirme. Sentí como se me acumularon las lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Tal vez la astilla había sido peor de lo que pensaba? No podía ni siquiera agacharme sin sentir un dolor impresionante. Me duché tratando de soportar la incomodidad. Cuando me vi en el espejo me sorprendí. Tenía un parche de color morado en el costado. Se veía horrible. Suspiré y volví a colocarme la venda. Realmente no había nada que hacer, solo esperar a que sanara por si sola. Me vestí con ropa cómoda y salí al vestíbulo.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper me esperaban desparramados en MI sofá, comiendo cosas de MI refrigerador.

-Que hacen aquí? -Pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Lo único que quería era soledad para enroscarme en una bolita y esperar que pasara la semana rápidamente.

-No seas gruñona. Vinimos a darte apoyo moral. Las donuts y el café vienen en camino-Dijo Emmett. Alcé una ceja.

-¿Dejarás que rompa mi dieta?-.

-Por supuesto que no, para ti viene un batido verde y una tortilla vegetariana de tomate-Dijo. Me senté irritada en el sillón y sentí como mis ojos se encharcaron.

-Bells… vamos, no sé cómo lidiar con la Bella llorosa-Dijo Emmett poniendo un brazo incómodamente en mi hombro.

-No seas idiota Emmett… solo tienes que hacer lo que estás haciendo… abrazarla, no sermonearla-Dijo Rosalie alzando las cejas en advertencia.

-No me abraces mucho, me duele-Dije haciendo una mueca.

-Ya verás cómo esta semana se pasa volando…luego empezaremos a prepararte para los regionales y esto quedará atrás-Dijo Jasper. Asentí tratando de no descargar mi irritación con mis amigos y hermano.

-Puedo ver que te serviría una buena noticia. ¿La quieres oír? -Dijo Jasper. Asentí.

-Alice quiere unirse al equipo-Dijo Jasper. Me incorporé.

-Quieres decir, ¿venir a Seattle? ¿Hacerse independiente? -Pregunté. Jasper asintió incapaz de ocultar su emoción.

-¿Ustedes chicos están dispuestos? Es bastante trabajo-Dije.

-Tu eres quien tiene la palabra final. Al fin y al cabo, Bells... es tu competencia-Dijo Emmett. Resoplé.

-Alice es de mis mejores amigas… seria genial competir con ella teniéndola en el mismo equipo! -Dije.

-Excelente no se diga más-Dijo Emmett. Jasper sonrió como niño en navidad. Vaya, sí que estaba flechado.

Pasamos la tarde conversando de trivialidades. Podía ver a Emmett observar a Rosalie de vez en cuando, cuando ella no miraba. Esto me cogió un poco fuera de base. ¿Cuándo y dónde había pasado? Hasta hace nada Rosalie podía ser otro chico más del grupo. Sin embargo, no podía negar que me emocionaba la idea de Rose y Emmett siendo algo, pero no sabía si a ella siquiera le gustaba mi hermano. Tendría que indagar.

-Rose, quieres quedarte? Noche de chicas-. Ella alzó las cejas y sonrió.

\- ¿Habrá mimosas? –Preguntó mirando con anhelo mi bodega de licor. Me reí suavemente para no lastimar mi torso.

-Habrá mimosas… pero tú las tendrás que hacer, estoy lisiada-Confirmé.

-Hecho, podré solucionar el hecho de que necesitas manicura-Dijo mirando mis manos con desdén.

-Soy gimnasta, que pretendes? -Pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Que tus uñas no se vean como las de un camionero-. Rodé los ojos. No se veían como las de un camionero a propósito.

Jasper y Emmett se quedaron un rato más y luego dijeron que se iban a visitar a Edward. Permanecí en silencio y recordé que no había mirado mi celular en todo el día. Definitivamente apestaba en eso del romance. No que Edward fuera nada mío ni nada, pero ayer se había portado bien y lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle. Tomé mi celular mientras Rose preparaba sus mimosas. Yo estaba bajo toneladas de analgésicos y mi dieta no me lo permitía.

Encontré un par de mensajes de Edward. Uno decía que esperaba que estuviera mejor y el otro que tenía cita para mañana con el psicólogo. Alcé cejas.

-Mierda-Dije entre dientes.

-Qué? -Preguntó Rose.

-Edward… ha conseguido que me vea el psicólogo del equipo-. Rose sonrió.

-Es una excelente decisión B. Espero que no te molestes, pero los chicos me han contado como te has caído sobre tu culo. ¿En que estabas pensando? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y sentándose frente a mí con una copa gigante de coctel. Suspiré y me miré las manos.

-Supongo que estaba tratando de sobrecompensar. No quería que lo que había pasado con Edward y Paul me dañara la concentración, como en… los olímpicos… el resultado fue mucha velocidad y mucha agresividad. No aterricé limpio ni una vez y luego caí sobre mi costado específicamente, no sobre mi culo-. Rosalie me miró fijamente e ignoró mi pequeño intento de broma.

-Definitivamente es bueno que vayas al psicólogo. Y Bella, deberías dejar de ser tan dura contigo misma. Emmett dijo que estabas prácticamente volando. Solo fuiste un poco agresiva, ¿qué tiene de malo? Eso se arregla con un poco de control. No te des tan duro solo por una caída. ¿Cuántas veces nos caemos antes de lograr un nuevo elemento? Deja eso atrás y mira adelante-. Asentí.

-Por otro lado, le he calentando el oído a Paul de tanto gritarle. Estuve a punto de meterlo en problemas en la agencia, pero decidí amenazarlo con ello en su lugar y ten por seguro que se mantendrá lejos de ti-.

-Yo creo que ya lo iba a hacer Rose. Soy una puta en sus ojos-. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes ser una scort si eso quieres, eso no le da derecho a venir a tu casa sin invitación. Es terriblemente loco y atrevido -.

-Solo quiero estar tranquila-Dije sin ánimo.

-¿Me vas a decir que ha pasado con Edward? ¿Cómo es que no está aquí contigo? –Preguntó alzando una ceja y mirándome ceñuda. Me escurrí en el asiento y me quejé por la incomodidad. Odiaba esta puta astilla.

-Rose… no quiero estar con él hasta estar segura que puedo controlarlo-Dije sorprendiéndome a mí misma. ¿Cuándo había decidido esto? Rosalie me miró fijamente y suspiró.

-Si eso es lo que crees que debes hacer. Hazlo. Lidia contigo B… soluciónalo ahora y luego revisa si estar con Edward es algo que sigues queriendo-. Asentí.

\- ¿Le dirás? -Preguntó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siento mucho la tardanza! He estado trabajando un poco mas estos días y me ha quedado poco tiempo para actualizar pero aquí esta! Que tal les parecio?


	17. Sanación

Capitulo 17. Sanación

Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.

_\- ¿Le dirás? -Preguntó Rose._

-Se lo merece. No puedo tenerlo ahí, solo por lo que siento. Mientras no lidie con todo lo demás no es justo para él.

-Vaya Bella… eso es increíblemente maduro de tu parte-Dijo seriamente.

-Digo, sabiendo que probablemente las chicas están haciendo fila para tomar tu lugar-Agregó con burla. Rodé los ojos. Seguramente era cierto. Hice una mueca y dejé que Rose pintara mis uñas, decidí explorar una idea que tenía en mi mente para alejar de los pensamientos desagradables que habían llegado con la broma de Rose.

-Hey Rose. Hay esta chica en el gym… me gusta para presentársela a Emm… Emily Larson, ¿sabes quién es? -. Rose frunció el ceño.

-Creí que Emmett no tenía citas-Dijo sin contestar mi pregunta.

-Qué quieres decir con que no tiene citas? -.

-Nunca lo he visto salir con nadie. Pensé que era de esos chicos que simplemente no estaba interesado en todo el rollo de pareja-Dijo mirándome.

-Por supuesto que está interesado, es solo que no es muy vocal con ello porque no le gusta que se aprovechen de su dinero y además tiene un horario muy apretado. Emm es muy sencillo-. Rose se vió un poco descolocada.

-Vaya…-.

-Entonces? Emily Larson?-Presioné. Rose hizo una mueca.

-¿No es muy insulsa? Emm parece ser un chico alegre y alocado. Diría que su pareja tendría que tener un poco de carácter para aterrizarlo un poco-Dijo tratando de parecer desinteresada. Bingo!

-Ya para. ¿Te gusta? -Pregunté abruptamente. Ella sonrió.

-Me gusta… me encanta B-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y?-Presioné de nuevo.

-Somos amigos, todos… tenía esperanza de que si tú y Edward se juntaban sería menos raro. Además, me trata como a Jasper-.

-Rose… créeme, a Jasper no lo mira como a ti-Dije riéndome. Ella se echó a reír.

-Solo quiero que tome el impulso me entiendes? No quiero ser yo la que lo seduzca-.

-¿Porque?-.

-Quiero que él me VEA, por lo demás que soy B, no solo por mi físico… sé que suena extraño, pero estoy acostumbrada a que todos los chicos se sientan atraídos por mí por cómo me veo. Con Emmett no fue así… quiero que él me VEA, a mí, a quien soy detrás de la apariencia, ¿me entiendes? -Preguntó algo nerviosa. Sonreí.

-Te entiendo. Él lo hará-Dije apretando su mano con cariño. Ella sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en mis uñas.

El resto de la noche pasó entre risas y chisme. Rose tomó algunas almohadas y cobijas y acampó en mi sofá gigante cuando llegó la hora de dormir. Yo me acosté en mi cama tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para apaciguar la punzada sobre mi costado. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cómoda tomé mi teléfono y le escribí a Edward.

"Disculpa no haberte respondido. Estuve con los chicos y luego con Rose todo el día. Gracias por el favor. Allá estaré mañana"-Escribí rápidamente. No pasó un minuto antes de que mi celular vibrara.

"Lo imaginé. Mañana debo ir al centro de acondicionamiento, ¿quieres que te lleve?"-.

"Suena bien, debo hablar contigo"-Dije frunciendo el ceño. Mi vida era tan complicada en estos momentos. ¿Porque no podía disfrutar de lo que me estaba pasando sin tener que volver todo un enorme inconveniente? No me entendía, pero sabía que lo que había decidido era lo mejor.

"Paso por ti a las 9 am"-. Dejé el teléfono en la mesa y apagué la lámpara. Suspiré, mañana sería otro día estresante.

Desperté sintiéndome menos adolorida. Gracias a Dios. Escuché ruidos en la sala y recordé que Rose había dormido en el condo. Me quité las sabanas y recogí mi cabello en una coleta.

-Hey buenos días-Dije al verla sentada en la sala mirando su teléfono. Alcé las cejas y miré hacia la cocina de donde provenían ruidos. Edward estaba moviéndose con libertad por el lugar y haciendo todo con un solo brazo.

-Buenos días B-Dijeron ambos. Fruncí el ceño.

-Rose, Edward tiene una fractura, ¿ni siquiera puedes ayudarle? -Pregunté.

-Él se negó-Dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Rosalie no sabe hacer nada. Prefiero ir lento pero seguro-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -Pregunté ignorando el hecho de que estaba en pijama, recién levantada y Edward estaba perfectamente arreglado.

-Ya está todo listo, disculpa meterme así. Rose me ha llamado diciendo que necesitaba ayuda, la ayuda era cocinarle-Dijo negando con la cabeza. Me reí.

-Tu prima es todo un caso-Contesté sentándome junto a la barra.

\- ¿Saben que puedo escucharlos perfectamente cierto? -Preguntó Rose desde el sillón.

-Ven a desayunar y deja de quejarte, sabes que es verdad-Dijo Edward poniendo platos con pancakes frente a nosotras. Lo miré.

-Mezcla light y sin azúcar para ti-Dijo leyendo mi mente. Sonreí. Era tan lindo. Ugh.

-Gracias Ed-Contesté comenzando a comer. Hablamos de trivialidades mientras comimos. Rosalie tuvo la decencia de lavar los platos y luego anunció que tenía que irse.

-Hey Rose gracias por tu compañía-Comenté al verla recoger sus cosas.

-De nada B. Llámame más tarde, quiero saber cómo te fue-Dijo. Asentí y nos abrazamos en señal de despedida.

-¿Quieres que te espere mientras te duchas?-Preguntó Edward detrás de mí.

-Está bien, puedes ver televisión si quieres-Dije señalando la tv. El asintió y me fui a organizar. Ducharme fue menos traumático esta vez. Doloroso aún, pero menos traumático. Definitivamente era bueno no tener que usar ropa deportiva esta semana, ya que era mucho más fácil vestirme. Me puse la venda con cuidado tratando de ignorar el feo color morado que adornaba mi costado. Decidí usar un vestido para no tener que hacer fuerza al ponerme pantalones. Me senté lentamente y me puse mis botines con algo de esfuerzo. Tomé mi maquillaje y me lo apliqué levemente. Tomé mi bolso, mi celular y salí.

Edward estaba sentado en el sillón con su brazo sano descansando detrás de su cabeza. Cuando me vió tomó el control, apagó la televisión y me miró fijamente.

-Wow…-Murmuró. Sonreí.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté.

-No conocía esta Bella-. Lo miré confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Ya te había visto sin una gota de maquillaje y en ropa de entrenamiento y también te había visto con una cantidad decente de maquillaje y en ropa de fiesta. Creo que esta Bella… un punto medio entre las otras dos, es mi favorita-Dijo sonriendo. Sentí mi cuello calentarse y bajé la mirada tratando de colectar mis pensamientos. Desde que había admitido mis sentimientos hacia Edward no podía actuar de la misma manera que antes cuando estaba a mi alrededor. Respiré profundo y lo miré.

-Ed… creo que debemos hablar-. El asintió y señaló el asiento a su lado.

-Se lo que vas a decir-Dijo antes de que pudiera reunir mis pensamientos. Lo miré con sentimientos encontrados.

-Créeme que no es lo que siento. Siento mucho por ti Ed, es solo que… no estoy preparada. Y no quiero hacerte daño. Creo que nos apresuramos a esto sin darnos el tiempo suficiente de entender los momentos en los que estamos cada uno. O por lo menos yo… no quiero estar contigo a medias e insegura-. El me miró en silencio por lo que sintió una eternidad.

-Haré esto por ti Bella… daré un paso atrás solo porque veo que realmente te saca de tu tranquilidad la situación y no quiero eso para ti. Pero quiero que sepas que no cambiará nada para mí. Primero eres mi amiga y seguiré aquí, a tu lado. Cuando estés lista y si todavía quieres ser algo más, lo seré. Puedo ser paciente-.

-Ed quiero que tengas claro que no es lo que te pido que hagas. No te pido que me esperes. No te pido que sigas ahí, teniendo la oportunidad de seguir con tu vida… no sé si pueda sentirme preparada pronto, ¿entiendes? -.

-Sé que no es eso lo que me estás pidiendo. Pero quiero hacerlo, y aquí estoy siendo completamente egoísta. Te quiero a ti, solo a ti, para mí y no importa cuando sea eso. Cometí un error antes en traer mi estilo de vida de New York a Seattle, no quiero salir con varias, no quiero acostarme con varias… no me importan las otras chicas. Quiero que seas tú B-. Lo miré sorprendida.

-Lo siento Ed, de verdad. No sabes la angustia que siento al pensar que puedo estar cometiendo un error. Pero también, quiero estar bien yo… para estar bien contigo-. Él sonrió.

-No tienes que disculparte. Mientras tanto puedo disfrutar ser tu amigo-Contestó tendiéndome su mano. La tomé y el apretó con cariño. Le sonreí y lo abracé.

-Gracias-Dije contra su pecho. Edward puso su brazo bueno en mi cabeza y acarició mi cabello.

\- No hay de que B-Dijo para luego besar mi cabeza.

-Es hora de irnos-Agregó. Asentí y me puse de pie con su ayuda. Esa astilla oficialmente apestaba.

-Esto apesta huh-Dijo Edward voceando mis pensamientos.

-Definitivamente-Dije haciendo una mueca. Él se echó a reír y me tendió mi bolso. Lo tomé y salimos del condo, subimos a su auto y fuimos camino al centro de acondicionamiento de los Seahawks.

-¿Porque tienes que ir al CA?-.

-Están haciéndome seguimientos muy seguidos para ver si puedo regresar antes de lo planeado. Están pateando el trasero de Sully en los entrenamientos y el Coach está preocupado por el próximo partido-.

-Deberían reconsiderar tu suplente entonces. Un equipo de esa talla no debería depender de un único Quarterback-.

-Créeme, ya lo están haciendo. Es solo que conseguir un buen QB en plena temporada no es tan sencillo. El Coach está pensando incluso reclutar en College League. La próxima semana me ha invitado a ver algunos tryouts-.

-Suena divertido-.

-Es un poco estresante. Cualquiera de esos chicos puede ser mejor que yo, digo son más jóvenes después de todo-.

-Vamos… estas de No. 2 en el ranking de los mejores QB… no creo que eso suceda-.

-No soy el No. 1 aun-Agregó Edward riéndose.

-Chico egocéntrico-Contesté riéndome de vuelta. Cuando llegamos al CA Edward estacionó y me acompañó al despacho del Psicólogo del equipo. Debo admitir que estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

-Hey, todo va a estar bien. Eleazar es genial-Dijo frente a la puerta. Asentí y respiré profundo.

-Estaré aquí cerca. Llámame cuando termines-Agregó alejándose. Me quedé observando la puerta por 5 sólidos minutos hasta que alguien detrás de mi carraspeó.

-¿Te quedarás admirando mi puerta o entraras a charlar conmigo?-Preguntó un hombre de ojos castaños y cabello canoso. Eleazar supongo. Él se echó a reír ante mi cara.

-Bella cierto? Vamos, no muerdo-Dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda para guiarme hacia la oficina.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa-Dije cuando me señaló un sillón. Eleazar se sentó frente a mí.

-Completamente normal. Me presento formalmente Bella, soy Eleazar Montgomery. Seré tu terapeuta el día de hoy y luego de nuestra charla definiremos si es necesario que sea tu terapeuta en algunas sesiones más, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?-Preguntó. Asentí.

-Necesito que uses tus palabras Bella-Pidió amablemente. Respiré profundo y asentí nuevamente.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Gracias por recibirme hoy Eleazar-.

-Es con todo el gusto. Cualquier cosa por el QB estrella de nuestro equipo. Además, he escuchado mucho de ti. -Dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

-¿Supongo que has visto algo de gimnasia?-.

-Te recuerdo en los últimos olímpicos querida. Ahora dime, ¿hay algo especial que quieras contarme? -. Me miré las manos.

-Realmente no fue idea mía venir. Fue toda de Edward, pero decidí hacerlo porque es importante para mí avanzar-.

-¿Por qué es importante?-.

-Porque hay algo que no me deja estar tranquila en pedana. Quiero estar tranquila en pedana no importa que pasé fuera de ella-. El asintió.

-Empecemos por ahí. ¿Qué crees que no te deja estar tranquila? -Preguntó. Me enfrasqué en toda la historia que ya saben. El asentía de vez en cuando y tomaba notas en otros momentos. Cuando creí que ya había terminado me detuve.

-Has tenido año muy eventual-. Resoplé.

-Y que lo digas… prefería mil veces solo entrenar por entrenar… todo este… ruido… que viene con las competencias es horrible-. Eleazar se rió.

-Bella… Edward tiene razón. Estas sacando todo de proporción, lo único que tienes es miedo a fracasar-.

-Bueno… por supuesto-Dije como si fuera obvio.

-Es muy obvio ahora que lo digo, pero si te entiendo bien crees que toda tu reacción es porque tienes un trauma de tu pasado, asociado a todo lo que sucedió con Tyler. Realmente no veo nada que me apunte a eso. Has hecho tu duelo sobre esa situación, lo has superado. Realmente lo único que pasa es que tienes miedo a perder, un miedo a perder más alto que lo normal, y creo que es porque has vuelto a un ambiente que no se detuvo cuando tú lo hiciste, y de ahí tu fobia al foco público, tu fobia a arruinar tu presentación, tu fobia a dejar entrar a otras personas en tu vida, ya que eso elimina las razones por las que podrías fallar… Déjame decirte querida, que todos podemos fallar, no solo tú y no necesariamente la culpa es por los demás factores que estén sucediendo en nuestra vida-. Lo miré en silencio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes mucha presión sobre ti Bella. Eres el elemento atípico en competencias. Eres mayor que la mayoría de competidoras. Y no has vivido competencias elite en 2 años. Tu reacción a toda esta situación con Edward y Paul, es un reflejo involuntario de lo que viviste con Tyler, pero no quiere decir que la razón sea la misma. ¿Antes de la pelea habías tenido situaciones similares? Preguntó.

-Todo el tiempo, con Emmett. Vivía en el suelo prácticamente. ¡Pero había mejorado! –Dije recordando cómo eran los entrenamientos y porque Emmett vivía frustrado conmigo.

-Creíste que habías mejorado. Tu relación con Emmett mejoró, Jasper vino a apoyar tu equipo. Charlie consiguió pareja. Muchas cosas positivas momentáneamente generaron una relajación interna en tu cabeza, pero el estrés emocional de la situación con Paul y Edward detonó nuevamente tu inestabilidad-. Ugh. Esto apestaba.

-¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?-.

-Puedo sacarlo de ti con hipnosis y algo más de terapia. Si estas dispuesta-.

-Por supuesto-Contesté. Amigo, a estas alturas haría lo que fuera.

-Bien… nos vemos en una semana entonces. Antes de tu primer entrenamiento cuando te recuperes-. Asentí.

-Gracias Eleazar-Dije poniéndome de pie.

-Con todo gusto. Nos vemos en unos días-Dijo estrechando mi mano. Asentí y salí de la oficina en busca de Edward. Tomé mi celular y le escribí que ya estaba lista. El me respondió "estoy en el área de entrenamientos, búscame allí". Pregunté a un chico musculoso donde quedaba y me dirigí a ella.

El área de entrenamientos estaba llena de hombres sudorosos y muchos gritos de alguien dando instrucciones a todo pulmón. Solo había un par de chicas y estaban observando, usando un silbato cada tanto y tomando notas. Edward estaba en el fondo junto a el hombre que gritaba. Me dirigí allá tratando de no atravesarme en el camino de nadie.

-Hey, ¿cómo te fue? -Preguntó Edward al verme.

-Bien… volveré en unos días-.

-Hey Cullen! ¿Quién es la lindura? -Preguntó un chico rubio al otro lado del salón. Edward rodó los ojos y lo ignoró.

-Bella Swan, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti. Soy el Coach Sloan-Dijo el hombro al lado de Edward extendiendo su mano.

-Hola Coach. Disculpe la interrupción-Dije estrechándola.

-Tonterías. Ya dejaré ir a Edward para que pueda llevarte de vuelta-Contestó sonriendo amablemente.

\- ¿Estás lista? -Preguntó Edward. Asentí y nos encaminamos a la salida. El idiota rubio de antes se atravesó en la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Parece que no me has oído antes Cullen. ¿Quién es la lindura? -Preguntó cabeceando hacia mí. Edward resopló y miró el nombre que tenía pegado con cinta en su pecho.

\- ¿Johnson cierto? ¿Mejor enfócate en mejorar tu lanzamiento quieres? Necesita algo de práctica -Contestó Edward poniendo su mano en mi cintura y guiándome a caminar. El chico se echó a reír y se enderezó para acercarse a Edward. Miré a mi alrededor y había un par de chicos que había visto en el equipo antes observándonos en silencio.

-Vamos Cullen. Ya que me quedaré con tu puesto también puedo quedarme con tu chica-Dijo sonriendo estúpidamente. Edward se cruzó de brazos, miró en dirección de los chicos que había visto antes y ellos sin decir nada se acercaron. El tal Johnson retrocedió dos pasos.

\- ¿Que no sabes cómo funciona aún el sistema chico? ¿No les enseñaron en college que nuestro QB es capitán dentro y fuera de la cancha? -Preguntó uno de ellos en voz gruesa.

\- ¿Porque no vas a mejorar tu lanzamiento como te han dicho y sacas tu trasero de aquí? – Agregó el otro. Johnson se vió increíblemente nervioso y se alejó sin decir nada.

-Pratt, Collins, gracias. ¿Qué onda chicos? -Preguntó Edward saludándolos de forma varonil.

-Cap, te extrañamos acá. ¿Cómo va el brazo? -Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Va bien… espero volver con ustedes en 2 semanas-Contestó.

-Gracias a Dios, Sullivan nos va a hundir… el chico no puede arrojar a más de 40 yardas-Agregó el otro.

-Solo son un par de partidos más y de todos modos ya estamos buscando como solucionar eso. Como ven, uno de las opciones es ese idiota de Johnson. Paciencia chicos-Contestó Edward. El grupo de testosterona se volvió a saludar y por fin Edward y yo salimos de allí.

-Perdón por traerte allí, no pensé que fuera a ser incómodo para ti-Comentó.

-Está bien. Siempre hay idiotas en todos lados-Contesté. Él se echó a reír.

-Entonces, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te hizo bien hablar con Eleazar? -Preguntó una vez estuvimos en el auto.

-Honestamente fue muy iluminador. Digamos que creía que las cosas estaban pasando por razones distintas, me siento bien-.

-Me alegra. ¿Entonces volverás? -.

-En una semana-.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Ya casi es hora de almorzar-.

-Está bien. Llamaré a Emmett para ver si quiere ir con nosotros-. Llamé y el aceptó encontrarse con nosotros en el restaurante.

-Hey chicos ¿qué onda? -Saludó Emmett cuando aparcamos en Olive Garden.

\- ¿Dónde está tu amigo siamés? -Pregunté refiriéndome al hecho de que Jasper parecía pegado a la cadera de Emmett.

-Ese pillo se ha ido hoy a visitar a Alice-Contestó negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo porque no sabía nada de esto? -Pregunté al aire. Edward se echó a reír.

-Jasper no quiso decir nada hasta que estuvo allá. Créeme yo estoy igual de sorprendido que tu-.

Entramos al restaurante y nos hicimos en una mesa alejada. Justo en ese momento Alice me mandó un montón de emojis felices con una foto junto a Jasper. Sonreí.

"Debes estar brincando de la felicidad"-.

"¿Bella bromeas? Es lo más romántico que alguien ha hecho por mí. ¿Además, me están invitando al equipo SW? Mi día está oficialmente hecho. NO puedo creer que seremos compañeras de equipo". Oh, Jasper le había dado la noticia en persona. Definitivamente había sumado muchos puntos. No es que hiciera mucha diferencia, Alice estaba coladita por él.

-Entonces, Alice en el equipo huh-Comenté después de haber pedido la comida.

-De hecho… he recibido una llamada de Angela Weber. Quería contarte esto personalmente, esa chica está pasando un infierno en Spokane de cuenta de Jessica Stanley. Me ha rogado que la deje entrar al equipo-Dijo Emmett. Lo miré sorprendida.

\- ¿No es ella la otra chica que ocupó el podio en el estatal? -Preguntó Edward. Emmett asintió.

-Es muy buena. Le dio pelea a Alice en algunos momentos-Agregó Edward.

\- ¿Quieres decir que las mejores chicas de Washington, mi competencia directa, estarían en mi equipo? -Pregunté alzando las cejas.

-Solo si quieres. Obviamente tendríamos que arreglar los horarios para que cada una tenga privacidad en los entrenamientos-Dijo Emmett. Me encogí de hombros.

-No me preocupa que Alice o Angela roben mis movimientos. Nuestros estilos son completamente distintos y vamos Emmett, no es propio de ellas. Hazlo Emm, Angela es muy dulce. No me imagino lo que debe estar haciéndole pasar Jessica si ha decidido dejar su equipo a mitad de temporada-Contesté. El asintió.

-Esto será genial para nosotros. Por fin Seattle crecerá en sus gimnastas Elite y ese es el objeto principal de nuestro equipo…-Dijo Emmett.

-Si bueno… deberían buscar un gym propio. Eso de ir hasta donde Jacob es un dolor en el trasero-Dije.

-Ya estamos en ello Bella, esperamos que para los regionales ya podamos estar en el-Dijo Emmett.

-Eso es en 2 meses-Comenté.

-Jasper y yo hemos estado trabajando bastante duro. Será genial-Contestó Emmett.

-Hey Emm… hablando de eso, ¿has conseguido los equipos que buscabas? -Preguntó Edward.

-Si! El contacto que me dices me cayó como anillo al dedo. Gracias Ed. Kate le hará llegar la información a Irina-Contestó Emmett. Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? –Pregunté. Irina era la asistente de Edward.

-Queremos revolucionar un poco el estilo de entrenamiento. En futbol tienen buenos equipos para fortalecer el tren superior. Edward nos ha ayudado con algunas cosas ya que será nuestro socio-Comentó Emmett.

\- ¿Socio? ¿Qué onda? ¿Porque no me cuentan nada? -Pregunté. Edward se rió.

-Bella, no es nada escandaloso como para que te lo contemos. Simplemente quise ayudar a los chicos con un poco de dinero, a mi familia le gusta esa clase de cosas-Dijo Edward.

-Ser dueños de 2 equipos de la NFL no es lo mismo que ser socio de un gimnasio local-Dije.

-Por algo se empieza-Contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bella eres una chismosa-Dijo Emmett. Rodé los ojos.

El almuerzo se pasó entre conversaciones y luego nos separamos. Edward me llevó al condo y aparcó el auto.

-Hey, gracias por llevarme-.

-No hay de qué. Trata de descansar Bella, necesitas recuperarte-. Asentí y lo abracé para luego bajarme y entrar a mi casa. Me dio un poco de tristeza al ver algunas de las rosas marchitarse. Suspiré y le envié un mensaje a Edward pidiendo que enviara por ellas. Él dijo que hoy mismo las recogían. Me fui a mi habitación y me descambié para luego recostarme en la cama.

Decidí sacarles tiempo a mis redes sociales. Contesté algunos mensajes de fans expresando su admiración, felicitándome por los estatales y demás preguntas triviales como mi leotardo favorito o mi música preferida para las rutinas. Busqué mi galería de fotos y decidí colgar la foto de las rosas en la sala. Simplemente porque eran hermosas y porque era mi muestra de apreciación por Edward. No por las rosas, por Edward y todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mí. Agregué el caption la palabra "agradecida" y dejé a Instagram hacer su magia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ouch, parece que Edward y Bella no serán nada por ahora… esperemos que Bella encuentre la sanación que busca!


	18. Nadando en agua clara

Capitulo 17. Nadando en agua clara

_Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad._

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero me despertó mi teléfono vibrando en mi estómago.

-Hey Rose-Contesté con voz patosa.

-Hola B. Te he despertado lo siento. Cuéntamelo todo-Pidió. Le conté como me fue con Eleazar y que todo parecía poder solucionarse fácil. Rose se alegró y me contó de su día y que tendría que irse un par de semanas a New York a la semana de la moda.

-Suena genial Rose. ¿Estas emocionada? -.

-Es espectacular Bella… Amo la semana de la moda. Extrañaré tenerlos allá conmigo-.

-Espero que lo disfrutes, pasa por acá para despedirte-. Ella aceptó y nos despedimos.

La semana se pasó increíblemente rápido para lo aburrida que estaba. Edward sorpresivamente tomó un poco de distancia y solo mantuvo contacto telefónico. Emmett por el contrario se volvió un visitante regular en el condo ya que Jasper se había decidido quedar con Alice hasta que yo pudiera regresar a entrenamientos y Emmett se había sentido más aburrido que yo.

Como lo había predicho, Emmett me regaló una consola de video juegos, sin embargo, sabía que su intención era poder usarla cada que estuviera en mi casa. Lo único escandaloso que había sucedido había sido mi publicación de Instagram que se volvió un nuevo motivo de especulaciones en TMZ. Edward se había reído infinitamente por los chismes que se habían armado alrededor ya que lo acusaban de haberme sido "Infiel" y esa era una muestra de perdón de su parte. Las chicas de TMZ estaban todas enamoradas de Edward y alabaron a mas no poder las rosas. Era irrisorio realmente.

Ahora estaba acostada en el consultorio de Eleazar con los ojos cerrados y desconectada del mundo. Lo único que escuchaba era su voz lejana que parecía un zumbido y yo me sentía nadando en un pozo profundo de petróleo. Sea lo que fuera que estaba haciendo Eleazar, cada que sentía un toque en el hombro, sentía como si un peso se desprendiera de mí y me permitía nadar con un poco más de libertad en el pozo.

Eternidades después sentí como si por fin pudiera respirar y nadar en agua limpia. Abrí los ojos. Eleazar me sonreía ampliamente.

-Bella querida. Respondiste sorprendentemente bien a la hipnosis. Cuéntame que sentiste-. Le describí la sensación de estar nadando en aguas espesas. De que poco a poco iba sintiéndome más liberada y el agua menos espesa hasta que ya no sentí nada más. Eleazar sonrió y asintió.

-Impresionante. Lo que hice fue una terapia guiada. Yo te hice llegar a las "aguas espesas" a través de la hipnosis y a medida que te iba tocando, te pedía que dejaras atrás cada situación asociada a tu miedo y a tus temas del pasado. Por eso de cierta manera sentías menos peso al nadar. Creo que no necesitaremos mucho más trabajo, pero la razón de que volvieras hoy antes de tu entrenamiento, es para ver cómo te va. Necesito que te serenes Bella…, te pondré tarea y si esta semana te va bien, quiere decir que ha funcionado-.

\- ¿Cuál es la tarea? -.

-Meditación. Necesito que dediques entre 15 y 20 minutos antes de cada entrenamiento esta semana, empieza tu rutina serena, calmada… quiero que ejercites tu calma espiritual-. Asentí tomando un folleto que me entregaba con algunos pasos básicos para meditar.

-Gracias Eleazar-Respondí tomando mis cosas. Cuando salí del CA me dirigí a mi auto y conduje hasta el gimnasio. Cuando llegué los autos de Emmett y Jasper ya estaban estacionados. Tomé mis cosas y entré al gimnasio.

-Hey chicos! -Saludé acercándome a ellos.

-Bella! ¿Cómo te fue? -Preguntó Jasper abrazándome.

-Genial. Me ordenaron 20 minutos de meditación antes de cada entrenamiento ¿y tú? ¿Alice y tú ya son novios? –Pregunté.

-Por supuesto que no. Lo haré sufrir un poco por ello-Dijo Alice saliendo de la nada. Grité y ella gritó y de repente Angela salió de otro escondite y las tres gritamos y nos abrazamos.

-Creo que ya me arrepentí de esto-Dijo Emmett con las manos en los oídos.

-Oh por Dios chicas! ¡No pensé que fuera a verlas tan pronto! -Dije con emoción.

-Idea de Emmett. quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti y que pudiéramos empezar todas juntas-Dijo Angela. Me reí y abracé a Emmett.

-Gracias por pensar en mi-Dije. El asintió y me alejé para hacer la meditación. Un rato después Jasper me tocó el hombro.

-Bien Bella, necesito revisar si estás lista para recibir impacto-Dijo Jasper. Asentí y me quité la capucha para luego ponerme las vendas en los pies. Jasper me señaló el trampolín.

-Acrobacia sencilla y cae fuera del trampolín-Pidió. Asentí y comencé a brincar en el trampolín cogiendo poca altura. Luego hice un giro y caí limpiamente sobre mis pies.

-¿Cuánto dolor sientes en una escala de 1 a 5? -.

-1, es solo una pequeña incomodidad-.

-Segura? Fue solo un giro-. Volví a montar en el trampolín y esta vez cogí más altura haciendo un doble mortal. Caí nuevamente y sentí la misma sensación. Ni más ni menos.

-Sigue siendo 1 Jazz-.

-Está bien. En cuanto sientas un dolor más agudo por favor dime-. Asentí y las chicas y yo nos distribuimos en diferentes aparatos para poder entrenar todas por separado y no estorbar.

Me sentí increíblemente liviana. Cada acrobacia la hice a la perfección y con seguridad.

-Eso es Bella. ¡Sigue así! -Llamo Emmett desde las gradas. Sonreí y continué mi entrenamiento sintiendo la tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Cuando terminamos la sesión nos sentamos a hacer estiramientos Alice, Ang y yo.

-Estuviste brillante Bella, wow-Dijo Angela con admiración.

-Más que brillante, estuviste increíble. ¿Desde cuando eres tan rápida? -Preguntó Alice sorprendida.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estuve bien? -Pregunté para estar segura. Alice resopló.

\- ¿Bien? No me queda la duda de que a final de este año serás doble campeona All Around-Contestó Alice. Sonreí.

-Gracias chicas, significa mucho para mí-Contesté.

-Solo queda esperar que podamos compartir equipo USA contigo-Agregó Angela dando por hecho que entraría al equipo.

-Estoy segura que con la ayuda de Jazz y Emm, y con mucho trabajo, todas entraremos-Dije.

-Te imaginas? 3 chicas de Washington en el equipo olímpico? Sería sin precedentes-Dijo Alice.

-Esa es la actitud que hay que mantener chicas. Si siguen como hoy, con seguro lo lograrán. Mañana a las 7 am-Dijo Jasper detrás de nosotros.

-Claro Jazz… ¿alguna necesita un aventón? -Pregunté recogiendo mis cosas.

-Yo! Mi auto llegará en unos cuantos días-Contestó Angela.

-Yo también-Contestó Alice.

-¿Alice quieres que te lleve? -Preguntó Jasper. Angela y yo sonreímos y observamos como Alice enrojecía.

-Claro Jazz… recojo las cosas y te alcanzo-Contestó. Jasper se despidió de nosotras y se fue a hablar con Emmett.

-Vaya Alice, tu cara grita todo lo que tengo que saber-Dijo Angela. Me eché a reír.

-Que? ¿Soy tan evidente? -Preguntó Alice.

-Amiga, mueres por Jasper y evidentemente el muere por ti. ¿Que no se besaron en Olympia? -Pregunté.

\- ¿Jasper estuvo en Olympia? ¡Qué romántico! -Dijo Angela antes de que Alice pudiera responder.

-Jasper quiere ir despacio. Es todo un caballero chicas-Dijo Alice soñadoramente.

\- ¿No te besó? ¿Qué demonios? -Pregunté ofendida por mi amiga.

-Si me besó, varias veces, solo que no pasó más nada-Dijo Alice bajando la voz y rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Y que con eso Alice?, eso habla bien de el-Dijo Angela. Asentí.

-Chicas, estuvimos solos en mi departamento todo el tiempo. Fue una tortura. Jasper está que arde. Tuve que empezar a esconderme en la cocina cuando se duchaba… Jasper en toalla es como un crimen andante. Además, ¿eso no es algo que normalmente pide una chica? ¿Ir despacio? ¿Qué tal que no le parezca atractiva? -Dijo Alice rápidamente.

-Hey hey, calma Alice… no tienes que hacer un lio de esto. Solo llevan una semana saliendo. Tómalo con calma y deja que Jasper se sienta cómodo para más. Los chicos también tienen sus rollos internos propios-Dije.

-Bella tiene razón. Yo lo encuentro increíblemente respetuoso. La mayoría de chicos quieren sexo de primeras-Dijo Angela haciendo una mueca.

-Está bien, trataré-Dijo Alice. Nos despedimos y nos alejamos.

-Entonces Ang. Cuéntamelo todo, ¿qué dijeron tus papás? –Pregunté cuando subimos a mi auto.

-Están felices. Todo sea por mejorar y tener al menos un chance. Ellos odiaban lo que estaba pasando en el gym-Dijo Angela.

-Dejaste algún novio en Spokane?-Pregunté.

-Sí, Ben… juega en el equipo de hockey de Spokane-Dijo.

-Ben? Ben Cheney?-Pregunté.

-Sí, ¿lo conoces? -Preguntó Angela sorprendida. Hice una mueca.

-Es amigo de Tyler Crowley. El novio de Jessica-Dije.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué pasa con Tyler? Noté que no te sentías cómoda con él en los estatales. Digo, Tyler no es santo de mi devoción, él y Jessica se comportan como si fueran dueños del mundo-Comentó Angela.

-Él y yo no tenemos un buen pasado Ang. Prefiero no hablar de eso-Dije.

-Oh bueno, espero que Ben no haya estado involucrado-Dijo Angela.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estas con él? -Pregunté recordando la reacción burlona de Ben cuando confronté a Tyler.

-Este año. Es algo nueva la relación. Es un chico muy dulce-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Entonces no importa. Es algo del pasado Ang. Creme si fuera algo que valiera la pena te lo diría-Dije.

-Está bien. Confío en ti-Dijo. Seguí el gps un par de cuadras más y aparqué fuera de un bonito edificio.

-Hey, que lindo. ¿Te gusta? ¿Estás cómoda? -Pregunté.

-Si me gusta. Es muy de mi estilo y Alice esta apenas un par de cuadras más abajo. Estamos pensando compartir departamento-Dijo Angela.

-Deberían! Es lo más práctico, Alice no tiene auto-Dije.

-Sí, creo que lo haremos muy pronto. Gracias por traerme Bella-Contestó abrazándome.

-De nada. Nos vemos mañana Ang-Dije. La vi entrar y conduje a mi casa.

Cuando llegué a casa llamé a Eleazar. Le dejé saber que me había sentido de maravilla y que no había habido ningún momento de desenfoque. Me pidió que siguiera reportando el resto de la semana y que quería hacer una última sesión después de eso. Luego me bañé, me cambié a ropa cómoda y me recosté en la cama. Decidí escribirle a Edward.

"Me fue bien hoy, fue increíble. Creo que todo va a salir bien"-Escribí sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se plasmó en mi rostro imaginando la reacción de Edward. Dejé mi teléfono de lado y puse la televisión para entretenerme. Sin embargo, estaba ansiosa de que mi teléfono sonara.

El resto de la tarde pasó arrastrándose. Edward no me había respondido y yo no podía del aburrimiento. Decidí cambiarme de nuevo y entrenar en la habitación que había adecuado para ello, enfocándome en ejercitar mi tren superior para recuperar mi resistencia. Una semana sin entrenar y el cambio se sentía, levemente, pero se sentía. La gimnasia requería demasiada constancia y disciplina. Estaba empapada en sudor una hora después cuando el timbre sonó. Me limpié el rostro con una toalla y salí para abrir. Sonreí al ver quien estaba afuera.

-Hey B-Saludó Edward sonriéndome en todo su esplendor.

-Hey. Te escribí hace un rato-.

-Por esto vine. Quería felicitarte en persona y contarte mis buenas noticias-.

-Gracias Ed. ¿Qué buena noticia? -Pregunté haciéndome a un lado para que entrara.

-Me quitarán el cabestrillo al final de la semana-.

-Tan rápido? ¡Genial! ¿Volverás a jugar? -.

-No este domingo. En el próximo juego-.

-Definitivamente una buena noticia-Contesté sentándome en el sillón. Edward me imitó.

-Lo sé. ¿Quieres salir a celebrar? ¿Con una cena tal vez? -Preguntó sonriendo.

-Edward Cullen, ¿me estas invitando a una cita? -Pregunté fingiendo seriedad. Edward se echó a reír.

-Sería incapaz. Solo como amigos B. ¿Te animas? –Preguntó sonriendo con un tinte de travesura.

-Está bien. Déjame ducharme rápidamente. Estás en tu casa-Dije y sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo, espontáneamente me incliné, le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui. Cuando llegué a mi habitación me quedé congelada. ¿Qué demonios se había apoderado de mí? Me llevé una mano a la frente y traté de sacudirme los nervios que se habían posado en mi estómago como mariposas. Me metí a bañar y puse el agua fría para sacarme la sensación de nervios. Luego me cambié, eligiendo una falda corta vino sin vuelo y un crop top negro. Adicioné una chaqueta de cuero y me maquillé rápidamente. Me puse mis botines negros y salí.

-Hey estoy lista-Dije tratando de aparentar normalidad. Edward me sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Estás hermosa. ¿Vamos en mi auto? -. Asentí y salimos del condo. Edward condujo hacia la salida de la ciudad por lo que se sintió una eternidad.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunté cuando vi que llevábamos media hora conduciendo.

-Es una sorpresa-.

-Sorpresa? Edward…-Comencé a decir, pero él tomó mi mano y la apretó.

-B, solo es una cena-Agregó. Respiré profundo y asentí. El camino pasó en un silencio cómodo. Un momento después Edward aparcó en lo que parecía un gran portón.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -Pregunté. Edward se rió.

-Ya verás-Contestó asomando la cabeza y hablando a un conmutador.

-Edward Cullen-Dijo. El portón se abrió automáticamente al momento.

Edward avanzó unos metros por un camino iluminado por lámparas a los costados y pequeñas luces indicaban que también había algunos árboles adornando el camino. Parecía una zona campestre, sin embargo, no podía ver mucho en la oscuridad. Un par de minutos después aparcamos fuera de una gran mansión con grandes ventanales y acabados de madera rustica, pero de lejos costosísima. Era de ensueño.

-Wow Ed, quien vive aquí? Es -Pregunté.

-Nadie B… vamos adentro-.

-Es bellísima-Agregué admirando.

-Lo es-Aceptó Edward guiándome por un amplio pasillo lleno de candelabros. Salimos a una sala espaciosa y con un balcón que tenía una mesa organizada con velas y puesta para cenar. La vista era preciosa. Se podía ver todo Seattle desde allí.

-Vaya… que hermosa vista-Dije sorprendida apoyándome en el balcón. Edward se posó a mi lado y observó en silencio junto a mí.

-Señor Cullen? La cena esta lista-Habló alguien detrás de nosotros. Me giré y vi un chico vestido de mesero poniendo platos en la mesa. Edward me guió a la silla y la sacó para mí. Sonreí y observé como el chico servía 2 copas de agua, 2 copas de vino espumoso y luego se fue.

-Vino espumoso huh? -Pregunté sonriéndole.

-Todo por cuidar tu dieta-Dijo Edward guiñando un ojo.

-Edward es precioso. De verdad, gracias-Dije admirando más de cerca los detalles del sitio, las luces, las velas.

-Solo quería sorprenderte. Cuando me escribiste hoy me alegré mucho B, me alegra que te sientas bien-Dijo. Alcé las cejas.

\- ¿Quieres decir que planeaste esto en 3 horas? -. Él se echó a reír.

-No fue muy difícil-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno… es perfecto-. La noche pasó entre conversación trivial y la cena. Estaba increíblemente consciente de Edward y su cercanía. Podía ver cada parte de sus expresiones a pesar de la poca luz que había y sus ojos se veían hermosos bajo la luz de las velas. Se veía relajado y feliz. Realmente ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.

-Hey B, ¿estás aquí? -Preguntó Edward mirándome de manera increíblemente derretidora.

-Lo siento, ¿qué? -Pregunté algo avergonzada. Edward alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Hay algo en tu mente? -.

-No Ed, lo siento, no quise distraerme-. El asintió. En ese momento salió un hombre vestido de chef.

-Señor Cullen, señorita Swan, ¿hay algo más que quisieran? ¿Todo estuvo de su gusto? -.

-Oh muchas gracias, todo estuvo delicioso-Dije.

-Gracias chef, así estamos bien-Dijo Edward. El Chef asintió y se retiró.

-Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo-Dijo retirando mi silla. Edward tendió su mano y la tomé con nervios siguiéndolo al segundo piso de la enorme mansión. Edward me guió a una gran puerta y entramos a una habitación con una cama King y un par de pequeños muebles. Al fondo había otra puerta de vidrio con una cortina. Edward abrió la puerta de vidrio y me indicó que saliera. Llegamos a otro balcón, este más pequeño, pero la vista….

-Dios… es precioso-. La vista desde esta habitación no daba a la ciudad, daba a la parte trasera de la mansión, donde había un gran claro lleno de flores que alcanzaba la línea de árboles que indicaba el inicio del bosque y un hermoso lago. Alrededor del claro había pequeñas lámparas de poca altura que desprendían una luz amarilla tenue. Parecía un mar de luces y colores. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lago permitiendo ver claramente su extensión. Quitaba el aliento.

-Me alegra que te guste-Contestó sonriendo. Nos apoyamos en silencio en la baranda observando la vista. Al cabo de un rato Edward me miró.

\- ¿En que estabas pensando hace un rato? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? –. Sentí mi cuello enrojecer.

-Solo estaba distraída. Por ti. Me distraje viéndote-. Edward sonrió.

-Sabes? No pensé que lo que sea que hizo Eleazar se pudiera notar. Pero lo veo, en tus ojos. Te ves más… ligera, tranquila. Te sienta bien-. Lo miré por lo que parecieron 5 sólidos minutos y mi mente lo único que pensaba era en lo mucho que quería volver a besarlo. Y al parecer la conexión entre mi cerebro, el puente de procesamiento y mi boca se había roto porque dije justamente eso.

-Muero por besarte-Solté sin preámbulo. Edward se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos y luego puso su mano en mi cuello y se acercó lentamente, para luego darme el beso más lento, tortuoso y a la vez placentero de toda mi vida. Puse mis manos en sus hombros para darme estabilidad ya que sentía mis piernas temblar y un enorme cosquilleo recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Antes no había sentido esto, antes tenía miedos, bloqueos en mi mente que no me permitieron descubrir lo mucho que Edward ocasionaba en mí. Pero ahora que Eleazar había sacado de mi cabeza toda la basura injustificada que me impedía vivir mi vida podía ver que estaba de cabeza por este chico. Solamente sentir sus hombros fuertes bajo mis manos era suficiente para hacerme derretir en el beso.

Sentí que duramos besándonos por una eternidad, sin embargo, no quería que se acabara. Edward al parecer tenía otras ideas porque se separó de mí lentamente.

-Hey… lo siento, me he dejado llevar-Dijo en voz baja apoyando su frente en la mía y pasando sus brazos por mi espalda baja.

-Ya ves que yo también-. Él sonrió.

-Lo he arruinado? Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar que estamos tratando de ser solo amigos-. Bajé la mirada tratando de reunir pensamientos coherentes y respiré profundo.

-Ed, sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos, pero… todo en mi cabeza se siente distinto. Es como que un peso se hubiera quitado de mis hombros y solo con verte… no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea estar contigo-. Sentí como Ed apretó su agarre en mi espalda y respiró profundo.

-Segura? B, puedo esperar-Dijo cerrando los ojos como tratando de concentrarse. Me puse de puntillas y puse mis manos en sus mejillas haciendo que me mirara. Dios, podía mirar esos ojos por siempre.

-Estoy segura. Lo siento por tener miedo-. Él sonrió y volvió a besarme. Si, definitivamente estaba hecha gelatina. Al rato nos sentamos en una gran mecedora que estaba en el balcón, hablando en voz baja, tocando nuestras manos y abrazados. Cuando se hizo muy de noche y había mucho frio Edward me dijo que entráramos.

-No quiero que Emmett me mate, ¿estás lista para irte? -Preguntó agarrando mi mano.

-No realmente-Contesté queriendo pasar un rato más con él.

-Podemos quedarnos si quieres. Puedo llevarte por tus cosas mañana-.

\- ¿De quién es esta casa? -Pregunté pensando que no había vuelto a ver a nadie más. Él se echó a reír.

-Es mía-. Alcé las cejas.

-Bromeas? ¡Es una puta mansión! -Dije deteniéndome en seco. Edward se rió más fuerte.

-Se que es una puta mansión-.

\- ¿Te mudaras aquí? -.

-No B. Solo la compré pensando en el futuro. Y en tener un poco más de privacidad de vez en cuando-.

-Es un puta mansión-Volví a decir sin poder creerlo. ¿Cuánto dinero podía tener alguien en serio? Parecía que la familia de Edward lo tenía todo.

-Pequeña palabrotas, vamos a calentarnos un poco-Contestó llevándome a la sala del primer piso donde había una puta chimenea gigante. Edward tomó un control y accionó un par de botones, de repente había un precioso fuego iluminando la sala. Nos sentamos en el sillón al frente y nos abrazamos conservando un cómodo silencio. Edward me quitó mis botines y jaló mis piernas para que las pusiera encima de las suyas.

\- ¿Estás cómoda? - Asentí contra su pecho.

-Gracias por la cena, y por hacer todo esto-Dije en un murmullo.

-No fue nada B. Soy feliz teniéndote aquí, justo así-Dijo hundiendo su nariz en mi cabello. Podría morir allí mismo. Un rato más tarde me estaba quedando dormida en su pecho. Su toque delicado en mi mejilla me despertó un poco.

-Hey… vamos a la cama, puedo cargarte, pero no creo que quieras dormir en esa ropa-.

-No tengo con que más dormir-Dije incorporándome y tratando de ignorar los nervios al escuchar a Edward invitándome a la cama. Me sentía como colegiala.

-Creo que puedes ponerte algo mío, vamos-Dijo tomando mi mano y volviendo a subir las escaleras al segundo piso. Entramos nuevamente a la habitación de antes y Edward rebusco entre cajones sacando una camiseta y un bóxer holgado. Me los tendió con pregunta en la mirada.

-Está perfecto-Contesté recibiendo la ropa y yendo al baño. Me descambié rápidamente y dejé mi ropa doblada en un gabinete debajo del lavamanos. El baño era para morirse, con una gran ducha, bañera y un espejo gigante. Edward tenía razón, me veía distinta. Tenía un brillo en los ojos que antes no había visto. Respiré profundo y salí descalza vistiendo solo la camiseta y el bóxer. Edward me esperaba recostado en la enorme cama, sin camiseta y vistiendo solo un pantalón largo de algodón que colgaba atractivamente de sus caderas. Puedo jurar que mis pupilas se redujeron drásticamente. Edward me sonrió y me señaló el lugar junto a él. Cuando me recosté a su lado me abrazó por la cintura.

-Dios… no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí conmigo-Dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo-Contesté relajándome contra su pecho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y bueno, a este par no le duró nada el intento de volver a ser amigos. Como dicen por ahí, del amor nadie se salva. Dejenme sus reviews!


	19. Nuevas sensaciones

Capítulo 19. Nuevas sensaciones

_Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad._

-Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo-Contesté relajándome contra su pecho.

-Está bien esto? Puedo dormir en una de las habitaciones-. Me derretí un poco.

-Está bien esto. Quédate-Pedí suavemente. Él se relajó un poco más y me atrajo hacia el para darme un beso. Ugh, en serio podría besarlo por siempre. Pasé mis manos por su pecho desnudo y sentí su piel erizarse bajo mis manos. Sonreí en sus labios por el efecto que tenía sobre él y acaricié su cuello y su cabello. Las manos de Edward se colaron bajo mi camiseta y viajaron por mi espalda, luego sentí como respiró fuertemente. Edward se separó de mí y posó su frente en la mía tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Creo que mejor dejamos los besos de este tipo para cuando no estemos en una cama y no estés desnuda bajo esa camiseta -Dijo con voz ronca. Me reí.

\- ¿De qué tipo? -Pregunté haciéndome la desentendida y dándole otro beso apasionado.

-Vamos B, quiero hacer esto bien-Dijo casi que implorándome entre besos.

\- Ed, si algo pasa hoy, no arruinarías nada… de todas formas no estoy tratando de llevarte a la cama-. Edward se echó a reír.

-Ya estamos en la cama. Y creo que no tienes ni idea de lo que me causas. Así no estés tratando, me estas volviendo loco-.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. No estoy tratando de que tengas sexo conmigo-.

-Bueno, estaré perdido cuando trates de verdad-. Me reí de nuevo.

-Está bien, dejaré de acosarte-.

-Descansa B-Contestó besándome una última vez antes de dormir.

Cerré los ojos por lo que sentí fueron 2 horas cuando Edward me sacudió levemente.

-Hey linda. Es hora de despertar, tienes entrenamiento en hora y media-Dijo con voz suave. Le sonreí y me estiré en la cama.

-Ugh, voy a caerme dormida en pedana-. Edward se rio y me dio un beso para luego salir de la cama.

-Ve a ducharte-. Asentí y salí de la cama viéndolo salir de la habitación paseando con su espalda musculosa y sexy en todo su esplendor.

Me metí al baño y me duché rápidamente poniéndome la misma ropa que traía el día anterior. Me estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando Edward subió con una bandeja de comida y una rosa roja puesta en un vaso. Sonreí.

-Estas ganando muchos puntos-. Él se rió y me dio un beso en los labios que me supo a cítrico.

-Mmm sabes a jugo de naranja-Dije dándole otro beso antes de que se alejara.

-Voy a ducharme mientras comes, yo desayunaré después-. Asentí y lo vi entrar al baño. Tomé mi celular y le tomé una foto a la bandeja. No sé qué se metió dentro de mí, pero decidí postear la foto Y etiquetar a Edward en ella prácticamente divulgando nuestra relación al mundo. De caption decidí poner "Cuando te hace el desayuno sabes que debes quedártelo".

Comí los pancakes que Edward había preparado para mí y las fresas en miel. Cuando terminé me puse los zapatos, bajé la bandeja a la cocina y lavé los utensilios. Edward me abrazó por la espalda.

\- ¿Estás lista? -Preguntó besándome la nuca.

-Bien, si vamos a hablar de cosas que no deberíamos hacer. Tu definitivamente no deberías hacer eso si quieres salir de esta casa-Dije dándome la vuelta y apoyándome en su pecho. Él se rio.

-Lo siento. Aunque eso suena muy tentador, no seré la razón de que faltes a entrenamiento-Dijo tomando mi mano. Salimos de la mansión y de día era increíblemente más preciosa si era posible.

\- ¿Podemos volver a ver el lago de día? -.

-Claro que sí. Cuando quieras-. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar como loco.

-Creo que hice algo estúpido-.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó Edward mientras conducía.

-He subido una foto y te etiquete-. Edward se rió.

-Bella eres un lio allí dentro-Dijo tocando mi frente.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? -Pregunté.

-Primero huyes despavorida de mí, es obvio que no te gusta la atención y eres una persona muy privada y ¿ahora decides publicar a todos que estamos juntos? -Preguntó en tono divertido. Digo, entendía que no tenía sentido.

-Lo sé. Ni yo me entiendo. ¿No te molesta? -.

-Para nada. Creo que eso podría acabar tanta especulación. Al fin y al cabo, estamos juntos-Dijo Edward agarrando mi mano.

-Bueno Kate por otro lado está furiosa. Me acaba de decir que "tengo que pasar todas mis publicaciones por ella", ¿está loca? Es mi Instagram-.

-Es tu publicista. No está loca-Dijo Edward riéndose y aparcando fuera del condo. Nos bajamos y Edward me acompañó a la puerta.

-Te llevaría yo mismo, pero tengo que ir al CA-Dijo abrazándome. Asentí y lo besé.

-Nos vemos más tarde entonces-Dije entrando. Tomé mis cosas rápidamente, me cambié a unos shorts y un bra deportivo y me puse mis tenis. Sali corriendo al auto y conduje lo más rápido que pude hacia donde Jacob. Llegué justo a tiempo.

-Hey chicos, buenos días-Dije a todos. Alice y Ang ya estaban calentando. Me apresuré a ponerme mi leotardo y me uní a ellas.

-Entonces B, ¿tienes algo que contarnos? -Preguntó Alice sacudiendo su teléfono.

-Guarda eso, Emmett te dará problemas-Contesté ignorándola.

-Vamos B, escupe-Dijo Angela. Sonreí.

-Edward me invitó a cenar anoche… todo fue muy romántico, tiene esta increíble mansión que no usa pero que tiene una vista preciosa y me llevó allí. Contrató un chef y organizó la sala para poner la mesa. Había velas, luces… no podía pedir más, entonces… lo besé-. Alice y Angela chillaron como colegialas.

-Chicas vamos! Dejen el chisme para después-Llamó Emmett desde las gradas.

\- ¿Que pasó después? -Preguntó Alice bajando la voz.

-Solo… compartimos, no pasó nada más. Nos besamos más veces, nos abrazamos. Fue perfecto-Dije.

-¡Oh Bella, estoy tan feliz por ti! -Dijo Angela.

-Instagram está estallando con tu publicación. Me sorprendiste mucho B-Dijo Alice.

-Yo también me sorprendí mucho. No sé qué fue lo que hizo Eleazar, pero he dejado de dudar por cualquier cosa y he decidido actuar sobre mis impulsos-Dije.

-Suena muy valiente. Todo saldrá bien para ti B-Dijo Ang. Asentí y nos concentramos en el entrenamiento. Mis rutinas estaban impecables. Me sentía relajada, pero certera. Cuando terminamos Emmett me llamó para hablar.

-Entonces… ¿es oficial? -Preguntó obviamente refiriéndose a Edward.

-Es oficial. Es lo que debí haber hecho antes Emm-Dije. Emmett me sonrió y me abrazó.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Bella… vive tu vida-Dijo.

-Gracias Emm-Dije.

-Hey B, puedo hablar contigo? -Preguntó Jasper.

-Claro Jazz-Dije siguiéndolo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -

-Primero, me alegra lo de Ed y tú, segundo necesito tu ayuda para pedirle a Alice que sea mi novia-.

-Qué quieres decir que sea tu novia? Yo creí que ya eran novios-.

-No, no hemos hablado de etiquetas-. Me reí.

-Jazz, si conozco bien Alice, para ella ya son novios. Alice no usa eso de etiquetas, cuando quiere algo, simplemente lo tiene-. Jasper me miró algo sorprendido.

-Lo sé, amo eso de ella-. Alcé las cejas. Jasper carraspeó.

-Sin embargo, ya que estamos hablando, si de verdad quieres hacer por algo por ella, deberías cerrar el trato Jazz-Dije moviendo las cejas significativamente. Jazz se atragantó y comenzó a toser.

-Qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho? -. Suspiré.

-Déjame decirte algo de Alice. Ella no funciona con ritmos normales. Para Alice, si la quieres, la debes querer con todo, ¿entiendes? No le gusta que la hagan esperar, es incertidumbre para ella. Se siente que algo está fallando. ¿Me sigues Jazz? -.

-Entonces, como no hemos estado juntos…-.

-Ella siente que estas dudando. De todas formas, no es común que sea el chico quien quiere esperar. La está volviendo loca-.

-Gracias B-Dijo Jazz poniéndose rojo.

-No lo arruines. Es mi amiga-Amenacé mientras me alejaba.

-Hey B, antes de que te vayas. ¿Sabes cuándo vuelve Rose? -Preguntó Emmett. Lo miré alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Que? Es mi amiga también-Dijo a la defensiva. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que Rosalie puede tener cualquier chico que quiera en cualquier momento? Mas vale que muevas tu trasero-Dije sin preámbulos. Emmett me miró sin decir nada. Me crucé de brazos.

-No digas que no te lo advertí-Dije cuando se reusó a aceptar que estaba de cabeza por ella. Negué con la cabeza y recogí mis cosas para luego salir. Emmett era realmente terco.

Llamé al celular de Rose en el altavoz del auto.

-Bella! Justamente te iba a llamar, he estado muerta de ganas de hablar contigo de tu pequeño post en Instagram pero estoy llena de pasarelas todo el día-. Me reí.

-No es nada que no sepas ya. Decidimos hacerlo oficial ayer-. Rose chilló en el teléfono.

-No lo puedo creer! Estoy feliz por ti B, ustedes dos son perfectos para el otro-.

-Gracias Rose ¿Entonces cuando vienes? -.

-Mañana por la tarde. En el vuelo de las 5 pm-.

-oh genial. Salgamos a cenar, es sábado después de todo, paso por ti al aeropuerto-Dije ideando un plan en la cabeza.

-Suena bien B. Mañana hablamos-Dijo cortando la llamada. Le envié un mensaje a Emmett informándole los datos de vuelo de Rose y amenazándolo que esperaba resultados. El resto se lo dejaba a él. Emm me respondió con el emoji de pulgar arriba. Rodé los ojos. Mi hermano podía ser un idiota a veces.

Cuando aparqué en la casa vi que el auto de Edward no estaba. Entré al condo y dejé mis cosas a un lado. Decidí prepararme algo de comer y luego ducharme. La trasnochada estaba pasándome factura, así que decidí tomar una siesta. Cuando desperté ya se había hecho de noche. Mi celular se iluminó en la oscuridad llamando mi atención. Lo tomé y leí un mensaje de Ed.

"Hey linda, traje cena para ti, ¿quieres venir?". Acepté y me fijé en el espejo. Estaba en shorts y bra deportivo. Mi cabello no se veía nada mal. Me cepillé los dientes, me puse una sudadera encima del top, mis pantuflas peludas y crucé la calle para luego tocar la puerta.

-Hola linda-Dijo saludándome con un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Estabas durmiendo? -.

-Si. Estaba agotada-.

-Lo imaginé. Tenías todas las luces apagadas-Dijo señalando el comedor. Me senté frente a un plato de ensalada.

-Gracias Ed-. El me besó en la mejilla y se sentó también a comer.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día? -Pregunté.

-Estuve en terapia por la mañana. Mi hombro está bastante bien. Luego fui a visitar a mis papás-.

-Tengo días sin ver a Charlie. Tal vez debería pasar por allá el domingo antes del partido-.

-Suena bien, linda-. Le sonreí y me sentí sonrojar ante su forma de llamarme.

\- ¿Quieres ver una película mientras me baño? Quiero sacarme el hedor a gimnasio-Dijo haciendo una mueca. Me reí y asentí siguiéndolo a su habitación. Edward puso una película y me señaló su cama. Me recosté en ella y comencé a ver. Escuché el agua correr y me distraje completamente. Pensé en el día de hoy. El día en el que había instado a dos personas diferentes a tomar decisiones. A poner un pie adelante y seguir de allí. Yo no había seguido mucho ese consejo, pero ahora que estaba aquí y que parecía haber cambiado mi forma de moverme por la vida decidí seguir haciéndole caso a mis impulsos. Me quité mis pantuflas y me encaminé al baño respirando profundo. Abrí despacio la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y vi la espalda de Edward detrás de la cabina de la ducha. Observé su cuerpo desnudo y no pude contener el temblor que me recorrió. Respiré un par de veces y abrí la puerta de la cabina sigilosamente. Luego me metí a la ducha con Edward. Completamente vestida. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca. Sonreí, me gustaba.

Toqué el hombro de Edward y gracias a Dios no me golpeó ni hizo algún movimiento brusco. Solo se giró sorprendido.

-Bella? ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó tratando de quitarse el agua de la cara. Aunque era inútil porque la ducha seguía prendida. Decidí demostrarle en vez de hablarle y lo besé. Lo besé depositando todo lo que sentía, pero que no sabía cómo explicar o poner en palabras. Lo besé imprimiendo lo mucho que sentía haber dudado, y lo mucho que definitivamente lo deseaba. Edward me abrazó y profundizó el beso. Pronto estuve empapada pero no me importaba.

Edward tomó el cierre de mi sudadera y lo bajó lentamente para luego bajar las mangas por mis brazos, mientras me besaba el cuello y los labios. Cuando estuve solo en bra y en short me cargó y yo enrollé mis piernas en su cadera. Edward me apoyó en la pared de la ducha y besó mis hombros, mi pecho, mi estómago. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás soportándome con mis brazos en su cuello, disfrutando su toque y sus besos. A pesar de estar completamente mojada sentía mi piel arder.

Cuando mis pies volvieron a tocar el piso decidí desprenderme del resto de mi ropa, alcé los brazos y me despojé de mi sport bra y luego dejé caer mis shorts quedando solo en panti, todo bajo su mirada.

-Dios B-Murmuró besándome de nuevo. Luego se agachó frente a mí y comenzó a bajar tortuosamente mi ropa interior. Tuve que sujetarme de los costados de la ducha porque no era capaz de pensar derecho. Juraba que tenía puntos negros en mi visión del placer que estaba sintiendo solo con su toque.

Cuando estaba desnuda Edward volvió a cargarme y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos al sentirlo. Por primera vez en toda mi vida sentía que perdía todo conocimiento de mi alrededor. Pronto lo único que pude sentir fue a Edward, todo de él. Su respiración contra mi cuello, sus besos, sus brazos, su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus palabras dulces y a veces sexys en mi oído.

-Ed…-Murmuré sintiéndome desfallecer cuando alcancé mi orgasmo. Pude sentir los brazos de Edward apretarse en mi cadera y luego aflojar levemente, sin perder su agarre sobre mí, como indicación de que había alcanzado el suyo.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó con voz ronca y mirándome lleno de deseo y… ¿amor? Asentí sin poder hilar palabra. Ni siquiera sentía mis pies en el suelo.

-B, háblame-Pidió después de unos minutos, acariciando mi ceja.

-Ed… nunca había sentido esto...-Dije enredándome con mis palabras.

-Shhh… lo sé, estoy un poco perdido aquí también-Dijo apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Solo dime esto. ¿Lo que sientes es bueno? -Preguntó mirándome con profundidad.

-Es…wow, si, es bueno, es muy bueno-Dije sonriéndole. Él sonrió y me besó.

-Salgamos de aquí-Dijo apagando el agua. Edward tomó una bata y me la puso con delicadeza. Luego tomo una toalla y se la amarró en la cintura. Yo, seguía en mi estado de catatonia. Nunca en mi vida había tenido sexo tan, tan… ni siquiera podía describirlo, pero era simplemente impresionante.

-¿Todo bien allí?-Preguntó tocando mi frente. Me reí.

-No tienes idea-. Él se vió un poco aliviado con mi respuesta. Lo conduje la cama y nos recostamos uno frente al otro.

-No tienes que preocuparte Ed. Para mí, fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en la vida. Nunca antes me habían hecho el amor de esa manera, solo estoy un poco sorprendida-Dije acariciando su mejilla. Él puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Fue igual para mí. Casi que no puedo envolver mi mente sobre lo que acabó de pasar-.

\- ¿Eso es algo bueno cierto? -.

-Es jodidamente bueno, es solo que me preocupé de que te asustaras-.

-Oh estoy asustada. Increíblemente asustada-. Edward apoyó su frente en la mía y agarró mi mano.

-Va a ir bien. Vamos a estar bien B, si algo, es una muestra de que somos buenos para el otro-.

\- ¿No estas asustado? -Pregunté en voz baja.

-Es un poco temeroso… sin embargo, prefiero seguir sintiendo esto el resto de mi vida que huir de ello solo por un poco de miedo-Dijo en voz baja, pero con firmeza.

-Ed… siento que puedo enamorarme de ti estúpidamente rápido-.

-Hazlo-Dijo Edward volviéndome a besar. Entrelacé mis piernas con las de él y lo abracé de vuelta, besándolo de igual manera. De repente no había toalla, no había bata de por medio… de nuevo nos dejamos llevar por esa sensación tan fuerte, tan temerosa, pero que ambos estábamos dispuestos a afrontar. Esta vez, besé toda su piel, recorrí todo su cuerpo con mis manos y mis labios. Tratando de devolver toda la atención que me tuve antes. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando estábamos de nuevo mirándonos, yo acostada sobre mi pecho y el sobre su espalda, no había necesidad de llenar el silencio con palabras innecesarias. Todo se había dicho con acciones.

-Puedo quedarme así el resto de la vida-Dijo Edward. Sonreí cerrando los ojos.

-Yo igual-Dije acurrucándome más a su costado. El cansancio se fue arrastrando por mi cuerpo y pronto me quedé dormida. Desperté entrada la madrugada. Miré a Edward dormir profundamente y sonreí. Mi celular indicaba que ya casi era hora de levantarme. Decidí preparar desayuno así que salí de la cama y tomé una camisa de botones que Edward tenía abandonada en una silla y me la puse, ya que mi ropa seguía en el suelo de la ducha. Recogí todo y lo metí en la secadora de Edward programándola para que encendiera más tarde y no hacer ruido.

Ya en la cocina preparé omelets, puse unas tostadas en la tostadora y piqué algunas frutas. Esperaba que a Edward no le molestara que estuviera robando su refri.

Cuando estaba removiendo el omelet sentí un par de brazos tibios envolverse en mi cintura. Edward metió su nariz en mi cuello y respiró profundo.

-Ésta si es una vista por la que pagaría tener todos los días-Dijo con voz ronca. Sentí los bellos de mis brazos erizarse.

-Buenos días Ed-Dije cerrando los ojos y recostándome un poco sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? -Preguntó.

-Como nunca, pudo haberse incendiado el condo y no me hubiera dado cuenta-. Él se rió.

-Me alegra oír eso. ¿Qué tienes ahí? -Preguntó mirando la estufa.

-Omelet y tostadas, quieres desayunar? Pensaba dejarlo en el horno para ti-.

-El olor me ha levantado, tengo hambre-. Asentí y serví dos platos.

-Te luce mi camisa-Dijo Edward viéndome con ojos brillantes y seductores. Me reí.

-Olvídalo, tengo que ir a entrenar-Dije viendo sus intenciones. Él se echó a reír.

-No he dicho nada más-Dijo alzando los brazos en modo de defensa.

-Conozco esa mirada-Dije comenzando a comer. La mano libre de Edward recorría distraídamente mis piernas desnudas y me estaba volviendo loca. Nunca antes había sentido esta sensación de no poder quitarle las manos de encima a alguien. Me recargué sobre su costado y traté de concentrarme en la comida ignorando el cosquilleo que sentía en mis piernas.

-Te ha quedado delicioso-Dijo besando mis labios en agradecimiento.

-Iré a cambiarme a casa-. El asintió y me acompañó a la puerta. Hacia un frio del demonio y yo solo tenía una camisa de botones y pantuflas. Edward me abrazó y su cuerpo esta cálido y olía delicioso.

-Estás haciéndolo más difícil-Murmuré contra su pecho desnudo. Él se rió y abrió la puerta del desván sacando un enorme abrigo.

-No quiero que cojas una neumonía-Dijo poniéndomelo y cerrándolo. Luego me beso con lentitud.

-Ten un buen día, linda-.

-Tú también-Contesté sonriéndole. Sali de la casa y atravesé la calle hacia la mía. Me duché rápidamente encendiendo la calefacción dejando que el agua caliente me quitara el frio. Luego me vestí con pantalones deportivos largos, un top y encima la sudadera del equipo. Me subí a mi auto y me dirigí al entrenamiento.

El día fue muy productivo. Logré realizar mi rutina para regionales completa varias veces sin ningún tropiezo. Jasper estaba feliz con mis aterrizajes y Emmett con mi ejecución.

Alice por otro lado estaba irritada y taciturna. Rodé los ojos al verla. Hoy habíamos entrenado en alas separadas porque el gimnasio estaba llenándose. Jacob estaba recibiendo mucha atención al tenernos a nosotros entre sus deportistas.

-Hey Al, he querido hablar contigo. ¿Qué ha pasado? -.

-Jasper…Jasper me ha pasado. Es un cobarde-Dijo con irritación.

-Qué quieres decir? -.

-Ayer no quiso verme después del entrenamiento. No sé qué está pasando y ya me estoy hartando. No sirvo para tener paciencia Bella-Dijo guardando sus cosas con enojo. Fruncí el ceño y suspiré. Creí que mi charla con Jazz había funcionado.

-Lo siento Al, sé que no eres buena para eso. No se me ocurre que razón tenga para ir despacio, ¿pero no crees que valdrá la pena? Jasper es un buen chico. Digo, es básicamente como mi hermano y creo que debe tener una razón suficiente-Dije poniéndole un mano en el hombro. Ella suspiro.

-Lo sé Bella. Solo espero que sea lo que sea que está esperando, pase rápido. Estoy fuera de mi elemento aquí-. Nos despedimos y nos subimos cada una en su auto. Alice en el de Ang y yo en el mío. Las vi salir y encendí mi auto acelerando. Luego brinqué del susto y frené en seco al ver a Jasper aparecer de la nada y lanzarse frente a mi auto.

-Qué demonios te pasa? Me has dado un susto tremendo-Dije irritada viendo cómo se subía al asiento del copiloto.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Tengo todo preparado para hoy en un hotel muy lujoso y muy romántico y no sé cómo lograr que Alice vaya sin que se arruine la sorpresa. Digo, ya está enojada conmigo y hoy no me dirigió la palabra-. Le sonreí.

-Estaba lista para golpearte por ser tan lento. ¿A qué hotel? -.

-Al Marriot de la quinta avenida. Reserva a las 7 pm-.

-Yo lo soluciono. Mas te vale que todo sea jodidamente perfecto. No quiero seguir escuchando a Alice quejarse de la poca acción que recibe-Dije rodando los ojos.

Jasper se rió y me besó la mejilla emocionado.

-Gracias Bells, eres la mejor-Dijo saliendo de mi auto como un niño pequeño. Me reí y salí esta vez con un poco de precaución en caso de que algún otro loco se me atravesara.

Decidí llamar a Alice en altavoz mientras conducía al condo.

-Hey Al, ya estás en tu departamento? -.

-Si B, ¿sucede algo? -Preguntó con tono triste.

-Anímate, tengo el plan perfecto para ti. Spa y mimosas en el Marriot a las 7-.

-No lo sé Bells, no quiero ser aguafiestas y dañar tu animo-.

-No seas tonta, es sábado, para eso están las amigas. ¿Qué mejor para esta crisis que masajes, manicure y cocteles sin licor? - Ella se rió.

-Estoy dentro-.

-Hecho. Anúnciate en la recepción ya he hecho la reserva-.

-Está bien. Alla nos vemos. Gracias B, eres la mejor-. Sonreí y corté la llamada. Llegué al condo y me preparé un almuerzo rápido, me vestí con jeans casuales y un top de tiras negro, para luego sentarme a ver videos de algunas competidoras fuertes que tendría en los regionales. Me sentía tranquila al ver que tenía elementos con mejor ejecución que muchas y tenía mi as bajo la manga. El Swan. Hasta ahora era la única chica en ejecutar un triple giro y me sentía orgullosa de eso.

Miré el reloj y vi que eran casi las 5 de la tarde. Decidí no interferir en el asunto entre Emmett y Rosalie. Ella tenía razón, Emm tenía que hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Ya había hecho mi parte al dejarle saber a qué horas llegaba. Sin embargo, decidí estar atenta en caso de que Emmett la dejara plantada en el aeropuerto.

Justo dieron las 5 y 10 cuando mi celular sonó.

-Bella? Estoy recogiendo mi maleta, ¿ya estás aquí? -Dijo Rose riéndose. Sentí una oleada de decepción cubrirme y me puse de pie corriendo a mi auto.

-Mierda Rose, se me ha pasado el tiempo viendo algunas competidoras. Lo siento-Mentí poniéndome mis botines y agarrando un saco negro largo para darme un toque mas chic.

-No te preocupes. Esperaré tomando un café-. Arranqué a toda velocidad en mi auto y tomé la vía más corta al aeropuerto. El tráfico estaba ligero y me permitió llegar en menos de 20 minutos. Soné el claxon en la zona de bar y restaurantes fuera del aeropuerto y vi como Rose salía con su maleta y muchas bolsas de marca de diseñador. Abrí el baúl para que subiera sus cosas. Luego se subió al asiento del copiloto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y aquí está el capi de la semana. Quiero ver que piensan! Saludos y feliz semana!


	20. Por fin

Capitulo 20. Por fin

_Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad._

Arranqué a toda velocidad en mi auto y tomé la vía más corta al aeropuerto. El tráfico estaba ligero y me permitió llegar en menos de 20 minutos. Soné el claxon en la zona de bar y restaurantes fuera del aeropuerto y vi como Rose salía con su maleta y muchas bolsas de marca de diseñador. Abrí el baúl para que subiera sus cosas. Luego se subió al asiento del copiloto.

-Belli Bells, gracias por recogerme-Dijo abrazándome.

-Siento llegar tarde-Dije sonriéndole.

-Tonterías. Estaba charlando con un chico guapo en el café así que valió la pena-Dijo moviendo las cejas. Me reí.

En ese momento entró una llamada de Edward al altavoz y contesté mientras arrancaba.

-Hey Ed-Saludé sonriendo.

-¿Hola linda, como estas? -.

-Bien, ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? -.

-Estuvo bien, el coach nos ha tenido repasando las jugadas para mañana. ¿Estás en el condo? -.

-No, acabo de recoger a Rose del aeropuerto, voy a llevarla a su casa-.

-Hola primito! -Gritó-Rose. Edward se echó a reír.

-Hey Rose. ¿Porque no vienen al condominio mejor? Podemos hacer algo los tres-. Miré a Rose y ella asintió.

-Ok, allá nos vemos-.

-Te veo en un rato linda. Adiós Rose-Dijo Edward riéndose.

-Hola linda, te veo un rato linda-Imitó Rose con voz chillona.

-Edward definitivamente no suena así-Dije riéndome.

-Lo sé. Es solo que nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, a nadie-Dijo algo sorprendida.

-Espero que eso sea bueno-.

-Por supuesto que es bueno, estoy feliz por ustedes-. Nos fuimos en el camino hablando de trivialidades sobre la semana de la moda.

-He traído cosas para todos-. Sonreí.

-Muero por ver-Dije aparcando detrás del auto de Edward. Fruncí el ceño el ver las luces apagadas. Rose se encogió de hombros y tocó el timbre. Nada pasó.

Llamé a Edward y escuché sonar el celular en el patio. Rose y yo nos miramos algo extrañadas, pero seguimos el camino junto al condo que se encontraba iluminado por unas pequeñas lámparas haciéndolo ver precioso. Nunca había venido acá detrás de noche. Cuando giramos encontramos la piscina llena de barquillos con velas flotantes. Luego en el pequeño kiosko junto a la zona grill, estaban parados Emmett y Edward. Ambos vestidos de manera casual, pero con toque elegante y viéndose muy atractivos. Edward sujetaba un ramo enorme de tulipanes rosados. Cuando estuvimos a unos metros nos llegó el delicioso olor a comida que se estaba preparando en el grill.

-Oh Bells… Edward ha hecho esto para ti-Dijo Rose emocionada. Edward me guiñó un ojo y le pasó el ramo a Emmett dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda. Mi estomago se encogió de la emoción y vi como Emmett me sonreía con picardía. Luego dio unos pasos y sentí como Rose dejó de respirar abruptamente.

-De hecho, Rose…-Dije sin terminar la frase viendo como Emmett cerraba el espacio entre ellos.

-Hola Rosie-Dijo con tono nervioso. Creo que nunca lo había escuchado decirle Rosie. Rose se llevó una mano a la boca y lo miró.

-Emm… ¿qué haces? -Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Rosie, Rosalie… nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de tener una amiga como tú, inteligente, divertida, con un gran carácter, trabajadora, comprometida con sus amigos y su familia, quiero decir… eres hermosísima, sí, pero… no hay nada más atractivo de ti que tu personalidad y creo que por eso tarde en darme cuenta que además de ser una gran amiga, eres un mujer con la que podría construir muchas cosas… es decir… obviamente estas que ardes, pero no sabía que me gustabas hasta que boom, me gustaste y ya luego no supe cómo decírtelo y luego me dio miedo arruinar nuestra amistad, digo estoy arrojándome a los lobos aquí y no sé si yo te gusto… pero bueno… aquí estoy-. Rosalie tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se soltó a reír para luego lanzarse al cuello de Emmett y besarlo.

Emmett soltó una carcajada y luego volvió a besarla cargándola por la cintura y alzándola por los aires.

Yo estaba sonriendo enormemente y completamente orgullosa de Emmett. Digo, esto era mucho mejor que aparecer de sorpresa en el aeropuerto. Esto fue… completamente a su manera, incluso su pequeño discurso. Me reí y decidí darles un espacio y acercarme a Ed que parecía tener su propio lio de pensamientos ya que me miraba intensamente.

-Hey, linda-Dijo agarrando mi mano y besándome.

-Tú lo ayudaste ¿Por eso me llamaste? -.

-Emm sabía que ibas a estar furiosa con él por no haber recogido a Rose, pero quería hacer algo más grande que solo ir por ella-. Asentí y los miré hablando en voz baja entre ellos. Rose tenía el ramo de tulipanes abrazado a su pecho.

-Fue muy lindo-Dije sonriendo.

-Lo fue-Dijo mirándome.

-Hey… ¿pasa algo? -Pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

-Ven aquí-Dijo Edward apartándonos un poco más. Luego sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo trasero y me miró nervioso.

-Se que no hemos hablado de títulos y que de alguna manera está claro. Pero quiero pedírtelo igual. Sé mi novia Bella-Dijo abriendo cajita que rezaba Tiffany. Dentro había una cadena con la letra B incrustada en esmeraldas.

-Oh Edward. Es hermoso-Dije tocándola con delicadeza. Lo miré sonriendo y sentí la alegría barrer mi cuerpo como una ola.

\- ¿Y bien? -.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto que si-Dije abrazándolo.

-Permíteme-Dijo sacando la cadena de la caja y abriéndola. Recogí mi cabello con mis manos y le di la espalda para que pudiera ponerla en mi cuello. Un momento después sentí sus dedos abrocharla. Me giré y volví a abrazarlo.

-Entonces, ¿la enana dijo que sí? -Preguntó Emmett acercándose a nosotros. Me reí.

-Emm… eres un idiota-Dije. Rosalie me miró sonriente y salté hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Te lo dije-Dije en voz baja. Ella se rio y me abrazó de vuelta.

-Bueno chicas, creo que ya está lista la comida-Dijo Edward. Nos acercamos al grill y vimos una pequeña mesa decorada con centro de flores y velas.

-Ustedes chicos se han esmerado-Dijo Rosalie.

-Se merecen mucho más-Dijo Emmett abrazándola por la cintura.

-Oh por Dios Emm… creo que tardaré en acostumbrarme a este nuevo Emmett romántico-Dije.

-No es nuevo enana. Cállate-Dijo rodando los ojos. Me reí y nos sentamos a comer. Los chicos habían preparado filetes y papas al horno. Se veía simplemente delicioso. Edward sacó un pequeño contenedor con ensalada para mí y un cubo con hielo y soda espumosa. Le sonreí y lo besé.

Pasamos la comida entre charlas y risas. Me sentía realmente contenta de ver a Emmett y Rose por fin juntos. Habían pasado un par de horas y habíamos entrado al loft de Edward, compartiendo historias y divirtiéndonos, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar con varios mensajes de texto uno detrás de otro. Alice. Sonreí enormemente al darme cuenta de que eran mensajes felices y no de Bella te voy a matar por esto. Me reí al ver la cantidad de signos de exclamación, caritas felices y emojis de berenjena revueltos entre los textos de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Edward.

-Oh, no es nada. Alice compartiendo chismes-Dije.

-No me digas. ¿Jasper ha cerrado el trato? -Preguntó Rose con emoción.

\- ¡Rose! -Exclame riéndome por lo bocazas que era.

-No inventes. ¿Jasper no había cerrado el trato con Alice? ¿Como? ¿No estuvo visitándola como durante dos semanas? -Preguntó Emmett.

-No es nuestro asunto-Dije.

-Oh esto será gracioso-Dijo Emmett riéndose. Rodé los ojos y estiré los brazos.

-Yo… tengo que ir a dormir-Dije sintiéndome verdaderamente cansada.

-Te acompaño B-Dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y dándome su mano para que lo siguiera. Emmett y Rose nos imitaron.

-Llevaré a Rose a casa. Gracias Ed, por todo-Dijo Emmett estrechando su mano. Rose me abrazó y nos despedimos todos en la entrada del condo.

-Te recojo para almorzar Bella-Dijo Emmett. Asentí y sacudí la mano al verlos salir en el auto monstruoso de Emmett.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Edward tomando mi mano y cruzando la calle hacia mi condo.

-Solo cansada-Dije abrazándome a su cuerpo.

-Puedo imaginarlo. También debo dormir temprano, gran día mañana-.

\- ¿Estas nervioso? -Agregué refiriéndome a que era su primer partido después de un mes de recuperación.

-No… solo expectante-Dijo sonriéndome cuando llegamos a mi puerta.

-Te irá genial-.

-Eso espero-. Me observó por lo que se sintió un sólido minuto y luego me besó. Con lentitud y adoración. Suspiré contra su boca.

-Bueno… ese beso ha aumentado mis ganas de invitarte a pasar-Dije abrazando su cuello. Edward se rió.

-Después del juego-Contestó abrazándome de vuelta.

\- ¿Lo prometes? -.

-Lo prometo. No sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo al decirte esto, pero hoy no-. Asentí entendiéndolo. El sexo antes de un evento importante no era lo ideal.

-Descansa E-. Edward me sonrió.

-Te veo en el partido … novia-Dijo en un susurro que logró sentir un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo. Luego se alejó de mí y me sonrió caminando de espaldas un par de pasos, viéndose increíblemente sexy, para luego girarse y cruzar la calle a su casa.

Sonreí y lo vi entrar para luego cerrar mi puerta. Me desvestí, me puse el pijama y me acosté. Mañana sería un día emocionante.

Desperté con el ruido de mi alarma. Salí de la cama, hice mis estiramientos, desayuné y preparé la tina con hielo para mi crioterapia de rutina. Programé el termostato y me metí en ella. Media hora después agregué más hielo y me acomodé para la media hora restante. Cuando sonó nuevamente la alarma salí de la tina y me recosté sobre la alfombra tratando de entrar en calor.

Luego me duché con agua caliente permitiendo que mi cuerpo se relajara nuevamente. Me puse en frente de mi closet decidiendo que ponerme, digo el jersey de los Seahawks con el número de mi novio estaba decidido, pero no sabía si usar jeans, shorts o leggins deportivos.

Me decidí por unos jeans y tenis. Luego me maquillé levemente y tomé mi celular, le escribí un mensaje a mi novio deseándole patear traseros en el partido y que lo vería allá. Acompañé el mensaje con una selfie sonriente usando adicionalmente una gorra con el logo de los Seahawks.

Sonreí al ver el montón de emojis de besos que me respondió junto a una foto suya en el centro de acondicionamiento al parecer saliendo de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en la cadera. Sexy. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, así que tomé mis cosas y salí.

-Hey Emm-Dije a mi hermano.

-Buenos días B, ¿estás lista? -Dijo abrazándome.

-Si, escucha, ¿podemos pasar por la casa de papá antes? -.

-Claro, tenía la misma idea, tengo mucho tiempo sin verlo-.

-Si, lo extraño, tal vez hayan cambiado sus turnos en el trabajo -.

-Ya veremos-.

Nos encaminamos a la casa de Charlie hablando de trivialidades. Cuando llegamos, nos acercamos a la puerta y tocamos el timbre.

Un chico alto y de cabello oscuro nos abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Hola? -Preguntó.

-Estamos buscando a Charlie-Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh un segundo… Hey Charlie!-Gritó en dirección a la sala. Rodé los ojos y lo empujé pasando por un lado.

-Hey! ¡No pueden entrar así!-Dijo el chico. Miré por encima de mi hombro y Emmett me seguía.

-Es la casa de mi papá, puedo hacer lo que me plazca-Dije. En ese momento bajó las escaleras una chica de cabello corto y piel trigueña.

-¿Seth qué onda?, ¿Quiénes son? -Preguntó bruscamente. La ignoré y caminé a la sala donde se escuchaba la transmisión de la previa al partido. Estaba completamente segura de que esta chica nos conocía y que solo estaba eligiendo actuar como si no tuviera modales. Para probar mi punto, un momento después sentí como me tomó del brazo y me haló agresivamente.

-Son los hijos de Charlie-Se apresuró a decir el chico un poco alarmado de la reacción de la chica.

-Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Suéltame! -Dije sacudiéndome sin problema de ella. Emmett la miraba con irritación. El chico se encaminó a Emmett, no sé con qué intención realmente, porque Emmett le sacaba dos cabezas de altura, y Emmett lo miró con una ceja alzada y aspecto burlón.

-Chico… yo de ti lo pensaría dos veces-Dijo al ver sus intenciones. El chico pareció pensárselo mejor y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Dónde demonios esta Charlie? -Preguntó Emmett con voz atronadora perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bella? Emmett? Chicos que sorpresa -Preguntó Charlie entrando por la puerta trasera.

-Hola papá-Dije sonriéndole y acercándome para abrazarlo. Emmett me siguió y le dio palmadas a la espalda de Charlie.

-Veo que ya conocieron a Leah y Seth, hijos de Sue-Dijo Charlie. Se produjo un silencio incómodo y la sonrisa de Charlie decayó.

\- ¿Charlie podemos hablar? ¿A solas? -Pregunté. Charlie asintió y nos hizo ademan de salir al patio. Miré por encima de mi hombro y Leah nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. Rodé los ojos y lo seguí.

\- ¿Que pasa chicos? -Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Charlie, eso debería preguntarte a ti. No te veo hace más de un mes, digo ¿Te han cambiado de turno en la estación o algo así? -Pregunté.

-No me han cambiado de turno B, he tenido mucho entre manos-Dijo algo incómodo.

-Eso veo, ¿si quiera supiste que me lastime en entrenamientos? ¿Que mi equipo ya es más grande? -Pregunté.

-Por supuesto que lo supe. Emmett me lo ha contado. Dijo que no era grave-Dijo Charlie.

-No se trata de eso Charlie, apenas y sabemos de ti, dejaste de ir a los almuerzos los domingos y a los partidos. ¿Y estos chicos? ¿Están viviendo aquí? -Preguntó Emmett.

-Creí que tú estabas de acuerdo con esto Bella. Una de las razones de tu mudanza fue que yo pudiera tener más espacio y compartir con Sue-Dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño e ignorando la pregunta directa de Emmett.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Charlie, compartir ¿Estás viviendo con ella y sus hijos? ¿Qué onda? ¿Ni siquiera nos ibas a decir? -Estallé enojada.

-Solo estamos probando Bella, y la última vez que chequeé, soy tu padre, así que cuida tu tono-Dijo exasperándose.

-Charlie vamos, somos adultos. Es normal que nos preocupe lo rápido que está avanzando esto. Además, ¿qué hay de nosotros?, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero ¿no consideras que deberías incluirnos también? O es que ¿tener una nueva familia implica dejar la anterior? -Dijo Emmett con tono serio. Charlie se llevó una mano la cabeza.

-Lo siento chicos, no pensé que se fueran a sentir de esta manera. Realmente quería estar seguro de que esta era una buena decisión, antes de contarles. Sue está viviendo conmigo, Seth y Leah pasan acá los fines de semana solo a modo de experimento. Es la razón por la que he estado un poco ausente, no tiene sentido que ellos vengan acá y que yo esté por fuera-Dijo Charlie. De repente me sentí muy ofendida. Resoplé.

-Emmett vámonos-Dije comenzando a caminar.

-Bells -Llamó Charlie. Lo ignoré.

-Creo que necesitas revisar tus prioridades Charlie-Dijo Emmett antes de seguirme.

Pasamos nuevamente por donde se habían quedado los hijos de Sue y sin decir palabra salimos de la casa. Me subí al auto de Emmett y me crucé de brazos sin decir nada.

-Bueno eso fue incomodo-Dijo Emmett.

\- ¿Incomodo? Charlie se ha armado una nueva familia en un mes, incomodo está muy lejos de los adjetivos que estoy pensando-.

-Vamos B, no arruines tu ánimo. El deberá buscar la manera de arreglarlo-.

-Por supuesto que tiene que buscarla, no pienso poner un pie en esa casa hasta que decida hacer las cosas bien-.

-Quiero decir, Sue me cae bien, pero una advertencia no habría estado nada mal-.

-Olvida a Sue, ¿viste a sus malcriados hijos? Casi golpeo a esa estúpida, pero me lo pensé mejor, tengo regionales en dos meses-. Emmett se echó a reír.

-No hubiera dejado que la golpearas de todas maneras, no es tu estilo B, ya cálmate, los chicos nos esperan para almorzar-. Asentí.

Llegamos al Pub que quedaba a la vuelta del estadio para tomar el almuerzo antes de entrar. Decidí ponerme una capucha encima de mi jersey y subirla a mi cabeza para pasar desapercibida. Dudaba que me ayudara mucho caminando al lado de Emmett que llamaba la atención solamente con su presencia. Vimos a Rose y nos acercamos a la mesa que compartía con Jasper, Alice, Angela y… Ben Cheney.

Detuve mis pasos y sentí mi corazón acelerarse recordando rápidamente la escena en la habitación de Tyler.

-Que pasa B? ¿Bella? Te has puesto pálida-Dijo Emmett. Rosalie frunció el ceño y se acercó rápidamente a nosotros.

-B? ¿Qué es? -Preguntó tomándome por los brazos y siguiendo mi mirada.

-Oh…. ¿Es Ben? Mierda, no recordaba que era amigo de Crowley en los olímpicos-Dijo. Asentí.

\- ¿Que? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? -Preguntó Emmett. Negué con la cabeza.

-No… está bien Emm…puedo manejarlo-Dije. Nos encaminamos a la mesa y los chicos sonrieron al vernos. Nos saludamos y observé como Ben me miraba avergonzado. Eludí su mirada y me senté junto a Alice. Ordenamos la comida y comenzamos a charlar.

\- ¿Estás lista para ver a tu novio sexy meter goles? -Preguntó Alice. Emmett se rió.

-Marcar touchdowns enana-Dijo.

-Oh como sea. No puedo creer que Edward Cullen sea tu novio, es escandaloso -Dijo Alice. Rosalie se rió.

\- ¿Cómo es escandaloso? -Preguntó Jasper.

-Vamos Jazzy, hasta yo sé quién era Edward Cullen antes de conocerlo. El chico es famoso en todo Washington y más allá. Estamos hablando de las grandes ligas en cuanto a novios-Dijo Alice.

-Voy a elegir no sentirme ofendido sobre eso-Dijo Jasper. Alice se rió y lo besó.

\- ¿Bromeas? Eres prácticamente realeza en el mundo olímpico Jasper Withlock-Dijo Alice. Jasper se vió satisfecho con ese comentario. Me reí.

-Creo que esta puede ser la conversación más bizarra que he tenido en años-Dije.

-Bueno, es hora de ir entrando-Dijo Emmett después de que terminamos de comer. Nos pusimos de pie y nos encaminamos a la salida. Estaba esperando que Rosalie y Angela salieran del baño junto a Emmett cuando Ben se frenó frente a nosotros.

-Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -Preguntó señalando un punto apartado de dónde estábamos. Emmett frunció el ceño.

-Ella no quiere-Contestó bruscamente. Adoraba a mi hermano. En cuanto percibía que alguien me había hecho daño en el pasado, no importaba que, se convertía en alguien que no era de sus afectos.

-Está bien Emm. Ben, cualquier cosa que quieras decirme puedes hacerlo frente a mi hermano-Dije. Ben palideció un poco y carraspeó.

-Escucha yo… quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó después de los olímpicos… Era un chico estúpido… y te aseguro que he aprendido mi lección, he comprobado por mí mismo que Tyler nunca fue un buen tipo. No debí celebrar lo que te hizo… Ahora entiendo que estuvo mal de mi parte reírme de la situación cuando era evidente que estabas sufriendo por ello-Dijo Ben. Lo miré fijamente.

-Gracias Ben, significa mucho para mi… Honestamente no guardo ningún rencor… Entiendo lo que es ser joven, estúpido y tomar malas decisiones… Digo, Tyler Crowley me pasó a mí también-Dije sonriéndole. Él sonrió y asintió.

-Dicho eso… si vuelves a hacer algo así a mi hermanita, te partiré la cara-Dijo Emmett. Ben lo miró y me miró.

-Entendido-Dijo un poco temeroso. Me reí.

-Vamos Emm-Dije viendo como Rose salía del baño. Nos agrupamos nuevamente y caminamos juntos hacia el estadio. El ambiente estaba lleno de emoción, ruido y alegría. La gente tenía mucha esperanza de que Edward recuperara el rumbo del equipo.

Hicimos la fila para entrar al estadio y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos. Dentro me quité la capucha y me senté a esperar con los demás. Estaba ansiosa de ver a Edward patear traseros. Estaba segura de que íbamos a ganar este partido.

Cuando anunciaron a los Seahawks el estadio empezó a rugir si quiera antes de que saliera el equipo. Luego los jugadores empezaron a salir en fila y Edward salió al final. Juraba que el ruido incrementó si era posible. Edward alzó el casco y saludó a la multitud sonriendo.

Nosotros hicimos nuestro pequeño escandalo mostrando nuestro apoyo. Luego salió el otro equipo, los Patriots de New England. Este equipo tenía especial molestia contra los Seahawks, habiéndolos derrotado espectacularmente el año anterior, les habíamos quitado la oportunidad de llegar al Superbowl. Además, tenían los fanáticos más mal comportados en toda la NFL, siendo popularmente conocidos por crear disturbios después de los partidos. Hablando de eso, en la tribuna superior a la nuestra había un grupo significativo de fans de los Patriots haciendo ruido con una corneta y gritando pestes contra el equipo.

-No entiendo como los dejan entrar si saben cómo son-Dijo Emmett mirando sobre mi hombro. Asentí.

-Esperemos que no causen problemas-Dije. Nos sentamos un momento después y observamos el inicio del partido. Los Seahawks iniciaron con mucha fuerza. Edward estaba en todos lados al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo a los oponentes con su velocidad y destreza, sin embargo, aún no habían marcado. Cada que Edward se acercaba a la línea de marcación, su defensa desaparecía y Edward era golpeado duramente. Odiaba esta parte.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa con el bloqueo? o Edward va muy rápido o la defensa está quedándose atrás a propósito-Dijo Jasper. Justo en ese momento se desató una discusión en el campo entre Edward y un jugador que reconocía del centro de acondicionamiento. El chico que quería el puesto de Edward. Emmett y yo nos pusimos de pie a gritar y mostrar nuestro desacuerdo. Afortunadamente al chico lo sacaron a la banca y pusieron una nueva defensa para Edward.

-Ese chico acaba de sabotear su carrera completamente-Dije.

-No es para más. Que movimiento tan estúpido-Contestó Emmett negando con la cabeza.

A partir de ahí los Seahawks empezaron a mostrar la delantera marcando un touchdown tras otro. Edward estaba implacable. De igual manera, la defensa estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble a pesar de que los Patriots estaban haciendo jugadas cada vez más sucias y agresivas.

El marcador iba 21-7 y el ambiente en el estadio estaba bastante emocionante. El tiempo se estaba cerrando y esta era la última oportunidad para marcar. Los Patriots tenían la jugada, sin embargo, era evidente que iban a perder y eso parecía haberlos hecho olvidar de las reglas. Cuando el silbato sonó se formó un tumulto enorme y no se podía ver nada.

De repente Edward logró despegarse del grupo, sacando el cuerpo por un costado y perdiendo el casco en el proceso. Luego salió corriendo con el balón a toda velocidad.

-Oh por Dios Emm-Dije agarrando el brazo de mi hermano con los nervios a mil, viendo como un grupo de jugadores tanto nuestros como de los oponentes iban detrás de él tratando de alcanzarlo. No quería imaginar que pasaría si lo golpeaban sin casco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y ya tenemos todas nuestras parejitas oficialmente juntas! Que les parecio este capi? Dejenme saber!


	21. Pequeño paraiso

Capitulo 21. Pequeño paraíso

_Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad.v_

-Vamos Ed, vamos-Murmuró Emm viendo cómo se acercaba rápidamente a la línea de touchdown. Comenzamos a gritar emocionados viendo como cerraba la distancia y de repente hizo un espectacular mortal adelante y cayó de pie anotando para los Seahawks. El estadio enteró estalló en jubilo y gritos en celebración.

Los chicos y yo nos estábamos abrazando y brincando cuando Edward se despegó de sus compañeros y corrió a nosotros. Todavía sin casco. Me reí al verlo sonriente y alcé los brazos en celebración cuando encontró mi rostro entre la multitud. Luego se voló las vallas y se subió al separador para luego darme un beso. Delante de todos. El estadio rugió de emoción y yo me reí cuando nos separamos.

-Viste mi truco novia? Se me está pegando eso de las acrobacias-Dijo sonriendo. Asentí y lo agarré por sus mejillas.

-Haz estado brillante novio-Dije usando su forma de llamarme. Era ridículo y cursi, pero me encantaba. Él sonrió besó mi mejilla, chocó los cinco con Emmett y se bajó de un salto.

Comenzamos a salir para evitar quedarnos atascados entre la multitud que todavía gritaba y aclamaba al equipo. Decidí esperar a Edward en su auto y Emmett y los demás fueron a buscar los suyos para encontrarnos y salir juntos. Edward siempre dejaba nuestros nombres en el parqueadero privado del equipo por si lo necesitábamos recoger o algo así. Cuando lo vi salir con algunos compañeros sonreí y me incorporé del capo en el que estaba casi que sentada.

-Eso si es una vista Cullen-Dijo uno de ellos, creí recordara que su apellido era Pratt riéndose. Edward lo empujó riéndose.

-Quita tus ojos de mi novia Jack-Contestó. Se rieron entre ellos y se despidieron. Edward se acercó a mí y me alzó sin esfuerzo. Me agarré de su cuello y lo besé.

-De verdad estuviste impresionante-Dije contra sus labios.

-Me sentí impresionante… y más contigo ahí gritando obscenidades, es sexy-.

-Yo no grito obscenidades-Dije haciéndome la ofendida. Sentí su pecho vibrar cuando se echó a reír.

\- ¿Estás lista? -. Asentí.

-Emmett y los chicos nos encontrarán a la salida del parqueadero -Dije subiéndonos al auto y texteandole a Emmett. Había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que el estadio se vaciara y afortunadamente no había mucha gente cuando salimos al parqueadero general. Aparcamos justo a la salida del parqueadero privado y esperamos a que los chicos llegaran.

Estábamos hablando del partido cuando algo rompió el vidrio de mi puerta y unos brazos me sacaron por la ventanilla. Comencé a gritar el nombre de Edward al ver que se trataban de fanáticos de los Patriots. Edwards se bajó del auto rápidamente con aspecto furioso. Eran tres hombres que claramente estaban disgustados con el resultado del partido. Uno de ellos me tenía aprisionada contra su pecho y tenía un brazo en mi cuello.

-Vaya vaya, si es la estrellita de los Seahawks y su noviecita-Dijo el que me tenía aprisionada.

-Suéltala ahora-Dijo Edward temblando de furia.

\- ¿O que Cullen? ¿Te enfrentarás con nosotros? Creo que tu matemática está fallando-Dijo otro.

-Ya veo todo el escándalo, esta chica está que arde-Dijo el que me tenía agarrada, dándome un beso sonoro y brusco en la mejilla. Oh con un demonio. Edward perdió la poca calma que tenía y se lanzó contra el chico que tenía más cerca. Justo en ese momento llegaron dos autos y los chicos se bajaron rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios? -Gritó Emmett furioso al ver el desastre. En ese momento decidí liberarme y levanté mi codo derecho dándole un golpe en el rostro al idiota que me tenía agarrada. Emmett se había asegurado de que supiera defensa personal básica.

-Ow, maldita sea-Gritó el chico agarrándose la nariz ahora sangrante.

-Esa es mi chica-Dijo Emmett llegando de un salto y lanzándole una patada. Rosalie y Alice me sacaron del tumulto y Jasper y Ben se encargaron del tercero.

Al mismo tiempo llegó la policía y la seguridad de los Seahawks para detener todo el asunto.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Edward inspeccionándome rápidamente con aspecto preocupado.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco asustada-Dije.

-Lo siento, olvidé que los Patriots tienen los peores fanáticos. No fue un buen día para quedarnos rezagados en el estadio-Dijo Edward abrazándome.

-Ouch-Dije al sentir un ardor en la espalda.

-Déjame ver-Dijo Edward rápidamente.

-Demonios-Murmuró.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? -Pregunté.

-Te has cortado cuando te sacaron del auto-Dijo con enojo.

\- ¿Es grave? -Pregunté.

-No lo creo, esperemos que te revisen-Dijo haciendo señas a una ambulancia que había llegado. A los idiotas ya se los habían llevado en una patrulla. Me hicieron sentar y quitarme el jersey para revisarme. Tenía una camisa de tiras debajo. El paramédico me pidió quedarme quieta y sentí como me limpiaba las cortadas.

En ese momento llegó Charlie y los padres de Edward.

\- ¿Bella? Emmett? ¿Tengo que enterarme de esto por el radio y no por ustedes? ¿Están bien? -Preguntó Charlie escandalizado. Ignoré su reclamo para no iniciar una pelea.

-Estamos bien-Contesté.

-Todo controlado Charlie, Bella puso su malvado codo derecho en el rostro de uno de los idiotas-Dijo Emmett. Me reí.

-Edward, he venido en cuanto me has llamado-Dijo Carlisle. Saludé a los padres de Edward con una sonrisa. De un momento a otro el sitio se había llenado de gente, periodistas, fanáticos, de todo. Podía sentir como nos tomaban fotos y videos. Genial.

-Oh Bella, ¿estás bien? Esos fanáticos son unos bárbaros-Dijo Esme.

-Ella está bien, solo hay una cortada más profunda que las demás. La he limpiado y le pondré un antibiótico para evitar infecciones. Solo debe asegurarse de mantener limpias las heridas-Dijo el paramédico. Esme asintió y observó cómo me inyectaron el antibiótico, luego el paramédico cubrió las cortadas con unas bandas.

-Papá, ¿has hablado con Aro? -Preguntó Edward.

-Viene en camino. Van a tomar sus declaraciones para oficializar la demanda-Dijo Carlisle.

\- ¿Demanda? ¿Qué demanda? -pregunté.

-Bella, esto es asalto. El protocolo es instaurar una demanda oficial para que los Patriots tomen medidas más estrictas sobre el comportamiento de sus fanáticos. Obviamente a estos chicos los dejarán unos días en prisión y luego tendrán que ir a juicio, para responder por agresión y daños a propiedad privada. El abogado del equipo se encargará de todo-Dijo Carlisle.

-Oh está bien-Dije.

El resto de la noche pasó rápidamente. Nos tomaron la declaración y nos despedimos de todos para ir casa.

\- ¿Como está tu espalda? -Preguntó Edward mientras conducía.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por eso-Dije sonriéndole.

\- ¿No más esperarme sola en el estacionamiento vale? -Pidió con voz preocupada.

-Estoy bien Ed. Y prometido-Dije.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la mansión? -Preguntó.

-Suena bien, ¿podemos recoger ropa primero? -Pregunté.

-De hecho, no es necesario. He comprado unas cuantas cosas para ti-. Aun no me acostumbrada a la facilidad con la que Edward resolvía las cosas. En mi cabeza todavía no media todo el dinero que podía tener. Estas cosas seguían sorprendiéndome.

-Ed, no tienes que hacer esas cosas por mi-.

-Lo sé. Solo quiero hacerlo. No te molestes-Pidió. ¿Estaba loco? No podía molestarme por un gesto tan desinteresado.

-Gracias-. Me quedé dormida en el camino a la mansión. Edward me despertó moviendo mi hombro suavemente.

-Siento despertarte. Quiero que comas algo primero-. Sonreí tomando su mano y caminando a la casa.

\- ¿Vas a cocinar para mí? -.

-De hecho, pedí que nos prepararan algo mientras llegábamos-Dijo riéndose.

-Eres un flojo-.

-No es cierto. Era más rápido-.

-Lo sé, estoy bromeando, es muy tarde-. El asintió mientras entrabamos. Edward me guió a la cocina donde el chef de la vez anterior estaba terminando de preparar platos de hamburguesa.

-Buenas noches señorita Bella, señor Edward. Hamburguesa árabe para ambos-.

-Gracias chef-Dije. El asintió y se despidió.

-Esto huele delicioso-Dijo Edward. Asentí y nos sentamos en la barra a comer. Evidentemente teníamos hambre porque comimos en cuestión de minutos.

-Le voy a escribir a Emmett, no creo estar en condiciones de entrenar mañana-Dije cuando nos acostamos en la cama.

-Eso… suena… maravilloso-Dijo dándome besos entre cada palabra. Me reí.

-Se me ocurre algo para relajarnos. Quédate aquí-Dije poniéndome de pie. Me metí al baño gigantesco de Edward y prendí el agua caliente de la tina. Luego busqué en el closet y saqué 2 bombas de sal y las arrojé al agua. Tomé unas velas de aroma y las encendí junta a la tina. Decidí husmear un poco más y vi que Edward había agregado una bata de seda y pantuflas de baño para mí.

Me quité la ropa y me puse la bata y las pantuflas. Apagué la luz y luego salí.

-Wow-Dijo incorporándose levemente en la cama.

-¿Vienes?-Pregunté tendiendo mi mano. Edward sonrió y caminó hacia mí sacándose la camiseta de atrás hacia adelante. Dios este chico todo lo hacía sexy. Cuando vi su pecho desnudo sentí un nudo placentero en el estómago. Luego tomó mi mano y cerró la distancia entre nosotros con un beso, largo y cálido.

-Ven conmigo-Murmuré guiándolo al baño. Luego solté su mano y solté el lazo que cerraba mi bata y la dejé caer al suelo.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto B-Dijo en voz baja. Yo pensaba lo mismo. La luz tenue que arrojaban las velas hacía que su rostro se viera como si hubiera sido esculpido.

Me metí en el agua y lo vi quitarse la ropa y seguirme.

-Bueno, a esto le llamo terminar muy bien el día-Dijo poniéndose detrás de mí y abrazándome.

\- ¿Te duele? -Preguntó tocando mis vendajes. Negué con la cabeza.

-Solo fueron unos rasguños-.

-Esos imbéciles-Dijo entre dientes. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y me relajé sobre su cuerpo.

-Olvida eso. Estamos bien-Murmuré. Lo sentí besarme el cuello y cerré los ojos sintiéndome en las nubes. Luego me giré y enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura mirándolo fijamente.

-Olvidémonos de todo-Dije contra sus labios. Sentí su respiración hacerse más profunda al entrelazarnos de esa manera y me dejé llevar en la profundidad de sus caricias.

No supe en qué momento Edward me llevó a la cama, pero desperté entrada la mañana con el ruido de pequeños pájaros afuera de la ventana. Estaba todavía desnuda bajo las sabanas, lo noté al sentir el frio de afuera erizarme los brazos. Me acurruqué contra las cobijas, metiéndome completamente debajo de ellas y sentí el cuerpo cálido de mi novio a mi lado. Luego sentí sus brazos enredarse en mi cadera y sus labios en mi hombro.

-Buenos días novia-Dijo con voz rasposa metiéndose también bajo las cobijas para verme. Sonreí y puse mis manos en su rostro y lo observé intensamente. Suspiré y le sonreí al ver el pequeño fuerte improvisado de cobijas.

-Definitivamente eres interesante de ver Edward Cullen-. Él se echó a reír.

-Bueno, gracias Bella Swan. Tu definitivamente, eres algo que quiero ver todos los días-Contestó para luego besarme aún bajo las cobijas. Me reí. Me sentía plena, protegida escondida en nuestro pequeño paraíso.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar? Podemos ir al lago en un rato-.

-¿Podemos quedarnos otro segundo? -Pedí en un murmullo sintiendo que salir de debajo de las cobijas rompería el encanto.

-Todos los segundos que quieras, tu solo dime cuando-Dijo haciendo que las cobijas nos cubrieran más para evitar que se metiera la luz. Nos quedamos unos minutos más en silencio, solo respirando junto al otro, robando miradas y besos.

-Estoy lista-Dije cuando mi estomago se quejó. El asintió.

Vi como salió de la cama y se puso un pantalón de algodón. Luego me tendió la bata y me la puse.

Bajamos al primer piso tomados de la mano y nos acercamos a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Omelette? -Preguntó Edward.

-Preparémoslo juntos-Dije abriendo el enorme refrigerador.

-Pondré el café-Contestó moviéndose por la cocina. Saqué unos huevos y verduras y puse pan en la tostadora. Entre los dos picamos las verduras y preparamos el omelette.

La casa tenía 4 zonas para comer. Una mesa en el balcón donde tuvimos nuestra primera cena, la barra en la cocina, el comedor y una mesa afuera de la cocina que daba al patio. Decidí llevar todo al patio y preparar la mesa a pesar del frio. Se veía precioso el bosque desde allí.

-Empezará a nevar pronto-Dijo Edward señalando las capsulas de hielo que adornaban los árboles.

-Se acerca navidad. Ya casi termina la temporada. ¿Estas emocionado? -.

-Muy… tenemos un par de partidos para recuperar puntos y volver el próximo año con buenos chances de ir al super bowl-Contestó.

-Será genial-.

\- ¿Y tú? Ya casi vienen los regionales-. Sonreí.

-Lo sé. Creo que irá bien. Estoy más emocionada por la navidad. Amo como se ve todo cubierto de nieve, amo los regalos, las cenas… es precioso-Dije casi que brincando de la emoción. Edward me miró con ojos brillantes y se rió.

-Hablando de regalos… tengo algo para ti-. Lo observé ir a la sala y sacar algo de su bolso deportivo. Luego volvió con un sobre en la mano.

\- ¿Qué es? -. Él se rió.

-Claro, ábrelo Bella-Me dije a mi misma en voz alta. Edward se rió más fuerte. Abrí el sobre descubriendo el itinerario del jet privado de los Cullen. Viaje a Tacoma dentro de 2 meses. Lo miré.

\- ¿Irás a los regionales? -Chillé dos octavas mal alto arrojándome a su pecho. El me abrazó y se rió.

-Por supuesto que iré. Mis padres y Rosalie vendrán también-.

-Oh Edward, ¡eso es maravilloso! -Dije sintiéndome increíblemente feliz.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-Dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente.

-Gracias, de verdad Ed… significa mucho para mí-Dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Siempre que pueda estaré contigo-. Sonreí y lo besé suavemente. Terminamos de desayunar y subimos a cambiarnos. Edward me señaló el closet en donde había puesto ropa para mí. Sonreí al ver todo lo que había puesto. Jeans, busos de lana y camisetas, y ropa deportiva, mucha ropa deportiva. En un pequeño cajón había una importante cantidad de ropa interior.

-Estás loco Ed-Dije negando con la cabeza.

-Soy práctico-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tienes que decirme cuanto te gastaste en esto. Te lo pagaré-.

\- ¿Y ahora quien está loca? -Preguntó. Rodé los ojos.

-No me gusta que gastes tu dinero en mí, y más en algo que no necesito-.

-Está bien. Me gaste 10 dólares, estaba todo en promoción-Dijo fingiendo seriedad. Me reí viendo las marcas de la ropa. Gucci, Chanel, Ralph Lauren… entre otras.

-Eres ridículo-Dije poniéndome unos jeans y un buso de lana vino tinto. Lo vi ponerse jeans, tenis y una camiseta manga larga gris. Agarramos chaquetas para los dos. Me asomé al balcón para ver el clima. El lago se veía precioso desde el segundo piso y el sol estaba tenue y apenas perfecto para iluminar el día.

Decidimos caminar un poco por el borde del bosque. Respiré profundo viendo lo hermoso del paisaje. Hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía tan plena, tan tranquila. Me sentía feliz. Tomé la mano de Edward y me acerqué más a su cuerpo. No podía negar que este chico tenía un gran papel en esto que estaba sintiendo. Por fin sentía que todo en mi vida iba exactamente como yo quería.

\- ¿Qué piensas con tanta intensidad? -Preguntó deteniéndonos. Se veía tan apuesto con su gabardina puesta. Era de un color verde oscuro y la usaba con el cuello levantado. Sus ojos se veían preciosos a la luz del día. Le sonreí.

-Soy feliz… Me haces feliz-. Él sonrió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso B. No sabes cuánto-Dijo poniendo una mano en mi nuca y atrayéndome a él. Sentí a través de su beso todo lo que me quería transmitir. Ternura, cariño, amor. Mi pecho se agitó de todo lo que me estaba provocando este momento. Sentí como Edward suspiró sobre mi boca y puso su frente sobre la mía abrazándome.

-Tú me haces feliz-Dijo en voz baja. Sonreí.

-Supongo que me debería quedar contigo entonces-. Él se rió.

-Hablas como si fuera un perrito-.

-Un perrito muy lindo-Dije comenzando a correr riéndome.

-Ohhhh ya verás-Dijo corriendo detrás de mí. Sobra decir que me alcanzo a los 10 segundos, digo, Edward tenía como profesión correr. Grité como una loca cuando me cargó y me arrojó sobre su hombro. No podía respirar de tanto reírme.

-Ya bájame, me rindo-. Cuando estuve sobre mis dos pies me agarré de el para respirar profundo. Él me sonreía enormemente y tomó mi mano. Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo por un pequeño camino en madera que conducía a un muelle y este directo al lago.

-Oh Edward, es precioso-Dije mirando el paisaje. Sentí un click y me giré viendo a Edward tomarme fotos con su teléfono.

-Hey! -Le dije sonriendo. Otra foto.

-Te ves más bella aun con esta vista-Dijo abrazándome y mostrándome el celular.

-Y aun así no se ve como yo te veo-Agregó. Alcé la mirada y lo besé. Sentí otro click. Me reí.

-Estas muy paparazzi hoy-Dije viendo la selfie que nos tomó. Era preciosa.

-Quiero una mirando la cámara-Pedí. El asintió y nos abrazamos sonriendo a la cámara.

-Oh vaya, mi novio es realmente guapo-. Él se echó a reír y me envió las fotos. Nos sentamos en el muelle un rato hablando de trivialidades viendo como el sol iba subiendo. A eso de medio día decidimos volver a la casa y empacar para ir al condo.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y subimos al auto. El camino de regreso fue silencioso. La música llenaba suavemente el auto. Edward tenía su mano derecha en mi pierna y solo la movía para usar la palanca de cambios.

Cuando llegamos al condo, vi que mi casa tenía las luces prendidas.

-Emmett olvidó que tiene casa propia-Dije rodando los ojos. Edward se rió. Escuchamos risas en el patio y fuimos allí. Los chicos habían armado una pequeña barbacoa en mi patio, aparentemente después del entrenamiento.

-Bueno hola!-Saludé a los invasores.

-B! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Dile a Emmett que durante los olímpicos fui la reina del black Jack, no me cree-Dijo Rosalie abrazándome, como si yo estuviera llegando a su casa y no al revés.

-Le ganó a todo el equipo de hockey y patinaje juntos-Dije.

-Que hacen aquí? -Pregunté.

-Vinimos a ver como estabas y no te encontramos-Dijo Emmett.

\- ¿Entonces lo lógico es hacer una barbacoa en mi patio? -Pregunté. Alice se rió y me abrazó.

-Hey Ang, Ben-Saludé.

-Chicos, se ven recién salidos de una campaña de H&M-Comentó Alice.

-Edward aquí presente ha ampliado mi guardaropa-Dije.

-Lo sé amiga, ¿quién crees que lo ayudó? Mi gusto es exquisito-Dijo Alice asintiendo. Me reí.

-Gracias supongo-Dije.

-¿Hey adivinen qué? -Comenté.

\- ¿Se casarán? -Preguntó Angela emocionada. Me reí y Edward me abrazó riéndose.

-No es una mala idea-Murmuró riéndose. Rodé los ojos cariñosamente.

-¡Edward y su familia irán a los regionales!-Dije. Todos celebraron la noticia.

-A propósito, chicos, Bella se me ha adelantado, pero pensaba que podíamos ir todos juntos en el jet-Dijo Edward rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos.

-Oh vaya, por fin se están viendo las ventajas de tener como amigo a un jugador de la NFL-Dijo Emmett dándole una palmada a Edward en la espalda.

Pasamos la noche entre risas y juegos. Emmett estaba haciendo una gran pataleta porque Rosalie no paraba de ganarle en black Jack.

-Te lo dije Emmy-Dijo dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

Se hizo tarde y decidimos dejar la noche por terminada. Mañana retomaba mi entrenamiento y Emmett y Jasper decidieron darme una noticia.

-Bella, en una semana iniciamos gira de entrenamientos. Sabes que es costumbre que las aspirantes al equipo visiten varios gimnasios patrocinadores. Es solo rutina, pero estarán varios miembros de los jueces observando-Dijo Emmett.

-Oh, no imagine que fuera tan rápido-Dije.

-Decidieron adelantarlo para anunciar favoritas antes de los regionales-Dijo Jasper.

-Es lo que estábamos esperando. Ya tenemos a Nike como respaldo, pero con uno de estos gimnasios y con los regionales en tu bolsillo podremos anunciarte como independiente antes de lo pensado-Dijo Emmett.

-Además, servirá como credencial para nuestro equipo. Podremos formar la liga privada de Seattle oficialmente-Dijo Jasper.

-Bueno, parece que le han dado bastantes vueltas al asunto, ¿cuánto tiempo es la gira? -Pregunté.

-1 mes-Dijo Emmett.

-Ugh… es demasiado tiempo-Dije apretándome contra la espalda de Edward, sintiendo de inmediato miedo de estar alejados tanto tiempo.

-Animo novia. Iré a verte cuando pueda-Dijo Edward.

-Gracias novio-Dije sonriéndole.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, descansa B-Dijo Emmett. Nos despedimos y entramos a mi casa.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? -Preguntó Edward besándome.

-No puedes basar tu decisión en si quiero. Siempre querré que te quedes-Contesté.

\- ¿Que dices si me quedo esta semana? Después de todo estaremos separados por algunos periodos de tiempo el próximo mes-. Hice un puchero ante la idea.

\- ¿Me visitarás? -.

-Por supuesto-. Nos preparamos para dormir y nos acostamos abrazados.

La semana se pasó rápidamente, sin embargo, nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida. Pasaba los días entrenando hasta entrada la tarde, Edward me recogía después de salir de su propio entrenamiento y nos íbamos juntos a pasar el resto del día. Habíamos hecho todo tipo de cosas. Cenas al aire libre, en lujosos restaurantes, avistamiento de sitios turísticos, compras navideñas (claro que su regalo no lo había comprado aun), salimos incluso a bailar, visitamos a sus padres, y ahora estábamos regresando de un pueblito cercano llamado Forks en donde habíamos pasado la noche en un hotel muy acogedor. Estábamos de regreso para mi viaje el día de mañana y no podía estar más recargada de energía, pero a la vez sabia lo mucho que extrañaría a este chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y que idilio el de estos dos eh? Esperemos que no pase nada que ponga en peligro esa felicidad muajajajajjajaj BESOS!


	22. No hay nadie mas

Capitulo 22. No hay nadie mas

_Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad._

-Anímate novia. En dos semanas iré a verte cuando estés en San Francisco-Dijo besando mi mano mientras conducía.

-Lo sé. Me has mal acostumbrado a dormir y amanecer contigo-.

-Que tal esto. Tu gira termina justo a tiempo para navidad, cena maravillosa en la mansión Cullen ¿suena genial no? -.

-Por supuesto que suena genial, no puedo esperar!-Dije sonriendo.

-Mis padres han invitado a todos los chicos. ¿Has hablado con tu padre? Esme ha enviado invitación para él, Sue y sus hijos también-. Apreté los labios.

-No he hablado con el-.

-B, no deberías guardar enojo por algo tan simple. Tu padre se está ajustando a una nueva rutina sin ti, deberías tener un poco de paciencia-.

-Como sea…espero que no arruinen la cena-.

-Todavía queda mucho tiempo para eso. ¿Tal vez puedas decirle a Charlie que te visite cuando estés en el gimnasio de Tacoma?-. Aun no le había dicho a Edward que Tyler Crowley estaba en Tacoma y no sabía cómo decírselo sin que preocupara por mí. Se hizo un silencio mientras pensaba mi respuesta.

-Puede ser. Lo pensaré-Dije un poco preocupadq.

-Está bien. Llegaremos en 10 minutos-Comentó mirando el GPS. Permanecimos en un silencio agradable hasta que llegamos al condo.

\- ¿Tienes lista tu maleta? -Preguntó cuando habíamos descargado nuestras cosas y nos recostamos en la cama.

-Si, la dejé lista antes de ir a Forks-Dije señalando la maleta junto a la puerta.

-Oh perfecto, entonces tenemos tiempo-Dijo besándome lentamente. Me reí y lo abracé sumergiéndome en sus besos y caricias.

El despertador sonó a las 8 de la mañana del sábado. Rodé sobre mí y lo apagué. Edward no se había movido y sabía que tenía entrenamiento por la tarde así que no lo desperté. Me metí a la ducha y lavé mi cabello. Decidí dejarlo secarse al aire. Salí envuelta en una toalla y me puse una sudadera, un top deportivo y una capucha del equipo SW.

Preparé unas tostadas y un par de huevos duros para desayunar con rodajas de queso mozzarella bajo en grasa. Emmett me recogería junto con las chicas en media hora.

Decidí despertar a Edward. Me acosté a su lado y me metí entre las cobijas. Puse mis manos algo heladas en su cuello y lo sentí moverse. Él se dio la vuelta con sus ojos nublados de sueño y me sonrió.

-Hey linda-. Luego frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Como es que ya estas vestida? ¿Por qué no me has despertado para desayunar contigo? -Preguntó besándome suavemente.

-Preferí dejarte dormir. Anoche llegamos muy tarde y debes reponerte para el entrenamiento-. El metió su cara en mi cuello y respiró profundamente.

-Te extrañaré-Murmuró.

-Yo a ti-Dije sonriéndole. El me miró con los ojos llenos de emoción. De repente vi cómo se formaba una decisión en su rostro y acarició mi rostro. Hacía días sentía que Edward me iba a decir que me amaba. Sin embargo, a último minuto algo cambiaba y solo me besaba o me sonreía. Justamente, ahora estando tan cerca de su rostro pude ver como algo cambió en sus ojos y me sonrió para luego salir de la cama.

-Te acompaño a la puerta-Dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta lo detuve.

-Ed, ¿está todo bien? -Pregunté.

-Todo bien, sorpréndelos a todos-Respondió besando mi frente. Asentí y salí justo cuando escuché que Emmett aparcaba.

Las chicas saludaron a Edward desde sus asientos y Emmett cargó mi maleta en el baúl de su camioneta. Jasper me saludó desde el asiento del conductor.

-Pórtate bien eh! -Dije a mi novio alejándome. Él se rió y alzó la mano en señal de despedida y yo le arrojé un beso al subirme a la camioneta.

-Ustedes dos son una ternura-Dijo Alice. Me reí.

\- ¿No es cierto? -Dijo Angela con voz emocionada.

-Por favor no pasemos el camino discutiendo lo tiernos que son Bella y Edward-Dijo Emmett.

-Gracias-Agregó Jasper. Rodé los ojos.

-Envidiosos-Dije.

El resto del camino lo pasamos entre charlas y bromas. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto pasamos rápidamente los chequeos de seguridad y abordamos.

Estaba distraída mirando por la ventana y no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y que algo estaba pasándole.

-Tierra a Bella… ¿estás bien? -Preguntó mi hermano.

-Prometes no reírte? -

-Por supuesto-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Es Edward… creo que, me quiere decir que me ama, pero hay algo que se lo impide-.

\- ¿Y tú lo amas? -.

-Si-Dije con seguridad.

-Porque no se lo dices tu? -.

-Ese no es el problema. ¿Porque no lo dice? ¿Que lo que lo hace dudar? -Pregunté al aire.

\- ¿Porque no se lo preguntas? -Preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-En serio Emmett? Quieres que le pregunte de buenas a primeras "¿Edward porque no me dices que me amas?"-Pregunté con ironía.

-Bueno si, suena un poco loco-Dijo Emmett en voz baja.

-De todas maneras, esta mañana le he preguntado si pasaba algo y me dijo que no… Es su decisión cuando decirlo y no quiero decirlo yo cuando siento que algo está mal, puede que no sea lo mejor-.

-Si ya decidiste esperar entonces no te rompas la cabeza pensando en ello. Si por el contrario no eres capaz de dejar de pensar en el tema, habla con Edward-. Asentí y me puse los audífonos para relajarme un poco y decidir qué hacer.

Dentro de poco Emmett sacudió mi hombro para despertarme.

-Hemos llegado-Dijo bajando nuestro equipaje del compartimiento superior. Nos encontramos con Angela, Alice y Jasper y fuimos a la salida. Nos esperaba un auto que Emmett había alquilado para movilizarnos todos y nos dirigimos al hotel. La gira iniciaba en San Diego la primera semana, seguía en Tacoma, luego en San Francisco y finalmente Washington. Sería un mes agitado.

San Diego nos recibió con el sol en su esplendor y alto tráfico. Nos tardamos otra media hora en llegar al hotel.

-Bueno chicas, organícense y guarden sus cosas y nos encontramos en media hora en el lobby-Dijo Emmett. Nos dispersamos y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Me recosté en la cama y dejé mi maleta en un costado de la habitación. Luego desempacaría lo necesario. Decidí llamar a Edward por facetime. Me observe a mí misma por un momento hasta que su rostro apareció sonriendo al otro lado de la pantalla. Se veía sudoroso, tenía dos rayas negras en las mejillas y se quitó el casco rápidamente.

-Hey B, justo estamos en break. Qué bueno que te he cogido-Dijo sonriéndome. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Esa es una vista interesante-Dije alzando las cejas.

-Que te puedo decir, soy un chico ocupado-Dijo guiñándome un ojo y sacudiendo su cabello mojado.

-Ya hemos llegado al hotel, en un rato iremos la gimnasio-.

-Te irá muy bien-. En el fondo se escucharon gritos.

"Cullen vuelve al juego"-Llamaron.

-Tengo que irme novia- Algunos chicos aparecieron de la nada y le arrojaron una cubeta con bebida energética encima. Alcé las cejas sorprendida al ver a Edward reírse.

-Oh Ed, ¿estás bien? -. Edward comenzó a empujarse amistosamente con los chicos que lo habían mojado y uno que conocía como Pratt se asomó a la cámara.

-Hola Bella! ¡Nos tenemos que llevar a tu novio!-Dijo sonriente. Me reí divertida y sacudí la mano.

-Hola chicos!-Dije.

-Adiós novia-Dijo Edward sin aliento recuperando el teléfono y cortó la llamada.

Suspiré, ya lo extrañaba horriblemente. Decidí cambiarme de ropa.

Me puse un leotardo rojo y unos Nike pro, encima me puse una camiseta igual a la capucha del equipo. Las habíamos mandado a hacer para el clima caliente. Una capucha en estos climas no era lo ideal. Tomé mi bolso deportivo y salí para encontrarme con los demás en el lobby.

-Hey chicas-Dije al encontrarme con Angela y Alice.

-B, Emmett y Jazzy fueron a traer el auto-Dijo Alice. Asentí.

-¿Que te preocupa Bella? Has estado muy silenciosa-Murmuró Alice cuando me senté junto a ella. Angela estaba en el teléfono y se alejó unos pasos.

-Estoy bien Al-Dije sin querer hablar del tema. Tendría que dejar descansar el asunto si quería estar tranquila el resto del mes.

\- ¿Sabes que puedes contarme no? -Preguntó.

-Lo sé Al… no quiero darle importancia hablando sobre ello-.

-Está bien, entonces lo que sea, bórralo de tu mente. Lo puedo ver en tu rostro-. Asentí.

Emmett y Jasper aparcaron en la entrada del hotel y nos subimos. Nos trasladamos al gimnasio de la liga de San Diego y nos registramos. Había un tablero de información donde estaban los horarios de uso de los aparatos para todas las competidoras. Le tomé foto para no estar consultándolo.

-Bien chicas, no sabemos quiénes son los jueces aún. Actúen como si cualquier persona que las vea lo sea. Ustedes son las mejores aquí, créanlo y los demás lo verán-Dijo Emmett. Asentimos y nos dispersamos a entrenar en diferentes aparatos.

Pronto lo que dijo Emmett tuvo su efecto. Varias chicas me miraban con algo de reserva y otras abiertamente con enojo y envidia. Había varias personas con anotadores y tomando fotos y videos así que era completamente imposible adivinar quienes eran los jueces. Sin embargo, me desconecté del público, ignorando las vibras negativas que definitivamente se sentía en el ambiente y me concentré en hacer mis acrobacias. En estas giras no era necesario mostrar rutinas completas, así evite mostrar de ante mano mis eventos para los regionales y solo me concentre en repetir acrobacias en diferentes aparatos.

Pronto había una pequeña multitud observándome cuando pasé a salto en potro. Decidí mostrar un poco más de lo que ya habían visto en mis redes sociales. Respiré profundo, sacudí mis manos y corrí a toda velocidad, llegué al potro y usé el triple giro para luego aterrizar limpiamente. Alcé los brazos tranquilamente y me bajé de la plataforma sin mirar las reacciones de nadie. Solo escuché murmullos y sonidos de aprobación en algunas personas.

Emmett se acercó sonriéndome.

-Hey, estuviste brillante. ¿Quieres hacer un break? Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-.

-Oh, claro-Dije recibiendo la botella de agua que me tendía. Uno de los hombres que había seguido de cerca mi entrenamiento se acercó a nosotros.

-Isabella, Matt Brown de North Carolina State University-Dijo estrechando mi mano.

-Coach, he oído mucho de usted. Es un placer-.

-El placer es mío muchacha. Has mostrado una destreza increíble para haber estar fuera del radar dos años-Dijo alzando las cejas.

-Bueno, no estuve tomando el sol precisamente-Dijo sonriendo. Él se rió.

-Puedo verlo. Solo quería presentarme y felicitarte. Lo estás haciendo maravilloso-Dijo dándome una palmadita en el hombro.

-Gracias Coach-Dijo viendo cómo se alejaba.

\- ¿De qué iba eso? -Pregunté a Emmett.

-He estado preguntando y creo que es un juez. No se le ha acercado a más nadie Bella-.

-Vaya Bella, actúas rápido-Dijo Jessica Stanley apareciendo de la nada. Rodé los ojos.

-Piérdete de mí vista Jessica, ¿quieres? -Dije calmada. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuídate Bella… no vaya a ser que estés mostrando tus cartas demasiado rápido-Dijo con tono amenazador.

\- ¿Tu no estas amenazándome cierto? -Pregunté acercándome a ella desafiante. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya me cansé de recoger tus sobras. No pienso dejar que después de haber desaparecido llegues y me quites lo que me merezco-Dijo en voz baja y temblorosa. Sonreí levemente.

\- ¿Estás segura de que lo mereces? -. Ella apretó los labios y se fue.

-Esa chica es una pesada-Dijo Emmett que había observado todo en silencio y con el ceño fruncido.

-Ignórala… no sé porque me deje envolver en conversación con ella, si es que así se le puede llamar-.

-No me gusta Bella… Ten cuidado-.

-Solo es Jessica-Dije desestimando el tema con la mano. Decidí hacer unas cuantas rondas en barra de equilibro y pronto Emmett me llamó para que bajara.

-Vamos B, es hora de comer y descansar-. Tomé mis cosas y nos reunimos con las chicas. El sitio era realmente grande había logrado perderlas de vista en varias ocasiones.

-Ruido suena de que ya estas dentro de las favoritas-Chilló Alice.

-Hasta no ver, no creer-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Muero de hambreeee-Dijo Angela.

-Vamos, yo también-Dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice por los hombros.

Fuimos a un restaurante muy agradable, no quisimos cenar en el hotel para variar de escenario y conocer los alrededores.

Cenamos entre charlas y risas. Luego nos fuimos al hotel y nos despedimos para cada uno irse a su habitación. Mañana iríamos a ver algunos sitios turísticos después de la sesión de entrenamiento.

Le marqué a Edward cuando estuve lista para dormir. El teléfono sonó y sonó y no contestó. Tuve un sentimiento desagradable en la boca del estómago, pero decidí dejarlo en paz y me acosté a dormir.

Al día siguiente la rutina fue similar al día anterior. Esta vez me tome un poco de tiempo para conocer un poco de las competidoras y tomar notas mentales de elementos importantes, sin embargo, lo que había dicho Emmett seguía siendo real. Nuestro nivel era bastante superior. Eso, o la competencia verdadera no había venido a esta gira, sin embargo, lo dudaba, cualquier que quisiera sobresalir tenía que estar en este gimnasio. Es por eso que Jasper y Emmett se mantenían rodeados de entrenadores y competidoras solicitando información sobre el nuevo gimnasio y consultando métodos de entrenamiento. Se habían vuelto muy populares.

Al final de la tarde me fijé en mi teléfono y me empecé a preocupar. Edward no había regresado mis llamadas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Esto no era propio de él. Un miedo se posó en mi estomago al recordar desagradablemente varias escenas de Edward con otras chicas. ¿Sería posible?

Me olvidé del asunto temporalmente mientras visitábamos sitios turísticos en San Diego. Las chicas nos tomamos muchas fotos y pusimos en movimiento nuestras redes sociales. Alice decidió hacer una transmisión en vivo y Angela y yo contestamos preguntas de los fans que sabían que estábamos con ella. Pronto mi feed se llenó de pantallazos de mi rostro sonriente en la transmisión y comentarios alentadores deseándome suerte en la gira de entrenamiento.

Cuando estuve en el hotel y aún seguía sin respuesta de Edward decidí llamar a Rose.

-Amiga! ¿Como vas? -Preguntó en cuanto tomó el teléfono. Por lo menos alguien lo hacía.

-Hey Rose, todo va muy bien… hay buena vibra-Dije sonriendo. Luego sentí como mi sonrisa se borró.

-Rosalie… odio involucrarte en esto, pero ¿sabes algo de Edward? -Pregunté sintiendo la humillación recorrerme. ¿En serio estaba preguntando por mi novio a su prima?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó extrañada.

-No he hablado con él desde ayer. Lo llamé y no me contestó, y no me ha regresado la llamada-.

-Oh… mm B, almorcé con el hoy y no mencionó nada extraño ¿Está todo bien?-.

-Eso creía yo, pero ha estado extraño hace unos días-Murmuré volviendo a sentirme insegura. ¿Por qué estaría actuando así? ¿Estaba escondiendo algo?

\- ¿Quieres que vaya al loft? -.

-No Rose, ya estoy lo suficientemente avergonzada-. Digo, ya que había comprobado que estaba vivo y nadie había secuestrado su celular, me sentí increíblemente enojada.

-Hey, no conmigo. Solo di si necesitas algo. Es mi primo, pero puedo patear su trasero por ti-Dijo tratando de animarme. Me reí levemente.

-Gracias Rose-. Nos despedimos y corté la llamada.

Respiré profundo y escribí un mensaje de texto.

"No sé qué está pasando, pero es evidente que no tienes interés en hablar conmigo. Cuando decidas ser honesto sobre lo que te pasa aquí estoy".

Inmediatamente Edward me respondió.

"Es gracioso que menciones honestidad, cuando no la estas usando". Escribió. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué demonios? Murmuré.

Decidí llamarlo nuevamente. Esta vez su rostro apareció en mi pantalla. Se veía molesto. Lo miré por un tiempo largo hasta que decidí ser directa ya que el parecía sin palabras.

-No se dé que me estás hablando-Admití. Lo ví bajar la mirada y suspirar.

-Tyler Crowley-Murmuró. Sentí mi estomago contraerse. Él lo sabía.

-Ed… ¿porque simplemente no me dijiste que eso te estaba molestando? -Pregunté en voz baja. Ahora ya sabía a qué se debían esos momentos de duda que veía en su rostro. Él había estado esperando que yo le dijera.

\- ¿En serio Bella? ¿Después de lo que pasó la última vez que dijiste una mentira, estas encontrando la forma de devolverme la culpa aquí? -Preguntó con vos tensa. Me llevé la mano al rostro.

-Edward no te he mentido. No quise decírtelo porque no supe como reaccionarias y no quiero seguir dándole importancia a Tyler en mi vida, menos ahora que estoy contigo-.

-Omitir decírmelo es igual que mentir. Y nuevamente decidiste hacerlo asumiendo no sé cuál reacción de mi parte, cuando lo único que he hecho es preocuparme de que se aparezca donde estas y te haga daño de alguna manera, o te afecte emocionalmente después de lo mucho que te has esforzado por estar bien-Dijo negando con la cabeza. Permanecí en silencio… nuevamente tenía razón.

-Creí que había sido claro Bella, no me gustan las mentiras… no me gusta saber que estas eligiendo no decirme cosas. Me hace sentir que no confías en mí. ¿Es eso? ¿Sigues sin confiar en mí? -. Se hizo un silencio horrible.

\- Te voy a hacer una pregunta ¿Puedes ser honesta conmigo? Agregó - Asentí.

\- ¿Que pensaste cuando no respondí tu llamada? -. Permanecí en silencio recordando la inseguridad que sentí y como dudé tan fácil de él. Me sentí culpable inmediatamente. Edward me miró herido, como si hubiera leído mi mente.

-No hay nadie más Bella, solo tu-Dijo en voz baja y cortó la llamada.

Mi corazón se estrujó al darme cuenta que le había hecho daño sin siquiera intentarlo. Volví a marcar desesperada pero no recibí respuesta. Salí de la cama y me puse una bata. Busqué el piso de Emmett y toqué la puerta. Emmett abrió con el ceño fruncido y se preocupó al verme.

-Hey, B, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? -Preguntó adentrándome a la habitación y agarrándome lo hombros. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. Limpié mi rostro.

-Emm debo volver a Seattle-Dije con voz rota.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? -.

-He cometido un error. Necesito ver a Edward y explicarle-.

-B, ¿estás segura? No es un buen momento para dejar la gira-.

-Volveré lo más rápido posible Emm, por favor, necesito hacer esto-.

-Está bien B, claro que puedes ir-Dijo en voz baja abrazándome. Lo ví llamar a Kate y reservar un vuelo charter para esa misma noche. Llegaría entrada la madrugada, pero no me importaba. Un auto me recogería y me llevaría directo al condo.

Emmett me acompañó a empacar un par de cosas en el bolso deportivo y dejé mi maleta en el mismo lugar. Después de todo planeaba volver lo más rápido posible. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Hey, lo que sea que haya pasado tiene solución-Dijo Emmett tomando mi rostro y mirándome con aseguranza. Asentí y me subí al auto que me llevaría al aeropuerto. No quería que Emmett condujera solo.

-Avísame cuando llegues bueno? -Pidió.

-Está bien-. El conductor aceleró. El viaje se me pasó rápidamente. Me sentía ansiosa, pero a la vez como si tuviera todo mi cuerpo dormido.

Aterricé en Seattle a las 2 de la mañana. Le dejé un mensaje de texto a Emmett y decidí dormir durante el viaje al condo, sin embargo, no logré pegar ojo, todo el rato me debatí si esperar hasta mañana o despertar a Edward y hablar con él.

Cuando llegué al condo decidí que no tenía la fuerza para esperar. Y estaba segura que no podría dormir. Nunca había sentido esta angustia y este sentimiento de culpa al saber que había hecho algo tan estúpido y que había generado tantos problemas. Lo que más me preocupaba era que Edward tenía razón, mi primer pensamiento había sido desconfiar de él. ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo después de todo lo que había hecho por mí? ¿No me había demostrado con creces que estaba conmigo y solo conmigo? ¿Qué quería muchas cosas juntos? ¿Un futuro juntos? La respuesta a todo era sí. Nunca nadie había sido tan abierto con sus intenciones y tan especial al hacerlo. Me había dejado entrar a su vida, a la de su familia, incluso a la de sus fans, y quería seguir compartiendo todo conmigo. Decidí en ese momento y ahora, que eso era suficiente y que había sido muy egoísta al pensar distinto.

El conductor se removió incomodo por mi silencio y carraspeo. Salí del auto en el que había estado meditando y alcé la mano en señal de despedida. Me decidí con paso seguro a la puerta de Edward, ignorando el frio que hacía. Había empezado a nevar suavemente y yo no traía abrigo de invierno.

Alcé una mano temblorosa y toqué el timbre. Estaba aterrada honestamente de la reacción de Edward. Digo, fácilmente podía decirme que estaba loca por aparecerme a las 3 de la mañana en su puerta.

Vi como una luz se encendió en la sala y luego Edward abrió la puerta. Viéndolo así, adormilado, sin camisa, con el pelo apuntando a todas direcciones y aspecto preocupado, me di cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato y mi corazón se estrujó.

-Bella? ¿Como es que estas aquí? -Dijo con voz ronca.

-Vine a disculparme. Tienes razón y lo siento… Ed, no volveré a dudar de ti y no volveré a omitir cosas por razones estúpidas-Dije tratando de no romper en llanto. Mi voz se escuchó temblorosa y más gruesa de lo normal por el esfuerzo. El me observó por un momento.

-Está helado afuera. Entra-Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. No me había dado cuenta que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza del frio que hacía.

Entré detrás de Edward y lo vi desaparecer en su habitación. Luego salió con una cobija gruesa y la envolvió sobre mí frotando mis brazos con delicadeza. Me miró con el ceño fruncido levemente, suspiró y me abrazó. Yo metí mi cara en su pecho, dejando salir mi llanto. Sentí mis hombros sacudirse y Edward apretó su abrazo.

-B, no estés así. Por favor-Pidió en voz baja. Luego se alejó de mí y frotó mis mejillas suavemente eliminando las lágrimas con sus manos.

-Lo siento-Dije con voz entrecortada.

-Shh... lo sé, lo sé-Murmuró mirándome. Podría ver tristeza en sus ojos y me estaba costando calmarme al saber que yo la había causado.

-No quise hacerte daño-Dije tratando de parar mi llanto.

Edward suspiró y nos dirigió al sillón. Se sentó frente a mí y quitó el cabello de mi rostro con delicadeza.

-B, respira-Pidió con suavidad, haciendo círculos en mis brazos con sus dedos. Hice lo que me pidió, aunque su toque estaba haciendo todo por sí solo.

\- ¿Mejor? -Preguntó. Asentí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Problemas en el paraíso! Entiendan niñas, ninguna pareja es perfecta, ni siquiera una ficticia. Dejenme sus reviews!


	23. Oscuridad

Capitulo 23. Oscuridad

_Este fanfic se desarrolla en el mundo de la gimnasia, pero las reglas o condiciones del deporte que se explican fueron escritas por mí. En ningún nivel son las que se realmente se aplican en la realidad._

-Lo siento B, no quise hacerte sentir así. No pretendía que sintieras que debías venir a verme a mitad de la noche- Dijo Edward.

-No te disculpes. Soy yo la que sigo defraudándote con mis inseguridades-.

-No me has defraudado Bella, ya te lo he dicho, solo quiero que confíes en mí, pero también debo entender que no puedo forzarte a hacerlo-Dijo bajando la mirada momentáneamente.

-No lo tienes que hacer. Ya sé que has hecho muchas cosas para demostrarme que puedo confiar en ti. Perdóname por no verlo antes-. El asintió.

-Está bien, linda… todo irá bien... solo fue una pastilla difícil de tragar, estaremos bien-Murmuró abrazándome de nuevo.

-Lo sé. Lo siento-Dije nuevamente. Cuando nos separamos lo miré un poco más tranquila. Realmente Edward me estaba demostrando que estaba en esto en serio y que quería seguir adelante sin importar que pasara. Quería estar conmigo.

-Quisiera que pudieras verte a través de mis ojos. ¿Que no entiendes que no hay nadie más para mí que tú? -Preguntó en voz baja, mirándome fijamente.

-Te amo Edward Cullen-Dije en respuesta. Vi sus ojos relampaguear y luego sonrió levemente. Se acercó despacio a mí y me besó largamente, imprimiendo todo lo que podía a través de ese beso. Cuando nos separamos me miró y tomó mi mano.

-Yo estoy innegablemente enamorado de ti y espero que la vida me dé la fortuna de tenerte siempre conmigo B, te amo-. Mis ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas, pero esta vez de sentir tanto amor irradiando de él. Edward acercó su rostro al mío y besó mis mejillas, una a una, luego mi nariz y luego mis labios.

-Te amo-Repitió suavemente contra mis labios.

-Te amo-Respondí contra los suyos.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la cama? Creo que ambos merecemos algo de descanso-Preguntó. Asentí.

-Siento haber venido a esta hora-Murmuré.

-Hey… no quiero más disculpas… hiciste lo que sentías que debías hacer, es una de las razones por las que me he enamorado de ti. Eres increíblemente determinada-Dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y poniéndome de pie. Caminamos abrazados a su habitación y recibí las prendas que me tendió para dormir. Una camiseta suya y boxers.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó abrazándome por la cintura cuando me cambié.

-Ahora sí-.

\- ¿Cuándo regresas? -Preguntó cuando estuvimos acostados y entrelazados.

-Prometí a Emmett que volvería lo antes posible-.

\- ¿Quieres pasar mañana conmigo, bueno, el resto de hoy? Puedo arreglar tu viaje para la noche -Preguntó mirando el reloj. Eran casi las 4 de la mañana.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu entrenamiento? -.

\- Puedo arreglar algo-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -.

-Aún puedo ver preocupación en tus ojos. No quiero que te vayas pensando que todavía hay algo que arreglar entre nosotros-Dijo frotando sus brazos en los míos. Bajé la mirada.

-Tengo miedo de que me vaya y te des cuenta que aun sigues molesto conmigo-.

-Eso no sucederá novia-Dijo besándome suavemente.

-Estaremos bien, despreocúpate-Pidió en voz baja. Asentí contra su cuello y cerré los ojos.

Mas tarde abrí los ojos al sentir el sol en mi rostro. Me removí bajo las cobijas y miré por la ventana. Estaba nevando fuertemente.

-Ed…-Murmuré mirando a mi lado. La cama estaba vacía. Estiré mis brazos y me levanté con cuidado. Todavía tenía mucho sueño. Caminé a la sala y estaba desierta. Fruncí el ceño y volví a la habitación por mi celular para marcarle a Edward.

-Hola novia. No pensé que te fueras a despertar aún. Ya voy de regreso, salí por desayuno-Dijo en tono animado. Escuchaba el ruido de autos al otro lado de la bocina.

-Oh está bien. Me ducharé entonces-.

-Bueno linda-. Cortó la llamada y me desvestí para meterme al baño.

Me duché con agua caliente para aliviar un poco el frio que sentía. Me puse mi ropa interior y me quedé mirando el contenido de mi bolso deportivo. En el afán de salir no había escogido nada apropiado para esta temperatura. Solo leggins, una camiseta del equipo y un suéter.

-Bueno… hubiera preferido llegar 5 minutos antes-Dijo mi novio desde la puerta de la habitación. Se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándome con sensualidad. Me reí.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estas ahí? -Pregunté agarrando los leggins.

-Lo suficiente para saber que soy un chico jodidamente afortunado-Dijo acercándose a mí y quitándome los leggins de las manos.

Edward me cargó y se sentó en la cama con mis piernas enroscadas en su cadera.

\- ¿Sabes que te amo cierto? -Preguntó acariciando mi espalda con voz increíblemente sexy. Puse mis manos en su cabello.

-Lo sé. Yo también te amo-. Sentí como mi bra se aflojó de repente. Bajé la cabeza y besé a Edward suavemente disfrutando su toque en mi espalda ahora completamente desnuda.

-Dios B…-Dijo en un murmullo girándonos y quedando sobre mí. El frio se había ido de mi cuerpo solo con la mirada que mi novio me estaba dando. Lo ayudé a quitarse el camibuso que tenía puesto y besé su cuello y hombros. Pronto sus jeans quedaron olvidados en el suelo, junto con el resto de nuestra ropa interior. Piel con piel nos envolvimos en un vaivén lento y delicioso. Tortuoso. Olvidé donde estaba, olvidé mi nombre, olvidé que pronto tendría que ir al aeropuerto. Pero nunca olvidé quien era él y todo lo que me hacía sentir. Yo era suya… suya y él era mío. Algo que al parecer mi cuerpo transmitía a gritos ya que Edward murmuró contra mi piel.

-Mía-Dijo enviando una vibración deliciosa por mi piel. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar aún más por sus caricias. Uniéndome aún más en cuerpo y en espíritu si era posible.

-Hey… Novia-Murmuró Edward a lo lejos. Abrí los ojos. Me había quedado dormida boca abajo y vi a Edward apoyado en su brazo acariciando mi hombro desnudo y mirándome a través de sus pestañas con amor.

-Ugh… es increíble lo hermoso que eres-Dije adormilada. El alzo las cejas y me besó la cien.

-Lo voy a tomar como un cumplido a pesar de ese ugh-Dijo riéndose entre dientes.

-Está bien-Dije cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Novia, no te duermas, debes comer algo… en unas horas te debo llevar-.

-¿Tan rápido? Ni siquiera hemos desayunado-.

-Nos despertamos a las 11 de la mañana. Vamos, quiero llevarte a un sitio primero-Dijo incorporándose. Hice pucheros y me hundí más en la cama.

-No quiero irme-Dije mirándolo encima de las cobijas.

-B… no me mires así… soy capaz de no dejarte ir-Dijo abrazándome y metiéndome en su pecho.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo-Dije sonriendo contra su pecho.

-Eres una malvada. Vamos… ya verás que el mes se pasa muy rápido y recuerda que te veré en 2 semanas en San Francisco-.

-Ugh bien-Dije incorporándome. Edward se rió y me besó sin aviso.

-Eres lo más adorable…-Dijo poniendo su frente en la mía. Sonreí.

-Vamos a ducharnos-. El asintió y tomó mi mano. Nos duchamos rápidamente para aprovechar lo que quedaba de día.

Desayunamos los pancakes con tocineta y salsa de caramelo que trajo Edward. Cuando le pregunte por el dulce y la tocineta me dijo que quiso sorprenderme con algo delicioso como para variar y despejara mi mente de dietas estrictas. Este chico era tan atento. Sobra decir que lo disfrute muchísimo y subió mis espíritus ante la perspectiva de no verlo hasta dentro de 2 semanas.

-A dónde vamos? -Pregunté cuando nos subimos a su auto.

-Mas compras navideñas, Esme me ha mandado una lista gigante y quiero que vayas conmigo-.

-Suena divertido-Dije sonriente. Amaba la navidad.

-Lo sé, nunca había conocido nadie que amara tanto la navidad-Dijo riéndose.

-Vamos! Galletas, chocolate caliente, nieve, regalos, comida deliciosa, unión familiar, ¿que no hay que amar? -. Él se rio.

-Buen punto, hablando de unión familiar. ¿Ya hablaste con Charlie? -. Hice una mueca.

-Aún no-.

-B, vamos… significaría mucho que el pudiera ir a verte a Tacoma… tal vez así Crowley se mantenga lejos-. Así que de eso se trataba todo. Bien, si eso tomaba para resarcir mi error de ayer lo haría. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de papá.

-Bella! ¡Qué alegría escucharte hija! ¿Como va la gira? -.

-Va muy bien Charlie…-Dije sin elaborar que no estaba allá en esto momentos.

-Cariño escucha, lamento lo que sucedido el otro día. Leah y Seth están muy apenados por su comportamiento-. Rodé los ojos. Lo dudaba, pero prometí que haría el esfuerzo.

-Está bien Charlie… entiendo… Emmett y yo no tuvimos tacto tampoco-.

-Dejemos eso atrás. Pronto nos veremos todos en la cena de los Cullen y no quiero que tengamos más problemas-.

-Hablando de eso… ¿quieres ir a la gira en Tacoma la próxima semana? -.

-Oh! ¡Suena genial! ¿Qué tal si voy con Sue y los chicos? - Los chicos… Evité decir algo desagradable y acepté. Acordamos los detalles y corté la llamada.

-Esto tiene que demostrar que te amo mucho-Dije quejándome. Edward se rió.

-Se que me amas mucho, ¿pero de que estas hablando? -Preguntó aparcando en un centro comercial alejado del centro.

-Charlie ha metido en el paquete a Sue y "los chicos"-Dije rodando los ojos.

-Vamos B. No me parece mala idea. Así podrán limar asperezas antes de navidad ¿no crees? -. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y preferí no decir nada. Él se rió y me besó.

-Vamos gruñona-. Acompañé a Edward mientras escogía los encargos de Esme, cosa que me parecía graciosísima. Prácticamente una leyenda de la NFL y aun hacia recados para su mamá. Edward negó con la cabeza fingiendo indignación cuando le dije esto. Decidí complementar mis compras navideñas con regalos para Sue, Leah y Seth… Edward tenía razón, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. Lo mejor era limar asperezas y dejar el asunto en paz. Además, que mejor momento que este. Irina la asistente de Edward, a la que nunca había conocido, por cierto, había despejado las tiendas que queríamos visitar antes de venir.

Volviendo a Leah y Seth, escogí regalos muy buenos y costosísimos, no daría lugar a críticas. Edward negó con la cabeza al saber mis pensamientos y dijo que era muy malvada. Me encogí de hombros. Solo al ver el empaque del regalo de Leah que había comprado en Louis Vuitton sonreí como gato malvado. Tal vez Edward tenía razón.

Adicionalmente, mientras Edward entraba a una tienda de accesorios de cocina para buscar algunas cosas que necesitaba Esme para la cena (ridículo porque sabía que la mansión tenía su propio chef) decidí escabullirme y buscar su regalo. Ya sabía que quería darle, pero el acompañamiento era lo más importante. Entré a una tienda especial para ello y di las instrucciones al vendedor. El asintió y prometió que me enviaría todo. Sonreí y salí de la tienda, afortunadamente sin ser detectada.

-Hey linda, te perdí por un momento-Dijo Edward cuando me acerqué a él.

-Solo estaba viendo ropa interior-.

-¿Que compraste?-viendo mis manos vacías. Menos mal los regalos complementarios los pedí para envío.

-Nada… con todo lo que compraste para mí, realmente no necesito nada-Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Él sonrió y besó mi cien distraídamente. Intercambió unas palabras con el vendedor, entregó su tarjeta y recibió los paquetes.

-¿Tienes todo?-Pregunté tomando su mano libre.

-Eso creo… ¿quieres comer algo antes de tu vuelo, linda?-. Asentí.

Buscamos un sitio tranquilo pero agradable cerca del aeropuerto y entramos. Pedimos una mesa retirada y ordenamos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó.

-Me siento infinitamente mejor gracias a ti-Dije tomando su mano encima de la mesa.

-Prométeme que esta será nuestra última pelea por algo como eso-Pidió.

-Lo prometo-Dije con seguridad.

-Te amo-.

-Te amo-Contesté sonriendo.

Comimos tranquilamente y pronto se hizo momento de ir al aeropuerto. Edward había organizado un vuelo charter para mí en el jet de su familia. Mañana estaría de vuelta a la gira sin problemas.

La ventaja de tener tu propio jet era que podías entrar hasta el propio avión sin problemas. Edward se sentó conmigo en un asiento amplio de cuero mientras el piloto preparaba el despegue y me abrazó por unos minutos sin decir nada.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó en un murmullo nuevamente.

-No te preocupes más por mí-. El suspiró.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-.

-Lo sé-Murmuré metiendo mi cabeza en su cuello. Sentí su brazo envolverme para acercarme más a él y cerré los ojos envolviéndome en su aroma.

-Señor Cullen, estamos listos-Dijo el piloto. Edward besó mi cabeza y alcé la mirada para besarlo en los labios. Me rendí a él por un minuto e imprimí todo mi amor en ese beso.

-Espero que eso te duré un poco-Dije sonriendo levemente cuando nos separamos.

-Mas vale, pero por si acaso…- Y volvió a besarme. Me reí contra sus labios. Lo miré bajarse y caminar hacia su auto por la ventana. Alzó la mano en señal de despedida sonriéndome enormemente y yo hice lo mismo. Luego se subió a su auto y se fue.

El piloto anunció el despegue y cerré mis ojos para dormir durante el vuelo.

Desperté con el aterrizaje y escribí a Emmett informando que ya había llegado, que en un momento lo vería en el hotel. Luego escribí a mi novio que ya lo extrañaba, él me envió una foto suya sin camiseta, montado en la maquina corredora que tenía en su casa, sudando y sonriéndome.

Dios que hombre tan sensual. Pensé enviando un Emoji de fuego y besos.

Tomé el auto que me esperaba fuera del aeropuerto y me distraje viendo el camino hacia el hotel.

Emmett me esperaba en el lobby y se vio increíblemente aliviado al verme sonriente. Me abrazó con fuerza.

-Dios me has tenido preocupado-.

-Siento haberme ido así. Gracias por haberme ayudado Emm-.

-Siempre B-Murmuró.

-¿Como les fue a las chicas hoy?.

-Excelente… Creo que todas ustedes estarán en las favoritas. Estuvieron preguntando mucho por ti-.

-Genial-Contesté bostezando.

-Vamos… mañana espera otro día largo-. Asentí y pasé mi brazo por su cintura. El me abrazó por los hombros y caminamos al ascensor.

El resto de la semana se pasó rápidamente. Las chicas habían respetado mi ausencia y no habían preguntado qué había pasado. Realmente no quería ventilar lo que había pasado con Edward por vergüenza y porque no era de esas personas que debía contar absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en mi vida. Pronto nos encontramos en un avión a Tacoma y me empecé a sentir increíblemente nerviosa.

-B, no te dejaremos sola. Descuida-Dijo Angela viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

-Gracias Ang-.

-Dudo mucho que Crowley se acerque. En serio, seria increíblemente estúpido de su parte-Dijo Alice.

-Bueno, el idiota no es que sea brillante-Dijo Emmett con estruendo. Jasper se rió y pasó un brazo por mi hombro cuando salíamos del aeropuerto.

-Papá llega mañana-Agregó Emmett. No le había gustado mucho cuando le conté sobre el resto de los visitantes, pero dijo que no tenía opción tampoco así que tenía que aguantarse.

-Esperemos que las cosas mejoren-.

-Seguro que sí, aunque esa chica Leah suena como una perra-Dijo Alice. Me reí.

-Esperemos que haya dejado su horrible actitud en casa-.

-Amen-Contestó Angela.

Llegamos al hotel y dejamos las cosas en las habitaciones. Decidimos dar una vuelta ya que habíamos llegados relativamente temprano.

Pasamos una tarde tranquila. Tacoma se parecía mucho a Seattle, solo que más pequeña. La ventisca estaba un poco fuerte y nevaba suavemente. Nos hicimos fotos maravillosas y se las envié a Edward para mostrarle el paisaje.

Cuando se hizo de noche buscamos un restaurante y ordenamos comida.

\- ¿Están listas para ir a dormir? -Preguntó Emmett cuando terminamos. Todas estuvimos de acuerdo, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al hotel.

A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos listas en el gimnasio de Tacoma revisando los puestos asignados, aunque de acuerdo a Emmett nos los habían enviado a cada una por mail. Decidí tomarle una foto a la pancarta ya que no había chequeado mi mail. Emmett decidió mantenerse conmigo todo el día solo por si acaso. Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y Jasper también.

En la tarde llegó papá con su comitiva y se sentaron a un lado de las graderías. Saludé con la mano y les sonreí levemente. Me concentré nuevamente en mis acrobacias. Ya faltaba poco para que acabara la jornada y me sentía algo agitada. Emmett decidió sentarse un rato con papá y sus acompañantes mientras yo terminaba ya que al parecer no había rastros de Tyler.

Me dirigí a mi último aparato (barras asimétricas) acorde a la tabla de anuncios y me encontré con una chica que creía recordar se llamaba Macey.

-Hey Macey. Creo que me toca a mí-Dije.

-Hola Bella, en el correo que nos enviaron ayer, este era mi aparato para la tarde-Dijo mostrándome el celular. Tenía razón. Fruncí el ceño.

-Tal vez hubo un error. ¿Quieres turnarte? -.

-Seguro, estoy un poco cansada de hecho. ¿Quieres ir primero mientras tomo algo de agua? -.

-Claro-. Hundí mis manos en el polvo y me subí a la barra más baja. Me balanceé un par de veces y pasé a la barra más alta. Me paré de cabeza en ella y giré un par de veces sobre mis manos para luego balancearme nuevamente y coger fuerza. Me lancé a la barra más pequeña y giré rápidamente para quedar de pie en ella con el fin de lanzarme nuevamente a la barra alta. Cuando me agarré de ella supe que algo iba mal, la barra se sacudió bruscamente y se zafó de los goznes enviándome en mitad de la acrobacia por los aires. Hubo gritos y cerré los ojos fuertemente preparándome para el impacto.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella me oyes? -Preguntó alguien a lo lejos desesperadamente. Escuché sirenas y me sentía mover. Abrí los ojos y estaba acostada sobre algo que se estaba moviendo rápidamente. Podía ver el cielo estrellado y luego alguien puso una luz sobre mis ojos enviando un dolor insoportable a mi cráneo. Sentía mi cuello envuelto en algo y mi cabello se sentía pegajoso y pesado. Algo me caía por la cien y rodaba por mi cuello.

-Emm-Llamé en voz baja sintiéndome desorientada.

-¿Bella?! Estoy aquí hermanita-Dijo atrás de mí y de repente lo vi sobre mí. El movimiento se detuvo.

-Nos la tenemos que llevar-Dijo alguien.

-Un minuto. B, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó mirándome asustado y alzando la mano a mi rostro. La vi roja, ¿eso era sangre?

\- ¿Que ha pasado? -Pregunté.

-El aparato ha colapsado y te ha sacado de la zona acolchonada. Te has golpeado la cabeza con un banco- Contestó. Sus labios seguían moviéndose, pero yo escuchaba como si estuviera debajo del agua. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Estaba muy aturdida. Me toqué el cuello y tenía un cuello ortopédico puesto. Suponía que estaba en una camilla.

-B, por favor no te duermas-Pidió Emmett. Sentí el movimiento de nuevo y alguien me elevó. Abrí los ojos momentáneamente para ver el interior de una ambulancia y luego un pitido lleno mis oídos. Cerré los ojos de nuevo.

Escuché voces a lo lejos. Me sentía pesada, como si estuviera en aguas espesas. Me dolía el cuerpo y mi mente no se organizaba. Me sentía aturdida y no sabía dónde estaba ni recordaba que estaba haciendo antes. Respiré profundo y apreté mis manos tratando de devolverme algo de sensación al cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos y una luz blanca me hirió. Me dolió la cabeza y dejé salir un quejido.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? -Preguntó la voz de mi papá.

\- ¿Papá? -Pregunté con voz ronca. Sentí mi boca seca y tosí por el esfuerzo de hablar, lo cual era peor para mi cabeza.

-Toma un poco de agua hija-Dijo Charlie poniendo una botella con pitillo sobre mis labios. Sorbí un poco y me sentí mucho mejor.

-Papá, me duele la cabeza-.

-Ya pedí al médico hija, no te preocupes-Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Justo en ese momento entró Carlisle con bata y estetoscopio en su cuello.

-¿Carlisle?-Pregunté confundida.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo te sientes? -Preguntó acercándose y tomando mi muñeca para sentir mi pulso.

-¿Como es que estas en Tacoma?-. Él se rió.

-Bueno… no tuve otra opción al saber lo que había ocurrido. No podía dejar tu estado de salud en manos de otro. Eres de la familia Bella-.

-Gracias de nuevo Carlisle por venir tan pronto-Dijo Charlie.

-No es nada Charlie… B, ¿puedes seguir la luz por favor? -Pidió Carlisle prendiendo una pequeña linterna y moviéndola lentamente por mis ojos. Lo intenté, pero no podía. Dolía mucho.

-Es muy intensa-Murmuré cerrando los ojos. Carlisle suspiró.

-Me preocupa. Tu radiografía no muestra ningún coagulo, evidentemente tienes una contusión, pero temo que tengas algún sangrado que no sale en la radiografía. Tu reflejo ocular debería estar bien-Dijo Carlisle. Fruncí el ceño.

-No entiendo-. Charlie se vió increíblemente preocupado.

-B, ¿puedes recordar como llegaste aquí? -Preguntó Carlisle. Traté de pensar… mi mente estaba en blanco, lo último que recordaba era ver a papá en las gradas con Sue y sus hijos en el gimnasio de Tacoma, que era donde suponía que estaba. Fruncí el ceño, no sabía hacia cuanto había sido eso, no podía ver que había pasado después. El esfuerzo me hizo dar un dolor de cabeza intenso, luego escuché pitidos, mi cuerpo se empezó a sacudir violentamente y sentí mis ojos rodar hacia atrás.

-Bella! ¡BELLA!-Fue lo último que escuché. La voz era de Edward.

Oscuridad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Y este es el fin de la primera parte! Gracias a todas y todos los que me acompañaron hasta aquí. Es una historia que me ha costado mucho continuar por mis ocupaciones, nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan larga, a los que me han leído en otros fanfic normalmente esto que llevo es lo que dura una historia completa y en este caso no he llegado a donde quiero llegar, pero lo estoy haciendo al ritmo que puedo. Así que sepan que les entregué una gran parte de esta historia y que la estoy continuando. Espero pronto comenzar a subir la continuación.

¡Abrazos a todos!


End file.
